Won't You Please Stay With Me?
by Ms.Freestyle
Summary: Before his 40th Bday, Snape must acquire a potential spouse before the Ministry arranges one. Of all the people, he chooses Harry. Everyone seems to think it’s a great idea, except Harry. Can Snape woo Harry’s love before it’s too late? SSHP Slash COMPLET
1. The Ghastly News

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

**Summary**: Before his 40th B-day, Snape must acquire a potential spouse before the Ministry arranges one. Of all the people, he chooses Harry. Everyone seems to think it's a great idea, except Harry. Can Snape woo Harry's love before it's too late?

A/N: I am aware that Cho Chang is a year ahead of Harry, but I have placed her in Harry's year. Also, I am looking for a third person to edit this fiction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Edited July 27, 2009**

Chapter One:

"The Ghastly News"

At least for those whom were present in the room, no one was quite sure how it had happened. Nor did anyone know how to bring it up with Harry, who was still fast asleep in his world of dreams upstairs. If he only knew the nightmarish news that awaited him downstairs, then maybe he would never wake up. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all sat down together by the hearth with their hands planted firmly on either laps or their arms crossed. Each one seemed to be in deep thought, their faces inscrutable and yet troubled.

Everyone was brought back from their thoughts when they heard creaking upstairs; the tension escaladed tenfold. Mrs. Weasley reached for her husband's before she was renewed the anxiety. "We'll just have to be truthful with him. It's the best way."

"But he's going to think that we didn't even put up a fight and tossed him out like a bag of rubbish." Sirius was frustrated and distressed that he could not save his godson from this latest adversity to befall the boy.

"It's for the best, Sirius. His safety will always come first," Remus reached out and rubbed Sirius' back. "If you morph yourself into a dog, I'll give you a belly rub."

Sirius growled.

"Well," Moody begun, "Who's going to be the one to break it to poor Harry?"

Their lips pursed, no one volunteered. In the lengthening silence, all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire as it burned the wood and the running of water in an upstairs bathroom. Today was going to be Harry's first day back at Hogwarts, and the adults didn't want to give him a reason to panic. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him." Tonks suggested.

"And wait until _he_ approaches him?" Mrs. Weasley stood up. "The poor kid will have a heart attack!"

"He's not a kid anymore. He's come of age," Remus reminded his company.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and all the adults gasped and stood up, eyes shooting to the doorway. Standing there were Hermione and Ron who seemed to have come to a standstill in face of the near physical tension emanating from the adults. The two youngsters dimly registered that while some of the room's occupants looked a little relieved, one or two others were definitely in line for a heart attack. "What's with everyone?" asked Ron. "The lot of you look like you've just seen You-Know-Who."

The adults chuckled nervously and with a distinctly brittle edge as they returned to their seats. There was that tension again. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"Is Harry up?" asked Sirius, dodging the question.

"Yeah. He'll be down soon," Ron confirmed.

The adults looked at each other as if the answers they sought were written on each other's faces. Hermione and Ron sat down on the table and then Mrs. Weasley moved towards the kitchen area, muttering about breakfast. As her back disappeared into the larder, the door to the hallway opened again and everyone paled. Not as observant as his two friends, Harry just walked in rubbing his head and yawning. "Morning everyone!"

When everyone mumbled their greeting, studiously avoiding his gaze, Harry finally began to sense the tension. He looked at them suspiciously and seeking out his godfather, he asked him, "Is something wrong?"

Before Sirius could bluster an answer, Mrs. Weasley strode over, pulled Harry away from the group and had him seated at the table where she served him breakfast. "Harry, I have eggs and bacon ready for you. Eat up."

Momentarily lost in a haze of hunger, Harry dug into his eggs. However, during a pause between mouthfuls he noticed that everyone was watching with concern. "What's with them?" whispered Harry, leaning over the table.

"Don't know. They were acting like this when we came down too," said Ron. "I think they're hiding something."

"And whatever it is, it can't be good. Just look at Sirius' face. He looked absolutely mortified when you walked in." Hermione commented.

After Harry finished eating breakfast, he decided to address the issue, but then Sirius intervened before Harry could form a sentence. "Well, get your trunks. We're going now. Don't want to miss your train!"

With that, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius all hurried upstairs to collect the luggage, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley disappeared on no pretext at all, leaving the three friends completely bamboozled. "Maybe it's just in our heads?" asked Harry, sarcastically.

No. That couldn't be right. They were never this edgy.

Once they retuned downstairs, the quickly loaded the trunks and cases onto the Knight Bus, which had pulled up just moments before. Remus then pulled out what Fred and George called an Incognitus hat and placed it onto Sirius' head. Instantly, Sirius looked like an older man dressed in a suit; not like himself anymore. "Like the hat?" Sirius asked Harry. His voice even sounded old. "We bought it from Fred and George at their joke shop."

"It's bloody brilliant!" Ron gaped.

"Now I can see you off!" Sirius threw his arm around Harry's shoulder and guided him from of the house. Remus followed behind with Hedwig's cage under his arm.

Once everyone got into the large, purple, triple-decker bus, it sped off, nearly throwing Harry half way across it. He smashed himself against one of the beds, and somehow managed to cut his cheek. Against what? Something sharp that was poking out of the handle bar. "Ow," Harry smeared the blood onto his finger and then grabbed a tissue. He patted his cheek gently, and then Sirius, Tonks, and Remus came running towards him. "Are you okay?" asked Sirius, "Oh no," he ran his finger against Harry's cut and stared at the blood like a hemophobic.

"If he's one to overact, he's not going to like that," Remus whispered while he stood behind Sirius, who touched the tip of his want to Harry's cheek, healing the minor cut.

When they said he, Harry thought they were referring to Dumbledore, but why would he fret about a little scratch on Harry's cheek? "What?"

Once again, an anxious air descended. Having quite enough of all of their secrecy, Harry demanded. "What's going on? What are you so worried about?"

"Maybe we should tell him. He's bound to find out anyway." Remus took a seat next to Harry, but then Sirius shook his head. "If anyone is going to tell him, it's going to be me. I'm his godfather after all."

"Of course." Remus and Tonks walked away.

Sirius began to pace back and forth in front of Harry. Never before had Harry every seen his godfather act like this. "Sirius?"

"Ok, I'll just tell you straight." He sat down next to Harry and took his hand in his. "Now, what I am about to tell you might be a bit of a shock. Putting aside the fact that you hardly know what's going on, promise me you'll take this maturely and wait for us to explain everything." Harry nodded, and Sirius continued, "Well, I'm not sure how to break it to you; I haven't rehearsed anything comforting either for the aftershock. But, here it goes. Last night, while you were sleeping, we had a visitor. It… eh… was Severus Snape," Harry winced at the name but did not interrupt, "but that's not the worst of news." Sirius reached into his pocket and took out a small green box which on the top was engraved in silver writing 'Harry Potter.' He opened the box and inside was a plain white gold ring. Harry recognized it as a promise ring instantly and Sirius watched helplessly as panic exploded in Harry's eyes. Sirius continued quickly, "I guess you know the rest."

In response, Harry's eyes rolled back and he fell onto the bed in a dead faint. His friends had all watched the little scene play out, and from Harry's reaction, they guessed that Sirius had told him. Ron and Hermione, who still had no idea what was going on, just saw Sirius dismissing everyone, Sirius taking Harry's hand in his, Sirius giving Harry's a talk and Harry looking scared. They especially noted Sirius taking out a small box and presenting the ring inside to Harry who fainted. "Sirius!" Ron and Hermione ran over to him. "Did you just propose to Harry?!" They looked sick. "You're his godfather!"

"Calm down," said Remus who just appeared from behind them. "It's not what it looks like."

"Psh. Please. Would I ever give Harry a green and silver box? And look at this ring. Do you think I could afford that?"

Hermione looked struck when she took a good look at the colors. "Slytherin? A Slytherin proposed to Harry?!"

"Was it Pansy?!" asked Ron.

Remus and Sirius shook their heads.

"Crabbe or Goyle?"

They shook their heads again.

"Draco?"

"Nope," Remus replied.

"Someone we know?" asked Hermione.

They nodded vigorously, reluctant to go further. "Oh yeah. You know him alright."

So it was a _him_. Hermione took into account the price of that ring. It must've been someone with money. And if it wasn't the Malfoy's… then…. "Please, if I'm right, say nothing… Did…was it… Snape?"

Heeding Hermione's request, Remus and Sirius remained silent.

Ron fainted and joined Harry on the bed but Hermione, obviously made of sterner stuff, was enraged. "How could you just give Harry away to him like that?"

Remus took a deep breath and looked her straight into the eyes. "He offered Harry security, Hermione. Because You-Know-Who is back, we're not sure how long we'll be able to protect Harry ourselves. Snape is a gifted wizard who has outstanding knowledge in all the arts," behind him, Sirius growled but otherwise kept quiet. "He has a safe home that's away from all of this, he will treat Harry well, and he'll give Harry what he never had."

"But will he love Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Severus never speaks the word," Sirius reminded the naïve girl with a dismissive wave, "But I'm sure he'll show Harry that he loves him in some way… that is if he does at all." While he said the words, he betrayed the contempt and nausea he felt at the idea.

"Yes, but does Harry love Snape?" asked Hermione. "Last time I checked, they were sworn enemies."

"It doesn't matter whether Harry loves him or not," Remus broke in. "Right now, we just need to know what he'll be secured while the war rages on."

It took another five more minutes before they arrived at the train station; five stressful, anxious minutes. Then they unloaded their stuff and headed for platform nine and three quarters without saying anything to each other until it was time to board the train. "Is he still asleep?" asked Remus.

"Nah. He's awake, but refuses to move," said Sirius as he plucked Harry from the bed and carried him through the platform.

The Hogwarts Express was whistling, pushing steam high into the rafters on the station. There were just a few more minutes before the train would depart, and even fewer minutes left for Sirius to say his goodbyes to Harry. He thrust Harry into Ron's surprised arms and pressed his mouth to the swooning boy's ear. "Don't forget to write, Harry. While Dumbledore continues to keep me cooped up in that house I have nothing else to look forward to other than your letters. And I'll finally be able to explain everything to you if you want."

"Don't you worry; I will," mumbled Harry, barely opening his eyes.

Sirius nodded with an approving smile. "Well, off with you now. I wouldn't want you to miss your train."

Harry returned it with a weak one of his own while an embarrassed Ron carried him onto the train. "Wake up already, Harry. You're making us look ridiculous."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Remus as he discreetly reached out to hold onto Sirius' hand.

"As long as Snape doesn't try anything extreme."

"Now, let's hurry back. That disguise is starting to annoy me. I miss your good looks already."

"Remus, Remus," Sirius playfully shook his head.

Roughly, five minutes later, the trio of school friends was sitting in a compartment in complete silence. No one had said anything since they boarded and Harry was in deep thought; speculating on why this happened and wondering how he was possibly going to face Snape. He could just not look at him, not ask him for anything, put forth more effort in his class so that Snape doesn't hold him in after class or make him attend detention. "I'm… engaged to the greasy git," Harry slumped forwards. "I never asked for this. No one ever asked me if it was okay."

"I know Harry, but they must have another reason besides the security Professor Snape can offer you."

Hermione, while still appalled at the concept of Snape and Harry together in that or any way could still discern the advantages.

"Still… I'm going to be his…."

"Bitch?" chuckled Ron.

Harry picked up his backpack and chucked it at Ron. A moment later, he sighed dismally and pulled the box out of his pocket. He then pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. The ring was most definitely beautiful and sparkled in his eyes. "I wonder if I can give this ring back to him."

Hermione gasped at him. "No, you can't. At least, not yet. We need to find out their incentives."

"They never tell me anything, you know that, Hermione. And even if I do, it's not until they've told _everyone_ else."

Just then, three Slytherins appeared outside the door of the compartment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to see Malfoy flickering an idle hand at Harry, accompanied by his usual smirk. The door slide open and Malfoy entered, standing over Harry. "Nice ring," he sneered.

Harry, turning red in the face, closed the box and pushed it back into his pocket.

"You know, I think my godfather would appreciate it if you wore the ring. My father told me Snape spent a fortune on it. He must really love you, Harry," Malfoy's tone was sardonic to the extreme. With another sneer he left the compartment.

"It's Potter to you, Malfoy!" he yelled after him, painfully aware of the impotency of the riposte.

"Bloody hell! Malfoy's going to be a new addition to the family!" Ron scoffed.

"All the more reasons to give Snape back his ring."

"Do you think he'll address you casually, Harry?" asked Hermione. "And do you think he'll let you address him as 'Severus'?"

"Even if he did, I wouldn't allow him to."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, um, can I talk with you, Harry?"

Cho Chang had suddenly appeared in the compartment. "Um, sure. I'll be right back." He left the compartment with Cho who looked rather nervous as she fiddled with her fingernails. "I want to ask you for a favor."

"Yes?"

"Well," Cho gave the impression that whatever she was going to ask for would definitely sound either really stupid or difficult. "You see, over the summer, my friends tried to get me to hook up with Perry Meek, and I really didn't want to so… I sort of told them that I already had a boyfriend."

Harry swallowed hard. Oh Merlin! Harry guessed that Cho dragged him into her charade. "Go on."

"Well, it kind of slipped that I was dating you. No, Harry, please understand!"

Harry started to roll his head as if he was annoyed with what Cho was saying. "What on earth have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing big really if we just played the parts."

Harry nodded. He knew that he definitely liked Chang Cho before… Like last year… Maybe, if he was really fortunate, he could summon up those feelings again so that he could truly go out with her. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Thank you so much!" Cho threw her arms around Harry and ran down the hall.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"I just agreed to be Cho's pretend boyfriend until she gets rid of this bloke."

"What! What if Snape hears about this!" asked Hermione.

"Relax. I told you. I plan on withdrawing as soon as we find out more about this forced marriage thing."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" asked the lady at the door. "Is that you Harry? I have a message from Professor Snape. He apologizes for his last-minute intentions and will be able to explain everything later, but, for the time being, he'll treat you to whatever you like."

"No thanks, I can pay for my own stuff."

"You're not going to be the one harassed about this later. Pick a few things and sit back down."

Finally giving in, Harry picked out a few snacks for himself and several things for his friends. "Can't fight Snape on an empty stomach."

Thirty minutes passed before the Hogwarts Express pulled into its station. Once the train stopped, the students poured out of it and onto the platform. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some of the last students to disembark. Harry wanted to make sure that there were plenty of students swarming around in order to make it harder for Snape to spot him just incase that he was looking for him. "Come on, and remember, keep your heads low," said Harry as he dashed through the open gaps to blend in with the crowd. He knew that if Snape was in fact looking for him, he would try to pick out the distinctive aspects of his friends, like Hermione's untidy mass of curls or Ron's blazing red hair.

Like last year, they had Thestrals waiting for them with carriages. Harry quickly got into one of them and shut the door. He could've sworn he saw greasy hair moving around.

From outside Harry's carriage, Snape, along with McGonagall and Dumbledore were waiting patiently to greet Harry, but not one of them, except Dumbledore of course, had spotted the boy. "He's probably already on a carriage, Severus," said McGonagall.

Snape half expected the boy to ambush him with nasty insults and questions, but running away was far from his mind. _Well, Potter. Where's your Gryffindor bravery now?_

"You need to give him time, Severus." Dumbledore graciously placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. "After all, it's not everyday that you wake up to find that you were engaged to someone you thought you would hate forever. I also suggest that you keep a distance from him so that he has time to adjust. And please, when he is ready, be prepared to answer his questions."

"Of course, headmaster," the three of them boarded one of the carriages before all of them were filled up.

A few carriages away, Harry sat nervously with his two friends. This year was not going to be like any of his pervious years. He hadn't even set foot inside the castle walls and already, he had an idea of what was in store for him.


	2. I Can Be All You Need

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

A/N: I know that Cho Chang is a year ahead of Harry and that Ravenclaw does not share potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin. However, in this fic, they do and Cho is in the same year as Harry. Don't worry too much about it. Cho isn't a major character in this fic. She only pops in every now and then.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Edited July 27, 2009

Chapter Two:

"I Can Be All You Need"

They were not two seconds into the beginning of the school year when Harry knew there were going to be some changes. He expected them, since after all he was mysteriously engaged to Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin. However, he never anticipated what was about to happen. While Harry disembarked from the carriage, it was predictable that he would get his usual harassment from the Slytherins, but as they approached him, led by none other than Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy─yes, Draco─had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Hey, Pansy," Malfoy walked right in front of her and her group, blocking their path.

"I missed you, Draco," she threw her arms around him and stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"Do you think he's trying to create a diversion?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"It must have something to do with Snape," Harry shook his head while urging his friends to move past the castle doors. Upon entering, a familiar sense of security washed over Harry and he freely relish in the missed nostalgic feeling. Harry took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm home," Harry whispered to himself as he walked towards the Great Hall.

"Get ready," said Ron, "You know Snape's going to be there."

The little serenity Harry had poured out. "Great. That's all I need." The three of them entered the Great Hall and quickly found their seats at the Gryffindor table closest to the exit. "I want to be as far away from Snape as possible," said Harry as he sat down.

"You're not going to wear that ring, are you?" asked Hermione.

"If he really wants to marry me, he would have put the ring on my finger."

"Sounds like you're mad at him for not doing so," Ron chuckled.

"Shut you face."

"Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore had begun his speech, and Harry prayed to God that he wouldn't bring up anything about him being engaged to Snape. "Now, after the first years get assorted into their houses, our caretaker has a few things he wishes for me to address…"

Dumbledore said a few more words about something, which Harry wasn't paying any attention to. If anything, he was eagerly awaiting dinner. Once the first years were assorted and a few more announcements were made, the food appeared before them, and everyone dug in. Not once did Harry look up at the head table. He was frightened that he and Snape would make eye contact. "You know, Harry, Snape's watching you."

"I'd figure. He's probably making sure I don't choke on anything. Bet he wants me to so that he has a reason to come down here."

"Don't say that, Harry. I'm sure he's just as nervous about this as you. He's planning on marrying you. He's probably waiting for the right moment to approach you," said Hermione considerately.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous, I'm bloody pissed off. I just hope no one other than Malfoy knows about this."

As soon as dinner ended, Harry glanced over at the head table and saw that Snape was walking with Dumbledore. He quickly dashed out of the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione struggling to keep up with him, "Not so fast, Harry!" Hermione cried after him.

"Move into my quarters?" the corner of Snape's lip curved, "Albus, do you want to scare the boy out of his wits already?"

"I did not mean now, Severus. In due time, when the two of you are properly acquainted, then perhaps as a couple, you both would welcome some private time."

"Albus, you'll be sending the boy to his death," said McGonagall who suddenly appeared from around the corner.

"Not if the feelings become mutual," Dumbledore raised his finger, "I'm sure it'll be quite convenient for them."

McGonagall humph and walked away while mumbling, "When Mandrakes fly."

"Nothing a little fairy dust can't do," Dumbledore chuckled.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

The next day, after a short break, Harry and Ron were running towards their potions classroom while Hermione was darting for a different, more advanced class. As soon as they entered the classroom, Harry spotted Cho Chang sitting with this other girl. Cho immediately turned around and smiled. "Harry, over here!"

Harry approached her and she gave him a peck on the cheek, "This is my friend Lena," she turned to Lena, "This is Harry, my boyfriend."

"Of course," Lena extended her right hand and said, "Delightful."

Harry shook it and turned to Ron, "This is my friend Ron."

Lena just waved and weakly smiled. Ron turned red from embarrassment. As Harry faced forwards, he saw that Draco Malfoy was also in the classroom, looking back at him and obviously smirking at what he had just heard. Malfoy then mouthed the word 'girlfriend' before he looked at Harry as if the boy was out of his mind. He then shook his head in shame.

Once all the students were settled in their seats, the two entrance doors burst open and Professor Snape came in with his usual dour face. The man didn't waste any time and immediately started the class. "Today you will be making an _Ursinus_ potion. Does anyone know what that potion is capable of?"

No one raised their hands.

"With one sip, it will turn you into a bear. Instructions are on the board. Begin. No sampling. The results may be irreversible."

_What the hell is the point of a potion that turns people into bears permanently?_ Harry thought to himself as he pushed himself away from the desk. As he got up, he noticed that Ron was already long gone along with Lena and Cho. Harry quietly cursed as he approached Snape's desk. _Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me._ There wasn't much hope for Harry, because he was probably the only person that Snape would pay any mind to. Regardless, Harry prayed that Snape wouldn't acknowledge his existence.

As Harry approached Snape's desk, Snape's eyes darted up at him. It was going to be their first encounter since Snape arranged their engagement, and if anything, he was hoping that the boy would just continue on like any old day. Once Harry reached the intersection, he spun on his heels and walked towards the storeroom where the ingredients were. He didn't even acknowledge Snape's presence. Taking a deep breath, Snape relaxed into his chair and continued to grade papers.

Nearly minutes later, as Snape tried to focus on some student's sloppy penmanship, his thoughts were quickly disrupted as Harry and a few insignificant others began laughing at some joke Cho passed. Snape looked up and noticed that Cho had her head resting on Harry's shoulder. He smirked. _Aren't we friendly this morning?_ He thought to himself. Snape tried to resume his work, but then Cho said, "That's why I love you so much, Harry. You're just so easy to get along with," Snape looked up just in time to see Cho running her unrestrained hands through Harry's untidy hair._ This is going too far. _ Snape set his quill down.

He settled himself back into his chair. He wasn't going to be able to concentrate for the rest of class. Possibly as soon as Harry left, he would be able to resume thinking, but for now….his Harry─yes, he did consider Harry his─was flirting with a Ravenclaw before his very eyes. _What is he playing at? _ Then Snape looked over to Malfoy. Malfoy could lend him a hand. Snape stood up, folded his hands behind his back and strode over to Malfoy's desk, "Did you get all that?" asked Malfoy, "I think they have something going on over there."

"Feel free to interrupt," said Snape as he moved on. Almost the entire class was out of their seats anyways. For just today, Snape would allow a little disorder because it worked in his favour.

Malfoy grinned as he stood up and walked over to where Harry and Cho were. "Having fun, are you?" asked Malfoy.

Cho, Harry, Lena, and Ron all looked at him, "What do you want?" asked Ron.

"I'd settle down if I were you," Malfoy whispered to Harry.

The wicked smile on Harry's face just got wider, "Tell him to fuck off," said Harry.

"Who? What? Huh?" Cho and Lena looked confused.

Ron looked bloody scared. He knew exactly who Malfoy was referring to. "Watch yourself, Potter."

"Oh yeah? Get lost, Malfoy."

As soon as class was over, Harry turned in the sample of his potion, and left the classroom before Snape had a chance to talk with him. "Don't worry, I have almost every class with him," said Malfoy, "I'll keep an eye on him for you."

Snape looked up at Malfoy from behind his hair and said, "Do not take this too far."

But, Malfoy wasn't the only one who had almost every class with Harry. Cho Chang also had almost every class with Harry as well. By evening, Harry was pissed. He was pacing down the hall towards the headmaster's office ready to tell Dumbledore that Snape wasn't giving him any freedom and was treating him unfairly. However, as soon as he opened the door to his office, he saw Snape sitting down with the headmaster having a cup of tea. Harry froze dead in his steps. "Well, this is unexpected," said Dumbledore.

Snape didn't know whether it would be a wise decision or not to address Harry by his given name or sir name. "Oh, um, never mind," Harry was about to leave, but then Dumbledore stopped him by saying, "Please stay." Harry was drawn into the room, and the door locked itself. "Do you have business with Professor Snape or me?"

"You," said Harry.

"Ah…," Dumbledore looked over to Snape who looked like he was mentally beseeching Dumbledore not to throw him out. "Is it alright if Professor Snape stays, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "It's kind of private."

"He is your fiancé, Harry. He has a right to know if anything is wrong."

"Fine," Harry said a little harshly, "I just want you to tell Snape to call off his _dog._ I have a life too, and I don't want Slytherins budding in on it," with that said, Harry left the room.

Dumbledore didn't look too happy all of a sudden, "By referring to 'dog,' does he mean Draco Malfoy?" he asked.

"Brat."

"No one likes to be under constant supervision. Harry doesn't like to be followed. Give him time, Severus. If you're going to, I daresay, woo Mr. Potter, than you need to play by his rules."

"If I play by Mr. Potter's rule, he'll be taking Cho Chang to the altar before I even hold his hand."

"That will not happen, Severus. The Ministry already recognizes Harry as your fiancé. He will be married to you unless he takes drastic measures to avoid the ceremony."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Once Harry retuned to the Gryffindor common room, he quickly pulled out his text books, paper, and a quill. He set them on the large table and took a moment to decide which subject he was going to do first. _Potions… no, History of Magic, Merlin no, Charms… maybe, Defense Against the Dark Arts… why not._ Harry opened the text book and began to read about Sirens.

'Usually spotted around the islands of Greece, the siren is a sea nymph, half-woman and half-bird, who was believed to sing beguilingly to passing sailors in order to lure them to their doom on the rocks she sat on…'

Harry had barely finished the first paragraph before his thoughts wondered to Snape. _Maybe if I give him a hard time, he'll give up on me. Or maybe, he'll dispose of me once he sees me with Cho. Yes! I must give it a try! Tomorrow! I'll talk to Cho. I'm sure she'll do it for me. _

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Yes Harry?" Cho asked once he pulled her to the side.

"I need you to do me a favor since I'm doing you one."

"Ok, what is it?"

Harry looked around, then led Cho out into the courtyard where some students were doing their homework, "Ok, I want you to kiss me."

"What? But Harry, we're not really a couple. I'd feel bad if I did that to you."

"No, I have a theory, and I need you to do that for me to see if it'll work."

"What's the theory?"

"I'm trying to get someone off my back," Harry chose his words carefully, "and if that person sees me kissing you, then maybe they will understand that I already have someone."

"I don't know, Harry. I like to be discrete with my affections."

"We can pretend to do that! We can hide behind the statue and pretend to flirt a little, and then when I notice that that person is watching, I'll just kiss you."

"Okay. Just tell me when you need it."

"You bet!" Harry threw his arms around Cho and hugged her before he ran off while waving good-bye.

"I wonder who that person is that loves Harry so much," Cho started to fiddle with her fingers, "I just hope a professor doesn't catch us."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Harry knew exactly when he would have to summon Cho. Snape has class with the second-years right after lunch. So while he is walking towards his class, Harry would just have to be there by the statue, waiting for him to approach. But in the mean time, he could always do other stuff with Cho in front of everyone. Around 12:30 P.M., Harry was already in the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, and Ginny. They were divided evenly on each side of the table talking about Fred and George's achievements before Cho and Lena showed up. Harry immediately got up to hug her, then whispered, "Sit on my lap," he pulled her by the hand and led her.

Cho hesitantly sat on Harry's lap and bashfully smiled at Harry's friends. Dean and Neville exchanged looks. Since when have those two been going at it? Ginny slowly tried to finish off her bread while she watched Cho nervously sit in Harry's lap. Harry continued to talk to Hermione and Ron like it was nothing out of the ordinary. When Harry began to talk with his other friends, Hermione and Ron glanced up at the head table and quickly turned back around once Snape passed them a dirty look. He was definitely not going to let this carry on.

"Open wide," Harry chuckled.

"Ah!" Cho did and Harry spoon fed her the smashed potatoes. "You're so sweet Harry," Cho stroke Harry's face.

"I think Harry is going a little too far with this," said Ron.

"I know, but isn't it exciting? What Professor Snape will do, I wonder…." Hermione sighed.

"Is your stocker looking our way, Harry?" Cho whispered into Harry's ear.

"You bet," Harry said with a grin, "I'm always on that person's mind. They must be so jealous of you, Cho."

"Harry, can you at least tell me who it is?"

"_She_'s in Slytherin," it was a partial lie.

"Oh, you don't think she'll try anything on me, right? Slytherins tend to get malicious when things don't go their way."

"Don't worry. She won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that."

As soon as lunch ended, Harry caught eye of Snape walked towards the Gryffindor table. "Crap," he grabbed Cho's arm and said, "Hurry, she's coming!"

Harry and Cho ran right out of the Great Hall and out into the courtyard, "She'll be here any moment," said Harry as he cupped Cho's cheeks, "Are you ready?"

Cho nodded tensely.

Snape was still fighting the raging crowd of students that were desperately trying to get out of the hall. In all the chaos, Snape had completely lost Harry. He had seen him run out of the hall as soon as Snape came down the steps. Regardless, he needed to have a serious talk with Harry before this Cho issue got out of control. He didn't know what he would do if Harry fell in love with her.

Snape thought to himself as he made it out of the Great Hall, and just his luck, the outer halls weren't any more organized. To get around the students better, Snape decided to cut through the courtyard. Oh how this place brought back memories… He was viciously assaulted right after the O.W.L.S. by none other than James Potter and Sirius Black. Reminiscing about the past only agitated Snape and made him feel revengeful… just like now. And then, something caught Snape's eye. A pair of green eyes flashed his way. _Harry?_ Snape started to walk towards the statue. He knew Harry was there, hiding from him. However, he wasn't prepared to see the sight before him. Harry had Cho pinned against the statue, with his hands placed at her sides; he gently kissed her lips like they were the most delicate of petals. Snape wasn't quite sure what he felt besides the rage that mounded inside of him. Enough was enough.

When Harry pulled away, he nudged his nose against Cho's affectionately. Snape snapped. He reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, "Come with me, Potter," he demanded as calmly as he could muster, "We need to have a serious talk."

Harry didn't even have a chance to debate as Snape nearly ripped him away from Cho, who was left petrified. Snape led Harry directly to the only place he knew where he could talk to Harry privately. The Room of Requirement. He opened the door and instantly, the room resembled an office. "Get in," Snape instructed.

Harry went in, looking pale and scared. He felt like a cornered rodent in a game of cat and mouse. Snape had Harry sit on a chair, and then sat across from him. For a moment, Snape sat there absolutely silent. He looked like he was in pain, like he was struggling to select the right words to tell Harry. To make him understand that he didn't want Harry to see anyone else, to try to get through to him that he was all that Harry needed. "Harry… I─"

"Potter," Harry corrected, "I never gave you permission to address me casually, _sir."_

Snape quickly resumed, "As ruthless as I can be I have been considerate, kept my distance, and avoided interfering with your personal life. However, given the circumstances, I can no longer remain ignorant."

"So you're going to put a leash on me?"

"If it were only that simple," the chair that Snape was sitting on suddenly turned into a couch. "Come here," the order was clear and demanding. Harry stood up and walked towards the couch and sat down besides Snape as he instructed to do. Just then, Snape carefully wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder, and drew him in, "Listen to me, Potter, because my words are absolute," with his other hand, Snape forced Harry to look him in the eye, "You will break off the relationship you have with Ms. Cho Chang or _I_ will do it for you. It is not appropriate for an engaged man like yourself to have affairs with other people."

"I'm not your fiancé," Harry said forcefully, "I will do whatever I want with my life! I will pick the people I will love!"

"Don't be so ridiculous, Potter. Not even in the wizarding world do we get to pick the people whom we will fall in love with," Snape's thumb began to stroke Harry's cheek tenderly. _Stay calm. Do not frighten him. _"If you would just give me a chance, I─"

"Give you a chance?! Don't make my laugh, Snape! I will never love you!" Harry pushed Snape away, got up, and ran towards the door. He tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. He angrily turned to Snape, "Let me out."

"Our discussion is far from over," said Snape. He was about to explain the situation to Harry, but seeing that that boy was presuming the worst, Snape dropped the subject for a later time.

"What's there to discuss?! I have a class to get to and you have a class to teach!"

"You have time," said Snape a little too calmly.

"Damn it!" Harry kicked the door and turned around. "I'm not moving. I can hear you from here."

Smirking, Snape stood up and slowly walked over to Harry, "I am not very tolerant when it comes to games, Potter. So, if this is one of your charades, I suggest that you end it immediately," Snape was now standing a little more than a foot away from Harry, "Because, whether you wish to accept it or not, you are my fiancé and you will show your loyalty and respect to me as I will to you."

"Or what?" Harry asked boldly.

Snape grabbed Harry's wrists, and forcefully pinned them to the wall over his head, "Do _not _try me, Potter. You will commit yourself to me," he whispered viciously in Harry's ear, "You will not seek another's love. If you let me, I will explain everything to you," Snape released Harry's wrists, "This will be your final warning, Mr. Potter."

Harry was in no mood to hear Snape's position justified. He was just about to leave, but then Snape picked up Harry's left hand and asked softly, "Where is your ring?"

"I refuse to wear it," Harry said harshly.

Snape forced Harry's fingers to intertwine with his and ignored the shy and fretful response he received from Harry. "Please wear it, Mr. Potter. I have cast numerous protective charms on it that will ward off hexes, curses, and other unfriendly spells sent towards you."

"I don't want the whole school to know I'm engaged to you."

"How can they know?" Snape showed Harry his left ring finger, "I have no ring."

Indeed, Snape's ring finger was as cold and barren as Harry's. As Harry continued to stare at Snape's ring finger, he noticed that the void between them was decreasing. Snape was moving in close to him. Before Harry could properly react, Snape had already settled his lips on his neck. Harry's breathing hitched, and his head dropped slightly. He took in another lung full of air, only to completely exhale once the older wizard kissed his cheek. Snape completely pulled away with a satisfied smirk. He opened the door and Harry nearly fell backwards. Snape grabbed Harry by the wrist and forced him to regain his posture. "Snap out of it, Potter. I've barely touched you."

Harry pulled himself away from Snape and ran with all his might down the hall.


	3. Ill Mannered Disposition

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

Summary: Before his 40th B-day, Snape must acquire a potential spouse before the Ministry arranges one. Of all the people, he chooses Harry. Everyone seems to think it's a great idea, except Harry. Can Snape woo Harry's love before it's too late? SSHP Slash later.

Chapter Three: "Ill-Mannered Disposition"

Several hours after Snape felt he had more-or-less put the rebellious teen in his place, Harry was returning to his Gryffindor common room while everyone else was either at the library, or out somewhere. After throwing his bag down by his bed, Harry was about to throw himself on his bed, but stopped short when he noticed a rather large bouquet with an assortment of Apple Blossoms for promise, Anemone for fragileness, Delphinium for boldness, a few Daisies for innocence, a few pink roses for friendship, a violet Tulip for faithfulness, a white Tulip for forgiveness, and a Lilac for… first love! Though Harry was certain that Snape's feelings were, if anything, unrequited, he blushed. A furious, deep red blush. Maybe it was just the notion that he might be Snape's true love, if it was possible for the man, or that there was someone in this world that cared for Harry that deeply.

Harry sat besides the bouquet and took in its deep, sweet aroma of fragrance. He didn't have a moment longer to enjoy the bouquet before Ron and Dean walked in. They both refrained from their discussion of Quidditch once their sighted the large bouquet that only a girl would get laying besides Harry. "What the bloody hell?" Ron gaped. "That thing's bloody massive."

Harry switched gazes from Ron to Dean, then to the bouquet and back. "Secret admirer."

Dean had that playboy look in his eyes before he said; "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Harry smiled a bit and Ron tilted his head and mouthed 'Severus?' Harry gave a furtive nod as Dean walked over to his bed. "Man, Harry. I can smell those things from way over here!"

"Do you have a vase or something that I can put them in?"

"Why don't you transfigure Neville's toad into a vase?" Dean suggested while lifting his head from the pillow.

Harry shook his head then began to dig through his trunk. Then gave up and ran down stairs. A moment later, he returned with one of the vases from the common room. "It was empty anyways." Harry plopped the flowers in it, then filled it up with water. He then sat down on his bed and admired it. It was then that he noticed the note. And so did Dean. "Who's it from?"

"Don't know," Harry said instantaneously.

"Well come on! Read it already!"

Harry ripped the envelop open and took out the small letter. Inside it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_My discussion with you just hours prior to this sudden discovery _

_was not intended to inflict fear. I want you to know that I would never_

_hurt you Harry James Potter. Forgive me if I've imposed alarm. I just wish to talk._

_Severus Snape_

Though much was not said, Snape's letter washed over Harry like a rive cleansing him of trepidation. "Snape…," Harry whispered to himself. Damn, he was giving in too easily. Before Dean could look over Harry's shoulder, he folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. "Aww, you're not fun!"

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Snape sat with the headmaster in his office drinking tea. He hadn't said much of anything since he arrived. He had hoped that Dumbledore would carry on the conversation as always, and as anticipated, he did. "Yes, but I've always believed that they could make the brownies more chocolaty; don't you agree, Severus?"

"Yes."

"And the pumpkin pies… If they would just add a bit more cream on the top, I think it would be even more delectable!"

"Of course."

"Oh, Severus, you must have tried the every flavored bean cheese cake that the house elves prepared. If I remember correctly, my first sample had a bit of vomit mixed in with a new flavor, honey. It was… bitter sweet."

Snape looked like he was going to be sick, "Never touched the stuff."

"I developed a phobia in my earlier years when I came across a vomit flavor bean. A most horrible first experience."

The edge of Snape's lips curved into an attempted smile. He had heard the story at least a dozen times.

"What's the matter, Severus? Are you just going to let the old man speak his mind?" Dumbledore chuckled, "Something must be on your mind. Shall I first ask what's wrong, or shall I just start probing?"

_Harry should have found that bouquet by now. _

To keep Dumbledore from entering his thoughts, and possibly discovering something humiliating, Snape confessed, "I sent Mr. Potter a bouquet."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Did you really? Why, Severus, that is awfully romantic of you."

Snape cheek twitched. If the man dared to go on, Snape was right about ready to walk out before Dumbledore could finish his sentence.

Dumbledore, who never missed a sigh, asked, "You will not allow me to harass you any further, will you?"

"Speak one word of this to anyone─"

"What did you do to him?"

Snape felt like slouching in his chair like a stubborn boy, "We had a talk."

"What could the two of you possibly talk about that would result in you sending him a bouquet?"

"We discussed his inappropriate relationship with Ms. Cho Chang."

"You don't say!" Dumbledore took a big gulp of his tea and then continued, "I wonder how this has managed to escape my notice. Since when might I ask?"

"We are still in September, Albus, unless this is a continuation from the previous year, then this must have been recently brought about."

Dumbledore nodded then said, "Let me assure you, Severus, this will not slip by if it is to happen again."

Snape nodded appreciatively. He really hadn't heard what Dumbledore had just said. He was still damn worried if Harry found the bouquet he sent him, which cost him a fortune, and if he did, what in the devil's name did he do with it?

HARRTPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

It had been nearly a week since Harry and Severus had had much of any interaction with each other besides in class. During which time, Snape would sit at his desk as before, but this time, would watch everyone. The main figure of his attention was, not surprisingly, Harry. Harry had quickly grown to loathe a silent Snape who paid attention to everyone until class was over. What more, just recently very strict rules were enforced along with the already long list of rules in action in Snape's class. One of the rules Harry was the least fond of was the no talking unless permitted. Of course this rule has always existed, only Snape wouldn't do much if he caught a group of students whispering amongst themselves. Now, however, Snape was deducting points by the minutes because of his chatter-y students.

Despite it though, Harry always had a way around these sorts of things. As Snape continued to grade potions at the front of the room, Harry wrote down on a piece of parchment: Harry: Why does the git have to be so stubborn?!

He passed the piece of parchment to Ron who wrote: Ron: I don't know. He's your fiancé. He's probably just mad at you for going and kissing Cho behind his back.

Harry: Well, we are supposed to be going out.

Ron: That's exactly it, Harry. You don't date people while you are engaged.

Harry: But I'm not! I feel nothing towards Snape! He's just my teacher, and I don't want any sort of relationship other than that! How can anyone stand to even be friends with a git like him?

Ron: I guess I can't blame you. I─

Before Ron could finish his sentence, Snape had appeared behind the boys and snatched up the piece of parchment. Ron and Harry both exchanged looks of fear while Snape read what they had written. "Five points from Gryffindor," Harry was surprised that he deducted so few points, "For exchanging notes."

He then limited his eyes from switching between them two to only looking at Harry. It was clear as the lake's waters what Snape was trying to convey. Even though his face remained emotionless for the most part, his eyes were asking him if he really meant every word that he had just written. Harry wanted more than anything right now to just pack up and get out of Snape's sight; which was just what he did. He tossed his books into his bag, left his potion incomplete, took his quill in his hand, threw his bag over his shoulder, and walked straight out of the room, pushing Snape aside in the process. "Running away are we?" Snape asked as he rotated to watch Harry flee.

"Anything to get away from you!" Harry shot back coldly.

That stopped Snape dead in his tracts. He didn't even bother to continue watching Harry as he boy ran right out of sight. He took a few moments to regain his posture then turned around; his was face just as unmoved and unreadable as ever, frowned at his students who all were watching attentively. "Get. Back. To. Work."

Snape took his seat, and lean forwards on his desk so that his hand was supporting his forehead. _When will the day be over?_ He had offered to talk to Harry about their situation, but the boy only shunned him. Why?

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Harry was already on the other half side of Hogwarts, as far as he could be away from Snape and still be within school boundaries, once class was over. "I fucked up," Harry told himself while he rested against a tree, "I don't need my potion's grade to drop anymore."

_It wouldn't if you didn't pay Snape any mind._

_That's kind of hard to given the circumstances._

_He would never force you into anything._

_He forced me into this engagement! Who said I ever wanted to be with him?!_

_Find out what his incentives are!_

_No! I can hardly tolerate being in the same room as him. I don't want to give myself a reason to stay with him._

_You're being difficult._

_What am I to gain if I stay with him?_

_Everything you need and more…_

Harry's eyes snapped open. He didn't know who he was anymore. Now he was having debates with himself. "I'm losing my mind."

"And your grades are plummeting. Mr. Potter. It is far too early in the year for that."

Harry stared at Snape as if he had some deformity. "I need some time alone," said Harry once he averted his eyes.

"Did you mean what you wrote?" Snape as in the softest, most calm voice he could muster. He was about ready to yell at the boy, but then he remembered who he was dealing with. Yelling would get them nowhere.

Harry nodded and Snape slowly closed his eyes. Once. Twice. Then once he had his anger under control, he suddenly suggested, "Come have lunch with me."

"I want to be alone."

"I will leave you alone, if you come and have lunch with me," Snape extended his arm, knowing fully well that Harry wouldn't take his hand.

Harry pushed Snape's hand away and said, "I've been able to get to my feet without your help after worst situations."

"Clearly."

Once Harry was standing tall on his own two feet, he asked, "Where to?"

"My private quarters," Snape moved himself closer to Harry and placed his hand on the shoulder furthest from him.

"Don't touch me," Harry tried to pry Snape's hand off his shoulder, but the man held tighter.

"This way," Snape forced Harry to turn around as they headed for the halls.

Just then, Harry realized how crowed the halls were at this time, and how odd it would be to see their greasy, potion's professor who is very reserved and touchy about personal space with his arm around Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He could just hear their whispers now. The head of Slytherin possibly showing some affection towards a Gryffindor…. The idea was repulsive. "Let go. I don't want anyone to see us like this."

Snape's free hand clenched itself into a tight fist; driving his nails into the skin of his own palm. As they entered the halls, Snape deliberately pulled Harry closer to himself. Was it to show that Harry was his and that he had the obligation to protect him, or to make more room, Harry would never know. They slipped into the dungeons, and Snape whispered a password to a statue of a gargoyle. "Locomotive."

The gargoyle sunk and a door appeared behind it. Snape opened it and stepped aside for Harry. Once Harry walked in and Snape closed the door, he felt vulnerable and at Snape's mercy. He didn't even take a moment to admire the decor. "If it's alright with you, Mr. Potter, I would fancy some turkey sandwiches with tea."

Harry just nodded. He hadn't moved a foot since he took two steps into Snape's chamber.

Sighing to himself, Snape offered Harry a seat on his leather, black couch. Snape sat down on the loveseat opposite Harry after placing an order with a house elf. "Lunch should be here soon," said Snape, "In the mean time, I think we are well over due for a _civilized_ conversation," on account of their previous chats Snape deliberately stressed the 'civilized' part.

"I guess," said Harry.

"Tell me something about yourself." Snape relaxed against his seat.

"Like what?"

"Anything you feel comfortable telling with."

Harry found this to be quite strange. Surely engaged couples already know everything there is to know about their mate. Not trying to get acquainted. At least Snape wasn't being his usual sarcastic and spiteful self. He was being considerate and trying to understand Harry. "What if I don't feel comfortable telling you anything?" Harry, on the other hand, didn't want to get acquainted with Snape. He didn't care to learn anything new about Snape, and he definitely didn't want Snape to know anything about his personal life.

Snape remained silent for a moment as if to carefully arrange his next sentence. "It does not have to be personal, Mr. Potter." It was as if Snape was reading Harry's mind, "If it would make you feel better, we can talk about something other than you," … _for a change._

_Like you?_ Harry thought to himself. _How open are you about yourself, Snape?_ Harry kept quiet. He wanted to prolong the silence. Snape sensed what Harry was trying to do, and quickly said, "The purpose of this meeting is not to sit and stare."

"Who's staring?" asked Harry nonchalantly.

"Would you like to talk about Quidditch?"

"You mean you actually know a thing or two about Quidditch? I thought you were the worst player Hogwarts has ever seen," the comment was rude and uncalled for however left no sense of guilt on Harry's nerve.

"I admit I am not an exceptional player such as yourself," the subject was a difficult one for Snape to discuss knowingly fully well that it would call for more humility and ridicule. But would Harry be so cruel as to put him down for his attempts? "If given the chance and time though, I would have excelled."

"I'd like to see that," Harry suddenly had that look.

Now Snape was the one at lost of words, and if he didn't say something soon, then there would be no discussion. This was his chance to get to know Harry and he was already wrecking it. What more, he didn't know what else to include in their mostly insulting conversation. "How are your grades in your other classes?" Now Snape had to resort to small talk. Though not much, it was better than nothing.

"Fine I guess."

"How many are you taking?"

"Five."

"That seems about right."

There is was again. Silence.

"What do you like to do during your free time? Nothing productive I assume?"

Harry shrugged. He did whatever he felt like doing. Nothing special. Usually he just hung out with his friends. He wasn't like Snape who probably spent his leisure time making potions, grading papers, and reading extremely long and difficult books. "When's the food going to get here? I'm starved."

As if on cue, an elf appeared with a tray of turkey sandwiches and some tea. The elf placed it on the table, bowed and vanished. Snape reached for the plates and passed one to Harry. He then offered to serve him tea, but Harry insisted that he pour his own tea. Now it was going to be difficult to get Harry to talk to him. He was preoccupied eating his sandwich, drinking his tea, and paying Snape no mind. Snape had hardly touched his food, but did finish one cup of tea. "I need to ask you something," the question had been bugging Snape since he read the note that Harry and Ron were exchanging just an hour before.

Harry looked up from his plate and responded, "What?"

"Is there a way to get over your detestation for me?"

"Who knows?"

"How much do you dislike me?"

"More than you'll ever know."

Snape placed the plate with a barely touched sandwich back on the table. He couldn't eat anymore. He had lost his appetite. He had even lost the will to keep a conversation going with Harry. He felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't go back and continue class. He needed some alone time now to think things over. Maybe he had been too rash. "Don't you loathe me, professor?"

Did the boy not have common sense? If Snape loathed him, why on earth would he have considered him as a potential mate? "Harry James Potter, how would you like me to answer that just after admitting detestation towards me?" Though Snape tried to hide it, Harry could see that he had hurt Snape in some way. He must really feel something for the boy if he was affected this much.

Harry finished off his sandwich and then slouched on the couch, "It's a simple question, sir. Either a 'yes' or 'no' would suffice."

"What are you playing at, Potter?"

"I just want an honest answer."

Snape rose from his seat and said, "You need to leave."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the older wizard. He invites him for lunch, controls the conversation, and then dismisses Harry before could get a question of his own answered. "What if I don't want to?"

"Of course you want to leave, Potter. You have been eagerly awaiting this moment since I brought you here."

"So then you do loathe me? Why then did you ruin both our lives by arranging an engagement?"

_Ruin? Is that what you think I did?_ "I invite you here so we could talk, Potter."

"You must've anticipated it though! I'm a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin!"

"Those are just mere titles, Harry. They should not determine who you will be or the decisions you will make in life."

"There you go again! Stop trying to get familiar with me! My name sounds so vulgar when you say it!"

Snape turned away from Harry. "Please leave," Snape whispered softly.

Harry carefully backed towards the door then ran straight out of Snape's chambers. It wasn't until he reached the top of the stairs did he did he regret every word he spat at Snape. _He was just trying to get to know you! I'm such an idiot! _

Snape had once again seated himself on his chair. "Vulgar you say?" Snape smirked, rather pleased that he had not lose control… yet.

A/N: Please review


	4. An Aggravating Day in London

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

Summary: Before his 40th B-day, Snape must acquire a potential spouse before the Ministry arranges one. Of all the people, he chooses Harry. Everyone seems to think it's a great idea, except Harry. Can Snape woo Harry's love before it's too late? SSHP Slash later.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Quidditch terms**: (1) Cobbing: Roughing the Chaser – Pushing, tripping, or hitting a Chaser from the opposing team. Loss of 2 of the 10 points from the offending team depending on the severity of the offense.

Chapter Four:

"An Aggravating Day in London"

Snape glanced over at the clock. Only ten minutes left until school lets out. Snape switched his gaze over to the students. Most of them were done with this potion and just sitting there like zombies. Setting down his quill, Snape stood up and positioned himself in front of his desk. He crossed his arms and eloquently said, "Pay attention for I will only say this once," the students looked up at him; not doubting that he would refuse to repeat himself, "For your next essay, you will compare and contrast the differences between nightshade, dogwood, and henbane. You will need to list five potions in which each ingredient can be used and what would be the consequences if you, for instance, added nightshade instead of dogwood. In addition, you will need to tell me if there is a potion in which these three ingredients can be used without fatal results. The essay should be a maximum of five pages and a minimum of four and a half. Dismissed."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

As Snape made a sudden appearance in the library, the small whispers emitting from the students hushed. They looked up him from behind their text books and once he passed them a death glare, they quickly looked down. There was tension in the air as Snape moved himself from the entrance towards the bookshelves. He needed to collect a few books for his next class and he knew just where he would find them. As Snape walked through the designated isle, he came across an unlikely students. "My, my. This is a surprise."

Harry snapped his book closed and looked at Snape as if he had been caught in a misdemeanor. Could if be that the boy was looking at obscenely graphic magazine disguised as a text book? "What do you have there, boy?"

Harry looked like he was about to slip the book right back into the slot whence he pulled it. "Give it here," Snape extended his hand.

Harry shook his head and then said, "It's just a book I was looking through. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"What's the content?"

Harry bit his lip and then said, "Potions…"

"Ah…," Snape wasn't convinced. He snatched the book from Harry and flipped it open. He then smirked. His little boy was in fact looking through a potion's text. "Decided to finally start on your potion's essay?"

Early this week, Snape assigned a five-page potion essay that would be due the following Monday. It was Friday and finally Harry was doing some research, "This is a text on erratic potions I would only teach to those select few in my advanced class," Snape slammed the book closed in his hand then slipped it into the gap between two larger books.

Harry looked a little red from embarrassment. He needed a book soon if he was going to finish and get a good grade on that essay. However, all the books that were on the list Snape distributed were already borrowed out. Then it hit him. As his "fiancé'" maybe Snape could help him. (_Yes, Harry, use your connections.) _"I know that, sir, but I was wondering…"

Snape nodded his head, "Go on."

"If you could then help me."

"Help you? This is an independent assignment," Depending on what Harry meant by help could be a violation of school rules, but as his future husband, could Snape bend the rules a bit?

"Not like write my paper or anything," (_though that would be nice)_, "Just to help me find a suitable book."

Snape folded his arms across his chest. "Follow me."

Harry's eye's brightened. Snape was actually going to help him find a book, and what more? He was taking Harry to the restricted section of the library. Since Harry had learned of the restricted section, besides there being books that could be potentially dangerous in the hands of an ignorant student, were there also explicit lewd novels hidden among these shelves? Oh how a boy can wonder. Snape opened the gate and stepped aside for Harry, "Here, sir?"

Snape quickly read the authors then titles of the books before he selected a suitable book for a boy of Harry's age. "The reading is slightly advanced for you age, but I'm sure you'll manage. Careful now. Though this book contains unequivocal content on necromancy, it will be a reliable aid. Do not allow this to fall into the wrong hands," He handed Harry the book and then Snape said softly, "If they give you a hard time checking out this book, then tell them that I recommended it for you."

Why the soft tone? Harry wondered, but took the book from Snape none-the-less.

Before Harry walked out of the restricted section, Snape said, "Tomorrow Slytherin plays Gryffindor."

Harry looked over his shoulder, nodded, then asked, "Who will you cheer for?"

Snape smirked, "As the head of Slytherin, I cheer for those I oversee, but as Severus Snape, I side with those whom are triumphant."

Harry felt like saying, 'Then you'll cheer for me' but decided against it. He knew secretly that Snape would be cheering him on during the entire game.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

So there Harry was, positioned on the center line above the Pitch behind the three Chasers. In a blink of an eye, the referee had thrown the Quaffle into the air and the two opposing Chasers tried to tip each other off. The Quaffle ended up in Slytherin's hands, and the game continued from there. Moments later, one of Slytherin's Chasers scored ten points when he made a goal. The Slytherins cheered and stomped their feet as that Chaser raised his fist. Harry held onto his broom's handle tightly. It was just the beginning. Soon, Gryffindor would catch up. They always did.

Fifteen minutes into the game, and Slytherin had already scored two more goals. They were winning thirty to nothing. "This is pathetic!" Harry maneuvered his broom to the side boundaries where the Bludgerers were positioned with their Bludgers. He looked across the Pitch to where Malfoy was, frantically looking for the Snitch. Then it hit him. Just besides him was the raised platform where the faculty were seated. Hesitantly, Harry cocked his head to the right and looked over to see if he could spot Snape. He was almost sure that the man would be looking his way, so he was relieved when he finally spotted Snape who appeared to have his eyes glued to the Chaser who had the Quaffle. However, just seconds later when Harry failed to avert his gaze, Snape's eyes turned onto him. He looked at Harry skeptically before smirking. That did it. Harry pushed forwards on his broom and brought himself lower to the ground, just out of Snape's range of sight. Then, he thought: (_Is my hair messy?)_ Harry brushed his hand through his hair, then stopped short. He never, ever straightened out his hair. The very strains were meant to be free and untidy.

Now they were three hours into the game, and Merlin, the score was as pitiful as ever. Plus, there was no sign of the Snitch. Harry was beginning to wonder if they ever launched the Snitch. Just then, Slytherin was penalized for Cobbing (1). The Slytherins groaned and booed. Harry tried to ignore them as he scanned the Pitch for the Snitch. He pulled back on his broom and was hovering over entire game. From here, it was a lovely view, then Harry began to wonder if his clothes were looked too wrinkly. Removing one hand from the broom's handle, Harry attempted to straighten out his uniform. He flattened out his shirt a bit and then his hair… again. He then looked down and his eyes effortlessly settled on the raised platform. It was almost an intuit act. He just looked down to the side, and he was doing it. Staring directly at the man in the dark robes. "This is not the time to worry about appearances," Harry mumbled to himself. "I need to find that bloody Snitch!"

Harry lowered himself as he tried to figure out Malfoy's whereabouts, but was startled out of his wits when suddenly he heard cheering like none other before from Slytherin. Harry turned his attention to the center of the field, and there, Malfoy hovered over the ground with the Snitch in his hand and a victorious grin gracing his face. Harry felt like grabbing the Bludger and launching it at Malfoy's head. The game was over, and Slytherin had won. Snape was definitely not going to let Harry forget this historical moment. As Harry dismounted his broom along with the other team members, Ron ran up to Harry and said, "It's Ok, mate! It was just one game."

"No. I should have looked harder, but I didn't."

"Don't stress about it!" Ron patted Harry on his back, which did little if not anything for him.

Just then, Malfoy walked right by Harry with his head held high and a very Slytherin smirk present. It took everything in Harry to restrain himself from throwing a thoroughly, vicious punch to that blonde boy's face. "Harry!" Luckily, Hermione showed up just before Harry's tolerance ran out, "I have a message for you," Hermione handed Harry a piece of parchment, "Don't know whom it's from though. The headmaster just told me to pass it on to you."

Harry quickly ripped through the envelope to get to the letter. On it was written:

_(Meet me in thirty minutes by the library.)_

It was not signed, so Harry assumed it could've been from anyone. Ron, who was just as dimwitted, assumed nothing but the same. Hermione was probably the only smart enough to know better.

Just then, two Gryffindors came swinging by with their arms locked together and saying aloud for the Gryffindor team members to hear, "In order to lighten up our team…"

"We've decided to throw a little party!"

"In the Room of Requirement of course!" said another as he passed out maps.

"Meet us there."

"At nineteen hundred hours! Don't be late!" the two boys skipped off and the team members exchanged grins.

Hermione shook her head, "No."

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, "You worry too much," said Ron as he pushed Harry, "Come along, Harry, or you'll be late for your appointment."

After the boys showed and changed, Harry headed for the library at rapid speed. He was already two minutes late. (_Damn Ron. He just had to get in the shower first)._ As he turned the corridor, he was sure it the anonymous writer was going to be some girl with a secret crush on him that wanted to console him about a lost game. Though that might sound a bit conceded, anything would have suited Harry just fine except for what was really waiting for him. "I should have known," Harry crossed his arms. He wanted to get this over with fast, "I doubt you called me here to console me. What do you need?"

"Watch your tongue," said Snape firmly.

"Why did you call me here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my fiancé?" the tone of Snape's voice was stern and forbid Harry from further rebellion.

"If all you are going to do is waste my time, then yes; you need a reason."

"I will be leaving for London. I thought perhaps you would like to join me."

Suddenly Harry didn't have that sour look on his face anymore, "London?"

"Need I repeat myself twice?"

"Whatever for?"

"No particular reason. Interested?"

Harry has wanted to see London since he was a little boy. He was so eager to respond with a vigorous nod, but his pride wouldn't bend so easily, "Can I bring Ron and Hermione along?"

"No."

Harry was about to protest, but then Snape raised his hand, "This is for us. What good will it do me if I allow you to bring along your pesky friends?"

Harry almost flinched. For them he said? Now Harry was ready to decline.

"We need to get better acquainted, and in order to do so, we need to spend some time together," Snape paused, "Alone."

"Fine," Harry finally said. He just really wanted to visit London.

"Excellent."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Soon, the train blew its whistle and began to move. Snape pulled out one of his many books and began to read. Harry rolled his eyes and rested his head against the window. Their little journey had barely begun, and already Harry felt like it was taking too long. He just wanted to get over to London and back as fast as possible.

Five minutes later, Harry was about ready to fall asleep on the window, but then his stomach growled. He blushed and tried to pretend that he didn't hear anything. Snape, on the other hand, lowered his book and considerately said, "There are plenty of restaurants in London. We'll have something to eat first."

"Thank you."

Just then, thunder could be heard roaring in the distance. The sun was hidden behind the grayish clouds casting a melancholy atmosphere to what was only thirty minutes ago bright and clear. "Do you think it'll rain?"

Snape looked out the window and nonchalantly shrugged.

"I didn't bring an umbrella," Harry said as he pressed his hand up against the window.

Snape nodded. What was he so calm about? He probably anticipated this sort of situation and took advantage of it as the opportune time to ogle Harry as his soon to become drench clothes stick to his body. Pervert. Snape suddenly crossed his arms and then said, "Get your head out of the gutter, boy. I am not so desperate that I would take advantage of you in such a state."

Harry's eyes widened and then he blushed. Damn skilled Legilimens. "I… I… uh…," great. Now he was at lost for word.

Snape slightly narrowed his eyes, "I do not seek to torment you in such ways."

"I don't know that," Harry whispered to himself.

"Ah, but you will, my boy."

His boy. Pssh. As if. Harry slumped in his seat and crossed his arms. He knew that bad posture got on Snape's nerves. "Sit up, boy. That's bad for your back." Harry slumped lower and Snape's eye slightly twitched.

He was about ready to cross the two steps it would take to cover the distance between them and force Harry to sit up. However, he stopped short when the train began to slow down. They had reached the station. "That was fast," said Harry who was looking mystified.

Since they were the only two riding the Hogwarts Express, it only took two minutes to disembark the train and just a minute to leave platform nine and three quarters. "Stay close. I wouldn't want to file a missing report for your insensibility." Harry humph and purposely decided to lag behind.

"Come along," Snape said, "I may not as crowded now, but it will be as soon as we exit the station."

Before Snape opened the exit doors, he waited patiently for Harry to catch up. As soon as he did, he pulled on the handle led Harry outside. This part the city Harry has seen before, just not as full and bustling with people as before. While Harry took this as an opportunity to really get to see what the area looked like, Snape leaned into his ear and casually whispered, "Perhaps you should hold my hand. I wouldn't want you to get lost."

Harry turned around and threw Snape a death glare.

"I'm serious, Harry."

Harry turned around and pretended that he hadn't heard what he had said. Turning just slightly, Snape reached behind him and nonchalantly wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. The teen tensed beneath Snape's touch, and hesitantly, Snape brought the youth closer to him. Harry gulped and then looked at the people behind him with embarrassment. He almost felt like a dog with its tail between its legs.

They walked like this for several minutes until they reached a small clearing. Reluctantly, Snape withdrew his arm in order to prevent further humiliating Harry. Not that he wasn't having a splendid time doing so. "If I remember correctly, I promised we'd have ourselves something to eat before continuing with our tour of London."

Harry nodded vigorously, and Snape led the way to a popular British restaurant. "They serve a variety of entrees here, so I'm sure you'll find something you like."

"Like what?"

"Anything from candy coated insects to the internals of a helpless baby."

Harry froze. Snape didn't sound like he was kidding. But surely, he must be. "That's repulsive," said Harry with a grimace.

"Hm…," just then the waitress came along, "What is today's special?" asked Snape.

"Baby back ribs; extra meaty, extra flavor-y," she winked at Harry and then asked him, "How many?"

"Party of two," said Snape who suddenly stepped in front of Harry.

The waitress nodded, grabbed two menus, and led them to their table. "I will be back in a moment," she said as he set the menus down on the table then glanced at Harry before he left.

Snape considered leaving and selecting a more "fancy" restaurant, but neither of them were dressed for the occasion. Harry slipped into one of the booths, and expecting Snape to sit opposite him, he nearly squeaked when Snape slide in right beside him. "Don't mind me," said Snape as he pulled up his menu and occupied himself by choosing a most delectable meal. Harry reached for his menu and opened the thing. There were about four pages front and back of filled with a variety of appetizers, salads, soups, sandwiches, chicken, beef/steak, sea foods, desserts, and beverages. Harry fancied having some lobster with king crab legs, but then his eyes settled on the price. He gaped and felt like slamming the menu closed. Snape's eyes glanced over to Harry. The boy seemed tense with those large, brilliant eyes staring widely at… perhaps the price of an entrée. "Order anything you like," Snape whispered into Harry's ears. Harry slumped down a bit and looked back at Snape who was once again reading the menu. Or was he? "Is there something wrong?" Snape asked who removed his right hand from the menu and settled it upon the cushion on the booth; uncomfortably close to Harry's lap. While trying to read the menu, Harry occasionally would glance at that hand to make sure that it hadn't moved. To his surprise, Snape was keeping his hands to himself, but for how much longer? "What would you like to drink?" asked the waitress who had returned.

"Brandy," said Snape, "and he would like a fruit smoothie."

Harry's head shot up and looked at Snape. How did he know that that was what he had been staring at for a while now? "Would you like any appetizers?"

"Fried calamari," said Snape.

"Ok," the waitress left after passing Harry another furtive glance at the exact moment Harry looked up at her and then he hid his face behind the menu again.

At that moment, Snape felt like he was going to snap. He wasn't supposed to be competing for Harry's affections. He wasn't supposed to be worried about someone else taking Harry away from him; especially a Muggle. He took a deep breath to calm himself the third time the waitress came around. He casually looked over at Harry and waved before she began to take an order from a near by table. "I wish you'd stop doing that," said Snape.

Near moments later she was coming back with the drinks. She placed Snape's brandy bottle down then graciously handed Harry his smoothie. "I don't think I've seen you around," said the waitress. Dear Merlin, the woman actually had the audacity to speak to Snape's fiancé in his presence. "Are you from around here?"

"Actually no," said Harry as he took a sip of the smoothie.

"How is the smoothie by the way? It's a specialty of the restaurant. Quiet popular among teens."

Snape passed the waitress an annoyed glance. He wanted to ask Harry how the drink was.

"It's delicious. Not too sweet," he took another sip.

"Well, the calamari should be right about done, so I'll be back in a moment," the waitress waved and winked… again, before she left.

Harry then grinned and tried his best to ignore Snape. He could almost feel Snape's jealous eyes burning on his flesh. So what if the man was a little selfish. Harry was his fiancé. Didn't he have the right to lay a claim on the boy?

Or, maybe it was that the boy didn't know his place. If so, then Snape needed to demonstrate in the most subtle way he can considering their situation. Perhaps he should give pugnacious teen a little preview of what it meant to tempt Snape until he was compelled to take matters into his own hands. Yes. Snape liked that thought very much.

Snape gradually lifted his still hand and allowed it to hover over Harry's lap moments before he placed it on his thigh. A sudden jarring sensation registered with Harry and made his leg come alive as Snape gently massaged the tingling nerves through his jeans. Harry leaned forwards and pressed the side of his face on the table assuring himself that maybe the cold contact would pacify his sudden licentious desires. He didn't want to make a scene, but needed to make Snape stop before he took this too far. So, Harry tried to move Snape hand away by pushing on it with his thigh. Big mistake. This move had only widened the gap between his legs, and made Snape's hand move further into the inner, more sensitive parts of his thigh. Harry blushed as he felt the electric sensations emitting from the two men as Snape's thumb stroked his inner thighs suggestively. "Snape…," Harry whispered as his leg took on a life of its own. Slowly, his thigh began to spread out a bit more as if to welcome more of Snape's domineering touch. To Harry's surprise, Snape wouldn't allow his hand to go any further in. Harry groaned. His nerves had gone into a state of frenzied need, and if Snape wasn't going to appease him straightaway, then Harry had about as much as he could withstand. He reached down to arrest Snape's touch, but was done in when Snape's hand firmly grabbed onto his; intertwining and locking their fingers. Harry slumped forwards so that his face was hidden behind the menu standing up on the table. He seethed while Snape nonchalantly continued to read his menu.

Once the waitress returned; this time bringing the calamari. She set the plat on the table along with the sauce and then asked Harry, "Are you ready to order? Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

That was the final straw. "His name is Harry Snape," Snape said snidely.

Harry was about to say something but then Snape forestalled him by squeezing his hand to the point of pain so he could place an order without further interruptions. Not surprisingly, he ordered for both himself and Harry. The waitress took the menus away and reluctantly refrained from asking anymore questions. Harry whispered, "I hate you."

His Slytherin sides never failed to make an entrance. He loosened his grip on Harry's hand and sincerely said, "I apologize. But by now, you should know better than to play with fire you prat."

"She's just being friendly."

Snape rolled his eyes and forked a calamari, "Open wide," Snape said as he brought the deep fried piece of squid to Harry's lips.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry refused to cooperate with Snape, yet the man continued to hold the piece of squid to Harry's lips. "Either you eat the piece, or I will forcefully mouth feed it to you." Snape licked his lips, suggesting his alternative if Harry didn't comply.

Harry obligingly opened his mouth and Snape fed Harry the squid. He then reached for another one and Harry reluctantly gave way to Snape's objective.

Quite satisfied with his achievements, Snape decided to have some calamari himself; giving Harry the opportunity to feed himself. "You don't have to make this so hard," said Snape.

"Or you can just let me be."

"And allow you to flirt with whomever you choose?"

"Yeah."

Snape turned to look at Harry dead in the eyes, "I won't have any of that."

Harry pushed the plate of calamari away, "You treat me as if I'm your possession. Why are you selfish with me?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

Snape felt like chucking down the entire bottle of brandy.

"Here you go," the waitress placed the entrées on the table and was about to ask Harry something, but Snape caught her eye first and then said, "That will be all."

She left and Snape turned to Harry. He was still sitting with his arms crossed, but wasn't pouting as much. Snape reached for Harry's silver wear and personally took the meat out of the lobster tail, cut it up into pieces and then reached for the utensil used to open the crab shells and took the meat out of the legs as well. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"Then eat," Snape was about to spoon feed Harry again, but this time, Harry just turned his face the other way. From the corner of his eyes, Snape could see the waitress coming back around. "I can do far worst things to you."

Harry decided to comply with Snape before he tried to do anything that would further embarrass Harry. If that was possible. Whoever heard of an average teenage boy being fed by a man nearly twice his age? Harry needed to devise a scheme to get back at Snape for this. It didn't take long to do so either. Maybe if Harry just turned the tables a bit…

A large piece of lobster dipped in that butter sauce was heading Harry's way. He opened his mouth wide and even licked the fork slightly before Snape could withdraw it. To add emphasis, Harry chewed slowly while he basked in its unique flavor, "Umm….," Harry's tongue then came out to slowly lick the mouthwatering flavor that was still lingering on his lips.

This cracked a smirk on Snape's lips. He caught on right away. So, for the next piece of meat, Snape dipped it in the butter sauce a few extra times before he brought it over to Harry, who surprisingly leaned forwards to meet Snape halfway. The extra sauced dripped on the plate, on the table, and on the corner of Harry's lips. Snape took his thumb and wiped the sauce away carefully, "You're a messy eater," Snape's thumb lingered on Harry's cheek for a few moments before Snape withdrew completely. Harry huffed, then reached for his fork. Snape decided to eat before his food got cold.

They finished their meal in silence until that blasted waitress came back around. She took their plates and then asked if they wanted some dessert.

Boldly, Snape wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and drew the boy in closer, "I'm not sure," he said to the waitress before whispering in Harry's ear, "What would you like?" his nose slightly nudged the side of Harry's face.

Harry felt his toes curl back. Besides the fact that Snape was a little too close for comfort, there was someone to witness the embarrassing moment. "I… don't… know," said Harry, "What is there?"

"Just us," Snape softly whispered in an almost inaudible tone.

Harry was blushing a fierce red while the waitress was having a hard time enumerating the many desserts on the menu. "Just give us a bag of saltwater taffy to go," Snape caressed Harry's sides, and this only made the boy lean into him.

The waitress nodded and returned shortly with the bill and a bag of saltwater taffy to go. Snape paid for the meal, and then led Harry out of the restaurant before they received anymore offensive stares.

"You're evil," Harry whispered.

"Hardly," said Snape, "I did what I had to do."

Harry felt like walking ahead of Snape, but he was his only guide through the city. "It wasn't like she was going to do anything."

"I beg to differ," Snape took a hold of Harry's shoulder and forced the boy to turn around; to look at him in the eye, "You've been with a girl, have you not? Surely you know how persistent the little devils can be."

Harry shook Snape's hand off, and walked into a clothing store. "Nice…"

"What would you like?"

Harry sighed, "The entire store."

Snape looked over at the clothing section for children ages 6 to 12 and raised a brow. He would cast an Unforgivable upon himself before he allowed himself to desire anything that small.

Harry spent nearly an hour in the store trying on different things, but refused to allow Snape to buy anything for him; even these nice designer jeans that Harry nearly spent 15 minutes in alone just because they were that nice and comfy.

When they exited the store, it was pouring like nothing Harry had ever seen before. "You'll catch your death in that rain," Snape pulled out his umbrella and motioned for Harry to come closer.

Harry's head dropped as he forced himself to align with Snape beneath the umbrella. "I'm afraid our little tour has come to an end," said Snape, "You didn't bring a sweater and you refused to allow me to buy one for you, and so, in order to avoid you catching phenomena, we shall return to Hogwarts."

Snape and Harry walked in silence listening to nothing but the passing of cars and the trickles of rain that splattered on the umbrella. The streets suddenly weren't so crowded. People had either taken shelter or boarded a bus. When they arrived at the train station, Harry walked ahead of Snape to platform nine and three quarters. He chose a compartment to sit in and would have locked it so that Snape couldn't bother him, but the man could get in regardless. As the train grew nearer and nearer to their next stop, Harry decided to thank Snape out of courtesy. "Um, listen, I had a good time…," that was about all Harry could manage to say.

"Swell."

"I appreciate what you did for me… and um… I guess I wouldn't mind doing it again some time," (_just not anytime soon._)

"You sound like you are in pain."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It wouldn't kill you to properly show me a little bit of appreciation."

_(You'd be surprised)_. "Thank you for everything you did," said Harry, "There."

"I said show," Snape curved his finger to motion for Harry to come over.

What did he have to lose? Harry stood up and crossed the distance to sit besides Snape before the man tried anything. "What now?"

"Would it kill you to wear that ring?"

"Perhaps…"

"I've had about all I can stand. What more do you wish to see me endure before you finally give in?"

"I'm never going to give in to you, Snape."

Snape's eye narrowed as he reached forwards and brushed some of Harry's hair away from his face, "In due time, you will, my boy."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPE

After biding Snape farewell… for the night, Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room only to find it completely deserted. Then, it hit Harry. "The party!"


	5. Fun and Games

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

By Mizzfreestyle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

A/N: Yeah… I am going to admit now that I am no good at rhymes. No good at all. So, despite how cheesy they are going to sound, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Edited on Aug 26, 2008

Chapter Five:

"Fun and Games"

Once Dumbledore's eyes settled on Snape's wondering figure, they twinkle. "I see you've survived your little outing with Harry." He said fondly.

Snape groaned. He had hoped to sneak back into Hogwarts unnoticed. Of course nothing slipped when it came to Dumbledore.

"Oh, Severus. I know it wasn't _that _bad."

"He showed his Slytherin side like a true Potter."

The old man chuckled. "Now, he wouldn't be Harry if he didn't put up a little fight."

"Forgive me, headmaster, but I believe I've procrastinated enough. The papers and potions will not grade themselves and I cannot afford to waste anymore time."

Dumbledore sensed Snape uneasiness. "I understand. Good night, Severus."

Snape slightly lower his head then disappeared down the hall.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry casually walked down the halls, thinking of nothing really besides how weird it felt seeing Snape outside of the school. It was still before hours, so he didn't need to be back in his dorm just yet. Then he remembered. _The party!_ Harry turned around and raced down the halls, up a few flights of stairs and down another hall before he reached the Room of Requirement. He ran his hand through his hair a few times then inspected the area before he knocked on the door. A burst of music erupted from the room and momentarily deafened Harry. His hands flew to cover his ears before a fellow student peaked out and then said, "About time! Where have you been, Harry?!"

He stepped aside for Harry as the boy walked in. The first thing that caught Harry's attention was the vibration of the ground. The music was so loud that the Gryffindors had to use silence charms to keep the noise from spilling into the halls. The second thing Harry spotted was the unrestrained heap of grinding bodies on the dance floor. It was like someone spiked the pumpkin juice with Ecstasy. Aside from that, there seemed to be piles of appetizing foods warmed and ready to be eaten. "This is brilliant!" said Harry. He would've gouged into the food had he not just come back from a filling dinner.

"Isn't it?!" Ron appeared besides Harry with Hermione, "Hermione didn't want to come!" Ron shook his head disappointingly at Hermione. Really, where was her Gryffindor courage?

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Pardon?" asked Ron as he placed his hands behind his ears.

"Why not?!"

"Huh?"

"WHY NOT?!" Even from such a close distance, Harry had to scream for his friends to hear him.

"Do you have any idea how many school rules we are breaking?! We will get in so much trouble if someone finds out!" Hermione pointed out.

"Lighten up!"

"Have a Butterbeer!" Ron passed one to Harry and shoved another at Hermione.

Just then, a boy threw open the entrance door and slammed it behind him to get everyone's attention. Raised high above his head was the largest Butterbeer bottle that Harry had ever seen. The thing was nearly the size of a dog. "Now that everyone's here, who wants to play Spin the Butterbeer?!"

Another boy came in with a board and then said, "C'mon you bunch of wusses!"

They set the board down and almost the entire House gathered around. Thank Merlin the Room of Requirement was able to fit everyone's needs. On the octagon shaped board, they set the Butterbeer in the center and then pulled out their wand. "Now, does everyone know how to play?!"

"No!" cried a few voices.

"Ok! Listen up because I'll only explain this once! This," he pointed to the Butterbeer, "is a bottle. You spin this bottle and while it spins, so will the octagon board. When it slows down it will be pointing to a specific person over a specific side of the octagon board. You lift the black flap and read what it says! You may have something decent like nudging someone with your nose, or something a little more daring…."

The older Gryffindors chuckled as the younger ones gulped nervously. "If you agree to play, then there is no backing out until the game is over! Got it?!"

The Gryffindors nodded and the boy continued, "Now, who wants to go first?!"

Ron raised his hand, walked over with as much pride as he could, gripped the end of the bottle and spun it with all his might.

The Butterbeer rotated to the right at a quick pace while the board to the left. They sped around and around before they slowly came to a stop. Ron closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. The Butterbeer pointed directly to this blonde girl named Haley Hanny. She was a first year who hiccupped as soon as realised that she was the _lucky_ participant. Ron felt If Ron didn't already feel sick, he considered knocking his head on the bottle once he read the words beneath the flap. _Get past your fears. It's not so severe. Just gently nibble on my ears._

Haley turned a humiliating red as she coyly looked over to her friends who were pointing and laughing. Ron felt someone patting him on the back, whispering, "Pedo."

Ron stood up and slowly walked over to Haley who closed her eyes. It would all be over in a second, right? Ron moved her hair behind her ear and was about to gently nibble it, but someone pushed him so his lips smashed against Haley's ear before he got a chance to nibble on them. "That was so sick!" cried another boy, "Poor Haley!"

Ron was a bright red by the time he returned to his part of the room. "Good show, Ron," said Harry. He was just trying to boost his friend's confidence.

"Blimey! I think I taste ear wax!" He grimaced.

"Who's next?!"

Someone pushed Gregory Jims forwards and the bottle turned his way. It was his turn. "This is ridiculous," he said as he gripped the bottle and spun it.

The bottle and the board spun and spun and when it came to a stop, it was pointing directly at Hermione. She experienced something much like a rock in her stomach and frantically shook her head. "No. I am not going to do this."

"It's just a game, Hermione," said Ron, "It can't be that bad."

Gregory lifted the black flap and read it aloud, "There's nothing better than being sleek when try to kiss my cheek."

Hermione in haled deeply, stood up and quickly pecked Gregory on his cheek. She then ran back to her side and humph. "I don't think that was very sleek, but I guess it works," said Ron.

And the game continued much like that. Friendly kisses and nibbles were common tasks, but one boy was unlucky enough to get a good hug for the night.

Neville was finally pushed forwards and with great flaunted his Gryffindor bravery by spinning the bottle.

Surprisingly, it landed on Parvati. She looked up with her lips parted and her eyes wide. She didn't look happy at all as Neville read what lied under the black flap, "This may sound a little gross but here it goes. I want you may kiss my nose."

Parvati's hanging lip closed. No, it didn't sound too bad. She got up and met Neville half way. Their fellow lions cheered them on until Parvati flipped back her long black hair behind her and gently pecked Neville's nose. "I think she likes you, Neville," said Ron. Ginny then stepped forwards, "My turn!" she spun the bottle and her grinned fell once it landed on another girl. She then read what she had to do aloud, "Ride me wild; ride me rough; ride me until I've had enough….," Ginny suddenly looked petrified as a seventh year walked forwards.

"Get on your back, Ginny dear," She teased as she straddled Ginny like a horse.

She wildly moved her hips back and forth on Ginny and the boys screamed. "Ride her! Ride her!" they exclaimed.

Dean Thomas then walked towards the bottle, inhaled, then spun the bottle with all his might.

It landed on Seamus Finnigan and he read what he had to do aloud, "Come here quick; give me a sloppy and searing kiss."

Seamus literally ran over to Dean and crushed his lips against the other boy's. The two boys held one another for several seconds, indulging in a frenetic kiss as the girls went wild.

Now, it was Colin Creevey's turn. While most of the people were watching Seamus kissing Dean, Colin mumbled a small spell then spun the bottle while tripping in the process.

For some reason, the board didn't spin, but the bottle did. It landed on Harry, who was still watching the other couple going at it. "Harry Potter!"

Harry turned around and nearly jumped out of his trousers when he realised that the bottle was pointing at him. He could've sworn he saw that cursed bottle grinning at him. Colin eagerly read aloud what he had to do, and everyone listened carefully, "Here's a thought, care to know? Don't get low, but give them a tender show."

Harry arched his brown purposely in a Snape-ish manner. "What does that mean?"

Colin almost tripped over the board as he hurried towards Harry, "Just follow my lead," Colin kissed Harry's cheek and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Though Harry felt rather odd letting Colin hold him like this, he didn't want to disrupt the bond he was subject to while playing the game. Harry reached around Colin's waist and pulled the boy in. Just then, the door to the Room of Requirement opened, but since everyone was so busy watching Harry and Colin, no one really took notice.

Colin looked into Harry's eyes and brushed his lips against Harry's, "C… can I?" He asked.

Harry moved forwards a little so that their lips were pressed up softly against each other's. The girls awed only to gasp when they noticed that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Filch, _and_ Snape were standing besides them. Harry and Colin took no notice as their lips moved soundlessly against one another's. Just then, Dumbledore pressed his wand at the base of his next and whispered _sonorus_ before he said aloud, "Prefects and Potter shall remain here. Everyone else, return to your dorm."

Harry nearly ripped himself from Colin when he heard Dumbledore's voice. He looked up and saw not just him, but the one person he never wanted to catch seeing him in this state. But Snape was not looking at Harry. He seemed to have his eyes fixed on the board game. His face didn't give any hints of what his emotional reaction was to this. He seemed a little too relaxed. Or maybe he was just tired.

The room cleared out within minutes except for the prefects and Harry. "Come with me," said Dumbledore as he led them out of the room and down the halls. Harry deliberately lagged behind, trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this. This was the second time that Snape had caught him in that kind of situation. Not that Harry really cared.

Once they reached the office, Dumbledore said, "Have a seat everyone."

McGonagall sat on a seat closet to the exit while the prefects sat on seats closer to Dumbledore's desk. Snape sat by the window just out of sight. Harry was the last to enter and so he decided to stand.

"Have a seat, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"There aren't any seats left."

Dumbledore's eyes motioned for Harry to look behind him. He did so and only saw Snape, who had his eyes closed in deep thought. "No…," Harry whispered.

Dumbledore gave Harry that authoritarian look and the boy reluctantly walked over to Snape. The prefects didn't turn around as Harry walked towards his doom. Snape nodded and Harry sat on Snape's lap. Now Harry just felt like a big, immature kid. He had grown out of this state long ago. He couldn't even recall sitting on someone's lap ever. This was definitely a new and strange feeling.

As Dumbledore talked with the prefects about the party, Harry actually felt a little guilty about his irresponsible actions. It was just a game though. It didn't mean anything. And why do people always have to walk in during the "bad" parts? "Is he your secret boyfriend?" the tone of Snape's voice was a little quivery. That was never a good sign.

"We were playing a game," said Harry, "It meant nothing."

"Funny. You two sure seemed intimate. Is there more to your secret life besides Ms. Chang?"

"Colin is just a friend. Okay, so he's a little obsessed about me, but so what. We were just playing a game, sir. The bottle landed on me so I had to go along with it."

Snape sighed, "What to do with you." He pulled Harry around so that the boy was resting comfortably in his arms. Harry held back his gasp and Snape cradled him in his arms, "Quiet or they will turn to look and you will never hear the end of it." Harry was so close to whimpering he had to slam his hands over his mouth to keep him from squeaking.

"You do not have to love me to have some respect for me. I asked you to refrain from pursuing intimate relationships with other people. Do you have no self control?"

Harry gasped. "It was just a game."

"That you indulged yourself so willingly in."

Harry tried to rearrange himself, but Snape wouldn't let him. He moved Harry into a bridal position and then rested his chin on Harry's head. "Stop treating me like a child."

"You have not given me enough reason to treat you like a mature young adult.

Harry had something to say to that, but just then, Dumbledore had finished his conversation with the prefects. Snape nearly pushed Harry off his lap as he rose. The prefects glanced over in Snape's direction as they left the room, and Harry sat on the floor trying to look as if he's been there the whole time and not on Snape's lap. Dumbledore then sat up, straightened his robes and said, "I will be back within an hour," he nodded towards Snape and then both he and McGonagall left; leaving Snape and Harry in private.

"Wait… I thought…. Bloody hell!"

"The only one you will be confiding in is me," said Snape.

Harry sat down on the chair and nodded. Just let Snape speak his mind, agree with whatever he requests, and it'll all be over soon. "What more must you know?"

"If you knew what the game entailed, why did you participate?"

"Merlin, sir! I'm a teen still! I want to have fun! Am I not allowed that now?!"

"Your definition of fun seems to overlap with inappropriate activities."

"Fine then. Why don't you make a list of thing I can freely do without being harassed! If there's anything I can even do anymore!"

Snape felt a migraine coming on. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do not raise your voice at me. I know you hardly consider me a friend, but I am still your teacher and you will treat me with respect."

Harry grinned. "A teacher. That you are, _Professor_, and that is all you will ever be to me." Harry's face was red and he was panting. "Am I excused, professor?"

Snape waved his hand and the door opened. The boy was quick to leave as he always was after Snape finished with him. The Potions Master rubbed his temples. The frustrations Harry has been causing him have been steadily mounting, and now they were crushing him. What was he doing wrong? Not giving Harry the freedom to pursue a _mistress_? He knew wasn't trying his best to win the boy's respect, but he wasn't about to over and beyond if there was a chance he would lose himself in Harry… and end up rejected anyways.

Snape was so far lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open. "Severus?" He looked up. "The door was open so I assume you were finished with Harry."

"The boy is as unruly as ever," Snape groaned.

"My, Severus, you have all the reason to be upset at him, but hear me out. Since this is an adolescent you are pursuing, may I suggest taking a more reasonable approach to this?"

Snape has already tried a few things. What more was there? "If you must."

"You have been very direct, Severus. Which, when dealing with a teen, is necessary, but for Harry you need to ease into his life a little at a time. And while you are at it, perhaps changing your attitude towards Harry's personal life is necessary. As a teenager, the boy will naturally want to flirt, date, and mess around. It's expected of the youth. What can you do?"

"Yes, oh wise one. What can I do?" Snape asked sarcastically, "Share your wisdom with me, for I am in great need of it."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

The following morning, Harry had just entered the Great Hall when he noticed groups of fellow lions settling their eyes on him and hovering over something whispering excitedly to each other. Apparently, it must've been something fascinating, because even Ron and Hermione were gathered there. Harry hurried over, and was nearly startled when everyone turned to him and grinned, "You lucky boy!"

"Got a rich girlfriend or something?"

"No," Harry said as he pushed through the crowd. There was nothing much there really but a large packaged addressed to someone. 'Harry Potter' it read. Harry reached for it and tore through the tape and paper until he had a clear view of what was in the strangely large package. A moment or two passed before Harry abruptly gasped and instantly looked up at Hermione and Ron who were both trying to peak in curiously. "What did you get?" they asked.

"Clothes…," Harry quickly. He was astounded.

"From whom?" they inquired.

"I…," Harry didn't have to read the card to know. He just glanced up at the head table and quickly spotted Snape. The man was busying talking with Dumbledore at the moment; trying to keep a low profile. "Don't know."

Harry levitated the package and had it follow him out of the Great Hall and into the Gryffindor common room. There, he finally took the opportunity to sort out the clothes. They were the exact ones Harry had wanted to buy when he was in London just yesterday. Who would have thought that Snape paid that close attention to him?

Back in the Great Hall, a grinning snake was sipping his coffee and grinning, knowing that that wasn't what Dumbledore had told him to do, but the world knew the boy needed some clothes.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

The projects had been turned in a few days ago and already Snape announced that he has finished marking them and that they will be ready for the students to pick up after class. As soon as that little hand reaches the '3', the students hastily pack up and then head for Snape's desk. They shuffle through the papers desperately looking for their own. Harry waited with Ron patiently as the students fought with each other like hyenas over a carcass. "How do you think you did?" Asked Ron after moans and groans could be heard from the bunch.

"I spent nearly the entire weekend on it, Ron. I never worked so hard on a damn potion paper in my life." Harry didn't need his potions grade to falter. Not when that meant spending extra time with the dungeon bat.

Once the crowd died down, the two boys made their way to the front and reached for the only two papers left. Snape had a habit of writing the grade on the last sheet; therefore, respecting the students' privacy. Harry opened to the back page and gaped. From behind him, he could hear Ron moaning, "Another bad grade. What will mum say when she finds out?" Ron whimpered.

Harry looked up at Snape, as if thinking the man had made a mistake while grading. Snape met his eyes briefly and furtively winked. Harry gulped, took Ron by the shoulder, and led them out of the room. It wasn't until they were down the hall did Harry contemplate about Snape's uncharacteristic gesture.


	6. Pay Back

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

By Mizzfreestyle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Edited on Aug 26, 2008

Chapter Six:

"Pay Back"

Harry drew the door open and hastily walked towards the potions professor sitting behind his desk. Even as Harry slammed his hands on his desk and slightly hovered over the papers on the desk, the man did not give the slightest inkling of being intimidated. Harry cleared his throat in order to gain the man's attention, yet Snape continued to go about his work until Harry said, "What are you playing at?"

Snape lowered his quill and looked up at Harry, "Whatever makes you so sure I'm playing at anything?"

"I don't think I can accept the clothes, sir."

"And why is that?"

"I don't want you spending your money on me. I have plenty myself. If I need anything, then I'll get it myself."

"Since when has this turned into a money issue? If I want to buy you something, then I will do so out of my own free will."

"But why? It's not like you're my provider or anything."

Snape smirked at the comment, "Do I need an incentive? Do you fancy me so inhumane that I cannot just want to?"

Harry's fingers tapped against the wooden desk. "I'd rather you not spend you money on me."

Snape folded his hands together and leaned forwards; Harry gulped. He knew of his professor's ability to read minds. Could he have caught onto his guilt? Surely. It was plastered all over his face just crying to be noticed. Or maybe he discovered that the boy felt like he owed Snape if the man continued showering him in gifts. Hopefully, it won't become a habit. At last, he spoke. "If you do not feel comfortable accepting my gifts, then you can pay me back," there. Argument solved.

Harry gapped. There were at least five pairs of jeans, six different shirts, two pairs of shoes, and three different jackets that Snape purchased for Harry. It would cost Harry a fortune to pay all that back. Harry opened his mouth several times like a fish out of water to say something but no words came out. "Can't you just… return them?"

"You cannot return items if you do not have the receipt," Snape grinned, "I guess they're here to stay." Snape then stood up and folded his hands behind his back. Harry watched the man like he was a lion circling his prey as he slowly came around the desk. "So, my golden boy, shall we discuss payment plans?"

Harry was leaning against the desk with Snape not three feet from him. The man was overshadowing Harry, causing the boy to shutter with trepidation. Placing one hand on the desk, Snape gently whispered, "I like where this is going. For once I have you at the receiving end of anxiety," Harry eyes closed once Snape's wand suddenly traced his neck. When did he pull it out? "Dearest love, why so tense? I would never cease to think about inflicting harm upon you."

Harry peaked at Snape through one eye as he felt the wand leaving his neck. "You will help me with potions during your free time. If anyone asks, you will simply reply that you have remedial potions. If for any reason you are unable to show up, then you will inform me. If it is a detention, inform the teacher that you are already serving detention with me."

At this point, Harry was wondering why he didn't just shut up and accept the gifts like a normal person. "Yes, sir."

The corner of Snape's lip curved ever so slightly, "I like that," Snape then moved his hand against Harry's back for just a few moments. Harry felt chills racing up and down his spine for a little more than a few seconds before he felt Snape's hand leave him. "You shall meet me here two hours prior to dinner. Now get out," Snape ordered.

Harry fled from the dungeons and quickly went about looking for Ron and Hermione.

The two were in the courtyard sitting on a bench beneath the barren trees. As soon as Harry stepped out, a cold breeze rubbed up against his cheeks. He shivered. Hermione and Ron had their scarves almost covering their entire faces. Winter was just around the corner. "Why are you two out here? It's freezing!"

"Ron wanted a bit of fresh air," said Hermione as she crossed her legs and arms.

"It was too crowded inside. Anyways, there aren't that many students out here," said Ron as he pulled out his potions paper. "My mum sent me another howler. I listened to it out here so that not many others could hear it. She's raging mad. If she could, I bet she'd take off my head."

Harry turned around for a moment while he reminisced about his potions paper. It was the best ever. There was a large cursive 'A' and beneath that a little sarcastic note that only Snape would write:

F_or once you finally wrote a paper worth my time._

Harry wasn't entirely sure why, but something about the well earned grade and approving note made Harry want to save the paper. After everyone had gone to sleep, he read through it a few times before slipping it in his trunk. Just as Harry was feeling a little jittery, Hermione's voice snapped him out of his trance, "Harry, perhaps we should go back inside. Class is about to start."

Ron was the first to go on ahead. His head dragged low and his feet scraped the ground. "What's bugging him?"

"Ron's mum is furious with him," Hermione explained as she grabbed Harry's arm and led them towards their next class. "But she did congratulate you on getting a high marks."

As soon as they took their seats, their history glided. Once he took his place behind the podium, he began, "Open your books to page one three two."

Harry did so and then heard Hermione squeak. "The Salem Witch Trials," said the professor, "Unlike in your pervious years, we will get further into dept about the truth and fraud behind these trials."

Harry and Ron exchanged miserable looks as Hermione quickly fetched for her notebook and quill. "I reread this chapter at least three times over the summer," said Hermione, "It's so fascinating! You boys will love it!"

Sure. Maybe the boys would've loved it if the teacher didn't seem so unenthusiastic about his subject. The ghost spoke with such a dull and quite voice that the boys had tuned out three minutes into the lecture. They'll just bother Hermione later for the notes.

By the end of class, the professor had already assigned a paper that was due in a week about those people sentenced as witches and for homework they were to do the review at the end of the section. By the end of the day, Harry didn't want to even think about meeting up with Snape as he tossed his bag onto the floor. Once it made its loud thump, Hermione looked over at Harry very carefully. After a careful scrutiny, she asked, "What's bothering you?"

"I'm suppose to meet up with Snape."

"Then go. What's stopping you?"

"Work. I have enough as it is."

"Well, you don't have a class in the morning," Hermione pointed out.

Harry tossed a few books onto the table, threw his bag over his shoulder, and then left the dormitory. Moment later, he found himself in the middle of the hallway with Draco Malfoy walking straight towards him. For once the boy was alone. As Malfoy approach, he hitched his chin up and then said, "Where're you going, Potter? To meet up with Snape?" then in a sarcastic tone, he continued, "Oh Snape-y-pooh! I'm here darling!" Draco then puckered up his lips and made kissing sounds before he laughed and continued to walk down the hall.

Harry was just about ready to send a hex Malfoy's way. He had his hand wrapped around his wand and everything, but before he could manage to pull out the utensil, Snape appeared from around the corner. _Perfect_ timing. "Evening," said Snape as he stood straight and motioned for Harry to follow him, "Tonight you will assist me in making a creamy skin coloured potion."

"What is it used for, sir?" Harry inquired.

"When unfriendly hexes are sent your way. Unless you are trying to start a new trend, most people prefer their natural skin tone."

"Oh."

"A heads up for the mischievous boy," said Snape as he looked over his shoulder at Harry, "This potion we will be making is complicated in not just the ingredients, but in the decisiveness. The slightest miscalculation will alter our results, leaving us with a just a pot of boiling goo."

_Hehe… Snape said goo._ Harry had to cover his mouth with his hand to prevent an anticipated laugh from erupting.

As soon as they entered the dungeons, Snape summoned over a small cauldron and several bottles of creamy coloured substances along with a ladle. Snape carefully measured and poured in a cup of this platinum white base before he flipped open a potions book to a certain page where a black cauldron with a peachy liquid was illustrated. "Hand me the green bottle," Snape said as he held out his hand.

Harry had this strong urge to hand Snape a bottle of ink, but resisted the temptation as he handed Snape the exact bottle that he needed. He was sure that Snape would scrutinize the bottle before he used the interior substances anyways. Merlin knows what pranks a Potter would pull on a Snape. Snape carefully measured the liquid before he poured two tea spoons which didn't do much to the platinum base colour. "The black bottle if you please," Snape placed the green bottle to the side, and Harry handed him the other bottle. Maybe is he can get Snape to place enough trust in him, then Harry can pull off some harmless joke before the night is over. The black bottle contained this off brown liquid that turned the platinum base colour into a gentle off white. "Can you drink that?" asked Harry.

"Not just yet. Why? Interested in being the potion professor's guinea pig?"

Harry shook his head vigorously.

"Didn't think so," said Snape as he reached for a red bottle.

Nearly five minutes later, Snape had the cauldron shimmering over a low heat flame. He was watching the clock very carefully as he slowly stirred the liquid until it acquired a chestnut tone. "Now, I need you to stir this for me, boy," said Snape has he handed Harry the ladle, "And stir it slowly. Any sudden movements and something will come splattering out at you."

Harry gulped as he desperately tried to keep his hand moving in a slow circular motion. As Harry did his part, he occasionally would watch Snape as the man mixed several other ingredients together in a glass tube. The man seemed occupied enough. Surely he wouldn't notice Harry as the boy reached for the metallic bottle resting awfully close to the cauldron. With one hand, Harry skillfully managed to get the top to pop open soundlessly. He then dripped a single droplet onto an additional spoon by the cauldron, then brought it close to the rim. He then jerked the spoon so that the liquid jumped into the cauldron without so much as distracting Snape. Slightly chuckling, Harry continued to mix while feigning innocence.

However, before Harry could even begin practicing his innocent glance, the cauldron began boiling like crazy. Harry impulsively released the ladle and stepped back. Snape quickly set down what he was doing and rushed over. Just as he looked over the cauldron, a big cloud of smoke burst out of the cauldron covered Snape's face. Harry covered his mouth and mumbled a curse word as Snape back away with his eyes closed. "If you weren't my fiancé, I would hang you for this," Snape slowly opened his eyes and Harry gasped as the man looked dead at him with his now golden irises. They actually weren't that bad looking on the man. But did they ever stick out. Snape blinked a few times, then asked, "Please do not tell me that they are pink."

"They're gold."

Snape huffed. Better than peach. "I think you've done enough for tonight," Snape looked over at the cauldron and shook his head disappointingly, "For future reference, I will select my potions wisely before I call you in to assist in brewing them."

Harry chuckled a bit as Snape pointed to the doors and said, "Out."

Harry walked off trying to hold back his chuckles, but as he closed the doors, he could've sworn he heard the professor say, "Good night."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

By the next morning, Harry could hear students in the halls whispering about a particular, snarky man with golden eyes. Harry grinned a bit as he approached his first class; potions. Snape was already seated at his desk waiting patiently as the students filed in whispering nothing more than a few quick words as they took their seats. Snape tried to keep his eyes glued to the desk, but he knew that at some point, he was going to have to look up.

Once everyone was in their seats, Snape stood up but fixed his eyes on the ground. After he took front center, Snape looked up at the students and was nearly startled when everyone gasped and leaned back in their seats. He did his best to ignore it. "Turn to page twenty six," said the man as he summoned his book to his hand, "before I have you stir up an antidote for spider's venom, we will first learn about the spiders and the fatality of their venom," Snape's eyes glanced over in Ron's direction before he smirked and pulled back a curtain hanging over a glass container, "This is just one of the many spiders we will be working with," behind the curtains was a brown recluse spider. Though not that big in its natural environment, McGonagall enlarged the spider until it reached the mass of an average sized dog. The spider shifted around when the light hit it and tried to withdraw. Its two front legs pressed against the glass and it pushed. "Take extra care if you are to be assigned to this spider. The bite is often painless and will go unnoticed until several hours later when you have a suspicious looking inflammation your skin."

Snape then uncovered the next box and Ron nearly fainted as the Funnel-web Spider arched its back and extended its legs, "The Sydney Funnel-web is one of the world's most deadly spiders. Both the male and female carry atraxotoxin, one of the world's most dangerous toxins. Don't be afraid of these spiders. I will assure you that they will be in their normal size by tomorrow," Snape then recovered the boxes, "Among these two, I will also throw in the famous black widow."

Harry could feel Ron grabbing onto his arm. His hand shook madly as Ron tried not to whimper.

"Are there any questions?" Snape looked around the classroom, "And no, arachnophobia will not excuse you from tomorrow's task."

As Snape's eyes wondered about the classroom, he had half hoped that most of the students were clenching onto their desks as if the spider would free itself of their confinements any moment now and reign terror among the _defenseless_ students. However, most of them were just sitting there awe stricken; gazing into Snape's eyes as he scrutinized the classroom. Maybe if he let the brown recluse spider loose, then they would have something to keep their eyes on. Snape grinned. Yes, how about locking the students in a room with a spider on the loose? Ah, it would be pure entertainment.

Snape then noticed that some of the students were imitating his eyes. Snape raised a brow skeptically and so did several among the many students. He then narrowed his eyes and still some continued to mimic him. Snape blinked and so did the majority of the class. Frowning, Snape quickly glared over in Harry's direction. The boy kept his eyes glued to the text, hoping not to catch one of Snape's death glares. He will have to summon Harry tonight to get the boy to whip up a batch of eye drops that will reverse the golden eye effect. It was barely the first class and already Snape was getting too much unwanted attention. "Continue reading your text books while I hand back your latest potion grade."

"His eyes," said Ron, "they're wicked…"

"I think they suit him," Harry chuckled. Truth be told, the golden eyes contributed to the characteristics of a werewolf. Oh, if only Lupin could see Snape now.

"What did you do?" asked Cho.

"There was a little accident," Harry grinned as Snape came around with their grades. Harry ducted low as Snape passed him by whispering, "I'll get you for this later," as he went.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

As soon as dinner ended, Harry left the Great Hall alone because Ron and Hermione needed to confirm something with a Hufflepuff. Something about a paper for some class.

As Harry walked along the halls slowly, his hand barely grazing the rough walls, someone's hand firmly grasped a hold of his shoulders and forced him to turn around. Harry already had an idea of whom it was, and was not the happiest of people when his guess proved right. "Professor," Harry acknowledged.

Snape's golden irises captured Harry's gaze for more than a second before Harry blinked. "Come with me," Snape instructed as he turned around sharply to lead the way.

In the dungeons, Snape handed Harry only the substances and chemicals he would need in order to complete the potion. However, still hesitant of leaving Harry in charge of a potion, Snape promised to award Harry twenty points if he successfully mixed the potion. Right away, Harry got to work and didn't have the slightest little temptation to dump the bottle of the sample cologne he had in his pocket into the cauldron. Though that would've made Harry's day.

Nearly five minutes later, Harry approached Snape, who was busy stirring what looked like a far more complicated potion, with his mediocre potion in a little tube. Snape carefully inspected the tube before he checked for other signs that told Snape that the potion was tampered with. Snape then looked at Harry for any signs of an intentional prank before he reached for a pipette. "If this potion blinds me, I swear on your father's grave that I will make you pay for the serious damage the potion will have caused me."

"And if it works?"

"Then I will reward Gryffindor with twenty points."

Of course. The consequences are always weighed more heavily.

Snape sucked up some liquid into the pipette and brought it over his left eye. He gently squeezed the enlarged end and blinked a few times after the liquid watered over his eye. Snape then looked at Harry and then said, "Well?"

Harry watched closely as the liquid swirled with the colour of the golden iris before it turned a solid, glistering black. "It worked. Your eye is black again."

Snape brought the pipette over his right eye and proceeded watering down the eye with the liquid. As before, the liquid swirled around with the gold and black took its place. "They're as black as ever," Harry admitted.

"Good. Now, you can continue mixing that potion I was stirring."

Placing his hand on Harry's back, Snape guided Harry over to the large cauldron and brought the large ladle over to him. "This potion replaces burned or melted skin. That is why it is so thick."

Harry immediately tried to stir it, but several minutes after Snape left Harry's side, the boy found it incredibly difficult to put forth any more effort. He stopped mixing and groaned as his arm muscles throbbed from the strain. "Already giving up?"

"Never…," Harry tried, but his muscles protested. Seeking a break, Harry allowed his arms to drop to the side, only to be grasped by a pair of large hands and led back to the ladle. Harry's body tensed up at Snape gently smoothed his hands over Harry's arm as he fixed Harry's fists around the neck of the ladle. Only a moment later, Snape withdrew his hands and stepped away from Harry. "The potion will not mix itself, and there are people who need this."

Harry desperately tried to make the ladle at least make one full lap around the cauldron, but failed miserably allowed his hands to drop once again. Then, there is was again. The foreign touch that graced Harry's arms as it guided him back to the ladle. Then there was this sense of hesitation Harry felt from the pair of hands as they grazed the back sides of his hand. Harry could sense temptation that might have been too good to pass up as Snape's fingers debated amongst themselves as to whether they should or shouldn't intertwine with Harry's fingers. Harry wasn't sure when it happened, but slowly the hands withdrew themselves after they at least had a good feel of the back side of Harry's hand. Harry once again tried to put effort into mixing the potion, but his muscles just gave out on him as they did before. Harry felt inclined to ask for assistance, but in what? _Snape, can we mix the potion together? My arms are tired. _Or, how about something like this: _Can you help me mix the potion? I'm tired. _It was almost as if Harry was looking for a reason to feel Snape's unique touch.

Harry just had to look back. That's all it took before he heard Snape whisper, "Put some effort into what you are doing," and this time, Snape's hands came back with a renewed confidence as they intertwined with Harry's fingers without trepidation. Harry bit his lower lip as he felt the warmth emitted from Snape's body against his back side.

With Snape's strength cooping with his, Harry was able to make the ladle lap about the cauldron several times with ease. "See? This isn't so hard," Snape hadn't even realised that he had taken half a step forwards until he could feel Harry's robes brushing against his. Suddenly, an intimate sensation overwhelmed Snape as he basked in Harry's warmth. His Harry. Once this fully registered with the man, it was enough to make his breathing uneasy. Snape took in long and deep breaths before he exhaled them slowly; yet, no matter how deep he breathed in, he felt like he wasn't getting enough air. He would surely suffocate if he remained this close to Harry for much longer."Don't stop," Harry whispered impulsively once he felt Snape's muscles relax, making the ladle once again difficult to move.

"You're done for tonight," Snape reluctantly withdrew himself from Harry; memorizing the feeling of his skin as it nearly peeled itself from Harry's soft and smooth skin. It truly felt intimate to the man who for so long has only known solitude.

Snape retreated to the other side of the room where he finally regulated his breathing and composure. It was far too early in the relationship to be thinking about anything more then a stable friendship with Harry.

"Professor?" Harry watched with bewilderment as the man kept his distance.

"Twenty five points to Gryffindor," Snape said, "Now, _get_."

Harry was out of the dungeons faster than ever before. He managed to sneak into the dormitory without attracting much attention at all. Within minutes Harry was changed into his nightwear and was resting soundly in bed. It wasn't long before he began contemplating the new and different events that had all happened within the last hour or so. But, since Harry was giving it some thought, maybe something will eventually happen. Perhaps they will be together. Not now. Not tomorrow. But slowly and surely.


	7. Under the Rain

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR ALL THOSE WITH QUESTIONS**: Ok, I understand that a lot of you are wondering why everyone must be married by the age of forty? Why doesn't Harry put up a good fight? Why no one seems to think the marriage is a mistake? What are Snape's true feelings regarding Harry? Why the ghost in the last chapter had a cup of coffee (I have always wanted to see him hold one. That's all.) Why does Snape call Harry "boy"? I WILL EXPLAIN ALL THAT GRADULLY! For now, I am just having fun writing about Snape and Harry. Maybe in about five chapters or so, I will have one chapter that will answer everything. For now, just enjoy reading my fic and let me worry about everything. If you have any other questions that you would like to be answer, just say so in the review, and somehow I will answer it.

**Disclaimer: **No, I am not the author of the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 7: "Under the Rain"

Harry laid across the table with his head resting on his crossed arms. His legs were swinging in the air a little as he watched Snape measuring funny coloured substances. After about five minutes or so, Snape finally looked up and said, "If you have nothing better to do, then start on your homework."

"I finished my homework, sir."

"That's a change," Snape said gently as he tried to measure the right about of ingredients.

Now seemed like a perfect time to engage Snape in a conversation. Harry just had to brainstorm a topic that would catch Snape's interest. With a bit of hesitation, Harry asked, "Why me?" Perfect topic.

"Why you what? Be specific."

"Why did you choose me to be your fiancé? You could've chosen anyone else."

Snape set his ingredients down and smirked. "That bored?"

Harry nodded. "So? Are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm far to busy at the moment to sit down with you and talk about things that frankly aren't very important at the moment."

"You have all night, Snape."

Snape set the potion to the side and checked the clock, "Afraid that isn't so."

"Why? You never want to talk to me about anything. I'm in the dark. I want to know why all this is suddenly happening. Just a few months ago, I thought you were the last person on earth, besides Voldemort, who would ask for my hand. And now suddenly I'm engaged to you!"

"I've been called tonight. I have a little less than an hour before I must leave."

Harry took in a deep breath. There was no compromising with the man, "You know, say we do get married," Harry felt strange saying that, "What would happen if Voldemort suddenly discovers that you are a spy?"

"Instant death," Snape said as he sorted the bottles of ingredients in the cupboard, "You think the Dark Lord would be so kind as to allow me to say my goodbyes?"

"So then I would be left all alone?"

Snape motioned for Harry to follow him out of the dungeons, "When we are married," Snape promised, "I will do everything in my power to protect you. Even if it means giving my life," Snape whispered before he ascended the stairs.

Harry was baffled for a moment; allowing the words to register and to note that Snape had actually told him something like that, "Wait! No you wouldn't!"

"If the Dark Lord kills me, then he kills me."

"And that would be it?"

Snape remained silent as he passed a group of students. Once out of hearing range he said softly, "Yes, if that was to happen. Why? Are you devastated at the thought?"

"No… yes… wait…," there really wasn't a single word answer Harry could give Snape without the man interpreting it wrong. "I wouldn't want you to sacrifice you life for me."

"It wouldn't necessarily be sacrificing my life for you. If I am discovered, I will be killed regardless. Now, if I was the only thing standing between you and the Dark Lord, then I would do everything in my power to protect you. Ultimately, that would mean giving my life for you."

Harry didn't have anything to say to that. He just stood there and waited for Snape to mumble the password before the couple disappeared into Snape's quarters. Harry sat on the couch while Snape went into his bedroom. "How will you get there?" Harry asked once Snape emerged with his black cloak and mask.

"A secret tunnel in the castle will take me out into the forest. From there, I will apparat."

"When will you be back?"

"In a day for two if I am lucky."

"What does Voldemort need you for?"

"The war. I will do my part in the fighting and prove my loyalty to him."

"You are going to fight and kill others?"

Snape decided he'd rather forestall his answer and pretend to have not heard the question. He slipped his mask on over his face and turned to look at Harry.

"What if you are hurt?" Harry asked.

"I will be back," Snape wanted more than anything at the moment to just hold Harry. Even if it was for a split second, but decided to respect the teens space and instead took a few steps away.

Harry reminded seated on the couch and waited for Snape to say something more. Maybe he should bid the man farewell, and wish for his safety. Maybe he should hug Snape before he leaves and tell him to come back sooner. Or maybe, he shouldn't let Snape leave at all.

Yet, despite what Harry was considering, he did not move an inch from where he sat, "Be safe," Snape said, "And please try not to do anything reckless while I am away."

Harry nodded and Snape disappeared behind this wall with a trapdoor.

Now Harry wished that he could have at least wished for Snape's wellbeing.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"You haven't touched your food, Harry," said Hermione with concern, "What's bothering you?"

Harry mixed his porridge around languidly. Once he dropped the spoon, he just shrugged and looked over at the head table. Though he tried to convince himself that he wasn't looking for anyone particular, it was like his eyes intuitionally sought something that wasn't there. They settled right in the area where Snape usually sat and Harry tried his best not to make it look obviously who he was seeking out. Hermione of course wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was bothering Harry now. "Was he called?" she whispered furtively.

Harry looked at Hermione and raised his brow. "Who are you talking about?" Harry said.

"You're not fooling me."

"I don't know what you are on about."

"'Course you do. Professor Snape isn't here."

Harry tilted his head, "He isn't?"

Ron nudged Harry with his elbow, "You're the worst faker in the world."

"Shut up."

When breakfast was over, Harry was had a head start down the aisle of the hall and then Malfoy had to exit on the same side. Harry moved over as Malfoy and his gang of thugs came down, but somehow, Malfoy still managed to get Goyle to ram his arm into Harry. Harry winced and pulled away. He massaged his arm and pulled out his wand, "Stop Harry!" Hermione literally plucked the wand out of Harry's hand, "It's not worth it."

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned at Hermione. "Come along or you'll be late for class."

But Harry didn't feel like learning today. He felt more lethargic and uninterested in the subjects than he did on regular bases. At least he would take notes and was determined to keep his eyelids from closing. Today he just let everything take over him. He slumped down and cuddled his head in his arms as he made himself comfortable on the desk. It wasn't like the history teacher would notice.

However, when Defense Against the Dark Arts came around, he actually had to put some effort into getting the spells right. He held the wand weakly, and flipped his limp wrist. Not much magic was expelled but a little poof. A couple of his classmates noticed his impassive attitude towards one of this favourite classes and began to worry. What was bothering Harry?

Once potions came around, Harry felt like skipping the class altogether. He would just make it up when Snape came back right? (_Oh, there I go again… that's like the fifth time today!)_ Harry shook his head to try to get his thoughts settled back on things a "normal" teenage boy would be thinking about minus the salacious interest.

It was just Harry's luck that he ran into Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore," Harry stood up straight.

"Relax, Harry. You're not a soldier," Dumbledore smiled then inquired, "Why aren't you in class?" Harry didn't know what to say. He was at lost for words as he tried to brainstorm something genius. "What class do you have now?"

"Potions…," Harry replied quickly.

"Oh," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Perhaps Harry decided no to go to class because his teacher wasn't going to be there. "There is a substitute there Harry, and I'm sure Professor Snape had left an assignment for his students."

"Yes, but I can just make it up when he returns."

"Which should be in a day or two no doubt," Dumbledore gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him to his office, "Let's have some tea; shall we?"

Yes. Harry would like some tea right about now.

In Dumbledore's office, he summoned a kettle and two cups along with cream and sugar. "Since you are here, Harry, I believe we have some issues to discuss."

Harry nodded as he poured himself some tea.

"Mainly regarding Professor Snape."

Harry plopped in a few more sugar cubes than he intended, but nodded nonetheless.

"Harry, I'm sure Professor Snape has made you aware of why he chose you to be his husband─"

"Actually, he hasn't."

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry's skeptically. "Surely he has," Dumbledore sat back and crossed his arms in disbelief.

"No," Harry shook his head.

"Well, I am not the one to tell you why, Harry. That is up to Professor Snape."

Harry felt like throwing a sugar cube at Dumbledore's twinkling eye.

"Anyways, are you familiar with the new law the Ministry has passed?"

"I've heard rumours."

"But not the facts and that is what matters. To summon it up in a few short words, every witch and wizard must be married before they turn forty."

"Why? And what if you are over forty and not married?"

"Voldemort is slaughtering witches and wizards by the masses. The Ministry is afraid that if he keeps it up, there won't be many witches and wizards left to produce a new generation since most of the victims are between the ages of twenty and forty. Voldemort doesn't care to kill the older folks much because not many of them can fend for themselves anyways, with few exceptions of course. He fears power rising in the youth, such as yourself. It is better if a couple have a baby in their forties than in their fifties. If you are however in your fifties, than the chances of you having a baby are very possible, only the baby may not be very healthy. The law doesn't apply to those over the age of fifty anyways."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "So, the main purpose of my engagement to Snape is for reproduction purposes?"

"You are Voldemort's main target, Harry. We feel that you are no longer safe staying with the Dursley's, but with Professor Snape. You can trust him Harry. He will lay down his life for you."

Harry felt uncomfortable discussing such a topic with the headmaster, but tried not to flinch. "Is that why I am being married off to Snape? You mean it has absolutely nothing to do with love?" Harry felt his contumacious characteristics dying to take over him again. So there really was nothing behind the mask. Snape was just being Snape with a slight twist. He never felt anything for Harry and Merlin knows the man is practically incapable of feeling love for him ever. "It's all give and take on this one. I produce children, and he gives me protection," Harry seethed while he felt indignant about the whole "set up".

"I'm afraid there has been a slight misunderstanding, Harry, but that you have to take up with Professor Snape. You are dismissed."

Harry was out of there before he could even finish his tea.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Two days later, and Harry was sitting crossed legged in front of the hearth, sighing. Hermione had just finished her homework for the weekend and Ron was busy sampling some of the newest treats from his brothers' shop. There weren't many other Gryffindors in the common room until a bunch more suddenly burst in drenched with huge smiles on their faces. "You guys will never believe this!" said Dean.

"What?" asked Ron lazily.

"We were outside playing in the rain, and suddenly, this one Ravenclaw girl cast this charm so that the rain falling on us was warm instead of cold!"

Ron looked baffled. "That's bloody brilliant!"

"And now the Ravenclaw house wants to play a game with us."

"What sort of game?" Hermione asked, "Nothing like Spin the Butterbeer, right?"

"No. Just this traditional Muggle game called hide-and-seek."

"In the rain? Are you mad?" Harry asked.

"The rain's warm."

"The mud's fresh!"

"Let's go!" the room exclaimed.

Once outside, one Ravenclaw girl explained the rules to those who have never played the game. "One person, the seeker, will count to twenty and in the mean time everyone else will run and hide. No one is allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest! No one can hide in the castle! Once the seeker has left her post, then she will try to find everyone else. You have to try and run back into this 'safe zone,'" the girl pointed to a circle she drew on the ground with chalk and with a little magic, made it stay until the game was completely over, "if you make it into the circle, you are safe, the first person caught by the seeker is it!"

Someone pushed Neville outside the group and the Ravenclaw girl said, "Ok, Longbottom is it!" She pulled him over to a tree, had him close his eyes, and said, "When I say go, you will count to twenty."

She then turned to everyone else and signaled for them to start finding someplace to hide. "Go!"

She ran off, and Neville began to count.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all ran off together as far as they could and still be in the game boundary.

Once they found their hiding place, they noticed that there were a lot of other students hiding close to where they were hiding as well. "The rain feels nice," said Ron as he relaxed against the large tree, "It's almost like we're taking a shower."

Harry nodded as tilted his face up to face the sky.

Hermione grimaced. Her legs up until her knees were covered in mud, "This is so gross."

"Are you kidding me?!" said Ron, "It's great! I can feel the mud in my shoes and the warm rain on my skin!"

In the distance, the trio could see Neville approaching. "Hurry," Hermione whispered, "we need to get back to the safe zone before we're it."

But just as they were leaving their hiding spot, Neville spotted Hermione and began to run after her. Ron tried to distract Neville, and Harry ran off in a completely different direction.

It wasn't until he was sure he was far enough did he finally slow down to take a break. He looked behind and when he didn't see anyone, he began to wonder if he had gone off too far. Harry shrugged it off. He was still in school boundaries. It wasn't like he had gone into the Forbidden Forest.

However, once Harry found a decent tree to relax against, he heard a branch snap. Harry's head shot up and his breathing became even more uneven than before. He furtively tried to look behind the tree but didn't see anyone. He pushed himself off the tree and as he heart raced with trepidation, he wondered if it was just some animal or Neville. Once Harry looked around the tree, he finally spotted the source. It was someone dressed in black ceremonial robes. Harry's heart nearly skipped a beat as the figure slowly turned around to face him.

Not waiting to figure out who it was, Harry ran from his spot as fast as he could with the mud around him. He wanted to run in the direction of the safe, but had no idea at the moment where it was. He had lost all sense of direction as he ran aimlessly away from the black figure.

Finally Harry came to rest against another tree. Though Harry needed air badly, he tried to control his unsteady breathing, hoping that whoever saw him had lost him. Harry's fingers fastened themselves to the bark as Harry tried to regain his breath, but then he heard the noise again. It was almost as if he was playing hide-and-seek with someone else. "Go away…," Harry whispered.

Just then, something had appeared before Harry. Harry gasped when he recognized the mask of the Death Eaters, and was spontaneously reached for his wand when a hand stopped him, "Foolish boy," said the gentle voice, "It's only me."

Harry parted his lips and was about to speak, but didn't. Snape allowed his mask to fall into the mud and released Harry's hand. "Snape…."

"I told you I would be back in a day or two."

Harry nodded vigorously; keeping his eyes glued to Snape's, hoping that the man would continue to look him only in the eyes and not to allow his eyes to wonder down his body, where the rain had made his clothes drenched and see-through. All Harry was wearing was his pants and white formal shit with a tie. There was nothing but his arms to cover himself.

Snape soon reached out with his right hand. Harry tried to back away from the oncoming contact, but found it futile once Snape's hand gently caressed his cheek. "Though you may find this a little unsettling coming from me, I've missed you, Potter," it felt nice to say Harry's sir name. He would have to abstain from calling Harry by his given name though.

Harry gasped a little as his breathing hitched. Snape had taken a step close and his fingers had woven themselves through Harry's hair behind his head. Snape's hand brought Harry's forward to meet Snape half way as Snape's over hand wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry's head now rested in the crook of Snape's neck as the man gently held Harry for a few moments. "I've missed you… my boy." The tone Snape used when whispering that last word was so carefully spoken that Harry could've easily believed Snape was using the word 'boy' as a substitution for 'love.' Harry's breathing became heavy and he found himself nearly panting against Snape's chest. His chest rose and fell against the older wizards and it felt bizarrely exhilarating.

Nearly thirty minutes later Harry found himself back in Snape's quarters. The man had proposed that Harry have a shower to freshen up while he collects fresh clothes for Harry. Of course Harry refused, but after a bit of a debate, Harry's efforts only led him into the washroom. Harry was now washing himself in the shower hoping that there wasn't any sort of filming equipment in the room.

Snape had already collected Harry's clothes and had left them for him by the door on a little desk. Now he was preparing some tea. His legs ached and his head was pounding. As soon as Harry leaves, Snape just wanted to curl up in bed.

Once Harry got out of the washroom, he found Snape sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. "You are welcomed to help yourself to some tea, but please leave as soon as you are done."

"I actually was wondering if I could make up the latest two potion assignment."

Snape rolled his head back so it was resting against the couch, "What do you mean make them up?"

"I kind of skipped the last two potion classes."

Snape groaned and glared at Harry, "What possessed you to do that?"

(_You weren't there.)_ Harry thought to himself. "I didn't understand it."

"What wasn't there to understand? All I asked was for my students to read ahead in the chapter and write outlines for the next two sections. There was no reason for you to skip the class."

Harry narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing he hated, it was written work.

"Two points from Gryffindor," Snape said nonchalantly while he finished his tea.

"What?"

"You were not ill. You were not seriously injured. You skipped because I wasn't there," Snape smirked then stood up, "It's nice to know that you won't sit in another potions class without my guidance, but you still broke a school rule."

"Why are you always looking for ways to get at everyone outside your house?"

"Because I want Slytherin to win the house cup. What more of a reason is there besides pride and proving that you are better than the other houses while you are here?"

"I… I don't know."

"It's a trick question, Potter," Snape placed his hand softly on Harry's shoulder and led him towards the door, "I usually wouldn't mind your company, but I'm far more than exhausted and would like nothing more than some rest. So, out you go," Snape opened the door and slightly pushed Harry out, "Good day, Mr. Potter, and as I've said before, please keep out of trouble."

Harry had just barely waved before Snape closed the door on him.

A/N: This chapter I crammed in before the intended chapter seven. So this should really be like chapter 6.5, but it does answer some questions I guess. Things are going to slightly change from this point on. I think I've spent a fair decent amount of time giving Snape a difficult time with Harry. That is, unless, someone can give me some ideas that I can turn into a nine page chapter easily.


	8. A Sudden Turn of Events

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

Summary: Before his 40th B-day, Snape must acquire a potential spouse before the Ministry arranges one. Of all the people, he chooses Harry. Everyone seems to think it's a great idea, except Harry. Can Snape woo Harry's love before it's too late? SSHP Slash later.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the author of the Harry Potter series.

A/N: I know that perhaps the Ministry would prefer heterosexual marriages for safer/easier reproduction, but because this is my fic, there are such things as potions that can males can take to ensure the same safety. I have not read anything about there being such potions in any of the Harry Potter books, and I doubt that J.K. Rowling would get into such matters.

Chapter Eight: "A Sudden Turn of Events"

"Bloody hell. Why me?" Ron sighed.

"Oh, come off it. It's only going to be our second dance since the Yule Ball, fourth year," Hermione turned her attention to Harry, "You have to go too, you know."

Harry was forking his eggs and sighing. They were only a week away from Christmas, then his friends would leave and he'd be stuck here. "Yeah. I know."

"Who are you going to take?" Hermione glanced up to see Snape passing by in the halls, paying them no mind. "Professor Snape, perhaps?"

"Cho Chang. I'd die before I ask _him_ to a dance."

"That's not very nice, Harry."

Harry ignored her.

"Well, Hermione, who are you taking to the ball?"

"It was just announced. No one has asked me yet."

"Well then," Ron took in a big gulp of air, fixed his shirt, and said very slowly, "Her…Hermione, w…will you go to the… dance with… me?"

_Ron looks like he's going to be sick._ Harry mentally chuckled. "I can't believe you asked!" Hermione nodded her head, "Of course I'll go with you."

Ron smiled and then fell over on his bench. "Ron?!" Hermione and Harry cried at once.

Ron was on the other side of the table, smiling in his dreams. "Well, at least it wasn't as bad as the other year's." Harry pointed out with relief.

Hermione and Harry were both trying to hoist Ron back up into his seat before Cho lightly patted Harry on his shoulder. "Harry, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, sure," once Ron was seated, Harry left the hall with Cho. "What about?"

"Harry," Cho was fiddling with her nails again, like most girls do when they are nervous about something.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Yes I do, Harry, but that's the problem. No one is allowed to ask you to the ball. I'm sure you've heard of that new rumour."

"What? But, if it's just a rumour, then we can go together."

"No we can't. I'm not sure why, but I think Snape has something to do with it, and Dumbledore has taken his side on this." Cho took Harry's hand in hers. "I think it would be appropriate if you just go with Professor Snape, Harry."

"What if I just go alone and meet up with you?" Harry was determined to find some way to go with Cho and not Snape.

"I guess we could do that, but won't Professor Snape get angry? Isn't he expecting you to…"

"I not going to ask him, and I'm sure he knows that."

Ron and Hermione had just left the hall and decided to join Harry and Cho. Hermione was going to ask Harry later if he and Cho were really going together, but from the look on his face, she guessed that they weren't. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I'm being forced to go with either Snape or no one. Maybe I can just avoid the whole thing together."

"You can't, Harry! It just simply isn't done. You must go to the ball," said Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not like Snape dances anyways."

"Come on, Harry. We can go to Hogsmeade today and find you something suitable for the ball," Hermione grabbed Harry's free hand, "Cho, do you want to come along?"

"Sorry. I can't. But have a good time," Cho dropped Harry's hand and returned to the Ravenclaw table.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Ok, everyone, quiet down please!" cried McGonagall as she tried to neatly arrange all the signed permission slips for Hogsmeade in her hands that the students were passing to her.

"Hey, look, it's Potter," Malfoy grinned as Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the castle, "Bet you're going to meet up with you-know-who!"

Harry passed his permission slip to McGonagall, "Just ignore him, Mr. Potter," warned McGonagall in that sweet voice of hers.

Harry nodded and went to stand with his fellow Gryffindors as McGonagall checked each and everyone of the permission slips handed to her. Just then, Lena came walking out of the castle. She flashed an ugly look at Harry and then joined her fellow Ravenclaw peers. "Augh, it's Lena," said Ron, "Bloody hell, she's annoying."

"Maybe we can just avoid her," said Hermione.

"Did I get everyone's permission slip?" asked McGonagall.

The some students replied with 'yes,' and others nodded.

"Let's go then. Stay close."

McGonagall led the way with the students packed closely together behind her. From a distance, the group looked like a big, dark, moving lump. As soon as the group reached Hogsmeade, the mass broke up into smaller clumps that gradually divided themselves. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked slowly with a couple other students that had visited Hogsmeade more than enough times. "Sometimes I wish they would expand this town," said Hermione, "Put a couple of new clothes store over there, maybe a shoe shop in that corner."

"Girls," the two boys said together.

"Oh, Harry! Look over there!" Hermione pointed eagerly to this blue painted store at the end of the block.

Harry and Ron smirked. It was a men's formal wear shop complete with a flower inside. "There's a chocolate shop around the block," said Ron, "Maybe Harry could just get himself a tux, buy a bouquet, and grab a box of chocolates before he presents himself to Snape. I'm sure that'll cheer the git right up."

Harry elbowed Ron in the side, "Shut up, will you."

Once Hermione managed to get the two boys into the shop, a little, bald man approached them, "Good morning. Please ask if you need any help."

"Actually," said Hermione, while glancing at Harry and Ron, "We need suits for these two," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ah, what fine young men. Please, this way," the little man led the way to the back, "These should do," he pulled a suit complete with socks, shoes, a shirt, and tie, "You can try these on in the back."

Ron occupied one stall while Harry went into the next. While they were changing, they heard the front door open. A deep voice could be heard, but it was much too far away from Harry to distinguish it. Once Harry got the entire outfit on, he opened the door to his stall, and was about to ask Hermione how it looked, but instead came face to face with Snape. "So, there is a civilized side to you?"

Harry stared at him for a second and then tried to find Hermione, "Hermione?"

Hermione was behind Snape, "Oh! It looks really good on you, Harry!" She clapped her hands together, "Don't you think so, Professor?"

"Quite the becoming young man you are," sarcasm was ringing in Snape's voice.

Harry shut himself back in his stall and quickly changed. When he got out, he raced towards the door, "Harry, wait! What about your suit?!"

"I'm not going to the ball!" With that said, Harry slammed the door closed.

Hermione looked towards Snape and then Ron. "Don't look at me. I barely have enough to pay for this."

"I'll pay for the suit," said Snape. He walked into the stall, folded up the clothes, and brought them to the front desk. "Will you two give it to him?"

Hermione and Ron nodded. Once they left the store, Hermione and Ron came across Harry, who was sitting on a bench covered in snow. He cheeks, ears, and nose were red. "Are you alright, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head. "I want to get sick so that I won't have to go to the ball."

"You know they can cure you in a split second," said Ron.

"When is the ball?"

"This Friday night," said Hermione.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Friday night came faster than Harry could say 'abracadabra.' Everyone seemed to have something to wear and someone to go with. Harry, on the other hand, was sitting on his bed in his school robes waiting for Ron to finish dressing. "Harry, you have to go."

"Never."

"You can come with Hermione and me. We can go as a group."

"Forget it."

"It won't be that bad, trust me."

"I don't even have something to wear."

"Yes you do," Ron emerged from the washroom and hustled over to his bed. He pulled out this large red box and handed it to Harry.

Harry took the box, opened it, and gasped. "Ron… You couldn't have… it was so expensive…"

Ron knew better than to say it was from Snape. "It's Ok. Hermione helped me with it. Now, you can't possibly say you don't want to go. We spent a fortune on it, Harry."

Harry's sour face turned into a little smile. "I guess it can't be that bad. Just as long as I avoid Snape."

Harry took the suit that was presented to him, ran into the washroom, and changed. Once he emerged, Neville was the first to comment on the outfit, "You look spectacular! That suit must've cost a fortune!"

"It did," said Ron.

"Thanks Ron," Harry smiled again.

"Ok, so now that we have that settled, let's get moving. Hermione will meet us by the stairs."

The ball was held in the Great Hall this year, and Hermione was waiting patiently for her two escorts by the door. When she saw Ron, she felt happy for him. At least he didn't have to wear that thing his mother called a formal robe like he did the other year. Harry, on the other hand, looked absolutely gorgeous. (_Just wait 'til Snape sees you, Harry.)_ Ron and Harry both bowed, "Good evening," they said.

"Wow, you guys looks great! Well, come on; let's go show you two off!" Hermione suggested excitedly.

Ron and Harry each linked their arms with Hermione's. They entered the great hall where there were already people dancing to the music played by the orchestra. The first couple that Harry noticed was Neville and Ginny. "They sure seem happy."

"Well, they do love to dance," said Ron.

"So, do you two want to dance with me?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron looked hesitant. "Well, there is nothing but couples on the floor right now," Ron pointed out, "How about I dance with you first, Hermione, and then we all can dance with Harry once the cool music starts."

"I think that's a good idea," said Hermione, "That way, Professor Snape doesn't become suspicious."

At that moment, all three of them looked towards the front of the hall. Snape was standing there, looking annoyed as a group of Slytherin girls swarmed in around him. "He looks preoccupied to me," said Ron.

"Better go claim your man, Potter," Malfoy pushed on Harry's shoulder, "Before those idiots do." Malfoy then walked off with Pansy Parkinson on his right, and another Slytherin girl on his left while laughing.

"He's right," said Ron, "Better go claim _your_ man," Ron started to giggled a little.

"Oh, come off it!" Hermione dragged Ron onto the dance floor, leaving Harry to stand alone in a large group of people.

Harry crossed his arms and sighed. There was nothing for him to do now. Just to stand there… just to wait… just to watch the others while the dance. (_I could ask him to…_) "Never…," Harry shook his head as if it would shake the ridiculous idea out of his head. (_I would never!)_ Harry looked up in the direction he had last seen Snape. Those girls were still there. They were laughing, pushing on each other, drinking punch, and trying to get Snape to smile, which they were miserably failing at. "Come on, dance with me, Professor!"

Harry raised a brow. They were trying to get him to dance?! Whatever their reason was, they were failing miserably at it. Harry would've just stayed where he was and remained calm, if it wasn't for this new, jarring sensation he felt on his nerves. Harry sat down on the seat closest to him. He would've been able to relax, but that feeling was quite bothersome; it was irritating him. (_I'm not going to go over to him. I'm not going to go over to him. I'm not…) _One of the girls managed to get Snape to talk to her. (_If he wants to dance with me, he'll ask me.) _

_(And what if he does?)_

_(I'll…)_

_(Will you say yes?)_

_(I… of course not!)_

_(Then why are you so eager to have him join you?)_

_(I… I just don't know!)_

Before Harry could stop himself, he was making his way through the crowd of people; pushing towards Snape. He only got so far, before his feet glued themselves to the marble floor. He was reluctant to go any further. His mind was crying for Snape to come to him. But why? How much more of an imbecile could Harry be? He was on a roll! If he could keep up his act, then maybe he would eventually rid himself of Snape. "Harry, are you Ok?"

Harry turned his head slightly, "Cho?"

"I saw you just walking through the crowd aimlessly, so I wanted to know if something was bothering you."

For a moment, Harry looked as if he didn't comprehend a single word the Ravenclaw said. Cho looked in the direction that Harry would've reached ultimately. "Were you going to ask Professor Snape to dance?"

"Merlin, the man doesn't dance, Cho."

"Well, I…," a new, slow song had just started, "Harry, will you dance with me?"

Harry quickly took her hand, and led Cho onto the dance floor close to Snape, but not too close to make it obvious that he wanted him to see them dancing. Harry positioned himself, and Cho wrapped her arms around his neck. He held onto her from around the waist, and they slowly, like the couples around them, rotated. The lights dimmed themselves slightly, and the loud talk quieted. The only sounds that could be heard were the quiet whispers from around them, the slow music, and their partner's gentle breathing. Once they had fully rotated, Harry settled his eyes on Snape. He wondered if Snape's breathing would be this calming if he was this close to him. (_Look at me…_)

_(Why are you so set on exchanging glances with Snape?! )_

_(I don't know!)_

Harry held tighter to Cho. He distinguished her feminine figure, he shared her warmth, and he noticed her daintiness. Did he want what he had in his arms, or did he want what had captured his eyes only feet away. (_This is ridiculous! I've never even really held Snape before! How am I suppose to know what he feels like?)_

"Admiring him?" Cho asked.

"Huh?" Harry pulled away from her; only just enough so that he could look her in the eye while she talked to him.

"You stopped moving. The only person you could possibly be watching is Professor Snape, Harry."

Harry held her tight again, and was about to start moving, but then Snape's eyes fell onto him. Harry froze, "He's spotted me… What should I do?"

"Just keep dancing, Harry. I'll explain it all if he starts asking questions."

But Harry couldn't dance anymore. Hell, he couldn't move. It wasn't until Snape was a little too close that Harry finally pulled away from Cho. He was about to run out of the hall, but then Snape firmly grabbed a hold of his wrist. (_Stupid wrist! Why were you lagging behind?!)_

Harry didn't have to turn around to figure out who the owner of the hand was. "Let go."

Harry nearly yelped as Snape forcefully pulled Harry around. Harry had expected Snape to inquire as to why he was dancing with Cho, and to scold him for not asking him to the dance, but instead, Snape appeared to be quite calm. "Will you dance with me?" Harry felt like slapping his hand over his mouth. What the fuck had compelled him to do that?! (_Bloody hell! I just asked Snape to dance with me!)_ "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ask you to…"

"Dance?" Snape gave that impression that he was about to reject Harry's offer. He raised a brow looked around the hall. "Here, alongside all these inelegant adolescents?"

"I… um, what?"

"Follow me," Snape ordered, but Harry remained still, "Come along, or I'll force you to hold my hand, and Merlin knows what rumours will dawn by tomorrow morning."

Harry quickly followed Snape out of the hall. "Might I ask where you are taking me?"

Snape didn't reply.

"If you are going to steal me away for the night, I think I have a right to know where you are leading me."

Stealing him away… that sounded a little funny.

Snape continued to walk, and made a turn around the corridor. They arrived at a door, and Snape mumbled a password before it opened. The door gave way to a small room that was filled with the music played in the hall next door. "What is this place?"

Snape didn't feel the need to explain. He was sure Harry knew exactly what this place was and what it was used for. "Come here."

"Wait, what are you we going to do here?"

"You asked me to dance with you; do you not recall?"

Harry gasped.

"Take my hand," Snape reached out with his right hand, and Harry didn't even notice that his hand had eagerly extended to meet Snape's until he was pulled against Snape's body. Harry gasped again and Snape softly wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist. The man did not hold Harry tightly just to assure Harry that he would not force his fiancé into anything. His hands held his so gently that the slightest wrong movement would separate their hands in an instance. Snape's arm around Harry's waist likewise was just as loose. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Harry did just that on command, and soon, he felt Snape's body leading him. "You… know how to dance?"

"Of course I know how to dance, brat," Snape whispered against Harry's neck; his voice vibrating in his ear.

Harry felt like moaning. He would have never guessed that Snape could make him feel this good when alone. Plus, he had even given Harry a nickname. A quite appropriate nickname. "I'm not a brat."

"Yes you are, brat."

Harry found himself chuckling. Why? Not even Harry knew the answer to that. It's just that he felt… emancipated from his restrictions once he found that he could feel prized, treasured, and protected in Snape's arms. Hell, Harry could feel Snape's hand and arm holding just a bit more tightly on him like his embrace was the only thing keeping them together. They were so close that Harry could've sworn that he felt their hearts beating as one, and it had this astonishingly calming effect on the boy. Harry wasn't used to intimacy, and this new experience was slowly undermining his strength. His knees felt feeble, his arms were a little too relaxed, and his eye lids were becoming improbably heavy. Snape wasn't oblivious to Harry's declining posture and responded promptly. "It's not nap time yet, boy."

Merlin, Harry never realized how strong and deep Snape's voice was. He even began to wonder what other sounds the older wizard could make when enticed. "I'm not falling asleep."

Snape felt like chuckling at Harry's denial but wouldn't allow himself to do so. This was, finally, their first intimate act, and he was not going to mess it up. If he was going to be married to Harry before the beginning of summer, then he needed to do all he could to win Harry's affection, and if not, at least his trust. With the Dark Lord on a rampage, Harry was going to need all the protection and constant supervision he could get. Plus, the Ministry will make Snape marry someone anyways. Might as well be someone he cared deeply for. "If you begin to sway again, I will not hesitate to release you and watch as you fall on your arse."

Harry snapped his eyes open, pulled away a little and looked at Snape. The man looked back at the boy just as intensely. What was going on between them? Harry wanted to think that they were finally beginning the relationship that they should've started over the summer, but he just couldn't bring him to accept the thought of being a relationship with his teacher. "Do you bring students here often, Professor?"

"What in Merlin's name possessed you to think that?"

"So then… I'm the _only_ one?"

"You may be polygamous, but let me assure you, I am not."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. (_So…you're serious about me? You're… faithful to only me?)_ "Yes, I am." Harry stared agape at Snape. Had he just… "You forget that I'm a proficient in the art of Legilimens."

"Have you been probing thought my thoughts the entire time?"

Snape grinned. "An open mind is a vulnerable one."

Harry withdrew his arms from around Snape's neck and took a step back. Snape took a step forwards. "I'm going to make this clear," said Harry, "I don't like it when other people probe my thoughts without my authorization."

_(What he doesn't know won't hurt him.)_ Snape thought to himself.

"There are things… thoughts in my head I'd rather you not know about," said Harry.

"We aren't supposed to have secrets," said Snape as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not your fiancé!" Harry yelled.

"Deny it as you like, but legally, you are promised to me first," Snape snapped his fingers, and a document signed by the Ministry of Magic appeared before Harry, "It's an engagement certificate that will be upgraded into a marriage license once we are bonded together in matrimony."

It was the first time Harry had ever seen an engagement certificate. Hell, he didn't even know they existed. Must've been something new. He looked at it very carefully, and in big, bold letters, it was stated clearly that Severus Snape literally is entitled first to Harry James Potter. For the first time, it was finally beginning to sink in that he really was engaged to his potions' professor. That some time in the future, they really will married. This awareness make Harry feel like he had gulped down a big, heavy bolder. "Why so sudden though? You could've at least have given me a heads up," said Harry.

"Now that the Dark Times are at hand, the Ministry has stated that all witches and wizards are obligated to be married before their fortieth birthday. A few weeks before the beginning of the school year, I was notified of the new law, and it was either pick from a list provided by the Ministry, or…."

"Me? But why?"

"I never imagined myself in this predicament, and most of my time was preoccupied with work for the Order. I couldn't devise a plan to tell you, and enlightening you wasn't my main concern just then. It wasn't until a few hours before midnight did I finally realize that you needed to be informed. Of course, you weren't awake and so…"

"You told Sirius. And how did he take it?"

"What do you think? That your godfather was ecstatic to hear that his godson was deliberately engaged to _Snivelus_? I think he fainted before he could blow me a punch."

"How did the others react?"

Snape shrugged. "They were shocked to say the least. But after I explained my reasons for the sudden engagement, they were…"

"Ok with it?"

Snape passed a smirk in Harry's direction. "Ready to cast upon me an Unforgivable."

Harry didn't look surprised. "So in short, everyone's against our marriage?"

"It's difficult to say. They'd rather you have a choice in the matter, but they are not completely against it."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Of course Dumbledore and the rest of the staff here at Hogwarts have given their approval, but their approval isn't the one that counts," Snape extended his hand and brushed away from of the hair covering Harry's face.

Harry suddenly tensed under Snape's touch. "Then… whose matters the most?"

"Yours."

"Mine, sir?"

"Are you not the one getting married to me?" Harry gulped and smoothed his left ring finger with this thumb. Snape took notice of it, and reached out to hold onto Harry's hand, "I want you to wear your ring."

"But…"

"I want the entire school to know that you belong to someone."

"Why?"

"Do you think I take enjoyment out of watching girls _and_ boys flirt with you?"

Harry's eyes widened for just a second. Was Snape telling Harry something that he's been oblivious to since day one? _Jealousy?_ "Professor, are you by any chance… jealous?"

"As my fiancé, I'm very protective of you, and very mistrustful of others."

The music around them was beginning to fade. "The formal part of the dance must be over," said Harry as he pulled his hand away from Snape's and began to walk towards the door. He was just about to turn the knob when Snape grabbed Harry's left hand again forced Harry to turn around. "Please visit me in my quarters over the break," he leaned down slightly and pulled Harry's hand forwards. In a split second, Snape's warm lips had kissed Harry's left ring finger, leaving Harry in a daze. "I know you carry the ring with you always. But I want to see it on your finger."

Snape opened the door and vanished into the halls before Harry could say anything more.

Once Harry stepped out of the room, he reached into his pocket and gently ran his finger over his ring, "I should really get back to the dance."

Inside the Great Hall, the students were dancing like crazy to more modern hits. Ron and Hermione were lost in the crowd, but Harry managed to spot them quickly. They weren't even dancing. They were more like jumping and acting wild. It took a moment for Harry to get back into the dancing mood, and once he did, he jumped around like never before. He needed to release all his balled up energy before the winter break started.

A couple of hours later, and Harry was sitting by the bowl of punch. He was exhausted to say the least, yet Hermione and Ron were still at it in the middle of the mass of students. Only two of three students had left, and they were Hufflepuff first years. Harry didn't want to seem like a wimp, so he tried to stay around for as long as possible. However, his eyes were giving out on him, and his eye lids. They were getting so heavy. The music didn't seem to make his wild with energy as it did. It tired him out and gave him a headache. He wanted to go to bed. His feet ached. His back felt stiff. His legs were ready to give out on him.

From the other side of the room, another man had noticed Harry's exhaustion. He looked towards the mass of students, and since they were all way too busy dancing, Snape casually walked over to Harry and mumbled a spell as he approached the weary student. Harry was about to fall over, but Snape caught him in just in time. He picked up the teen like a bride and walked out of the Great Hall before he attracted any unwanted attention.

With everyone down in the Great Hall, Snape knew that no one would be in their common rooms. So, Snape felt safe when he entered the Gryffindor common room, and brought Harry over to his bed. He gently laid the teen down on his bed and stroked his face before he whispered, "Good night."

Snape quickly left then before he was tempted to do anything more.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

At some point later that night, Harry woke up and found it difficult to go back to sleep. He wondered how he even got to bed. Did Snape carry him back? And then there was that other question that bewildered his mind. How did Snape know that he did indeed carry the ring with him everywhere he went? Why did Harry even carry that ring everywhere? Even now, while resting on his bed, Harry kept the ring in his left pocket. His hands smoothed over it in acknowledgement, and he sighed. Harry brought his left ring finger to his lips and kissed the exact spot Snape had kissed. He kissed his finger for several seconds before he finally pulled it away. (_Why did I do that?)_

A/N: Like the chapter? Want another one soon? I'll make a deal with my readers. I'll update as soon as you guys give me somewhere between 20 and 30 reviews.


	9. A Christmas Gift

_**Won't You Please Stay With Me?**_

**Notes**: (1) Angelusánjələss : I've given Harry's gift this name, but it also the names of a set of prayers to commemorate the Annunciation and the Incarnation according to Roman Catholics. I am not very religious by the way.

Chapter Nine: "A Christmas Gift"

"Well, we'll be seeing you, mate," Ron gave Harry a pat on the back as he left the Gryffindor common room with Hermione.

"Yeah… see ya," Harry whispered.

Now it was just him, alone in the common room. The very few other Gryffindor members had fled to either Hogsmeade for last minute Christmas shopping or the library to catch up on some work. Even though he was bored, our Harry didn't feel like doing either. He had already bought all the gifts he was going to give, and he definitely wasn't going to waste his break doing work. Merlin, the mere sound of the word _work_ sent shivers up Harry's spin.

Maybe Harry could just stand there and wait for the break to be over… or he could go outside and catch some fresh air… while freezing his lungs up in the process. No, Harry wasn't too fond of the cold weather. There was always just wondering around Hogwarts… and of course someone would become suspicious of his actions. Bloody hell. There really wasn't anything Harry could think of doing… except…._ (Merlin, no!)_

Harry strode over to the crimson couch and sat down before the hearth. He'd have to be desperate before he paid Severus Snape a friendly visit. After their latest encounter, Harry wasn't sure if he was quite up to another intimate interaction. (_But he won't touch me unless I let him…right?)_

_(He has claimed **ownership** over you, Harry! He can touch you whenever he wants!)_

_(But that's considered sexual harassment!)_

_(And who would you run to? Dumbledore? I can just see it now, 'Severus, please try to contain yourself'. Yeah. That'll go just swell.)_

Harry sat anxiously in his seat while twitching his foot. He then looked up at the grandfather clock. It was nearly nine in the morning. Of course Snape would be up. Harry sighed and stood up. He was already feeling desperate and needed someone to occupy his time. He would go senseless if he stayed in the common room any longer.

Once out in the halls, Harry was already feeling a littler better, but still bored. He slid his hands in his pockets and lowered his head a little while he passed a group of Slytherins. Apparently, several people had seen him leaving the hall last night with Snape, and already, there were rumours. Maybe they'll die out before the break is over? Nah, but one can always dream. Just as long as people believed it was just a rumour. If word got out that Harry and Snape were in a relationship, then that surely would be dangerous for both Harry and Snape if it reached the ears of a Death Eater. Just then, Harry noticed that a group of Slytherins was beginning to move. Towards him? Hopefully not. Harry walked a little faster towards Snape's quarters… which unfortunately, were pretty close to the Slytherin common room. Maybe it just so happens that they are heading the same way as Harry. Harry's hopes were dying as a few of the boys moved forwards and were walking a little faster. Finally, Harry stopped and moved towards the wall to give the group room. He thought that they would just pass him by, but they didn't. They spread themselves out so that Harry was surrounded against the wall. Harry tried to stay calm as one of the guys spoke to him, "Where ya goin'? Didn't you know the Slytherin common room is the only thing in that direction?"

"Or maybe he's off to see Snape," one of the girls began to chuckle.

"Ooo…. Then we shouldn't stop him," one guy raised both his hands as if to surrender, "The professor might get mad if his _bitch_ isn't there to warm his bed."

The group began to laugh maliciously, making their intentions clear though it contradicted the statement previously made. Suddenly, one guy slammed his hand on the wall besides Harry's face. He leaned in and whispered, "Is that how you get off; by seducing Hogwarts teachers?"

Harry shoved the Slytherin aside and made a run for it. It was the first day of break, and already Harry was getting himself into trouble! He headed for the dungeons, and quickly found the gargoyle statue, "Locomotive!"

The statue began to move, and before the group could reach him, Harry slipped inside Snape's quarters, and slammed the door closed. The sudden intrusion startled Snape, who was, just a second ago, lost in one of his favourite books by the fire. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned around and leaned his weight against the door. "Made it…," he panted while he slid down onto his arse.

Snape blinked a few times disbelievingly It wouldn't register with him that Harry had bothered to pay him a visit. But that at the moment wasn't as intriguing as why on earth was the boy so out of breath? "What in Merlin's name happened?"

Harry shot a cold glance at Snape, "I just escaped a group of Slytherins."

"Really?" Snape didn't sound too surprised. What else in this school could make Harry run like a little scared boy?

Harry stared Snape in the eye. Snape didn't seem in the least bit angered by the fact that his precious Harry was nearly assaulted by Slytherins. "Is that all you have to say?"

"You've killed a basilisk single-handedly. Surely handling a couple of thugs wasn't problematic," Snape picked up the book forgotten in his lap, marked his spot, and then sent it back to the shelf, "Can I offer you anything to eat or drink?"

"Maybe some Chocolate Frogs?" Harry sat on the couch and waited for Snape to summon a house elf.

Snape snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared, "Bring me an order of Chocolate Frogs, some British tea, and a chocolate chip scone."

The elf bowed and vanished and Snape turned his attention to Harry. "Tell me; were you so bored that out of desperation you decided to pay me a visit?"

There was no use lying to someone who was skilled inLegilimency, "Yes."

"And he's honest about it," Snape shook his head.

"You'd figure it out if I was lying anyways. Might as well tell the truth."

"Well, at least it gives us time to bond," Snape stood up from his seat, strolled over to where Harry was sitting, and sat down besides the boy.

"What are you…?"

Snape sighed, "Whether you like it or not, you are going to have to get used to my presence."

It wasn't that Harry disliked Snape's company; it was that being this close to him was making his reminisce about their previous encounter. They had awakened new feelings in Harry that he never thought he could feel. He was sure that Snape had left an everlasting effect on him. Harry was sure that he would snap if Snape ever got that close to him again. "Do you enjoy my company?"

"I welcome it if you must know."

"So then, I can come over to visit whenever I want?"

"Alone of course. I won't welcome any extra company."

"So, let's say we're in the middle of a testing week, and you have a lot of exams to grade. Would you drop everything and tend to me like a good host?"

"If it were anyone else, you would never hear from them again."

"You sure know how to make me feel special."

"You don't sound too pleased by this."

Harry slouched on the couch, and Snape had this voice nagging him to demand that Harry sit up. However, Harry was finally making himself comfortable and Snape didn't want to give him a reason to shorten the visit. "Can I lie down?"

"On me or the couch?"

Harry swamped glances between the couch, Snape's lap, and the couch again. Without answering Snape's question, Harry kicked off his shoes, rearranged himself so that his legs were sprawled out on the cushion, and his head rested on Snape's lap. When Snape did not put up the slightest inkling of resistance, Harry closed his eyes and sighed. If only his friends could see him now. Hermione would be so proud of him, Ron would be disgusted no doubt, Cho would probably be cheering him on, and Malfoy… oh Merlin, the boy would never let him forget it.( _I feel like an obedient dog.)_

_(Potter looks tense. Maybe he thinks I'm opposed to the physical interaction. )_

"As much as you hate me, to do this right, we will need to collaborate," Snape pointed out.

"I know, I know!" Harry turned a bit and snuggled his face into Snape's robes. He could feel Snape becoming tense beneath him. If he could just get a little closer, then maybe he could spark those feelings again and figure out for once and for all what he feels towards the man.

"You know, do you?"

Harry nodded a bit.

Just then, the house elf appeared and placed the tray on the table. Harry groaned a little. He didn't want to move. Not now that he had made himself comfortable on Snape's lap. Once the elf vanished, Harry made a move to get up, but Snape stopped him, "We have a visitor."

Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore coming in through the fireplace. "Good morning, Severus, how are you…. Harry?" Dumbledore adjusted his glasses a little, "What a surprise. How are you doing, my boy?"

_(Your boy?)_ Snape frowned.

"Fine, thank you."

Finding Harry resting in Snape's lap was a rare scene for Dumbledore to behold. Last he had heard that Snape and Harry were having friendship problems, and now they were quite at peace with each other, looking rather disturbed by Dumbledore's presence. "Am I interrupting anything?" Dumbledore asked before he took a seat.

_(Yes.)_ Harry and Snape thought together, but both shook their heads anyways.

"Well, I decided to drop by, Severus, because I thought you were wrapped up in one of your old books again. I was hoping to take you out on a walk, but now I can see that you are…," he looked down at Harry, "…busy."

"Perhaps later this evening, headmaster?" Snape proposed.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore shrugged, "If I can get away that is. Minerva wants to go ice skating."

"Oh," Harry and Snape said at once.

"A good portion of the lake has been frozen over. Of course, with a little magic, we can make the ice sturdy."

"Maybe we can join you," said Harry, "I've never gone ice skating before! It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Yes, my boy, it is."

_(Stop calling him your boy!)_ Snape gripped the cushion of the couch.

"Professor, have you ever ice skated?"

"I my earlier years, I have," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, umm, that question was for Professor Snape," Harry specified.

Snape looked down at him and raised a brow. "Severus, Harry still addresses you formally?" Snape looked up at Dumbledore, "Surely that can't be the case."

"Afraid so, headmaster. The brat dislikes it when I state his name, and I have not yet granted him the luxury of addressing me by my given name. I would have been addressing him as such long ago, is he wasn't so opposed to it."

Dumbledore's eye pierced right through Snape. He wasn't pleased with the man's answer. "I…," Harry sat up and looked at Snape, the one who had taken his words to heart. "I really didn't mean what I said, S… Severus." Snape looked taken aback."I apologize."

For Snape, words meant little if nothing to him. So of course the man longed for Harry to express his apology in some sort of physical contact. However, the proud man would never admit it. Who ever heard of a Snape who wanted a hug from the person who hurt him? Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling again. He never missed a beat. "Harry, my dear, you're Severus' fiancé, are you not?"

For the first time, Harry was going to acknowledge it, "Yes."

"Then I think words are just half of the apology," his eye twinkled and Harry made a mental note to get back at Dumbledore later, "You need to _show_ him that you are sorry."

Harry turned to Snape and grinned. "Forgive me, Severussss," Harry hissed as he gently wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, bringing the two wizards closer.

It was then that Harry felt something inside him melt. Feeling this stronger man against his body caused Harry's body to want to make this man understand that he wanted to be his little lover. (_Lover?!)_ Dumbledore didn't miss this sudden little simulation either. He quickly got up and headed for the fireplace, "I must go then, have a pleasant day you two," with that, he was gone, leaving Harry and Snape alone.

Harry began to tremble. He didn't know what was causing him to show Snape such submission. Cautious of Harry's anxiety, Snape reached over for a Chocolate Frog, opened it, and held it up, "Here." Maybe this would ease the tension between them.

Harry pulled away a little and looked at the treat. He reached over and ate it right from Snape's hand. "We should drink some tea before it gets cold," Snape poured some tea into a cup along with a reasonable amount of sugar and cream. He then passed it to Harry before he served himself some.

Harry sat back and began taking little sips. Since when did Snape know just how Harry liked his tea? "Given the circumstances, I believe we should discuss the fundamentals."

"In other words, you want to lay down some ground rules?"

"Glad to see that you've caught on," Snape set his cup of tea on the table, reached over and took Harry's hand in his, "While in class, we will address each other formally. I will not tolerate being called 'Severus' in front of my other students."

_(So I guess Sev, darling, honeybunch, sweetie pie, and sweetheart are out of the question?)_

"You are more than welcome to come to my quarters at any time, however, you may not bring along any of your pesky friends. Obviously that means my quarters will not provide the desired space for your festivity."

_(You're quarters are much too small to hold a bachelor party anyways.)_

"You will not take any of my possessions out of my quarters without my permission. You will respect my belongings and handle them with the utmost care. And please, do not come here if you are looking for a way to vent your frustrations or anger; which brings us to our next discourse. If you are upset with me, if something is troubling you, or if you are insecure about something, please bring it to my attention," his grip around Harry's hand just got a little tighter, and Snape spoke sincerely, "Harry, I want to be the person you turn to. Is that too much to ask for?"

Harry shook his head.

"Look me in the eye when you reassure me. Promise me you'll come to me."

Harry looked up and met his onyx eyes, "I promise."

They finished their tea in silence, and soon after, Harry left Snape's quarters. For the remainder of the break, Harry would occasionally drop in on Snape for a spot of tea, a good chat, or simply because he was bored and needed something to do to pass the time. It was finally Christmas Eve, and while Harry sat in the library reading comics, he realized that he still hadn't shopped for a present to give to Snape. He was sure the man bought him something extra expensive and extra special. The guilt would just pile on him tomorrow morning when Harry will arrive at Snape's quarters empty handed and Snape will present him his gift. "Bloody hell," Harry pushed the comic away, crossed his arms, and leaned his head on the table. Everything, as far as he knew, was closed today. "Maybe Dumbledore can help me."

Harry left the library and headed for the head office. It wasn't until he reached the large statue of the bird did he realize that he had forgotten the password. Harry stood there was tapping his foot restlessly. He would have continued to stand there, but then Harry felt someone resting their hand on his shoulder. "Yes?!" Harry was quite startled.

"Is something wrong, Harry?"

Harry gulped and began to sweat. He wasn't planning on Snape catching him here like this.

"I'm looking for the headmaster. Is he here?"

"Afraid not. He went to visit someone and will not be back until tomorrow afternoon."

_(Shit!)_ Snape did not miss the panic expression. "Something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Don't make me resort to probing your mind."

"Please don't! It's a surprise! You'll ruin it if you do!"

"Very well."

So much for plan A. Now Harry was back in the safety of his dormitory, away from Snape. He still didn't have a resolution to his problem. "Maybe I'll have something that I can give to Snape."

Because the boy only had so few possessions, it didn't take long for him to go through everything he had. And no, he didn't have anything that would catch Snape's attention. Alas, Harry would have to resort to something mushy, cliché, and definitely not what Snape would need. "But it's not like I have a choice."

Pulling out his comic book, Harry continued to read about a hero who wears tights and always saves the day. Why couldn't someone like that exist in his life? He needed someone to save him from turning up in Snape's quarters empty handed.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry didn't know when it happened, but at some point while reading his comic book, he had dozed off. "Shit," Harry reached for the clock besides his bed and glanced at it.

He quickly jumped out of his bed, ran into the washroom to freshen up, and then headed towards Snape's chambers. "I overslept!"

It was 11:53 P.M., just minutes away from Christmas, and Harry was racing against time to get to Snape's quarters. He was far down the hall when he noticed a grandfather clock with the minute hand over 57. Harry began to run faster. He was close now, and wasn't about to let time win. Finally, he had reached the stairs, and while taking three at a time, he noticed another clock. 11:59. Now at in front of the statue, Harry nearly yelled the password as he threw open the door just when the clock stroked midnight. "Merry Christmas, Severus!" Harry said with his arms stretched out over his head.

Snape was sitting on his couch grinning, like he had expected Harry to make an entrance. "What took you?" He then patted the couch and Harry took a seat besides him, "Merry Christmas, brat."

"So, did you get me a present?" Harry asked innocently. Snape motioned towards the strange box sitting by the fire. "Can I open it?"

"I suppose," Snape responded nonchalantly, while secretly he was extremely happy to see Harry walking over excitedly to the gift that he had bought for him, "Careful now. It's quite fragile."

There was mistletoe sitting on the box that was swathed in white ribbon. Harry carefully removed the mistletoe and ribbon before he removed the lid. What was inside the box was probably the last thing Harry ever expected Snape to present to him; probably the last thing that Harry ever expected to get as a gift. Hell, Harry didn't even know that something like this existed. Nonetheless, Harry turned around and mouthed a 'thank you so much' to Snape, who seemed rather pleased with the gift he got for Harry. Harry reached into the box with both of his hands and took out the opal egg that was nestled in the feathers of a phoenix. He examined it closely, and then walked towards Snape with the egg cradled in his arms. "It's beautiful, Severus," Harry said.

"Keep it warm. It's bound to hatch any second now."

"_Hatch_?!" Harry looked astounded, "You mean there's something inside this thing? It's not just a pretty rock?"

"Come here," ordered Snape. Harry sat by Snape while continuing to handle the egg with the utmost care. "When that egg opens, you need to be the first thing it sees. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded vigorously, and then, he felt it; something moving frantically within the opal egg. Harry looked panicky as he glanced from Snape to the egg and back to Snape. "What should I do?"

Snape made Harry reseat himself so that Snape was behind him and the egg was resting on the couch. "Now, just watch," Snape whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry closed his eyes shut for a second to allow himself to relish in the unique sensation that Snape caused for him. Quickly, however, he had to bring himself back to reality as the egg began to crack. Slowly, bits and pieces of the shell would fall onto the couch, revealing a silvery secretion that began to ooze its way out. It wasn't until the top flew off that Harry was finally able to detect what kind of creature laid the egg. "A dragon?!"

Harry stared at the snow white dragon with the slanted opal eyes and already razor sharp, pearly white claws. The dragon looked up at Harry and held its gaze for a long time until it finally began to chirp. It sounded just like a little chick! Snape then looked over Harry's shoulder and said, "It's known as the Siberian Silica Dragon. Also known as the White Ghost. It's nearly invisible in its snowy habitat; a rare sight for the eye to behold."

"It's beautiful!"

"It's a she, Harry. Males have red opal eyes."

The dragon chirped again and began to flap its paper thin wings. "Is she hungry?"

"Perhaps," said Snape.

"What do they eat?"

"The flesh of any animal as long as it's freshly killed."

"Oh…"

"You know the killing curse. Go kill a fish."

Harry gaped at Snape, and Snape lightly chuckled. "I'm kidding. There's a fresh piece of fish sitting by the sink. Fetch that for the dragon." Harry did so, and when he came back, he looked for Snape for further instructions. "Just give it to her."

Harry placed the plate of meat besides the dragon, and watched as she clawed and ripped the meat into shreds before she ate it greedily. "Vicious creatures aren't they?" Snape grinned, "If given the chance, she'll make quick work of any student here at this school."

"Severus, that means she's dangerous! Why did you bring her here?"

"Relax, Potter. If your words are absolute, she'll obey anything you say. Siberian Silica Dragons are the smartest creatures in this world. They can be taught almost anything, they learn fast, and quickly learn where their place is in this world. They only obey the words of the first other being they see. You are the mother figure here, Harry, and all she will ask of you is to nurture her as her real mother would've."

"Impressive."

"Shall we think of a name for her?"

Harry looked over to the dragon who was now fast asleep on the plate where the piece of fish had been. She was just the right size for a shoulder pet. However, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted her claws digging into his skin. Her wings were wrapped around her like a blanket; her long neck was stretched out on the plate, and her long, whip like tail was curled around her body. "I think I'll name her Angelus (1)."

One of the dragon's eyes snapped open. She lifted her long neck gracefully to look at Harry. It chirped again. Harry smiled, kneeled before her, and said very carefully, "You're name is Angelus."

Surprisingly, Angelus nodded, and roared, "Auungerruussss."

Harry gaped, "Severus, did you hear that?!"

"Occasionally, while in its youth, it'll chirp when happy. Because it's a dragon, it roars. This specific dragon can roughly mimic some of our words.

Harry was enjoying his stay in Snape's quarters very much; so much, in fact, that he gaped in astonishment once he glanced over at the clock a few hours later and realized what time it was. "Excuse me, Severus, but I must be going. It's nearly five!"

Snape turned his attention to the old clock hanging over the mantle. "So it is."

Harry stood up, "I'll try to come by later if it's Ok with you," yet Harry's body did not move from its position, as if secretly desiring for Snape to bid him farewell with an affectionate gesture.

Snape did not catch on; he was busy trying to think of a way to keep Harry around, "Harry, would you care to care to watch the sun rise with me?"

Harry was, if anything, a little taken aback. He never knew Snape to be a romantic. "Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't, why would I be asking?"

Snape hand lightly touched Harry's shoulder as he guided them towards the door. It wasn't until Snape turned the knob did Angelus wake up. She lifted her head at an angel and focused her vision to adjust to the dimly lit room. When she noticed that Harry was close to the exit, she chirped. Snape mentally cursed himself as Angelus scurried over to Harry's side. Snape wasn't going to get the chance to be alone with Harry as he had hoped. (_I wonder what kind of potion includes grinded baby Siberian Silica Dragon parts.)_ "Severus, Angelus can come along, right?"

"As long as you watch her."

Several minutes later, Snape was quietly seething, wishing that he had forbid Harry from inviting that bloody dragon. Harry was hugging her, holding her, playing fetch and peek-a-boo with her; nearly forgetting that Snape was there. (_This is ridiculous! I cannot be jealous of a four-legged beast!) _Ah, but, that he was.

Once Angelus had finally worn Harry out, he leaned against a tree, which was about ten feet away from Snape. Snape continued to watch Harry longingly, until he had had enough and decided to regain his fiancé's attention. "Follow me; we can see the sun rise better from the lake."

"Oh, but Severus, I'm tired," Harry had expected for Snape to ignore him, not to suddenly be lift up into his arms like a fatigue child. For a second, Harry hung there completely dumbfounded and limp like a doll, then once it settled in that Snape was carrying him, Harry graciously wrapped his arms around Snape's neck. Mentally, Snape smiled. He finally had Harry all to himself.

Once down by the lake, Snape placed Harry on a rock in the clearing by the water. Angelus was currently hunting for fish while Snape settled himself besides Harry. For a moment, just a moment, the couple sat there feeling tense. It was Snape who daringly broke the tension by wrapping his arm around Harry's waist; pulling him closer. Harry quietly gasped when drawn into Snape so suddenly, and closed his eyes when Snape nudged his cheek with his nose. He would never have guessed that Snape could be so affectionate. Snape's face was incredibly warm, but no where near as hot as Harry's face had suddenly gotten, "…n… Severus, I thought we were going to watch the sunrise…."

Snape did not answer as he drew Harry in a little closer; having him settled his head on Snape's shoulder. Sure enough, from this point, Harry was about to see the sun rising from between two mountains. Its golden, morning rays warmed the couple as they watched the sun rise in silence. It was Angelus who disturbed the peace when she finally caught a fish and now was ripping it up while tossing it up in the air. Harry tried to look back to see her play, but Snape prevented it by moving closer, having Harry relax against his chest. "Severus?"

"Angelus is fine. Don't pay her any mind."

Harry raised a brow skeptically. Was Snape jealous?

Several minutes later, the sun was much higher in the sky and Snape said, "Come; let's take a walk."

Keeping his arm tightly around Harry, Snape guided him as they walked around the lake. Angelus was following of course, but was hoping around, trying to get all of her energy out. After maybe ten minutes of walking in silence, it began to lightly snow again. Harry extended his right hand and smiled as the snowflakes melted in the palm of his hand. Harry looked up at Snape, hoping to catch his eye, but then he noticed that the man was in deep thought. "Professor?"

Snape stopped walking and forced Harry to face him, "Where's the ring I left for you?"

Harry reached into his pocket, and withdrew the ring. Snape took it from Harry and then said, "Hold out your hand."

Harry did so and Snape slide the ring onto Harry's ring finger while saying, "With this ring, Harry James Potter, I pledge a vow of life long loyalty to you and only you. I swear to fight for your protection until the day I breathe my very last breath. I give you my entire heart, body, and soul which no one has claimed before. I promise to do my utmost best to ensure a long and happy life for you. All I ask for in return," Snape leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "is for you to be my husband. Marry me."

Harry was so overcome with this newfound happiness that he never realized that he had thrown himself into Snape's arms; holding onto him as if he was the only thing that would keep him alive. "Yes…," he said softly while wondering when this infatuation with Snape had begun.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

They took their time walking back; at first, just quietly with Harry swinging his arms back and forth like a child while thinking about reaching over and grabbing Snape's relaxed hand. (_I bet he's never held hands before.) _Harry looked up at Snape and grinned. (_He wouldn't mind right?)_

_(On second thought, he might.)_

_(But he just asked me to marry him and I said yes. So, it's not like the sudden gesture would be out of place.)_

_(Snape's not the romantic type, Harry!)_

_(It's just holding hands. How bad can it be?)_

_(He'll probably get nervous.)_

_(We're getting married for Merlin's sakes!)_

Finally, having enough of his mental debate, Harry reached over and was just about to grab Snape's hand, but missed my and inch. Harry frowned, and took a larger step to keep up with the man. Once in range, Harry reached out again and brushed his hand against Snape's. Harry held his breath and looked up at the taller wizard. He seemed oblivious to the gesture. _(One more time!)_ Harry reached out and this time, he managed to weave his fingers through Snape's hand softly and waited to see how his partner would respond. He was not surprised when Snape tried to jerk his hand away at first, and was far from regretting his actions once Snape intertwined their fingers. Though Snape did not show his smile, Harry knew Snape was pleased when he felt the ring he had given Harry between his fingers. Now, if Snape could only get Harry to buy him a ring, then they would be all set. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a Christmas present," Harry finally admitted.

"Stop fretting about it. Accepting me as your fiancé meant more to me than any materialistic item that you could've purchased. I…," Snape seemed hesitant about what he was about to say, "…couldn't have asked for anything more."

That was beyond out of character for Snape to say, but Harry knew that Snape was trying to convey that Harry had made him beyond happy. "That's good to hear, Severus."

Once they had reached Snape's quarters, Harry was so tired that even the hardwood floor looked comfy. "I really need to get some sleep, Severus," said Harry while he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"This way."

"What?" Harry removed his hand from his eye, "Huh?"

"There's no way I'm going to let you leave me on Christmas day," Snape tugged Harry towards his bedroom, where a large, four-post bed was resting in the dead center. "This is my bedroom, Harry."

Well duh, anyone could see that, but for some reason, Harry found it hard to believe that Snape had brought him here. Snape lifted his wand and said a quick spell that changed their day clothes into nightwear. Snape then pulled the silky sheets back and had Harry climb in first. Snape then climbed in after Harry and whispered a quick spell to make the curtains shut. Concealed in the darkness of Snape's room, Harry felt it was the opportune time to get to know Snape personally. The first thing Harry wanted to try out was kissing. Harry shifted a bit and pulled the sheets up higher. He couldn't see Snape's face, but he had a good idea where it might be. Slowly, Harry stretched out his right hand and searched for Snape through the darkness. He came into contact with something, and then he felt Snape wincing, "That was my eye, Harry."

"Opps, sorry," Harry was blushing furiously.

"Go to sleep, brat. I'm tired."

So much for the kissing. Harry finally decided that he would save it for a better time; like when he'll finally be able to see Snape. (_I want to see a blushing Severus...)_

A/N: I would've updated faster if I was able to log on at an earlier time. Anyways, please review!!!


	10. And so it Begins

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

Summary: Before his 40th B-day, Snape must acquire a potential spouse before the Ministry arranges one. Of all the people, he chooses Harry. Everyone seems to think it's a great idea, except Harry. Can Snape woo Harry's love before it's too late? SSHP Slash later.

**Disclaimer:** I am not the author of the Harry Potter series.

**Chapter Nine**: "And So It Begins"

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

_(Huh?)_

_KNOCK_

_(Who the bloody hell could that be?)_

_(That would be me, Mr. Potter_,) and oddly familiar, older voice echoed in his mind.

_(Headmaster?)_ Harry thought sleepily.

_(It's nearly noon. Won't you and Severus join me for a spot of tea, and maybe some biscuits?)_

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked towards the door. He immediately crawled out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door. He peaked out through the small opening he made, and met Dumbledore's twinkling eye. "Maybe I should come back at a more convenient time?"

"Uh…," Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish, "No...?"

"That won't be necessary," said a deeper voice from behind Harry.

"Severus, is that you?" Dumbledore inquired, "I never knew you to be a late sleeper. It's nearly one."

"If I had gone to bed at my usual time, I would have long since been up."

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore stepped away from the door, "I shall wait by the fire while the two of you get dressed then."

Harry opened the door a little wider and stepped out. Dumbledore's eye twinkled, "Ah, so you are dressed."

Harry looked down at himself confused, "Shouldn't I be?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "I guess Severus refrained from _the_ nightly activities."

"Huh?" Harry stood there dumbfounded, "What do you mean?"

Before Dumbledore could further explain, Snape had fully opened the door and was throwing death glares at Dumbledore, "Speak one more word of you false predicament, and I will hex you into your next life."

"Surely you don't mean that," said Dumbledore.

"Try me."

"Pssh. Death Eaters," Dumbledore mumbled as he walked towards the kitchen.

Snape merely smirked as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Harry stood there completely stumped, then looked at the clock. One O' two. It was still way too early to put his brain into action.

Several minutes later, Snape emerged from the bathroom and Harry walked in. Dumbledore was sitting by the coffee table with the _Daily Prophet _held tightly in his hand. "There seems to be more and more attacks by the month."

"Clearly."

"If Voldemort keeps this up, there won't be a wizard or witch left in this world."

"It's that bad?"

Dumbledore nodded. "This is a most serious issue, Severus."

"Perhaps Harry will be able to do something about it in the near future. He is, after all, the Chosen One."

"Let us hope."

After Dumbledore had ordered some lunch from the house elf, Harry emerged from the bathroom; his hair soaking wet and dripping onto his shoulders and floor. "I couldn't find a towel."

Dumbledore began to chuckle as he continued to read his paper, and Snape sat there looking annoyed. Several minutes later and Harry was sitting on the table with a towel around his shoulders, and his hair not as wet. The house elf finally brought their lunch, and before Harry could serve himself, Snape had already started to make a plate for him. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched Snape remove Harry's towel, place it behind his chair, grab him a fork and knife for Harry, cut his sandwich, and serve him some pumpkin juice. Dumbledore had never seen this side to Snape before.

Quite annoyed with the unwanted attention, Snape finally asked, "Might I inquire as to what is so fascinating, you continue to watch me with amusement?"

Dumbledore decided it was a perfect time to start eating his lunch; completely avoiding Snape's question. Harry smiled when Snape finally settled himself down and served himself something. "Thank you, Severus," Harry said while trying to make eye contact with his fiancé.

Snape gave Harry the privilege he was waiting for only to look away a split second later.

After lunch, Snape was hoping that Dumbledore was finally going to leave them to be, but unfortunately, it was not to be. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily," Dumbledore whispered.

Snape sighed as he seated himself on the loveseat. Harry joined them after he washed his hands. He sat on the opposite side of the couch, crossed his arms, and slouched down. Snape passed Harry a look and Harry lazily got up and reseated himself on Snape's lap.Dumbledore grinned at Snape as Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck like he had done last night. "Potter," Snape said warningly.

"Severus," Harry mimicked sarcastically, in an almost whinny tone.

"Aren't we friendly this morning," Dumbledore was about to burst out laughing. Harry was now burying his face in the crook of Snape's neck deliberately breathing against his sensitive skin; trying to tease Snape. However much Snape was trying to hide it, it was in fact, having a drastic effect on him. If he could only get Dumbledore to leave…. Now, Harry was beginning to nudge Snape a bit with his nose while he brushed his lips against Snape's neck. (_I swear, when Dumbledore finally leaves, I'm going to kill you, Harry!)_

"My, my. Should I start shopping for a wedding suit?"

Harry pulled away from Snape and grinned. Snape did not miss the expression and desperately wanted to playfully wrestle Harry to the floor and kiss that grin off his face. "Not quite yet," said Snape while gazing at Harry, "Too short of a notice. Plus Harry has school to think of." Harry rolled his eyes and head then looked at Snape, "Don't give me that look," said Snape.

"Regardless, the wedding will collide with his schooling. Harry must be wed to you, Severus, before the school year ends."

Snape nodded, "I will leave Harry in charge of the planning."

Dumbledore nodded and then noticed that Harry begun unbuttoning Snape's collar; Snape was of course completely oblivious to Harry's newfound occupation. (_Maybe I'll just wait until he finally notices_.) Dumbledore thought.

"Harry, do you have anything in mind?" (_Besides working on removing Snape's clothing?)_

Harry temporarily averted his attention from the buttons on Snape's robe, "I just got engaged a few hours ago. I haven't really had the time to think about it."

"_Technically_, you've been engaged to me for months now," said Snape.

"Well, _traditionally,_ I wasn't engaged to you until just hours before," said Harry, "As I was saying, I haven't planned anything. Just that I want it to be a quiet wedding. Nothing big and extraordinarily expensive."

"Thank Merlin," said Snape.

Harry settled his hand on Snape's cheek, and forced the man to look him in the eye, "I want what you want, Severus," Harry looked intently at Snape, then switched his gaze to Snape's lips. Harry leaned in just a bit more, as if to suggest Snape to kiss him right then and there in front of a gaping Dumbledore. Of course, Harry did not move any closer, knowingly fully well that Snape liked to be discrete with his actions, and partially in fear of what Snape would do if Harry wasted their first kiss during a situation like this. Naturally, Snape did not advance on Harry, but remained as he was. When the couple finally looked towards Dumbledore, they found that he was unusually quiet because he had his eyes glued to them attentively. "Don't get your hopes up," said Snape.

"Should I take this as my cue to leave?" Dumbledore asked considerately.

Snape gave one, quick nod, and Dumbledore was up and heading towards the fireplace, "I will see you two at dinner then. Goodbye," Dumbledore flooed to wherever he needed to go.

Now that they were alone, with the exception of Angelus who was still napping in another room, Harry was beginning to feel a bit shy. He wanted to kiss Snape now that they were one, awake; and two, alone, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Was Snape even the kind of person that you could kiss? Harry pulled himself away from Snape, bewildering him for a second, but then pushed Snape back against the couch with his hands on Snape's shoulders. Slowly, Harry removed one hand from Snape's shoulder, placed it on Snape's cheek, and ran his thumb over Snape's lips. Sure, they seemed inviting, soft, and definitely warm, so why couldn't he kiss them? "Harry?"

Harry moved in a bit while looking into Snape's eye, waiting for a sign that told him to stop, but none came. Harry advanced a bit more, and felt more inclined once Snape began moving towards him. Harry parted his lips slightly and slowly closed his eyes as he decreased the amount of space between them moments before Angelus pounced on the couch; startling both Snape and Harry. Snape jerked away, and Harry leaped back. Angelus was now settled on Snape's lap, chirping. (_Bloody dragon…)_Snape mentally cursed.

Now, even Harry was upset with Angelus. One, because she interrupted; and two, because she ruined the moment. Now Harry didn't feel much like kissing Snape anymore. He made a mental note though to try later. "I think she's hungry," said Harry.

"Then feed her," said Snape.

"But I don't have any freshly killed meat around."

"Then take her up to the Owlery. It'll be a feast."

"Merlin, no, Severus! Poor owls!"

"Then take her outside. She's perfectly capable of getting her own food."

"She's a baby!"

Snape looked over to Angelus and then back to Harry with a skeptical look. "So?"

"So…"

"She proved to be most capable of providing for herself earlier."

"Fine!" Harry stood up, collected Angelus in his arms and then said, "We'll be back shortly," before Snape could protest, Harry was long gone with Angelus.

"Bloody dragon," Snape huffed. Why on earth had even bothered to rescue that egg?

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPESEVERSSNAPE

Harry kicked the snow that slowly piled up around him as he trotted through it while Angelus playfully hopped in his footprints. Finally finding a rock, Harry sat down and sighed. Angelus chirped. "I wish Severus was here," he said wishfully to her.

Angelus nodded as if she was able to understand.

Harry took out his hand, held it away from his face, and examined it longingly. "I want a winter wedding now, but that's not going to happen. I have till the end of the school year. Maybe a cliché spring wedding would be nice."

Angelus began to hope away towards the lake. Harry watched her go, then picked up the stick that was resting on the snow and began to trace Snape's name. He made a big 'S' and then stopped after he finished Snape's first name. "Severus…P…O…T…T…E... R," Harry lifted the stick and admired the sensational twist, "Severus Potter. Harry Snape. Severus Potter-Snape, Harry Potter-Snape," maybe if he fused the names together, "Harry Snotter. Merlin no! Severus Potnape. Sounds like a drug…"

Just then, Harry heard someone walking towards him. He knew it couldn't possibly have been Snape, so who was it? Harry looked up and then heard snickering. "Who's there?!" Harry demanded.

There was some whispering. By the tone of the voices, they were sarcastic remarks. "Hey!" Harry tried to get their attention.

The voice subsided for a second, and then, in a second, a great blaze emerged from the writings in the snow. It melted the snow quickly, then exhausted. Harry stared in horror at the dirt where he had just traced his lover's and his name. Angrily, Harry stood up and shouted, "Show yourselves!!"

No one seemed to be there, and the voices were gone. Harry quickly started to run towards the doors of Hogwarts, hoping to catch whoever had set ablaze his and Snape's name. Once Harry reached the castle, he could that there were millions of foot prints in all directions. There certainly weren't that many when he had left the castle just twenty minutes ago. Ignoring it, Harry ran into the castle halls, and listened carefully. There were definitely rushing foot steps coming from the left of Harry, so he quickly began to run in that direction. He ran as fast as he could, and to his surprise, the foot steps were growing faint. Harry tried to speed himself up, and finally he could hear them loudly; he could even hear girls laughing mischievously. The hall eventually ended with a classroom that Harry had never seen before. Regardless, Harry slammed the door open, but stopped dead in his tracts when he saw that the classroom was completely empty with the exception of a record playing. The record featured the tapping of shoes when people ran, and the hysterical laughter of girls. Why would anyone want to listen to that? Just then, the record changed, and it featured the crackling of fire on wood. It was the most bizarre thing Harry had ever heard on a record. "Can I help you?"

Harry turned around and saw a little old lady standing by the door. Harry quickly glanced back at the record player and asked, "The music… It's most strange."

The old lady raised her brow, "Funny, I don't remember leaving that on," she wobbled over to the record player, and then asked, "Is this record yours?"

Harry shook his head quickly, "No."

The old lady nodded and then asked, "Do you by and chance know whom it might belong to?"

Harry shook his head.

The record changed again to crunching sound of someone trotting through the snow. "Well, that's bizarre," said the old lady while rubbing his chin, "You may go now."

Harry nodded and left. When he had closed the door behind him, he was nearly scared out of his life when he felt something pulling at the hem of his jeans. Harry quickly turned around and looked down. Angelus looked up at him and chirped. Her eyes looked a little strange, but at the moment, Harry didn't think too much of it. "Angelus, did you get something to eat?"

The dragon chirped.

"I guess that means 'yes' then?"

The dragon chirped again.

"Ok then, let's get back to Severus,"

Harry held out his arm, and the dragon climbed up onto Harry's shoulder without so much as puncturing him with her sharp nails.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Glad to see you've finally returned," Snape stood there leaning against the door frame with his arms closed.

"Did you miss me, _honey?_" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Oh_ darling,_ where do I begin?" shot back at him with just as much, if not more, sarcasm.

"I'm not quite sure I like the sappy name calling," Harry mentioned as he walked pass Snape into.

"Yes, _sweetie."_

"Severus!" Harry said firmly.

"Harry," Snape said.

"Severus," (_so now you want to play games?)_

"Harry."

"Severus,"

Snape was now moving towards Harry, "Harry."

Harry found himself cornered, "Severus."

Snape placed his hand against the wall, adjacent to Harry's face, "Harry," he leaned in and rested his cheek against the side of Harry's face.

"Severussss…," Harry hissed.

Snape ran his fingers tenderly against Harry's sides, "Harry…"

Harry snaked his arms around Snape's neck, forcing the man to move in closer to him. (_Kiss me now!)_ Why didn't Snape bother to use Legilimency during situations like this?! Well, if Snape wasn't going to make the necessary moves, then it was up to the Golden Boy. Harry turned his face slightly; brushing his lips against Snape's cheeks, hoping that it would elicit Snape's dominating nature. Instantly, Snape had finally moved to face Harry, "Love me?" Harry suddenly asked.

Before Snape could answer, someone behind abruptly cleared their throat. Snape turned around and saw not just Sirius Black standing behind him, but Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Moody. Snape took a full step back and Harry was left standing there against the wall completely flushed. He looked towards Snape and then back at everyone else, "Um… Merry Christmas….?" Too bad the bunch of them weren't Snarry fans.

Sirius was too busy sending death glares at Snape to hear Harry, and Remus seemed a little unsettled since he discovered Harry in a submissive position. Tonks and Moody paid no mind to the little scene they had caught Harry in, and gladly replied, "And a Merry Christmas to you too!" Tonks hugged Harry like he was her own child, completely oblivious to the death glares Snape was now throwing at her. He did NOT want _anyone_ touching **his** Harry.

Moody reached over and shook Harry's hand firmly, "Good to see you, boy."

Harry smiled then looked over to Remus who was now standing there shaking his head. "Remus?"

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?"

"About what?" Harry asked as he followed Remus away from the group that was currently harassing Snape.

"Harry, I do not mean to pry, but if you are not comfortable as you are, then I am not at peace," Remus spoke with his usual caring, sincere voice; "Are you happy with Professor Snape?"

Harry had expected this question to come up at some time in the future, but he expected it more from Sirius than Remus, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Remus looked over to Snape, who was currently trying to ignore Sirius, "I must admit, when Severus first came to the house to announce that he was legally engaged to you, I for one was not thrilled. In fact, I was appalled. I believed that you deserved so much better than my old, childhood enemy," Harry tried to speak, but Remus stopped him, "Put yourself in my situation. Imagine… twenty, thirty years from now, your best mate, Ron, has a son, and one day, Malfoy comes to the door and says 'according to the Ministry of Magic, I am Ron's son's fiancé.' (Harry grimaced) Of course, Ron's son had no say in this whatsoever, and what more? He's not even there to hear it. He's upstairs, asleep, dreaming about a new year at Hogwarts. Malfoy is probably no where in that dream, most likely not even in his thoughts."

Harry felt he was beginning to understand the turmoil that Snape had dumped onto his older friends. He'd be damned if Malfoy ever announced that he was engaged to his best mate's son years from now without a heads up. He wants Ron's son, if anything, to choose who he will spend the rest of his life with. Harry didn't quite have a say in this situation, but the idea of being with Snape until the day he breathed his very last breath didn't sound unbearable. He definitely didn't hate Snape. Not one bit… perhaps just his bitter personality; which, surprisingly, he'd done his best to keep under control. No, if anything, Harry felt a strong, deep attraction for the man. It was drawing him in, keeping him there, and when apart, it made him long for the older wizard. Love perhaps? It was a difficult word for Harry to swallowed, but he couldn't imagine how difficult love could be for Snape. Whether to love someone, or be loved by someone, for Snape, it just didn't seem like a frequent occurrence. "Maybe this talk is a little early ─ or perhaps a little late ─ but do you honestly, truly, and deeply want to spend the rest of your life with Snape?"

Harry nodded twice, "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with," Harry looked over his shoulder and fondly at Snape, "I want to be with him."

"Harry, you do realize what you are setting yourself up for?"

Harry gave Remus a blank stare.

"Harry, you are the last of the Potters and you will be marrying into the Snape family. You will take Snape's name, and you will bear his children."

The thought of having Snape's children made Harry feel weak in the knees while his stomach knotted. It was a pleasant idea, but Harry couldn't handle any young lads now. "I'm aware of that," (_I just never gave it any thought.)_

"If you are sure about all of this Harry, then you have my approval. I only want your happiness, and as long as Snape is the one who can not only wake you up with a smile on your face, keep you going through the day, and being there for you when you return at night, but also be the one to tell you that he loves you, to treat you as you should be treated, and to care and protect you as a husband should, then that's all I need to know. Does he love you, Harry?"

Snape has not yet said anything about loving Harry, but Harry has not been oblivious to the caresses, the sweet talk, the pure concern Snape has expressed numerous times, or the clear pain shown in his eyes when Harry had hurt him. "He does. And I'm sure he does very much too," there was pure confidence in Harry's words.

Remus smiled, "Keep in mind, Harry, that no matter how much two people love each other, there will always be bumps along the way. Some far more grave than others. However, you need to be there for him as he will be for you. Do not abandon him in the mist of a problem. Snape is a very intense man. Do not take him lightly," Remus patted Harry on the back, "I meant to talk with you about all this before you went back to school, but I decided against it because you and Snape had hardly spent any time together. I felt that it would be wiser to bring this up after you had become better acquainted with him. Then I thought I should just wait until the night before the wedding, but Merlin knows where we'll be by then. Your relationship with Snape is just starting out. Give it some time, Harry, if you have any doubts," Snape and Sirius had suddenly raised their wands, and both Tonks and Moody had their hands full trying to settled the dispute. "Now, I think I'll let you get back to Snape before he hexes Sirius into another dimension."

Harry looked stunned, "Can he do that?"

"Let's not put it to the test," Remus and Harry both returned to the group, and quickly, Remus tried to hold back Sirius, "Now, Sirius, didn't we say that we wouldn't allow you to come if you continued to misbehave?"

"Severus!" Harry jumped up and grabbed a hold of Snape's raised arm, "Don't you dare!"

For a moment, the two looked at each other as if their eyes alone promoted powers far beyond comprehension, then they averted their eyes. "Pssh. I still do not approve of this marriage," Sirius mumbled to Remus.

"Now, now, Sirius, we didn't come here to give the happy couple a hard time."

"_What _happy couple?!"

Remus looked at Sirius sincerely. "Sirius."

Sirius turned around and glared at Snape who was now talking with Harry. "What forsaken homicidal maniac invited that blasted mutt here?!"

"Severus," Harry said warningly with his arms folded over his chest.

"Taking his side of the defense?"

Harry unfolded his arms, "I just don't want you two fighting! He's my godfather, Severus, and you….."

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry closed the distance between them, and possessively embraced Snape, "You're my fiancé. I don't know what I do if he ever hurt you."

Snape grinned at Sirius as the dog gave him that 'if you try anything on him right now I'll rip you to shreds' look. 'He's mine' Snape mouthed to Sirius. This only made the man tremble with anger. He didn't come here to put up with Snape. He came here only to see his godchild. "Harry," he said.

Harry leaned away from Snape and looked at Sirius, "Yes?"

"You've hardly said anything to me since I've arrived! I've missed you, boy!"

Snape moved one of his hands behind Harry's head, and brought the boy back to him. "I've missed you too, Sirius," Harry said while still in Snape's arms. He would have walked over to give Sirius a hug, but right now, Harry wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped up in Snape's arms.

Sirius began to tap his foot impatiently. "Well, aren't you going to give your godfather a hug?"

Reluctantly, Harry slide away from Snape and walked over to Sirius, "I just wanted to see how long it would take you to snap."

Sirius gasped as Harry hugged him. "You purposely wanted to make me angry?"

Well, not quite purposely. "Don't worry about it, Sirius!" Harry laughed.

Harry then walked over and gave Remus a hug. "Thanks for the pep talk," he whispered.

"Anytime, Harry."

"Now," said Harry once he was done distributing hugs, "I wasn't expecting anyone to visit me during the Holidays, so I don't have any treats to offer, but I do have gifts!" Harry was about to run off to get them, but then he stopped, "They are back in the Gryffindor Dormitory."

"It's Ok, Harry," said Remus.

"No it's not. I don't know when I'll be able to see you all again," Harry looked towards the door, "Wait here everyone, and please," he switched his glances between Snape and Sirius, "Don't kill each other."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPESEVERSSNAPE

Harry was out in the halls when suddenly, he heard someone following him. Harry turned around and saw no one, but he had this strange feeling that whoever it was, was the same person from earlier. Harry snaked his hands into his robe and held tightly onto his wand incase he needed it. Harry continued to walk towards the Gryffindor common room, but then there it was again. Harry quickly turned around and this time, the person didn't bother hiding. There were two Slytherin boys. Possibly fifth years, "What do you want?" Harry asked firmly.

The two boys exchanged looks, then one said, "Didn't know the Golden Boy was a fairy!"

Harry was astonished, "Say that again," he dared the boy as he approached him.

"You fancy blokes?" asked the other boy, "Rumour has it, you're shaggin' Snape!"

"Piss off!" Harry turned around, and that's when he made his mistake.

One of the boys mumbled a hex. The hex would have affected Harry tremendously, but because of the charmed ring Harry was wearing, they bounded right off and straight back at the boy who conjured them. "Jake!" cried the other boy.

Jake was passed out on the floor for a few seconds before he came back to his senses. The hex was a nasty one; caused the victim to have sunburned skin that pealed. The boy began to scratch his face, and the skin just pealed. Harry grimaced as the boy pealed off the skin on his nose. It was disgusting. The two boys then walked away, leaving Harry alone. So, Harry then quickly ran off towards the Gryffindor common room, then to the boys' dormitory where he quickly collected the gifts for his friends, then hurried back to Snape's quarters. Harry was very pleased to see that no one had been killed, but it seemed that Snape had locked himself up in his room, and Sirius never looked better. "What happened?" Harry asked firmly.

"The usual," said Moody.

"Shut it," said Tonks, "They had an argument."

"'Bout what?" Harry asked with concern.

"Sirius thinks that you deserve so much better and that really hit a nerve. Snape didn't even bother trying to argue with him, because he knew that it would end with one of them casting an Unforgivable, and the other… well, you know. So he locked himself in his room," Remus explained, "He won't come back out until Sirius is gone."

Harry looked back at Sirius who was currently in his Animagus form wagging his tail. "Bad Sirius!" Harry pointed his finger at Sirius like he would a real dog and scolded him.

Tonks chuckled, "Aww, poor doggy."

Sirius turned towards her and slowly morphed back, "Say that one more time."

Tonks kept her mouth shut while snickering.

"Enough. Let me just pass out the presents," Harry reached into his bag, and slowly distributed the gifts among his guests. "I got one for everyone, and there is a couple in this bag for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Can I trust you to give them their gifts, Remus?"

"Of course Harry," Remus said as he admired his gift from Harry.

"You're so thoughtful, Harry!" Tonks gave Harry a tight hug.

Harry had the house elf bring them some tea and Christmas cookies, then after sitting a while by the fire and talking, Harry had to say good-bye to them. The group slowly moved towards the fireplace the flooed to the burrow. Sirius was the last one to go, but before he did, he gave Harry the tightest hug he could possibly give and even kissed his godson on his cheek, "Take care, will you? I worry day after day, hour after hour about you."

"I'm perfectly fine, Sirius."

"Remember, if Snape tries anything funny…."

"Don't worry!" Harry chuckled, "Severus will never hurt me."

"It's not only you I'm worried about," before Harry could ask what his godfather meant by that, Sirius had already flooed away.

'_It's not only you I'm worried about'… (What did he mean by that?)_ "I think you need another bath," Harry quickly turned towards the kitchen, "You reek of dirty mutt."

"Severus…," Harry made a sad face.

Snape walked towards Harry with a damp cloth in hand. He raised it up and gently rubbed Harry's cheek. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Snape cupped Harry's cheeks with the cloth still in hand, "It is bad enough when that lowlife mutt hugs you, but when he kisses you…"

"Jealous?" Harry asked.

"Hardly," Snape dropped the cloth and firmly kissed the very spot Sirius had touched, "Unlike _him_, I have you. You are mine; no one else's, and he cannot stand that thought of that."

A/N: Visit my profile for any news. Please review!


	11. Willy's Wizard Carnival

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

Summary: Before his 40th B-day, Snape must acquire a potential spouse before the Ministry arranges one. Of all the people, he chooses Harry. Everyone seems to think it's a great idea, except Harry. Can Snape woo Harry's love before it's too late? SSHP Slash later.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the author of the Harry Potter series.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews! Anyways, I have not been oblivious to the constant wishful thinking. Quite a few of my readers seem to fancy a **kissing scene with Snape**. Rest assured. That will be coming up soon.

**Chapter Eleven**: "Willy's Wizard Carnival"

The Holidays were finally over, and school was back in session. Harry waited patiently in the Gryffindor common room for his two best friends. Hermione was the first to arrive, followed by Ron just moments later, "Harry!" Hermione ran over to him and gave him a hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"And you, Hermione!"

Ron came over and gave Harry a handshake. "Good you see you're still alive, mate!"

Harry playfully hit Ron's shoulder. His mistake was that he hit him with his left hand. Hermione didn't miss the object swathed around his finger, "Harry… What's that you've got there?" she asked excitedly.

Harry looked at the ring and said, "Oh this?" he shrugged, "Nothing much."

He proudly held out his finger for Hermione to see. She slapped her hands over her mouth, trying to hold in her squealing as she jumped up and down, "Oh, Harry!" She waved her hands around as if she was burning.

Harry smiled; Ron looked sick, "Merlin no… Don't tell me…."

"Harry, you're wearing Professor Snape's ring!" She hugged him again, "This is so exciting! So tell me, when is the ceremony?!"

"We haven't set a date yet," said Harry, "But I hope it'll be soon."

Hermione turned a fierce red, "That's wonderful, Harry!"

Ron just stood there, completely satisfied with being ignored. He didn't need to know anything further about Harry's and Snape's love life. However, unable to ignored Ron for much longer, Hermione turned towards him, "Just look at the ring, Ron! Isn't it splendid? Our Harry is finally growing up!"

Ron grimaced, "Please, I need not hear anymore."

"Oh, shut it. You're ruining the moment!" Said Hermione disappointedly.

_(Please, the moment was ruined the second you saw that ring.) _Ron thought. "So, Harry, does Professor Snape love you?"

"I hope he does. Well, I'm pretty sure he does. He wouldn't have given me his ring if he didn't, right?"

"Trust me, he wouldn't have touched you if he didn't love you," Hermione assured Harry.

"Ok, enough with the engagement news!" said Ron, "I'm starving! Let's head to the Great Hall for dinner."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

The very moment that the trio stepped through the door, everyone turned their attention towards Harry. The great hall suddenly became very quiet and still. Taken aback by the silence, Harry was wondering that he had done this time to attract so much attention. "Just ignore them," Hermione warned as she pushed Harry on.

They reached their seats at the Gryffindor table, and bewildered when their fellow Gryffindors scooted a bit away. "What's this?" asked Ron.

Ginny was sitting just a few people away, and not even she was giving Harry a friendly smile. Harry anxiously looked towards the head table. Most of the staff were present, save Professor Snape and the headmaster. Soon, however, the door opened and everyone held their breath as the two men entered together. Snape and Dumbledore were not oblivious to the suddenly hushed groups of students, and turned to look at them skeptically. Snape took a seat while everyone kept his eye on him. Dumbledore pretended not to notice as he stood at the front and center and gave a quick speech, "Welcome back everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas…," and so on. It wasn't until Dumbledore noticed that no one was looking at him save three certain students, did he finally begin to worry. Soon, he had dinner appear on their tables, hoping that would catch their attention. It did, but for only so long. Had it not been for the silent eating, Snape wouldn't have bothered to look up from the table. Everyone's eyes were on him. Snape stared back at them for a while and thought: (_What on earth is wrong with these students? It's like they've never seen a man dressed in black before.)_ Of course Snape knew there had to be something else disturbing everyone, but at the moment, he decided to pay it no mind.

As the students finished their meals one by one and two by two, they exited the hall to their dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some of the last to leave. As Harry walked away, he made sure to turn around to look at Snape. Snape looked back up at Harry and mouthed a 'goodnight' to Harry before he turned his attention back to McGonagall. Happily smiling, Harry left the great hall.

Now resting in his bed, Harry pulled his sheets up to his lower lip and smiled a bit. He couldn't wait to see Snape again. But, little did he know that things from now on were going to change.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPESEVERUSSANPE

Once Harry arrived at his potion's classroom, he expected to find a seat next to Ron, however, for some reason; everyone in the classroom organized themselves into two groups. Boys sat on the left side, and girls sat on the right. Ron had filled that last boy seat on the male side of the room, so Harry was being forced to fill the last seat on the girl's side of the room. When Snape finally walked in, at first he didn't notice the sudden arrangement, "Today will be making an antidote for a variety of poisons. Turn to page…." Then he turned around. He sat there looking puzzled, then asked, "Why the sudden arrangement?"

Almost everyone shrugged. Snape looked amongst the male group to see if he could spot Harry. To his surprise he didn't, until he caught eye of Harry in the dead center of the girl's group. Harry smiled weakly; clearly he was embarrassed. "Turn to page two-hundred and sixteen."

Towards the middle of the class, Snape pointed out, "By now, if the potion is not shimmering, then you have failed to follow the procedures adequately, and have produced a waste product," Snape then grinned, "Because the skills required to make this potion were mediocre, two points will be deducted if the potion isn't finished."

Snape took satisfaction out of hearing his students moan. Nothing like torturing students on a Monday. As Snape approached his desk, Harry got up and quickly brought his potion to Snape. Harry didn't want to rise any suspicious that he and Snape were together for their sake, but some gestures were almost inevitable As Harry carefully set the testing tube on its tray Snape walked by Harry and whispered, "Five points for a successful potion."

Harry tried to hold back his smile as he quickly got back into his seat to put his things away. As soon as class ended, Harry exchanged glances with Snape before he left the room with Ron. As they made their way up the stairs, Ron asked, "Are you and Snape _intimate_?"

"What?" Harry nearly jumped when Ron asked him that.

"It's a simple question, Harry. Are you two shaggin' or not?"

"Ron, we haven't even kissed yet."

"What?!" Ron and Harry stopped dead in their tracks when Hermione had suddenly appeared in front of them, "What kind of a relationship are you two living?"

"Well... I... Um... it's kind of complicated, Hermione," Harry said unsurely.

Ron began to chuckle, "I knew you didn't have it in you, mate."

"It's not like that," Harry struggled to explain, "You see, I've... well, we've tried to... you know, but things just always seem to happen."

"It shouldn't be that hard, Harry," said Hermione, "All you have to do is pull him in and kiss him. You should've had loads of opportunities to do that."

"Yes, but I want our first kiss to be... special."

"Now you just sound like a female," said Ron.

"Fine," said Harry, "Let's just change topics. I don't have a class for this block; how about you two?"

Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

"Alright, then lets just go do something."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

A few hours later when the three of them were skipping rocks by the lake, Hermione decided to bring the topic back up, "You know, Harry, Willy's Wizard Carnival is coming into town this weekend. Maybe you could ask Snape out on a date?"

Harry's skipping rock plopped into the water. "What?"

Ron looked at Hermione as if she was crazy, "Oh, come on! For Merlin's sake, Harry! You two are already engaged!"

"Yes I know; it's just that I'd rather not be the one asking the other out on dates. Snape is suppose to ask me."

Ron couldn't hold back the laughter, "You got to be kiddin' me, mate! Snape, asking someone out on a date?!"

Harry kicked the rock next to him and stuffed his hands in his pockets. As much as Harry detested it, Ron was right. What were the chances of Snape asking him out on a date? But then again, Snape did ask Harry to watch the sunrise with him just a week ago. Harry pulled out his left hand and admired the ring thoughtfully. He shouldn't be nervous when it came to Snape, but it couldn't be helped. "Fine, I'll ask him."

"Excellent!" Said Hermione.

"Rubbish!" Said Ron, "You got to be kiddin' me!" He threw a rock as far as he could with all his might.

Harry blushed a little, "I just have to collect my thoughts and figure out how."

"Well, ... I can't help you there," said Ron as he chucked another rock.

"Boys," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, you need to be direct. I know Snape isn't a girl, but the same rules apply. It isn't really that hard. The only thing you can possibly be afraid of is rejection, but technically, Snape can't reject you. But, if Snape confesses that he doesn't have the time, do everything you can to make him go. Even if that means persuading him with you body."

Harry never looked redder, "Wait, hold on a second!"

"No," Hermione held up her hand, "Snape is human too. But if you want to keep it more innocent, then just give him the sappy puppy-dog eyes. No one can resist those."

Harry gave her a satisfactory smile, "Thanks."

"Anyways, you have all week to think about how you are going to approach him," said Ron, "So why don't we just do something else?"

"No!" Hermione waved her hands in the air, "Snape is a busy man. In order to fit you into his schedule, you need to tell him ahead of time."

Harry looked like he was about ready to collapse. He did so by sitting on a larger rock. He looked up at Hermione and then dropped his gaze to the pebbles. He was really no good at these sorts of things. "Let me help you," said Hermione, "This is what you are going to say."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Once classes had finished for the day, despite the fact that Harry had a lot of homework, and without taking into account that Snape might have a lot of papers to grade as well as potions, Harry paced just outside of Snape's quarters, trying to collect his thoughts before he checked the halls to make sure no one was around, "Locomotive," Harry whispered.

The gargoyle blocking the entrance shifted aside, and Harry latched onto the door knob behind it. Without even knocking, Harry entered; not surprised to see that Snape was busy at work grading papers. "Proffes... Severus?" Harry corrected himself.

Severus set his quill aside, "Yes, Harry?" he asked in a soft tone.

Harry smiled a bit. Though now he clearly knew that he had interrupted Snape's work, the man didn't seem the least bit irritated. "I want to ask you something."

"I'm listening," said Snape.

"Well...," Harry looked down at his fingers, which were currently tangling themselves up, and then Harry quickly ran over to Snape's side. Snape scooted back in his chair to allow Harry to sit on his lap. Harry always felt the safest here.

"Is there something wrong?" Snape asked with concern and he held onto one of Harry's hands. Merlin, did he ever miss their soft texture and they way interwove with his fingers.

"No, nothing is really wrong," (_Geez! Why did this have to be so hard?!)_ "I just wanted to know..."

"Go on," Snape insisted when Harry stopped talking.

"...if you were free this weekend."

Without answering Harry's question just yet, Snape reached over and grabbed a little black book. He opened it, glanced in it, then shut it, "Apparently not. Why?"

Harry felt like he just swallowed a brick. "Oh then, never mind," Harry moved to get off Snape's lap, but the man held him in place.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to Willy's Wizard Carnival," Harry whispered.

Snape looked at his schedule, and with one tap of his wand, whatever Snape had scheduled that weekend, we removed and written across the white page in gold letters was 'Go to Willy's Wizard Carnival with Harry.' It just took away all of Harry's displeasure. "Thank you…" Harry sat up and Snape's lap and hugged his tightly. Snape was sure Harry would kill him in his embrace if he didn't let go soon. When Harry finally pulled away he asked, "But are you sure? What about your work?"

"You come first," Snape said as he tapped the tip of Harry's nose with his index finger.

"Always?" Harry asked.

"Always," Snape responded.

"Thank you," Harry was still trying to register that Snape had agreed to go with him to possibly one of the jolliest and annoying, according to Snape, place on the planet. "I promise you won't get bored."

"Boredom isn't the issue," said Snape, "It's irritation," Harry was able to tell that Snape had definitely gone to a carnival before, and _hated _it. Leave it up to Snape to harbor animosity towards any kind of festivity.

"Let's meet here on Saturday. You pick the time."

"When does the carnival open?"

"I believe at eight," Harry just realized he made a mistake saying that. So much for sleeping in.

"Meet me here at seven thirty at the latest. Am I correct in believing that it will take place just outside the whereabouts of Hogsmeade?"

Harry nodded.

"Then we shall walk. Don't give me that look. Merlin knows I need it."

"You do not!" Harry chuckled as he pressed his hand onto Snape's stomach, "You're just saying that."

Snape smirked. "Well, if you are all done occupying my time..."

Harry dismounted Snape, "Do I have to go?"

"To accomplish the tasks you need to fulfill for your classes tomorrow, yes."

"Can I bring my stuff here and work on it while you work on yours?"

"Not today. Another time."

"Really?!" Harry asked as Snape guided him to the door.

"As I've said before, you are always welcomed," before Harry could leave, Snape drew him in and gave him a rather long kiss on his forehead. Anywhere else, besides the cheek, Snape felt would be too sudden. "Now, off with you," Snape said while closing the door on a blushing Harry.

Once Harry moved away from the statue, he placed his hand over the area where Snape had kissed him then chuckled. Snape had kissed him a few times already and maybe he was telling Harry that it was about time they stepped things up a bit. Certainly Snape had given Harry enough time to adjust. It was only a matter of time now before Snape would try something a little _different_. (_I want that…)._ Harry thought to himself..._ (I want Snape to really _kiss_ me.) _

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

The next day in potion's class while Harry was giving it his all to finish this more complex potion on time, Snape walked by and slipped a letter into Harry's robes while Harry was getting a forgotten ingredient. Once Harry got back to his seat, he made sure everyone was busy with his own work, and opened it. Inside, it was written:

_Dear Harry,_

_I am displeased to say that something urgent has called my attention _

_and I will not be able to escort you to the carnival until a later time. _

_Please do not let my absent alter your schedule. I will find you later_

_during the evening. Do not wait up._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_

Harry quickly refolded the letter and slipped it back into his pocket. He then looked for Snape, who was busy grading potions at his desk. (_I thought I was your priority!)_ Harry wanted to scream.

As soon as class ended, Harry didn't even give Snape time to explain as he rushed out of the room. Ron chased after him. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked as soon as he caught up to Harry.

"Severus isn't coming until later," Harry said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Man, I thought he dumped you or something."

"Don't jinx me!" said Harry.

"It's alright, mate. He'll still be coming."

"Yes, but last night he told me that I'm his first priority! And now he tells me that he has something bigger to attend to?"

"Did you have a lover's quarrel, Potter?" Malfoy was perched on the ledge of a window and for once alone.

"Get lost, Malfoy," said Harry.

"I was here first, so why don't you get lost. Go on. Shoo," Malfoy made little hand gestures, and Harry gave him a dirty look.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

It was finally Saturday, and Harry was still in bed. Ignoring Ron as he desperately tried to get him up. "Come on, Harry! Get up already! Hermione's waiting and you're delaying us!"

"I don't feel like going."

"Bloody hell!" Ron moved to Harry's side and deliberately grabbed onto his arm, "Come on!" He had to literally drag Harry into the washroom, "Now get ready! I'll come back to check on you if you don't come down."

Ron then left Harry, and Harry groaned as he reached for his toothbrush.

Several minutes later, Harry was dragging himself down the stairs, "I don't want to be here."

"Stop it!" said Ron as he grabbed Harry's arm. "Let's go. I want to buy tickets for the shows before they sell out."

Ron dragged Harry all the way to the carnival, and once they finally arrived, Harry gaped. He had never been to a wizard's carnival. Hell, he has never even been to a Muggle carnival. There were ticket booths outside with goblins managing the money. Figures. There were dragons perched on the entrance gates ready to burn you alive if you didn't have an entrance ticket. There were many foreign smells emitting from the carnival, and loads of jolly music. If Snape was here now, he would have turned around and walked away long ago.

As Harry and his friends approached the booth, they got their entrance tickets and walked towards the gates. They held up the tickets for the dragons to inspect, then entered. It was amazing. Just behind the gates was what muggles called the petting zoo, where kids would get to intermix with geese, rabbits, chickens, and goats, but at this carnival, there were funny little animals that Harry couldn't quite distinguish. One of them, however, was in fact a phoenix. She sat perched on the fence looking down at the children. Contiguous to the petting zoo, there were unicorns tired to a pole. Kids would mount them, then they would all move around the pole. This would be where muggles would have kids ridding ponies.

As they moved on, Harry noticed a lot of other things that related to Muggle carnivals. There were painting stations where a couple of Ravenclaws where getting their faces painted with paint brushes that worked themselves; there was a ceramics booth where the pots would form themselves into what you wanted; there was a moon bouncer where several Hufflepuffs were jumping around like kids; and close to that, there was a fork in the road that led into the gaming section and an area that featured a variety of rides. That's where most of the Slytherins had gone. "Harry, you should get Snape to win you a puppet!"

"Merlin, no!" Harry blushed. Though he did want to see Snape playing some game like shooting the Muggle and winning him a giant teddy bear.

So, after the trio settled on eating some roasted animal, they moved into the gaming section. Some of the games were just like your typical Muggle games with a slight magical twist. There was shooting a target that never died, popping a balloon what instantly re-inflated itself, tossing a ball into a fish bowl that would actually win you a mini sized mermaid, shooting hoops that moved around, knocking over a bowling pin that would immediately make itself stand once knocked over, and other things that were completely new to Harry. "So this is a magical carnival?" Harry asked.

"You see that over there?" Ron pointed towards these large, blue tents that were set up, "That where they are going to be hosting the shows. There is going to be this one where a wizard fights against a dragon!"

"Poor dragon," said Hermione.

"Don't worry; they won't kill it. Just stun it. They also have this one water show where you can hear the mermaids singing. But that's like more for the older folks. What else..."

"They have what muggles have at carnivals too. You know, with the trapeze?"

"I've always wanted to see one of those," said Harry.

"Well, we could get tickets now, and just do some games in the mean time. I want to get one of those miniature mermaids for Hagrid."

So, for the day, the three of them just walked around; doing their utmost best to avoid the Slytherins; Malfoy especially. It wasn't until later on, did Harry notice that everyone was breaking up into couple. He, along with Hermione and Ron, were the only ones that came from Hogwarts that didn't have someone to partner up with. "I hate this," Harry sighed as his head dropped.

"It isn't that bad," assured Hermione. "I'm sure Snape will come for you soon."

Harry gave a weak smile. It was already seven at night. How much time did Snape need until he was going to bother showing up, "If Severus knew he wasn't going to be able to come, he should've just been honest about it and not gotten my hopes up," said Harry.

"Harry, you are suppose to understand him more than anyone. He must have had something incredibly important to do if he's not here."

"It either has to do with Voldemort, or it's something for the Order," just thinking that Snape could have possibly been called made Harry feel anxious. He had just paid Voldemort a visit not too long ago. What could the wizard possibly want now? "I wish he'll turn up soon," Harry was growing impatient.

"Well, come on then," Ron said, "Let's go shoot something."

Ron dragged Harry over to the booth where the one can shoot a miniature Muggle walking around helplessly. Ron gave the guy six tickets, then stood back to watch Harry take his aim. Harry lifted the enchanted gun and positioned it accordingly. While Harry took his aim, Ron nearly gasped when a certain older wizard made an appearance. Harry pulled the trigger, but missed. The Muggle pointed at Harry and then laughed. "Bloody hell," Harry was about to aim again, before someone pressed themselves against him. Harry quickly picked up on a familiar scent, then whispered hopefully, "Severus?"

"Here, let me help," Snape positioned Harry's gun straight ahead at the Muggle, then whispered, "Wait for him to come to you, then shoot."

As soon as the Muggle began walking towards Harry's range, Harry pulled the trigger, and the Muggle winced as a sign that he was shot. The man volunteering at the booth brought a gun that shot spit ball at people and handed it to Harry, "It was our last one too. Take care."

Now Harry knew why the Slytherins were all huddled around here. Harry was about to show Ron, but both he and Hermione had vanished. "Where did they go?" Harry looked bewildered.

"Does it matter?" Snape asked as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No," Harry leaned in against Snape's touch and then decided he had had enough, "Why were you so late?"

Snape leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "I was called."

Harry didn't looked like he was satisfied with that answer, "So then, in reality, he's really your first priority?"

Snape, taken aback, said, "Harry, I cannot neglect my obligation as a member of the Order."

"Would Voldemort have killed you if you ignored his call?" Harry asked while looking over his shoulder at Snape.

"Possibly."

Harry turned away, and Snape sighed. "Here," he held out two tickets, and Harry gasped, "You got tickets?! They were sold out when I went to buy one with Ron and Hermione!"

"Special connections," said Snape, "Now come along, or we'll miss the show."

When Snape and Harry arrived, they were already letting people in. So, the couple hurried, hoping that they could still grab good seats. Luckily, there were. Snape and Harry got seats close to the front, because most of the teenagers that got in were sitting in the back; snogging. As Harry settled himself in, he looked towards the back to see the teens completely lost in each other. Snape quickly took notice of Harry's musing, and had the boy turn around. "Don't stare," he felt like he was talking to some two-year old.

As the tent began to dark, Harry could hardly see or make out anything around him. Snape took this opportunity to snake his arm around Harry's waist. Instinctively, Harry leaned against Snape as the lights focused themselves on this girl who was by a ladder that went up to the top of the tent. What had taken Harry's breath away was that the top of the tent was bewitched to look like outer space. As the show went on, Snape had this strong urge to touch Harry; this simple position with Harry leaned against him wasn't helping the situation.

As the show continued, Snape moved the hand that was wrapped around Harry's waist along his side. He stroked Harry for a few minutes before he allowed his hand to trace Harry's side until he reached his arm. Snape then moved his hand up Harry's neck, and combed his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry moved in closer to Snape, and rested his head on his shoulder. Snape shifted a bit to give Harry some room. Then his hand began to massage Harry's scalp. "Severus...," though Snape could not see it, Harry was smiling contently.

As the performing girl jumped from the ledge, someone else caught her by her feet and swung her. Harry had somehow moved one of his legs over Snape's while he breathed against Snape's neck. "Harry...," Snape lifted his head a bit to allow Harry closer. With so little space between them, Harry couldn't resist the temptation to just lean in a bit more and... he was doing it; kissing Snape's neck. His gentle, skillful lips seemed to communicate the inaudible words, 'I want you.' "Har...," Snape stroked Harry's neck as softly as he could. "I'm going to get you later for this," Snape whispered.

"Please do...," Harry kissed Snape's neck again. Once, twice, then licked it. The new sensations sent shivers along Snape's spin for all the good reasons. When was this show going to end?

Within the next thirty minutes of the show, Snape had managed to pull Harry onto his lap without attracting too much attention. No one would see them in this darkness anyways. Harry was completely supported by Snape's arms, which possessively held onto him. He was snuggled and tried to pay attention to the woman ridding a unicorn, but Harry found it nearly impossible, "What time is it?"

"The show should almost be over," whispered Snape, "Why?"

Harry wanted to be honest. He needed to be honest, "I want you...," Harry tugged a bit on Snape's collar and then ran his hand over Snape's chest.

The effect the comment had on Snape went straight to his groin, "Merlin," Snape was right about ready to run out of the tent with Harry in his arms.

Luckily, they only had to wait five minutes more. The show ended, and the audience began to shuffle. Snape was quick to act. He picked up Harry in his arms and carried him through one of the many exits. By then, Snape placed Harry back on his feet, and Harry reached for Snape's hand. "Let's go someplace private," Harry said while trying to keep himself under control.

"Follow me," said Snape as he led Harry towards the rides.

In seconds, they had a clear view of the Farris Wheel. This was the first time Harry had ever seen such a contraption. "Are we going in that?"

Snape reluctantly released Harry's hand incase anyone saw them and led Harry towards the Farris Wheel. He handed two tickets to the operator, then stepped into one of the compartments with a nervous Harry. "Sit here," Snape instructed.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I need to talk with you."

"'Bout what exactly?" Harry asked as he scooted closer to Snape.

The ride shifted a bit so that the people in the compartment next to theirs could get out, making room for new ones. "I thought that would be obvious."

"What will happen from here on?"

Snape grabbed Harry's hand in his and said, "If you are serious about validating the engagement certificate, then I will do so. However, if you still have any doubts…"

Harry leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Snape's cheek. He then turned away shyly to hide his blush. Snape ran his hand over Harry's ring and then pulled it to his lips. "I shall proceed then with validating the certificate, then we can work on getting a marriage license."

Harry then shifted. He wanted to ask Snape something, but was still nervous about the whole engagement thing. He looked up at Snape and thought, what the heck. "I want to get married to you soon."

"Why is that?"

"I want you to hold me."

"We don't have to be married to hold each other."

"Don't you want to hold me, Severus?"

"Harry…"

"Hold me," Harry whispered.

"Brat," Snape pulled Harry into his lap and situated his head in the crook of Snape's neck.

"What I wouldn't give for a million plus moments like this."

A/N: Well, technically, there was a few kissing scenes in this one. Review please! And enjoy the fluff while it lasts.


	12. I Won't Stop You

_**Won't You Please Stay With Me?**_

**Disclaimer: **I am not the author of the Harry Potter series.

A/N: Believe me, this is not a pointless chapter.

**Chapter Eleven**: "I Won't Stop You"

Dumbledore sat on his desk with his hands firmly planted on his thighs while he carefully studied Snape. The man before him sat up straight while anxiously awaiting Dumbledore's decision. "I am not so sure, Severus, that a rash action such as that would be the wisest decision."

"Perhaps if we mislead the students into believing that Harry has been bestowed the privilege of acquiring a private room, then there will be no inquisition."

"Of course his friends will want to see proof of that," Dumbledore said as he drank his tea, "And Merlin knows that we can't reserve a room just for Harry's benefits."

Snape sat, quietly seething as Dumbledore began to write away on a piece of parchment. "No one should suspect if no one knows."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "After the other night, Severus, I'm sure that more than half the school knows that there's some relationship going on between you and Harry, which means we will have another matter to tend to."

"Quite right," Severus admitted.

"I know you are aware of this and so is Harry, but nevertheless, I will remind you that if your relationship with Harry reaches the wrong ears…"

"Then there will be grave consequences," Snape finished.

Dumbledore nodded with a firm agreement, "Now, Severus, until you can brainstorm a decent subterfuge, you are not sharing a room with Harry," Dumbledore led Severus towards the exit, only to turn to face him before he showed him out, "Was Harry aware of your intentions?"

"The boy is rash, Albus. He would've moved in the second I proposed the idea."

"True," Dumbledore chuckled, "Harry's always acted on impulse. Well, Severus, have a good afternoon."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus said as he left Dumbledore's office.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

As soon as the Quidditch game was over, Harry raced down to the Gryffindor locker room to change. As soon as that was over, Harry raced over to Snape's chambers. He wasn't surprised to see that Snape was sitting on the couch, already engaged in a most fascinating book. "Don't you ever give it a break?" Harry asked as he plopped his bag down besides Snape.

"Immature brat," Snape snorted.

"Ungrateful git," Harry rustled through his bag to get out his text books before he settle himself on the floor.

"What, might I ask, are you doing?" Snape inquired.

"What does it look like? Homework."

"It's about time you did something productive with your time."

Harry stopped writing and sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to get his assignment done with Snape there constantly making sardonic remarks. "Are you saying that I waste my time?"

"Not only. I think you don't know what to do during your leisure time. Besides bothering me, that is."

"I am not a bother!"

Snape arched his eye brow at Harry. "Really? I _beg_ to differ."

Harry had to force himself to keep his mouth shut tight, and for the next thirty minutes, he resisted the temptation of distracting himself from his work. Of course, all will was gone once Snape suggested, "Don't you want to lie on my lap?"

Harry raised his quill to give some emphasis to his upcoming phrase, but stopped short when he realized that he wasn't going to win. He curled his finger and went back to work. "Resistance is futile," Snape grinned.

Merlin, if Snape only knew how right he was.

Nearly an hour later, Harry had finally completed his last assignment and slammed his text book close. Snape looked over from behind his book as Harry stuffed everything back into his bag, and then stood up. "Leaving already?"

Harry climbed onto the couch and made himself right at home. His feet hung over the edge while his head rested on Snape's lap. Snape didn't seem the least bit bothered by the contact; in fact, he secretly welcomed it. Harry snuggled down as he listened to the crackling of the fire near by and Snape's deep breathing as he read quietly from his book.

After nearly a week of nothing but brutal work, Harry was exhausted and delighted that Snape didn't object to the contact. He really missed his Snape and has anxiously been awaiting the weekend, when he knew he could visit Snape while everyone was busy minding their own business. As soon as Snape turned the page, Harry shifted so that he was looking up at Snape. The man seemed so lost in his book that it was almost as if he didn't even know that Harry was gracing him with his presence. Desperate for some attention, he was going to get it at any cost. "Severus…," Harry called for him in a playful whisper.

Harry had half expected his whispers to fall death on ears, so he was surprised when Snape ran his hand through his hair. Slightly a bit more content, Harry pushed his head against Snape's hand to feel the exhilarating pressure of a larger, stronger hand massaging his scalp. When Snape's hand suddenly became immobile, Harry nudged it. Snape once again started to work magic on Harry's head, but once again, the hand became still as Snape lost himself in the book. Frustrated with the lack of affection, Harry stood up, then startled Snape when he suddenly straddled his lap and forced Snape to disregard his book. "Yes?" Snape feigned annoyance.

Harry couldn't believe he was about to say this, "It's not everyday that I get to spend time like this with you."

"I know."

"So stop going about you daily activities and pay me some mind."

"I am."

"Excellent," Harry said as he boldly traced Snape's lips with his finger; delighted at the fact that Snape didn't wince nor push him away. "May I kiss you?"

Snape took in a deep breath and then said nonchalantly, "I wouldn't stop you."

Harry tilted his head to the side and then in a suspiciously sweet voice asked, "Will you kiss me?" he needed the reassurance.

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?"

Snape picked up on what Harry was on about quickly. "Only if you want me to."

"So, then you will kiss me."

Snape arched his eye brow.

"You said you would only if I wanted you to, and I do."

"You want me to kiss you, Harry-_dear_."

"Yessss."

Snape leaned forwards, and Harry slightly closed his eyes; awaiting Snape's lips only to be dissatisfied when Snape gently kissed Harry's cheek. "Happy?" who knew the man could be such a tease.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape. "That's not what I meant!"

"Really?" Snape asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I want you to **kiss** me, Severus."

"I did."

"Not like that… What I meant was, I want you to kiss me kiss me," Snape stood up and brought Harry along with him. He then set Harry down and started to walk away. Harry stood there dumbfounded for a moment or two before he called after Snape, "Wait!" Snape opened a door, and Harry rushed up to Snape's side, "Ok, we don't have to kiss right now if you don't want to. It's just that I've wanted to for a while, and I thought that now would be as good a time as ever. If you're not ready to, then I guess… I understand."

Snape walked into a room that Harry had not seen before while completely ignoring what Harry had said. Snape flicked on the lights and moved towards a cauldron that was bubbling like crazy. Harry had no idea that the Potions Master had a secret lab all to himself. "If you could, Harry, hand me that green bottle over there."

Harry leaned against the door frame and sighed. "Fine. I see how it is," Harry walked over to where the green bottle was, picked it up and brought it over to Snape.

Snape took it and added a few drops into the potion. "It's a remedy, Harry. I've been commissioned to make several galleons of this remedy for both Hogwarts and several hospitals. If I do not tend to this potion with care, then I will have to restart the project."

Harry felt like kicking that cauldron over. (_So, if it wasn't for the potion, we'd be on the couch snogging right now?)_ "Unless you want to help me with this potion, then I suggest you come back a little later this evening."

Harry frowned and crossed his arms. His breathing deepened a bit as frustration nearly overwhelmed him. "Around what time exactly?"

"Perhaps around seven."

Harry glanced over at the clock. That was a couple of hours from now. "Fine. Whatever," Harry turned around nonchalantly, placed his hands behind his head lethargically, and walked out of the room. "_If _I'm not busy, I'll be back around seven."

"Of course you won't be busy, Harry. There are only so many things a boy of your age can do at Hogwarts on a weekend."

When Harry opened the door to Snape's quarters, he felt like slamming it close, but after ruminating about it, he quietly closed the door. He only did those things when his aunt or uncle pissed him off. He didn't want a reason to reflect on _those _memories now that he was at Hogwarts.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Once Harry had left the room, Snape finished adding ingredients to his potion while he seriously regretted turning Harry away like that. He was nearly done with it. The potion will probably be finished in another ten minutes. On the other hand, it was giving Snape time to think.

For a while now Snape has been wondering whether Harry was really ready to take their relationship just a bit farther. Of course he's kissed Harry a few times, but it had only been subtle kisses on the forehead, cheek, and once the neck. Nothing passionate. Today Harry had tried to inveigle Snape into a bit of mouth on mouth, which made Snape's cheeks feel fiery and his limits of concentration lessen. He tried as hard as he could to finish the potion, and did it quite nicely. He just had to set his mind to it, and now that he no longer had to worry about the first potion, his mind was free to wonder… to Harry. Snape plopped down on the couch and massaged his temples. He then moved his hands down to feel his cheeks. His hands were probably just as warm as his cheeks, so he wasn't making any progress with the comparison. Snape then sighed and rolled his head back to relax on the couch. He wanted to kiss Harry then. Why didn't he?

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

It was nearly seven, and after spending the last few excruciating hours in his dorm, he desperately wanted to see Snape so he could get his appetite back. Harry skipped dinner and when his friends asked him what was wrong, he just told them that he had a huge snack and wasn't ready for anymore food.

He slipped off his bed and wondered out of the common room and into the halls. By now Harry already knew the direction of Snape's quarters by heart, so he didn't even have to pay attention as he walked the dim halls. His feet practically took him there instinctively.

Harry whispered the password and slipped into Snape's quarters. When he entered, he was flabbergasted to see a little table set up in the middle of the room in front of the hearth. What was on the table was a little more curious. Snape had set the table for two with a cognac bottle in the middle and on the edge a small, thin vase of red roses. "Severus?" Harry finally looked away from the table and was startled when he saw Snape there just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another ten minutes."

"I got bored."

"You weren't in the Great Hall at dinner, so I thought that you would like something to eat now."

Harry titled his head, "What's this?"

"Just sit down, and the elf will bring the food in a moment or two."

Harry continued to stand where he was.

Snape rolled his eyes and disappeared for a moment. Before Snape could return, two house elves showed up with two platters filled with food. They placed it on the table and vanished. Harry approached the table and felt his mouth watering as he took in a deep breath. "We didn't have that for dinner," Harry said loudly enough for Snape to hear.

"How would you know? You weren't there," Snape pulled back the chair once he reappeared and had Harry take a seat. "Fine. Perhaps I wanted something a little different," Snape admitted as he pushed Harry's seat in.

Harry furtively licked his lips while Snape popped the cork and poured him a glass. "You're giving alcohol to a student?"

Snape smirked, "No. To my fiancé." He lifted to Harry.

"It's very good," Harry said after taking a sip.

"Don't drink too much. You need to leave this place as sober as when you came."

Harry began eating his food in silence as Snape ate his. Once the two finished their meal, a house elf promptly came to take it away. Harry made himself comfortable on the couch as Snape vanished for a split second to wash his hands. Once Snape returned he sort of paced in front of the hearth for several seconds before he looked over to Harry. The boy sat there looking at Snape skeptically before he motioned for the man to join him on the couch.

"What was that earlier?" Harry asked before the man had a chance to get comfortable on the couch.

"What was what?"

Harry frowned and shook his head disapprovingly, "Look, I think we need to have a talk."

"Whatever for?"

"About… personal space I guess," Harry crossed his legs on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Snape sat down hesitantly, and awaited Harry's assessment about their earlier incident. His voice quavered a bit as he fiddled with his fingers, but all in all, he spoke his mind, "I remember having a group discussion about setting boundaries, and if this will make you feel more comfortable, Severus, then I guess it would be a good idea to set some personal boundaries so I don't go humiliating myself again."

"I don't feel that I need to set any personal boundaries while we are alone, Harry, unless you can think of something that will nettle me to no end."

"I was referring to something a little more suggestive," Harry purposely allowed a little cough to slip, "If you know what I mean."

"Ah…," Snape smirked, "There is no need to go brood yourself senseless with such hesitation. If there is something you absolutely must have then enlighten me. Now, if you are still distressed about today's earlier incident then allow me to apologize. I shouldn't have turned you away like I did."

Snape reached out and lulled Harry by caressing his cheek. "I know. You shouldn't have," Harry smiled.

Snape scooted closer and used his free hand to comb his hair behind his ear. For a moment, Harry just sat there immobile as he watched the fire's reflection flicker on Snape's face. "I won't stop you, Harry."

Harry then found himself leaning forwards; his heart's throbbing pace accelerated with each passing second till the moment before his lips distinguished Snape's. He gasped almost instantly as a million little nerve cells tingled against the warm mouth that fitted itself against his. Only a moment later, Harry withdrew before the stimulatingly, libidinous feelings became any stronger and what was left of resistance dissolved. He touched his own lips and stared into Snape's obsidian eyes. "Don't do that," Snape demanded in a hoarse voice to his now docile Harry.

"Do what?" Harry shuddered when Snape's lips locked with his once again.

"Pull away…," Snape muffled against Harry's lips.

Snape's tongue had a first, palatable taste of Harry's lips before it instinctively slipped between Harry's slightly parted lips; caressing against the object that came forth to meet his.

Gentle caresses escalated to meet their demanding needs as all that was left of reason fluttered out of Harry's mind as he roughly kissed his lover. Snape was experiencing almost the same dissolute response as his breath became uneven and what was left of self-control was abandoned. He willingly allowed his hands to swiftly move over Harry's back and neck. He desperately wanted to feel that strong body against his own.

When Snape pulled away, he admired Harry's swollen lips and grinned to himself. Impetuously, he then pushed Harry onto the couch and weighed him down. "Merlin, I want you," Harry announced between uneven pants.

"I know, but not now," against his better judgment, Snape breathed against Harry's neck and he could feel the boy losing control.

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and kissed his cheek, "What if I told you that I need you?"

Regaining his composure, Snape pried himself free of Harry's arms, sat up and said, "Not tonight, Harry."

Harry looked down at the couch. What was he suppose to expect? That Snape would put out whenever Harry needed a quick shag? "I know," Harry propped himself up then reached for Snape. He pulled himself back onto Snape's lap and decided to settle for just being held tightly in his dominant's arms.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Snape sighed, "Not now."

Harry felt his ears perk, "What?" He looked up at Snape, "Why not?"

"The last thing I need is a persistent adolescence," Snape said in a sardonic tone, "Perhaps we'll try again later."

Harry loved how his body could easily mold against Snape's strong figure every time he held him. He loved how Snape's arms wrapped themselves around his body and held him close to Snape. But now, more than anything, he loved the ensued feeling elicited when Snape's lip caressed him. He found that he definitely liked, no, loved kissing Snape. "Will kissing be a rare occurrence for us?"

"Would you rather I abuse it?"

"I like kissing," Harry blushed.

"Don't we all?"

The couple rested in silence for nearly an hour before Snape decided it was time to let Harry go. He carried his fiancé to the door before he placed him back on his feet, "Come by tomorrow if you have the time," said Snape.

"You know I will," Harry smiled as Snape opened the door.

Before Snape could push Harry out of his quarters, Harry leaned in and stole a quick kiss from the older wizard. Snape stood there looking completely befuddled as Harry stuck his tongue out at Snape playfully while he walked off.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Once Harry was back in his common room, he quickly spotted Hermione, and ran over to her, "Hermione!"

His friend looked over at him from where she was sitting. She gasped when Harry grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her to the corner, "You will never believe this," she couldn't recall the last time she saw Harry so excited.

"What is it?"

"I…," Harry felt like he was acting like an immature little kid, but he needed to tell someone, "I… it happened!" Harry tried to keep his voice low so that no one else would hear him.

Given Harry's choice of words, Hermione assumed Harry meant that he and Snape had engaged themselves in a sexual activity, "Already?"

Harry smiled and looked around the room. No one seemed to be paying them any mind, "Yes. And it was… fantastic," Harry looked like he was about to float away any moment.

"I'm… sure it was," Hermione didn't seem as thrilled as Harry, and he wasn't sure why. But at least she knew what Harry had been up to these last few hours.

"But Severus said that he won't always do it. He didn't want to… abuse it."

Hermione resisted the temptation to look over at Harry's arse, "That can happen. You're still young, Harry."

"Yeah, but it's not fair," Harry rolled his head back and fisted his hands, "I want to do it again!"

Hermione looked to the right, then to the left, then back to Harry. What was she to expect from a teenage boy?

"Other couples do it all the time though, Hermione. I've even seen some do it in the halls!"

Hermione was taken aback. Students were shagging in the halls? Since when?! "Really?"

"All the time. But, it's not like I'm asking him to do that in the halls with me."

Well, duh! A discrete man like Snape would _never _publicly shag. "Quite right."

Harry sighed, then Ron appeared out of nowhere, "What're you two up to?" he asked while he munched on some crackers.

Hermione turned red, and Harry grinned. Ron lower his cracker bag and then said, "It better not be what it looks like."

"'Course not," said Hermione, "Harry was just telling me a few things. That's all."

"Like what?"

"Snape content," said Harry, "Do you really want to know?"

Ron looked like he was about to barf up the crackers, but looked over to Hermione who had a finger thrusting into her fist. Ron's jaw fell open and he dropped his bag. "You didn't! Already?!"

Harry looked confused, "We're together, Ron. What did you expect?"

"That you guys would have at least waited a few more months!"

"I've been waiting since the morning he slipped this ring onto my finger!" Harry said as he held up his ring finger.

"Ok! Alright!" Ron took a step back, "Nothing we can do about it now anyways."

Ron then turned on his heels and walked away after snatching his bag up from the floor.

Hermione shook her head and then said, "I'll be right back."

"But it's almost after hours, Hermione."

Hermione looked over to the clock and then huffed, "Fine. I'll do it tomorrow."

When Harry had finally gone to sleep, Hermione latched onto Ron's arm and dragged him away. "Ok," she looked seemly stressed, "There is nothing we can do to control Harry's hormones, but at least we can talk to Professor Snape."

Ron gaped, "We? Are you mad? There's no way we're just going to waltz up to Snape and say, 'hey Snape, I think that shagging a student is an unhealthy habit. Please try to deprive him.' Hermione, you're crazy."

Hermione huffed. "Well, we still need to address this."

"We are men, Hermione. We have our urges."

Hermione's eye twitched. "I didn't need to know that."

"Well, it's true!"

"This is rubbish. They should wait until they are married. That way, their first encounter would have been meaningful."

"Let's try to be realistic here, Hermione. People don't care about things being meaningful. You got an urge, you need release, find something with a hole," Ron cleared his throat, "or a long object in your case."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm going to bed."

"And I think I need the restroom."

A/N: Merry Christmas!


	13. Paranoia at Its Worst

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

**Disclaimer:** I am not the author of the Harry Potter series.

A/N: YEAH! _LUCKY_ NUMBER **13**!

(1) **Levicorpus**: A spell that makes the victim dangle upside-down by their ankles

**Thank you, my wonderful editor Amanda Saitou.**

Chapter 13: "Paranoia at Its Worst"

"Mr. Longbottom, if you let one drop from that pipette sip, I won't hesitate to pour that potion down your throat and watch mercilessly as you convulse and shit blood," Snape warned in a most unsympathetic, hardhearted tone.

A few Slytherins seemed thrilled enough as they moved to the edge of their seats in a most un-surreptitious style. Snape eyed Neville just a tad bit longer before he continued his leisure walk around the classroom. "If I discover anyone else trying to sneak in some ingredients a few steps to soon, then be prepared for the worst case of diarrhea ever." Snape felt that detention was far too saint like for his part. He smirked as he imagined a few days, or possibly even a week without some of his worst students. That was, until he caught Harry trying to add the same ingredient in as did Neville just one step too soon. "Potter!" He bellowed from across the room.

He heard Malfoy snap his fingers just then and awing in protest, "So close," Malfoy mumbled as he slouched in his chair.

Snape walked over to Harry and pondered on how he was going to go about this without scaring his fiancé senseless. "Did you not hear what just I said, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned. Dear Merlin, the boy had done this on purpose. Perhaps to capture Snape's attention? Oh, did the man ever wish. "Sorry, I was busy reading the procedures."

"Two points from Gryffindor!" Just two? The man was going soft.

As soon as Snape walked away, Harry didn't hesitate in getting up and following after him. Snape turned around and arched his brow as Harry whispered, "Will I be getting those points back soon?" before he walked towards the storage room to retrieve a forgotten ingredient.

Snape smirked and mumbled to himself. "That boy was meant for Slytherin."

As soon as class ended, Snape rewarded himself with a piece of chocolate as the students filled out. They were half way through the day, and then, just when Snape thought that things were going smooth as far as he was concerned with his half of Hogwarts, the Dark Mark began to swell and burn.

Harry was on his way to Muggles Studies when someone's hand suddenly jerked Harry's shoulder, and forced him to turn around. Harry was about to slap that hand away, and was even more inclined when he found out whose hand that was. "Malfoy."

Malfoy motioned towards the corner. "Trust me for once, Potter." Harry followed Malfoy against his better judgment. Malfoy turned around and stuck his hands in his pockets smoothly. "I know this isn't my style, but there are some things that have reached my ears, and if they've reached mine then Merlin knows who else could've seen or heard something."

"What are you on about?"

"You and Snape, Potter. I'm not a hundred percent sure what they saw, but it suggests something inappropriate for a student and a professor. I won't stand for putting my godfather in danger. So, whatever you two are publicly doing, you better cool it. I am not the only child of a Death Eater in this school. If word reaches the wrong ears, well, heh, let's just say it won't be all sunshine and rainbows."

Harry's eyes never looked so scared. "Where did you hear this?"

Malfoy sneered. "Let's just say that when you're the most popular bloke in Slytherin, you know a lot."

Crabbe and Goyle suddenly appeared from around the corner; they eyed Harry suspiciously. "Can't you just deny it?" Harry asked.

"Pssh. I can say all I want, Potter, but I'm not exactly the Golden Boy or Snape."

"Can't you give me a hand?"

"You're bloody unbelievable, you know that? If you don't want rumours going about the school, then just watch yourself."

"I haven't exactly done anything outside Snape's quarters."

Malfoy smirk twitched. "Too much information, Potter. I'd rather you keep that to yourself," Malfoy walked off. "Later."

_(I haven't done anything.)_ Harry thought. _ (The most that could've been seen was… of course! The carnival! Someone must've seen us either in the tent, or getting on that fairs wheel!) _Harry shook his head. (_but… Professor McGonagall was being escorted around the carnival by a couple of Gryffindors, and Professor Sprout was being escorted around by two Hufflepuffs.) _

_(But that's still more than one other person.)_

_(Neither of them looked like a couple with any of their students.)_

_(It was just Snape and me at the time.)_

Harry tried to shrug it off.

But…Harry then felt like there were eyes watching him. He looked at the mass of students as a whole and though no one in particular was looking at him, he felt as if there were students murmuring ambiguous whispers that could only result in delusion. This mistaken notion would ultimately put his relationship with Snape in peril. What if Malfoy was right? What if there were other students that were children of Death Eaters at this school? If a word reached Voldemort's ears, Harry's life could be in danger; even worse, Snape's.

Harry couldn't have that.

He refused to allow it to happen.

But they were only half way through the day, and there were still many months to get by before the end of the school year. Harry would just have to be more careful, and if done as it should be, then everything should be alright.

Harry tried to give himself a reassuring smile.

Yet, even as he walked down the halls towards his next class, he could've sworn that he heard someone whisper his name. Harry looked towards the open windows where students were sitting; talking. "Harry Potter…," they were talking about him. They all knew something that they shouldn't. They were starting rumours as Harry walked right pass them. The nerve of them.

Harry clenched his fists and tried to steady his breathing. He weaved himself through the crowd awkwardly until he reached his next class. He never considered how far away each of his classes were; before, he didn't mind the long walk from room to room, but now, it was torture.

It was quite curious how things could change in just one hour.

By the end of the day, things were worse.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, mixing around his vegetables as Hermione and Ron debated about the importance of Muggles Studies. "Honestly, if you live with Muggles, then there should be no need to attend a class about them," said Hermione.

Harry looked up at the staff table to see what Snape was up to. He seemed quite at peace as he ate while the professor next to him ranted on about something.

"Potter?"

Harry turned to the left and came face to face with an unfamiliar face. "Yes?"

Harry distinguished the boy as a Hufflepuff by his scarf. "I was wondering if I could ask you something personal."

"Go on."

"'cause we saw something just a while ago, and we," the boy pointed to two of this friends that were watching the Hufflepuff back at the Hufflepuff table, "wanted to know if you were… _friends_ with Professor Snape."

"He's my teacher," Harry responded, "I guess we are sort of friends, but better friends than enemies."

"Oh…. Thank you," the Hufflepuff smiled weakly and returned to his table.

How could Harry have not seen this coming? Of course the nosy students would inquire if they ever saw anything out of the ordinary happening between him and Snape.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron as he shot those Hufflepuffs a death glare.

"Um, Snape."

Hermione's eyes widened for a second then she looked around the table. Mostly everyone seemed to be minding their own business. "What about Snape?"

Harry leaned in. "He wanted to know what was going on between Snape and me."

"That can't be good."

If a Hufflepuff was questioning Harry's relationship with Snape, then others must've noticed it as well.

Harry pushed his food away. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

After dinner, around the time when Harry was certain that no one would be wandering around the corridors except for a few staff members, he slipped over his invisibility cloak and slipped out of the common room without attracting any unwanted attention. He was on his way to Snape's quarters because he needed someone else to talk with besides Ron and Hermione about what Malfoy had said.

Harry checked the corridors extra carefully before he approached the statue and whispered the password. He checked once more for good measure before he entered.

Snape wasn't sitting down reading as he usually was when Harry comes to visit him. No, Snape wasn't even anywhere to be seen. "Severus?" Harry called out. Perhaps the man was in his potions lab.

Harry tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. "_Alohomora_!"

The door opened and Harry peaked in. There were a few potions going, but Harry wasn't looking for potions; he was looking for Snape and the man was not there either. Harry closed the door and decided to check the wizard's quarters until his victim was found. Harry looked in the lavatory; he checked the bedroom, and even the small closets. Nothing. The man was nowhere to be found. Sighing in defeat, Harry made himself comfortable on Snape's bed. He wasn't even sure if the man would be opposed to this, but Harry didn't seem to care as he pulled over the sheets and snuggled against Snape's pillow. The bed was warm and soft. The pillows cradled his head and shoulders like another's arms. But best of all, the place smelled of Snape. Harry was out like a light before he even knew it.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

A secret door opened on the wall and Snape walked through looking more stressed than ever and beyond exhausted. His eyes were nearly bloodshot. You'd think the O.W.L.S. were coming around.

He removed his Death Eater robe and allowed it to plop down on the floor like disregarded waste. Snape washed his face a bit and then headed to his bed expecting to find it just as he left it. When he opened his door and found a lump beneath the sheets, he nearly jumped, but then it registered with him that that could be Harry.

He took back the blanket a bit and sighed in relief when he found a sleeping Harry. What had made the boy come to his quarters anyways?

Snape looked at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning and on a school night no less. So, here came the big question: To let him be, or to wake him up and send him back to his dormitory before someone discovers that Harry isn't around. Surely someone would realize that Harry was missing and naturally they would make a hug fuss about it. They would bring this attention to either McGonagall or Dumbledore who would then fuss about having him having Harry spend the night. It would be so much easier if Snape would just send Harry away.

Or would it?

Of course neither of his options were easier. Because Harry was a persistent teenager, he would refuse to leave until something was settled down. Snape usually wouldn't have much of a problem winning the argument, but since he was exhausted and ready to collapse, he just decided to climb into bed without putting up a fight.

All the rustling around woke Harry up before Snape could even find a comfortable position. "Severus?" Harry mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, Potter. I don't have the energy to deal with you right now."

"But it's important," Harry whispered as he tried to open his eyes.

"We'll talk in the morning."

"No…," Harry shook Snape's shoulder.

Snape felt like growling. "_What_ is it?"

"First, where were you? Second, I think we have a major issue to discuss. And third, I'm not going to let you sleep until we have this figured out."

If Snape put up a fight, then he wouldn't be in bed any sooner unless he just cooperated. "I was summoned if you must know," one question down, "now, what is this major issue we _must_ discuss _now_?"

"Malfoy told me that there are some rumours going about the school."

"Is that all?"

"They are about _us_! Don't you care?"

"You are ridiculous. Just deny anything you hear."

"Yes, but what if word gets around to a child of a Death Eater or one of Voldemort's spies?"

"You will leave that to me," Snape pulled the blanket over his head and then said, "Now go to sleep."

"I'm worried and you're not giving me an ounce of relief. I don't want something to happen to you."

Snape turned over and the upper half of his torso pinned Harry down in such a way that the boy couldn't do more than listen to the older wizard. "If you just listen to everything I tell you, then there will be no reason to worry. If anything regarding our relationship is brought to your attention, then deny it. It's that simple. Throw up if you must; just make it look believable. Second, why do you fret about such petty things as my wellbeing?"

"I…"

Snape smirk was discernible even through the darkness. He leaned in just a bit closer so that his breath tickled Harry's lips, "Or… is there something else you're not telling me?" Snape pressed on. "Is there something more to this?"

Harry tried his best not to allow his appearance to crumble beneath the older wizard. Yet, inside of him, Snape was melting away all his resistance; gradually undermining his strength. "Maybe… not…"

Snape turned Harry's face ever so slightly so his lips could kiss Harry's cheeks, "Good night," he rolled over and dismissed the absence of an adequate response.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry was busy cramming as much information into his brain as he could while he turned the corridor that he didn't see the other two students come up beside him. The bigger bloke pushed Harry against the wall while the other talked. "Did I really hear right? Is the famous Harry Potter really a fairy?"

"Bugger off!"

The large bloke pushed Harry up the wall. If his arms weren't preoccupied trying to get the bloke to let him go, Harry would've already reached for his wand. "So it's true then?" asked the smaller bloke.

Harry tried to kick his attacker when suddenly he let Harry free. Instantly, Harry reached for his wand and yelled, "_Levicorpus_!" (1)

The larger bloke, whose name was Josh Mac according to his partner in crime, was suddenly dangling in midair by his ankles. The smaller bloke pulled out his wand, but didn't whisper an enchantment fast enough. "_Expelliarmus!"_

A wand went flying through the air and Harry watched as Ron caught it. Hermione was right behind him. She pointed her wand at the smaller bloke and motioned to Harry to let the other one go. Harry released Josh from the charm and the big brute was gone. Ron then returned the wand to the other bloke, who was also gone soon after. Instead of asking how Harry was, Ron inquired anxiously. "Where did you learn that spell?"

"Oh, it was a little something Snape taught me."

"That was bloody brilliant!"

Harry grinned. Hermione shook her head. "Harry, what were you thinking taking on those two?"

"They attacked me first!"

"Yeah, Hermione. The man has to defend himself." Ron gave Harry a pat on the back.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, why did they attack you?"

"Don't know exactly. They said something about me being a fairy… and then they attacked."

"We should report them to the headmaster."

"Probably, but I'll have to do that later."

"Harry," Hermione insisted.

"Later, Hermione," Harry picked up his bag, "I'm old enough to fend for myself."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Harry sat in the library with his quill in one hand and his potions text flopped out in front of him. He had been on the same topic for nearly twenty minutes and had only read the first sentence of the first paragraph. The topic was a tedious three pages long and they had an up coming quiz on the subject yet none of this was registering with Harry. He just looked like a dazed lad sitting there staring into space.

Ginny was just passing by the library when she spotted Harry, and so like any good friend, she decided to see what was up. As she approached him, she first thought that he was looking out the window, but as she scrutinized him a bit more, she noted that he was just woolgathering… again. Sighing, she decided to snap her friend out of his day dream before he flunked another exam. She rearranged her bag on her shoulder and walked over to Harry. "You alive?" she waved her hand over Harry's face.

Harry just back from the unanticipated awakening call, and rolled his eyes when he identified his personified alarm clock as just Ginny. However, unlike a real alarm clock, this one couldn't be shut off, nor throw across the room in hopes that it will shatter against a solid boundary. "I was just thinking," Harry said wearily.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be studying? According to Hermione, there's an exam coming up in Potions."

Harry pulled out his notebook and asked Ginny. "Happy now?"

"Hardly," Ginny set her bag besides Harry and pulled out a text book of her own. "Don't mind me. I'll just be studying."

_(Fuck this shit!)_ Harry thought to himself as he pulled the notebook onto his lap and turned it at an angle so that Ginny couldn't tell whether he was actually writing notes or just doodling. Harry had other things to think about… like Snape and when he would be able to spend some time with his easily irritated significant other. (_Snape's been on my mind a lot lately)_ Harry thought to himself as he poked at his notebook with his quill. (_I need to see him soon or I won't be able to do anything school relate,)_ Harry turned the text book page to convince Ginny, and the many other people watching him, that he was in fact doing something productive with his time.

Soon enough it was time for everyone to head back to their dormitories. Harry quickly packed up and was about to bolt out of the library, but Ginny called him over. "Hold on a second. I have to grab my notebook," Ginny collected her notebook and chased after Harry.

"Umm…," Harry looked around, "I need to see Dumbledore. My scar is hurting again, and I did promise him that I'd inform him every time it happens."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She wasn't falling for that bull shit. "Don't do anything stupid to annoy Snape," Ginny winked, "And don't get caught along the way," she spun on her heels and skipped off to the Gryffindor dorm.

Harry should've known better. Of course Ginny would have known that Harry was off to see his fiancé.

When Harry passed through the entrance, he dropped the small smile he had on his face. Snape was standing by the fireplace dressed in his Death Eater robes. "What, might I ask, are you doing here again?" Snape inquired.

Harry plopped his bag down and came around the couch. "Were you summoned again?"

"Apparently so. Why else would I dress in these robes? Do you think I get amusement out of walking around my quarters dressed in these uber-emo garments?"

Harry pulled off Snape's mask and placed it on the table. "What does Voldemort want this time?"

"Do I ever know what the Dark Lord wants prior to the callings? No."

"You'll come back, right?"

"If the Dark Lord has no motive otherwise," Snape noted the genuine concern in Harry's eyes. "Stop brooding; you won't get rid of your potion professor that easily."

"It's just…," Harry bit his lower lip and looked at Snape hesitantly. Snape wouldn't push him away if he just casually leaned in and… too late. Harry kissed Snape's awaiting lips and then pulled away altogether. "Come back to me."

"Giving in that easily? The Harry Potter I know wouldn't let me go," Snape provoked.

"What am I supposed to do?! I can't risk your life, Severus. I don't want to give Voldemort a reason to think that you're on the opposing side."

Suddenly, Snape swept Harry off his feet and gently set him down on the couch. "You've matured a lot since day one. I'm glad you are seeing reason," Snape seated himself besides Harry, cupped the boy's cheeks, and kissed his lips. When Snape didn't pull away, Harry wrapped his arms around Snape and tried to pull the man on top of him. Snape, however, pulled away and shook his head. "You will have to wait," Snape sat up and smiled at his Harry.

Harry pouted but didn't try to seduce Snape any further. "Go then and I'll be here waiting."

Snape kissed Harry's forehead, retrieved his mask, and left through a secret passageway. Harry remained lying on the couch listening to the grandfather clock tick and to Angelus' gentle breathing as she slept on the other couch. Snape must've dosed her with something because that dragon was dead asleep. "She's gotten so big," Harry smiled as the now three foot long dragon slept in a fetal position.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

On the evening of the third day since Snape's untimely disappearance, Harry found himself back in Snape's quarters resting on his bed while trying to do homework. He was so sure that seeing Snape three days ago would satisfy him for at least a week, but being an adolescent boy, he discovered that he needed some of his "man" everyday. "Bugger," Harry flopped over on his back and closed his eyes.

Angelus hopped into the room and onto Snape's bed besides Harry. "Woof."

Harry raised a brow. When did Angelus learn that? "Woof?" Harry mimicked.

"Woof," the dragon repeated.

Maybe if Harry roared like a dragon, the dragon would mimic like a parrot, "Roar."

"Woof," the dragon continued.

"Fine, be the only dragon that woofs."

Suddenly, Angelus pounced on Harry and began pulling at his sleeve. The boy yelped when startled and tried to get Angelus to release him. "What's gotten into you?!"

The dragon then hopped off Snape's bed and ran for the door, "Woof!"

"Stop woofing," Harry said as he jumped off the bed and followed Angelus who was now clawing at the entrance door.

"Do you want to go out?"

Angelus bit at the knob and tried to pull it off. "Stop before you hurt yourself," said Harry as he turned the knob and walked out of Snape's quarters.

Angelus then scaled Harry's body and rested contently on his shoulders, "Where do you want to go?" Harry asked the dragon as they walked up the stairs.

Once they reached the top, Harry noticed that Hermione was running towards him. "Oh, thank Merlin I found you!" Hermione panted.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Snape! Oh Harry, he's in terrible condition! Come quickly!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand before the lad could register what Hermione had just told him.

"Wait, what happened?!" Harry asked as Hermione pulled him towards the infirmary.

"Professor Dumbledore found him at the gates, and he was in bloody mess!"

They turned the corner and had to come to a sudden halt in order to avoid a collision with a mass of students that had suddenly gathered. They were mainly Slytherins with a few exceptions and Harry found it difficult to get through without too much questioning. The dragon woofed and Harry got a splendid idea. "We can't get through like this," said Hermione.

"Hold on a second. I have a plan," Harry pulled Hermione around the corner and looked up at Angelus, "I need you to do me a once in a lifetime favour."

Angelus tilted her head skeptically.

Harry lifted his arm and asked, "Bite me."

"What?! Have you gone mad?" Hermione looked at Harry as if the bloke had gone insane.

Angelus understood clearly, leaned in and then there was a scream.

The mass of students turned their heads and shrieked in disgust when they saw Harry coming around the corner with just Hermione. His arm was drenched in thick, dark blood that oozed out of the gruesome wound that appeared caved deep into his flesh. Instantly the crowd divided in order to allow Harry entrance. Madam Pomfrey wad busy attending to some body beneath the sheets and beside her stood several members of the staff. "Madam Pomfrey, we need help!"

Everyone looked up and gasped when their eyes behold the ghastly wound. Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed over to Harry and using her wand, she did a quick cleaning spell to clear away the blood. She then whispered another spell to cover up the bleeding opening before she closed the infirmary doors. "Would I be wrong to believe that the sudden wound was intentional?" questioned McGonagall.

Harry grinned and several staff members giggled. "I'm afraid, my boy, that Snape is in no state to leave the infirmary. He hasn't moved much since we brought him here," said Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?"

"We are not sure," said Dumbledore.

Harry approached the bed and gasped when he saw the hideous bruises that colored his lover's face a brilliant violet, green, and a nasty black. "He looks better now only because Madam Pomfrey managed to clean him up a bit," Dumbledore pointed out.

Harry pushed his way through and gently touched Snape's face. His fingers trembled as they caressed the serious wounds that were slowly healing at a painful rate and his lips quivered as he tried to hold back any sentimental emotions. Whatever caused this to happen to his fiancé must've been something terrible. Then possibly reasons struck at Harry. What if the Dark Lord found out about Snape's loyalty to Dumbledore and the Order? Or worse, what if Voldemort found out about Harry?

A/N: Sorry. I'm a junior in high school and I haven't had access to the internet for quite some time, but please do review so that I know my efforts to get this chapter out there weren't wasted time.


	14. Ensuing the Delusion

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

**Disclaimer: **I am not the author of the Harry Potter series.

Notes: Furnunculus: makes boils appear on the victim.

Incarcerous: Ties someone or something up with ropes.

Arresto momentum: slows the descent of a falling object.

Sectumsempra: A spell that creates a gash on the subject the way the wand is moved.

Episkey: A healing spell used to heal relatively minor injuries.

A/N: Because I never seem to have the time to update, I decided to just write more. My readers, you are in for a **long** chapter.

Chapter 14: "Ensuing the Delusion"

As his eyelids slowly split apart, a bright light shined through and the man squinted as he tried to register where he was. Once he adjusted to the lighting, he thanked Merlin that he wasn't where he was before; withering beneath the shadow of a merciless Auror. He adjusted the sheets, sat upright, and rubbed his tired eyes. "It's a relief to know that you are doing better," said an older voice coming from the man's right.

Severus Snape smirked for a moment. A sudden throbbing rippled through his head then, and Snape clutched his head hoping for some alleviation. "Drink this." Dumbledore instructed as he handed Snape a small glass filled with a murky substance, "It's for the headache."

Snape quickly snatched it and gulped the liquid down. "How did you find me?" Snape asked slowly in an almost inaudible tone. His thoughts were still too blurry and bashed up together to recall his previous situation.

"We didn't. It appears that someone else brought you to the gates of Hogwarts, and then we stumbled upon your body resting at the gates. Apparently someone else is looking out for you." There was a pause. "What happened to you?"

Snape pretended to have not heard the question; it appeared that something else had clicked in his mind.

"Were you careless Severus? Does Voldemort know something he shouldn't?"

"He knows nothing." Snape finally responded.

"Then how do you explain your situation?"

Snape rested back against the headboard and rolled his eyes. "We were ambushed."

"Ah…" Dumbledore summoned a house elf and ordered some tea. He figured that this story should take a while, but knowing Snape, the man would waste no time getting to the point. "Care to elaborate?"

"It's nothing to be alarmed about. A wizard by the name Jared Jill has been spying on Voldemort for the Ministry under the code name Jeff Wit. When the Dark Lord found out where his loyalties truly lied, he sent several Death Eaters after the man. We were right to assume that the man was guarded under heavy surveillance, but we were not prepared to be ambushed by multiple squads of Aurors."

"Ah, so then I am right to assume that Voldemort did not assault you."

"Not yet at least." Snape folded his hands over his lap and smiled crookedly. "Now I'm beginning to recall my last few moments before all this. It was the Dark Lord who rescued me."

"How could you have let your guard down?"

"I didn't! We were surrounded and didn't even know it! Then there were bright lights flying across the field and one by one the Death Eaters were being taken out!"

"Why were you so lucky to have survived?"

The house elf appeared with the tea and then vanished. Dumbledore went ahead and served some and then Snape. "I don't know."

"Well, no use thinking too much about the past. Here's some news that may brighten up your day: Harry came to visit you."

"Did he? How did he get through without rising suspicion?"

"I believe Angelus helped him with that." Dumbledore winked and then sipped his tea.

"Did she?" Snape arched a brow.

"She ripped out part of the poor boy's arm." Dumbledore sneered. "It was a ghastly wound, but all in all, he got through."

"That's my clever, foolish boy."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Up in the Owlery, Harry sat by the window with Hedwig perched on the ledge. She squeaked and turned her head while blinking and fluffing her feathers. She looked down at Harry and the boy couldn't help but smile fondly at her. He caressed her chin and feathers and he could've sworn that Hedwig smiled contently. "You're such a beautiful owl." Harry complimented.

Hedwig's head leaned forwards a few times as if she was agreeing to the statement while making her eyes smaller.

Suddenly, the owls around them began acting restless and flapping their wings startlingly. "Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello."

"What are you doing here? Everyone's been looking for you." Cho looked over at Hedwig and smiled. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not really." Harry stood up and patted Hedwig a few times on the head, "I just come up here sometimes to get away from everything."

"Well, Ron and Hermione have been looking for you for the past hour and they asked me if I could assist them with the hunt."

"Really? Has something happened?"

Cho nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Professor Snape's better now and he wishes to see you."

"Oh…" Harry bit his lower lip and looked away.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Cho asked while leaning forwards and trying to look Harry clearly in the eyes.

"Um, I'll go to the infirmary later. I have homework and projects to get out of the way first before I go and see Snape, otherwise I'll just get distracted and I won't do anything later."

Cho looked at Harry suspiciously and then turned towards the exit. "Alright then. I'll pass on the news. See you later, Harry."

Harry just smiled and then Cho was gone.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPE

Hermione peaked into the infirmary and smiled when she spotted Snape sitting up looking rather well for someone being unconscious just yesterday. She folded her hands behind her back and skipped into the room. "Good day, professor." Hermione greeted Snape politely, "Are you feeling any better?"

Snape figured that something was up, "Unfortunately for you, quite. What brings you here on this fine afternoon?"

"Harry sent me to check up on you."

Snape smirked. "Why would he send you? Would he rather not see for himself how I am doing?"

"He said he had other duties calling to his attention. Like Quidditch practice."

Snape saw through the lie. "Rubbish. He has practice every two days except for weekends."

Hermione refused to acknowledge it. "I didn't specify that he was practicing with his team. Since he hasn't been attending practice lately, he figured that he would just polish up his skills with some _self-_practicing."

"But this is Slytherin's scheduled time to use the fields, so where on Hogwarts' grounds could the boy practice without looking like a prat?"

"You'd be surprised what kind of attention Harry draws to himself when he is showing off his Seeker skills. The girls just gather from all ends of Hogwarts." Hermione said in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Say that again, Ms. Granger, and I'll make sure you never speak another word again."

Hermione gasped when she just realized what she had told _Snape_.

"Now I'll ask you again, Ms. Granger, why would Harry send you in place of himself? And no smart remarks."

"As I told you before, he said that he had other things to do."

Snape figured that if Hermione wasn't one of Harry's closer friends, he would just dose her tea with some of that Veritaserum. "You are trying my patience, Ms. Granger, and let me assure you, that isn't a wise decision. You're a smart girl, don't do anything rash."

Hermione turned around and began walking away. "Well, my job is completed. Obviously you are coherent and well. Good day to you professor. Now, stay in bed, eat well, drink your medicine and I reckon you'll be out of here in no time at all," Hermione waved and vanished from the Hospital Wing.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Ohhhhh, Harry!!!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his seat and instinctively clutched the paper close to his chest in order to hide what he was writing. "Merlin, Ginny, don't ever do that again!"

Ginny peaked over Harry's shoulder. "Hermione said that there was something that you are suppose to go and do right now."

Harry rolled his eyes and began walking towards the boy's dorm. "I have work right now. I don't have time for chit chats and tea with biscuits over a long and dreary conversation about his horrible condition."

Ginny tilted her head and arched a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Harry chuckled and then said. "Never mind. It's a secret and I'm obligated to keep it that way." Harry yawned and disappeared into the boy's dorm.

Once inside, he threw himself on his bed, pulled out a large text book from the drawer and attempted to finish the letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_First off, please don't let Sirius know that _

_I've sent you a letter. Second, I guess it's only proper_

_to ask how you've been. Third, I think that my _

_engagement to Severus Snape should have never_

_happened and my main reason for this is Voldemort._

_Please come by whenever you can. I need an adult to _

_talk to other than a fellow student or teacher._

_Harry Potter_

Now all that Harry had to do was get the letter to Hedwig.

It was later at night after dinner when Harry decided to make his way towards the Owlery, but along the way he found that his feet intuitively were leading him towards the infirmary instead of the Owlery. It wouldn't be so bad if he just peaked in to make sure that his Snape was alive and well, right?

_(Of course it would be ok. Severus is probably asleep anyways_.)

_(But what if he isn't?)_

Harry groaned and shook his head to knock the thought off. He didn't want to think of the alternative because the consequences of being caught would be if anything grueling and saturated with feeble excuses.

Either way, there would be that lingering part of him that wanted Snape to see him and call for him.

As Harry crept through the dimly lit halls, he cautioned his steps as he drew nearer to the infirmary. Each step was taken with such care that there wasn't an audible sound echoing through the halls like there usually was. Harry's breathing even calmed itself to a steady, soft intake of air even though inside, his body was craving that quick intake of air while his heart throbbed so vigorously that he could feel the uncomfortable pulse around his skull.

He had arrived at the entrance of the infirmary and before he could walk by, Harry aligned himself against the wall and forced himself to relax against the cold stones before he dared to look beyond them. Like a mischievous boy who was making sure that the coast was clear, Harry clung to the wall and peaked over slowly hoping to Merlin that his hair camouflaged with the dim background. (_Yup. I'm so not being suspicious right now._)

Harry peaked over and finally took a huge intake of air while his heart dropped. Snape was wrapped up quite comfortably in his sheets snoring softly. "You came at a bad time, Mr. Potter. 'Fraid that Professor Snape has called it a day. He fell asleep about an hour ago while you were feasting," Madam Pomfrey shook her head disappointingly while moving away Snape's food tray, "Dinner time is the best time to come around. No one's here but the patients and occasionally the House Elves, but they won't say anything."

Madam Pomfrey disappeared turning the corner while whispering incisively. "I won't be back for another ten minutes."

Now Harry found himself over the threshold and in the mists of a mental dilemma. Harry knew, or at least thought that he knew, that he wasn't supposed to be around Snape anymore. The poor man had enough on his hands to deal with and he didn't need an insolent _child_ there being an even bigger inconvenience. Yet, the space between Harry and the bed seemed to decrease by half before Harry even realized that he was walking. Then, Harry was lowering his bags to the floor and stopped. (_He's asleep, so there's no harm in just making sure that he's healing properly.)_

_(Get out you foolish boy!)_ Harry's more "sensible" mind screamed.

(_No. I want to make sure that Snape's Ok. He's probably hurt because of me. What if Voldemort knows about us?)_

_(Get out. Get out. Get out!)_

Harry was now by Snape's bedside and peering down at the older wizard. (_Please don't wake up.)_

Snape's face appeared to be far better than it was before. Aside from the light scrapes, his face had almost returned to the way it was just prior the incident minus the bags. No more bruises, no more smeared blood, just thin scrapes. Harry's restless hand left his side and slowly reached out to his partner's face. The boy cautiously allowed his hand to hover ever so close to Snape's face without actually touching it. He could feel the warmth radiating off his face and it was like a magnet drawing Harry's hand closer and closer until the Gryffindor couldn't help but give into temptation. He boldly allowed his hand to caress Snape's face while smirking. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

Then, the man beneath Harry's hand began to stir.

Harry quickly withdrew his hand and stood there helplessly. A part of him wanted Snape to wake up and take him into his arms, and other part of him wanted to flee and never return.

Fortunately for the retaliating side of Harry, Snape just flipped over onto his side and remained asleep. Harry took it as a sign to leave. The man needed to recover anyways. Perhaps Harry's absence would give the man another reason to make a quick recovery if he was determined to see his Harry again.

Combing his hand swiftly through Snape's hair to cradle his head for a brief moment, Harry leaned down and whispered gently into Snape's ear. "Good night, love." before he turned around and left the infirmary.

Out in the cooler halls, Harry felt the heated temperature he felt while in the infirmary slowly cool. It was a relief of Harry's part, but with all the distraction, he had nearly forgotten to make a stop at the Owlery. He stopped right where he was and turned around. It was nearly after hours so if Harry wanted to deliver the letter in time, he would have to run. Which is just what he did.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

By afternoon of the next day while his friends were away at Hogsmeade, Harry sat out by the bridge waiting for Remus to make a possible appearance. His mind swirled with different topics to discuss with Remus so that Remus doesn't get the better of the conversation like he did last time. Soon enough Harry heard someone approaching him and say. "I wasn't expecting a letter so soon from you, but I'm glad you wrote."

"Remus, glad you could make it." Harry shook Remus' hand and the werewolf pulled Harry off the ledge and into his arms.

"To tell you the truth, Sirius and I have been worried sick. We were afraid that Severus was going to cause you misery and a big headache along with that, but it couldn't have been all that bad seeing that you haven't written us anything pertaining to abuse."

"No, Severus has treated me well… and like a child."

Remus read right between the lines and smirked. "Believe me, Harry, that assures me to no end." Remus did not want to think about Snape bedding James' son, albeit the notion will eventually be proven done.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry's eyes swamped glances between Remus' two shining eyes.

Postponing the answer to the question, Remus stepped back and asked. "What is bothering you so, Harry, that you would reconsider a union with Severus?"

Harry kind of paced himself around Remus while looking up, which indicated that Harry was contemplating possible answers, but it wasn't until a few minutes later that Remus was convinced that Harry was just ruminating. "You wrote me in your letter that you were worried about Voldemort stumbling upon evidence that would give your relationship with Severus away."

"Yes."

"Severus is a master in Occlumency, Harry, he is not that careless; otherwise Severus Snape would be nonexistent."

"That was almost the case, Remus."

Remus looked taken aback. "Perhaps Severus got involved in risky business, but according to our sources, Voldemort has placed his trust in Severus."

"He was hurt, Remus, and I just know that it has something to do with me! Go on and convince yourself that Voldemort wasn't the cause of Snape's critical condition, but I can't cease to believe that he was!" There was a painful pause. "Voldemort knows something."

"He knows nothing otherwise he would have put Severus under the Imperius Curse."

"Remus, he-"

"Voldemort will do anything in his power to bring you over to his side, and he would not have harm Severus without using him as a tool first. Harry, Severus was probably entrusted with a perilous mission and the end result of failure means death for most." seeing Harry ultimately troubled, Remus changed his tone into a very compassionate, soft voice. "I understand where you are coming from. If breaking everything off with Severus will save his life, then what better way to show him that you love him than by postponing everything until a more convenient time?"

(_Love?) _"Do you think he'll understand?"

Remus sighed and smiled weakly. "We'd all like to think that Severus is a young, licentious bloke with the libido of a bunny, but Harry, he isn't as young as he used to be. There are potions he can take to help postpone aging, but eventually it will catch up with him."

"He's not an emotional adolescent girl. He's a mature adult, so surely he would understand." Harry didn't catch what Remus implied.

"Harry, just because he's an adult male doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings that can be crushed too. As hard as it is to believe, even Severus is human."

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

Remus realized that at this point, Harry had come to his conclusion. He was going to break off his engagement with Snape. "I just hope that you know what you are doing. Severus is the kind of man that holds onto everything and bundles it up inside. He's always getting hurt and that's why he never allows anyone to get too close. Don't be surprised if Severus doesn't take you back after you leave him."

Harry was about to say something, but when he noticed that a group of Hufflepuff girls were walking by, he paused and waited for them to pass. Remus looked over at the girls and didn't overlook their spiteful glaring at Harry. Once they passed, Remus arched his brow and waited for Harry to fill him in on what that was all about. "They're the other reason why I think I should postpone everything at least until graduation."

"You're intimidated by a bunch of _puffs_?"

"No, it's not just _them_; it's everyone at this school! Rumours spread like wildfires and I think that everyone knows that I'm with Severus!"

"Hmm… That could be a problem."

"What if some students are spies for Voldemort?!"

"Then be discreet. No one would have found out if you hadn't clued them in first."

Harry dropped his head. "Alright. So I was a bit careless, but… I just wanted to be with him so badly that I…."

"I don't need the details." Remus combed his hand through his hair. "Just be careful."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"You're doing much better, Professor Snape" said Madam Pomfrey as she checked things off Snape's medical file. "Glad to see you've made a quick, full recovery."

Snape adjusted his robes and then said, "Of course… of course…."

"You're free to go." Madam Pomfrey walked half way across the room to write something else down, "I hope that we won't be seeing you in here anytime soon."

Snape rolled his eyes. "That depends entirely on… _him._"

While leaving the Hospital Wing, Snape decided that he needed nothing more than to spread his legs until they ached. He felt crammed while resting in the bed for the last few days, plus, he was dying to see his Harry.

He was walking by the bridge when he heard a missed voice echoing. He looked over and his movements came to a sudden stop. His Harry was with Remus and they were not only whispering something to each other, but _hugging_ as well! Snape supposed that it would have been worse if that mutt of a godfather was there as well, but still. What was Harry doing spending time with someone who wasn't even supposed to be on campus while his fiancé was being hospitalized?

Snape kept to the shadows and watched carefully as Harry started moving away with Remus' arm around his shoulder. Perhaps they were bidding each other farewell or just casually walking away. Whichever their intention, it was pinching a nerve on Snape's part. Then, like the alarm clock on a Monday morning, the dark mark burned and pain shot through Snape like an abandoned wound. He clutched his arm and hissed as he attempted to alleviate the twinge. Why so sudden? Snape had just recovered from his preceding task! "Not now." Snape turned and leaned himself up against the adjacent wall.

Regaining his posture, Snape turned around to see if Harry was still within vision range, and was infuriated when he discovered that Remus had led him away. "I don't have time for this." Snape spun around and his robes flared out as he disappeared down the hall.

If he didn't respond to the Dark Lord's call, then the mark would just burn and burn until he finally heeded his "master's" command. There was no way out and soon, Snape was outside, entering the dark forest with a very irritated frown on his face. It didn't take long for him to pass deep enough into the forest and as expected, Snape could hear Voldemort's cold and subtle voice calling to him. "Severusss!" Snape turned around and bowed. "Severus, I've been waiting for you." Voldemort reached out and touched Snape's cheek.

"My Lord." Snape placed his hand over his heart and waited for the cue to be at ease.

Voldemort withdrew his hand and waved it in the air and Snape stood at his full height. "Nearly three days you've been at rest. How are you, my loyal servant?"

"Rested and ready to serve you."

"Excellent. I'm glad to see that your last task did not leave you mortally wounded." Voldemort paced himself around Snape restlessly. "I would have destroyed them all myself had they killed you."

"Please, you needn't waste your precious time on vengeance over me."

"They are a nuisance and need to be destroyed." Voldemort clutched his hand and just as quickly released it. "I am right, aren't I, Severus?"

"As always, my lord."

"Are you ready for another hunting trip, Severus?"

Severus knew better than to directly say 'no.' "Only if you desire it of me."

"Are you ready to go today?!" Voldemort walked up to Snape and stopped nearly two inches away from his face. He looked deeply into Snape's obsidian eyes and held his gaze. "I think not."

"I will go if it is your will."

"NO!" Voldemort turned and stepped away from Snape and lowering his head in thought. Then, Voldemort looked up and grinned. "No, Severus. I will not send you in just yet. I will save my stronger pawns for last."

Snape felt relieved and finally able to breathe again. "Thank you, my Lord."

"I will send you in within a week. That should give my other pawns time to clear away those pesky Aurors."

Snape figured that if Voldemort kept this up, then there wouldn't be much of any Aurors left, so naturally the Ministry would start recruiting younger wizards and witches and send them out into the battle fields before they are even properly trained. "Where will I be stationed?"

"That depends entirely upon the location of the Aurors. They will not take you by surprise again, Severus. I promise you that I will not let you fall without taking a stance."

Snape lowered his head in gratitude. "I will be ready to fight for you."

"Good. Now get!" Voldemort walked away from Snape and gradually his body disappeared.

Snape was bestowed a week at the least before he would be summoned again. That only gave him seven days to discuss this meeting with Dumbledore, then with the Order, talk with Harry, spend a bit more time with Harry, and then prepare for another battle. He had no idea how many more people he would have to kill, but by the sound of it, he alone will take a few handfuls of lives before the day would be over.

Promptly Snape headed back to Hogwarts to seek an audience with Dumbledore only to change him mind as soon as he entered the gates of Hogwarts. This meeting with Dumbledore could wait an hour or so. Tea and lemon drops didn't seem to spark Snape's interest as much as a moment with his very much missed fiancé.

However, where could the insolent, little Gryffindor be? Only moments ago did Snape witness Remus leading Harry away, but to where? By now they could be anywhere. "Blast!" Snape decided to just head to his quarters and rest for a moment or two in hopes that Harry would soon show.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"Harry, great news!" Ron exclaimed as he sharply turned the corner to catch up with Harry. "You will never believe it! Guess what happened yesterday!"

"Fred and George were elected as Ministers of Magic?"

"Bloody hell, no! Try again."

"Voldemort's trying to enroll for the fall semester?"

"Come on, Harry! You should've known about this before me."

"Doesn't matter. I have a Quidditch game today. Tell me afterwards. I have to focus on beating Slytherin." Harry turned the corner and disappeared.

Ron frowned and caught sight of a bushy bundle of hair. "Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and asked. "Did you tell Harry?"

"Didn't get the chance. He walked off before I could."

"Well, Harry will sure be surprised when he catches sight of Professor Snape in the faculty audience."

"Oh hell yeah!" The two friends giggled and quickly found their seats among the many other Gryffindors.

While inside the locker tents, Harry could hear fellow students rooting for their house. It was back and forth between Slytherin and Gryffindor and all the cheering was giving Harry's spirits a lift. He grabbed his Firebolt and followed in queue with his fellow teammates. Once they exited along with Slytherin on the other side, their houses began screaming and pounding their feet into the wood. Harry mounted his broom and waited above the ground just on the outline of the Pitch for Madam Hooch to release Quaffle. "Now remember," said Madam Pooch, "I want a fair game. No funny business." She knew that no matter how many times she asked it of the two opposing teams, there would always be foul play. The two Chasers facing each other shook hands and then Madam Hooch tossed the Quaffle into the air. "AND THEY'RE OFF!" cried the referee.

Harry waited patiently along the sides, watching the game attentively while Malfoy did just the same on the opposite end. That was until Harry spotted something gold fly by. He quickly looked up at the Snitch and was about to reach for it when something even better called to his attention just beyond it. Harry looked and gapped. Professor Snape was alive and well looking back at him from just the other end. Harry held his gaze for a moment and for just a brief second, Harry felt something inside his gut feel cozy and fluttery. (_Snap out of it! I have a game to win!)_ But when Harry looked back, he discovered that the Snitch had disappeared and worse, so did Malfoy. The blonde had dove for the Snitch and was currently flying down into the trench along the pitch. Gripping his broom steadily, Harry sharply turned the Firebolt and dove for the Snitch as well.

"Finally came back to your sense, Scarhead?!"

Harry rammed his side into Malfoy to throw him off balance, but Malfoy anticipated it and instead rammed back. The Snitch suddenly shot up into the air and quickly, so did the two. From the game, Harry could hear someone blowing a horn. "Ten points for Slytherin!"

Malfoy smirked and Harry rammed his side back into Malfoy's. "Aren't you touchy today?!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Careful. I wouldn't want someone to think that you're having a secret affair on the side."

That was it. Harry pulled out his wand and yelled "_Furnunculus_!"

Suddenly, little boils began growing off of Malfoy's face. Harry grinned at the enraged Malfoy. "I'll get you for this, Potter!" Malfoy made his broom fly ahead and quickly he plummeted towards Harry. Harry quickly turned his broom with one hand and held his wand with the other. Malfoy pulled out his wand and bellowed, "_Incarcerous_!"

Ropes came out of nowhere and swathed themselves around Harry like a snake. Harry was no longer able to steer his Firebolt and his wand was lost somewhere beneath the ropes as well. It wasn't until Harry had completely fell off his broom did Malfoy realize what he had done. "ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR…," the referee caught sight of Harry falling. "HARRY POTTER! HE'S FALLING!"

Dumbledore stood up as well as the rest of the staff. There was a look of completely horror covering Snape's face, but intuitively, he cried out "_Arresto momentum!"_

Snape was the first to rush out to retrieve Harry's body that had just softly come in contact with the sandy ground. Once Snape reached Harry, he undid the ropes and checked Harry's pulse. The boy had fainted during the fall, but luckily he was still alive. "Severus, you need to take Harry to the Hospital Wing for a good check," said Dumbledore. Snape nodded and then scooped Harry into his arms.

From all around, students started whispering and throwing all sorts of peculiar looks towards Snape. The Potions Master did not heed to their silliness as he carried his fiancé towards the exit. It wasn't until he heard someone whistle suggestively that he grinned but carried on.

"What a nice way to discover that your fiancé is doing well." Ron sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that Harry discovered him at some point during the game." Hermione suggested.

"What do you think they are going to do with Malfoy?" Neville inquired as he watched Dumbledore call Malfoy down from the air.

"He almost caused Harry his life" said Hermione, "But I doubt that they would expel him."

In the Hospital Wing, Snape settled himself on a chair besides Harry's bed while Madam Pomfrey carefully scrutinized Harry. "He's fine. Just fainted. He'll be back to his senses before you know it," Madam Pomfrey walked away while writing something on her clipboard.

Relieved at the assessment, Snape turned to look Harry fondly. Once Madam Pomfrey was clear out of sight, Snape leaned in and gently kissed Harry's cheek then nuzzled the side of his face. "I've missed you, Harry" he whispered longingly into Harry's ear.

Harry then began to stir and Snape withdrew a bit… just a bit. Harry opened his brilliant greens and then gasped. "Severus?"

"Harry."

Harry sat up quickly and scooted back. "I… I…"

"It's nice to see you too, Harry."

"I have a game to play…," Harry quickly got out of bed and before Snape even had the chance to grab his hand, Harry had ran out of the Hospital Wing and down the hall.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Severus, it's nice to see you've dropped in. Care for some tea and lemon drops?"

"He has summoned me again, Albus."

Dumbledore's smile dropped. "When did this happen? Why did you not inform me sooner?"

"I have five days before I might be summoned again. It sounds that the Dark Lord intends to have me fight Aurors whose whereabouts I know nothing of just yet."

Dumbledore crossed his arms. "Anything more?"

"It was a quick summon. Couldn't have lasted more than five minutes. If we learn where the Ministry intends to station the Aurors then we will be prepared."

"Perhaps we should summon the Order for an emergency meeting. Maybe Arthur has heard something."

"Before that, Albus, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What troubles you, my boy?"

"I wish to see Harry before I leave for battle. The Dark Lord has promised not to let me fall, but I've heard him say that one too many times already."

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically and nodded. "Of course, Severus, but I never thought that it would be a problem for you to get a hold of Harry."

"Lately, that's been the case."

Dumbledore arched his brow and the phone went off. "Excuse me for a moment."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Harry was cutting through the grassy area with Ron and Hermione when suddenly someone yelled out to him. "Where do you think you're going, Scarhead?"

Harry stopped and waited for Malfoy to advance. Harry didn't even bother telling Malfoy to let him alone. He reached for his wand and instantaneously, so did Malfoy. "I thought the school expelled you."

"Psh, for making the famous Harry Potter faint?!" Malfoy started laughing and so did Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione reached into her furtively robe and gripped her wand. Ron did the same and gulped. They had a feeling that something was going to happen, but then Harry said, "Stay out of this."

Harry advanced and the group of students around the area began peering over to see what was going to happen. "Think you can take me without help?" Malfoy asked hysterically.

"Anytime," Harry responded.

Once Malfoy was close enough to Harry to whisper, he said, "Snape's looking for you."

"What do I care?"

"Why don't you make like a good bitch, and go find your master?"

Tossing his wand to the side, Harry launched himself at Malfoy and pinned him down on the ground with his hands strangling his neck. "HARRY, NO!" cried Hermione.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" cried the crowds around them.

Malfoy rolled over and desperately tried to make Harry release his neck. "Damn you… P… Potter!"

Harry finally released one hand and used it as a fist to punch Malfoy's pretty white face.

Malfoy then used his knees and thrust it into Harry's abdomen. Harry winced but didn't withdraw. He instead tried to restrict Malfoy by straddling him and holding his arms back. Malfoy managed however to free himself of Harry before Harry could restrain him, and just in time, retrieved his wand. "_Sectumsempra!_"

A painful lash appeared across Harry's face and the blood squirted out. Malfoy did it again and this time, across Harry's arm. Harry finally withdrew and reached for his wand. Before Malfoy could whisper the spell again, Hermione cried out, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Malfoy's wand flew across the field and was retrieved by Cho Chang who suddenly appeared out of the halls. "Harry, are you alright?!"

Hermione moved Cho over and said, "_Episkey!_"

The wounds across Harry's face and arm slowly began to seal themselves. "Better?"

Harry nodded while holding his stomach. "Thank you."

Professor McGonagall then appeared at the scene and she was utterly astonished. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, you will both come with me at once!"

Harry rolled his eyes, got up and followed after Malfoy who had just snatched his wand out of Cho's hand.

In her office, McGonagall had the two boys sit. "I would have expected better of you, Mr. Potter." She then turned to Malfoy, "But you are another story."

"I won't bother asking what trigged the fight. You both participated and so both will receive your rewards. Malfoy, you will serve in detention for a week with Mr. Filch. Potter, you will serve your detention with me for a week. Any questions?" McGonagall didn't wait for a reply. "Dismissed."

Malfoy ran out of the room before Harry managed to get out of his seat, but before Harry could leave, McGonagall said. "Mr. Potter, Professor Snape wishes to request an audience with you."

Harry nodded and left McGonagall's office, but he didn't dare to pinpoint Snape's location. Instead, he headed towards Snape's quarters to see Angelus instead. The dragon was flopped over on her back sleeping on the couch. "Angelus. Hey, you awake?"

The dragon picked up her head and peered over at Harry. "Woof."

"Come on. Let's go to the lake."

Angelus hopped off the couch and stood on her hind legs. Impressively, she could look Harry in the eyes now. "You've gotten so big," Harry smiled. "Come along before Severus gets back."

Harry led the dragon outside the castle and towards the lake where Snape had formally proposed to Harry only a few months before. Angelus took off and dived into the lake. Harry figured that she was off to find some fish while Harry took his time strolling. But, Harry then looked at his ring and with his right index finger, traced the white gold and smiled. "Severus," Harry whispered to himself as he slowly slid the ring off. "I'm sorry," he didn't speak directly to anyone. "We'll have to wait."

Squatting down besides the water, Harry took out small box that used to house the ring before the ring became a frequently worn piece of jewelry and slowly placed the ring back into the box. Perhaps he would be a prat to just toss this ring away and pray that with the disappearance of the ring would go all the rumours and extra trouble that Snape has been forced for endure. But, a boy could always dream. Harry then held the box close to heart for a moment and then placed the box back into his pocket. There was no sense in just tossing the ring away. He will just have to work everything out with Snape.

A/N: If anyone feels that Voldemort harbors affectionate feelings towards Snape, that suggestion wasn't intentional. It was completely by accident XD

Also, I apologize for the long await… again. For the next update, it will depend upon whether I have enough time to write three individual chapters, or combine them all into one really long one again.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	15. Without His Harry

Won't You Please Stay With Me

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited on July 07, 2008

Chapter 15:

"Without His Harry"

It could have been the brightly shinning sky or the silly giggling girls, but most likely the fact that Harry had just been handed back an exam with a perfect score on it that made Harry feel like he could face the impossible. Alas, his optimistic mood was sorely crushed when Snape's eyes held his with apparent want. A sorrowful, nearly hopeless want. Groaning from impatience, Harry's restless foot fidgeted and Harry's hands began rubbing together as he watched the aggravatingly slow clock. Harry once hoped that Snape's pride wouldn't allow the older wizard to blatantly display his feelings, but then Harry recalled Lupin's most sincere words about Snape being first and foremost, human.

Thus, he had every right to detest ignorance. "You alright there, Harry?" Cho asked.

"'Course. Just feeling a little under the weather," Harry feigned a smile.

"I reckon you go to the nurse."

"Perhaps later."

When class let out, Harry had planned to be one of the first to leave, but when he accidentally knocked over his bag and spilled everything out due to his own rushed actions, he cursed and then reluctantly went about picking everything up. Now for sure he would be one of the last, if not the very last, student to flee. Snape stood not too far away watching Harry carefully as he had never done so before. The boy appeared distressed, anxious, and very much unlike himself… Scratch that; very much like himself as he was when under stress. Snape wished to embrace Harry in for a moment, but students were already pouring in for the next session and to see their snarky potions professor holding their Golden Boy would surely disconcert them. Hastily turning away from his Harry, Snape hustled over to his desk and sharply turned to face his quivering first years. If he desired it so, Snape could have forced his students to wait out side, or he could have even dismissed his presence and brought Harry into his office on the side for a quick tryst. However, by the time he had reached a potential possibility, Harry had finished collecting his stuff and was heading out of the classroom without so much as a casual 'see you later.'

It was like they were back to the days before Christmas when Harry was still his unpredictable and unruly self. Brushing it off on everyone's expectations on the poor lad, Snape turned towards the class and mentally noted that he just needed to arrange a tryst with Harry before the week came to an end.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Today's historical lesson focused on a class debate over Salazar Slytherin's proposal about only admitting purebloods into Hogwarts to study witchcraft and wizardry and the other founders' decisions to broaden the selection of potential students. The class was divided into two and Harry was surprisingly sorted into the pro purebloods only group. Hermione and Ron exchanged sympathetic glances at Harry before they joined their team. When the preparation had begun, Harry anticipated that at least one of the Slytherins in his group would harass him about something, but to his astonishment, not one did more than ask Harry how he was going to support their topic. "Perhaps we can mention something about the monster in the chamber of secrets never having to kill a…"

"Mudblood?" Malfoy brusquely finished.

Harry was just about to launch himself at Malfoy again, but his grade depended on how this debate was going to be carried out, and so he figured that punching that pureblood's face to a pulp wasn't worth it. "Yes." Oh, did the word ever sting Harry's lips.

"I got something." Malfoy suddenly said as he leaned back. "Perhaps if that Lily Evans never came to Hogwarts, she would have never met James Potter," and then Malfoy turned to Harry, "And so, there wouldn't have been a Harry Potter."

"I got something better. Riddle wasn't a pure bred_**. **_He would have never been admitted into the school, and so there he wouldn't have had the opportunity to learn as much as he did, so there probably wouldn't have been a Voldemort," Harry then turned to Malfoy and said, "Then Voldemort wouldn't have employed your father."

Malfoy abruptly stood up and looked down over Harry.

"Sit down and finish your group discussion," said the teacher as he hovered around the classroom. "We do not have time for such frivolity."

Malfoy reluctantly reclaimed his seat, crossed his arms, and quietly seethed as he stared Harry in the eyes.

Harry then turned away from Malfoy and to the other members of the group. They decided to stick with the notion of a potential alternate universe in which Voldemort was nonexistent. Halfway through the class and Harry was fed up with Malfoy's lack of involvement. "Our grade depends not only on content, but on group cooperation as well," Harry said incisively to Malfoy, "With the slightest non-cooperation, our grade can drop from its potential noteworthy to average. Therefore, if you don't stop being the stubborn little bastard you always are, then I may just have to…"

"What? Beat the shit out of me as you attempted to do before?" Malfoy asked tersely.

"…. Tell the teacher," Harry grinned. What was the likelihood the Harry was actually going to try and do something inevitably reckless which would only result in losing house points, or worse, a detention _and_ house point deduction?

Malfoy scooted his chair closer to the group and then glared at Harry. "Happy?"

"Hardly," Harry responded coldly.

Malfoy then smirked, which befuddled Harry. Nothing good ever ensued that smirk. Malfoy then scooted uncomfortably close to Harry and only stopped when their knees were nearly touching. "Happy?" Malfoy asked again.

"I do hate to interrupt your bonding time, but if you boys don't get your work done, then I may have to start deducting points," the teacher smiled at both Harry and Malfoy then glided away.

When class ended, the two boys quickly packed their things, but only Malfoy careered out of the room. Harry lingered a bit longer to wait for his two friends to finish packing. "What was that all about?" Hermione asked. "Don't tell me you two got in yet another fight."

"Malfoy refuses to do his work. What can you expect?"

"Good show, mate!" Ron patted Harry on the back. "If you don't put that Malfoy in his place now, he'll walk all over you sooner or later."

"Yes, but there's no need to start a quarrel in class," Hermione stated. "We've already lost enough house points."

"Nothing can compare to fifth year," the two boys groaned at once. "Stupid Umbridge and her gang of cheating, lying…."

"Insensible─"

"Bastards," Harry finished.

"The lot of them were just a bunch of scums," said Ron.

"Got that right," said Hermione.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!"

The trio looked up and their frowning faces filled with surprise. "Padfoot ! Lupin!"

Remus was leaning up against a statue with a black, dirty dog on a leash barking beside him. "I didn't expect to catch all three of you at once."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked ecstatically.

Remus looked around vigilantly then redirected his attention back at the trio. "There's meeting for the Order, but unlike the other times, Severus cannot get away so easily. Nor Dumbledore. Therefore, the meeting is to be held here at Hogwarts."

"Regarding what?" Harry inquired.

"The war. What else?"

The three friends exchanged hesitant glances at each other. "What's happening?" Harry asked.

Remus shrugged.

"Surely, you will tell us," Ron insisted.

"That depends upon the content… however…," Remus pulled Harry aside, and then whispered into his ear, "Has Severus not mentioned anything to you?"

Harry gasped. "I haven't really had the chance to talk with him."

Remus narrowed his eyes, "Foolish boy. Your Severus doesn't have much time. He's leaving this Friday to respond to Voldemort's call."

Harry gaped and his mouth soundlessly opened and closed several times like a fish out of water before he uttered, "You serious?"

"Oh, where have you been, Harry?!" Remus groaned. "Is this how you've been treating Severus?"

Harry pulled Remus further away from Ron and Hermione and whispered, "I haven't the time nor…"

"Bull shit, lad!" said Remus. "Severus will need you now more than ever!"

Then, as if on cue, coming down the hall in all his bellowing robes of blackness which could almost represent the clandestine affairs which he so willingly involves himself in, came the master of potions and the virtuoso of the Dark Arts, Professor Severus Snape in the flesh.

Upon seeing Remus leaning over his fiancé, the dear boy who lately hasn't even paid him a longing eye, Snape snapped. Of course he expected Harry to be more than inclined to greet his missed… _family_, but did Harry not also consider Snape to be a member of his family now who he should also miss? Perhaps the boy was just happy to see his missed Remus and… dog. Snape swallowed his distasteful comments, for if he didn't act civil, then a boisterous quarrel will ensue. "Afternoon," Snape slightly titled his head, "… Remus."

"Good afternoon." Snape was surprised to see that the werewolf managed a courteous smile. Surely he was just trying to hoodwink poor, old Snivelus.

"Harry, why don't you run along now with Severus? I need to talk with Ron and Hermione about something."

_Bullshit!_ Harry and Severus thought instantaneously, yet Snape couldn't have been more grateful to Remus. Harry, on the other hand, fretted about breaking down as soon as he was alone with his fiancé. Merlin, did the boy ever miss Snape, yet, it was not the opportune time for him to express such feelings of endearment. "Actually," Harry begun while gazing into Snape's obsidian eyes, "I have to take care of something."

Hermione and Ron have never looked so bamboozled, not to mention Snape. Remus stood there looking dumbfounded until Harry shifted his bag on his shoulder and began walking away.

For Harry, he couldn't recall doing something like this to another. It pained him like nothing else and he was sure that if he didn't turn around that instant and throw himself into Snape's arms, then he would be cast into a world of utter melancholy from which there was no return. Yet, the lad carried on. His conscience bellowed so vociferously in his mind that his cranium ached and his ears rang. _Turn back! Turn back_! But Harry did not turn back. His legs carried him on reluctantly through the gloomy halls and no matter what inner voice screamed at him, Harry dared not to look back until he had turned the corridor.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"What would incline Harry to do such a thing?" Remus asked Snape as they patiently waited outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Stress… perhaps?" Snape wasn't convinced that that was the reason; nor Remus.

"Stress? How long has this been going on, Severus?" Remus inquired even though he absolutely knew the answer.

"For a week… or two. I cannot recall exactly."

Sirius was lying down against the wall watching the two men as they asked questions back and forth until Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody made an appearance.

"Remus, Severus, long time no see," said Tonks cheerfully.

Sirius barked in the background and Tonks jumped, "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there," she walked up to Sirius and patted him on his head.

Sirius just growled.

"Where're Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Remus asked.

"'Fraid they cannot get away so easily," Dumbledore answered as he opened his office door. "Now won't you all come in?"

The group filed in and Dumbledore closed the door after scrutinizing the halls. "Have a seat," Dumbledore instructed to everyone. "And we shall commence immediately." Dumbledore stretched out his arm to Snape as a gesture for him to begin.

Snape stood up from where he was sitting and began in a voice so resonating and enthralling as a deity's that by his first syllable he had already subjugated his audience's undivided attention, "The Dark Lord is working efficiently and quickly. His aim is to strategically eliminate our Aurors one by one. Evidence of the Dark Lord's methods have not been determined but if so, are subject to change. He has implied that within a week, he will have cleared away enough Aurors to have access to something he wants," then there was a hesitant pause. "That is when he will summon for me again."

Dumbledore stood up to speak, "Did the Dark Lord give the slightest inkling of the whereabouts?"

Snape shook his head.

"There are more Aurors out there then Voldemort could have taken account of," Dumbledore assured his guests. "What is it that he wants?"

Severus lowered his head for a moment then shook his head. "I do not know."

After Snape sat down, Remus stood up and started asking questions. He wanted to know if there was someway the Auror training process could speed up. Dumbledore said that there were ways, but then the Aurors wouldn't be as efficient. They needed all the training they could in order to prepare themselves for a battle against Voldemort. After Remus finished, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody had their own inquiries. All the while Dumbledore discussed different issues with the members of the Order, he couldn't' help but notice that Snape wasn't as involved as he usually is. He sat there with his head up as if he was listening attentively, but his eyes had been glazed over. Mentally, the Potions Master was off in his own little world. What was troubling him so?

The meeting didn't continue on for much longer. About an hour later, Dumbledore dismissed everyone but Snape stayed. Once the room was cleared, Dumbledore closed the door then smiled sympathetically at Snape. "Tea, Severus?"

Snape shook his head, "Perhaps another time."

"What troubles you so?" Dumbledore decided that he needed to get right to the case when it came to Snape.

"It is Potter."

Dumbledore wanted to giggle, but refrained from doing so, "What has the dear boy done?"

"It is not what he has but rather what he has not." Dumbledore sat down and patiently waited for Snape to continue. "Albus, something is bothering him and I need to find out what."

"Then ask."

"He will not give me the time of the day, Albus. What is a man to do?"

Dumbledore smiled… actually, it was more a grin. "Be forceful. Resort to your old methods if you have to."

Snape arched a brow and Dumbledore's grin just got a bit bigger.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"It's nearly after hours, Mr. Potter, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said the librarian to Harry.

Harry closed his book, quickly packed, and then left the library.

Out in the dark halls, Harry passed by a clock that signaled to him that it was two minutes passed the curfew. Curing slightly, Harry hasten his pace and tried to get back as quickly as possible, but luck would have it that he would run into Mrs. Norris. The cat was sitting on the window ledge and when Harry passed by, she hopped off and started following Harry. Startled, Harry jumped around and aimed his wand at the cat. The cat meowed and started to run off to find Filch.

"Fuck!" Harry then took his wand and with a quick flip of his wrist cast a charm that darkened the entire hall. Now, Harry was completely dependent on the light of the moon. He quickly began walking towards the end of the corridor, but then something else caught his attention. Harry quickly hid himself behind a column and prayed that whoever it was that wasn't too far behind wasn't seeking him out.

The moment that Snape turned the moonlit corner, his sense heightened. There was this eerie sensation he felt that he had not ever sensed before and it was so very enticing. Snape walked up the hall, opposite from a panicking figure, and inspected every nook and cranny until he sighed and decided to pass the sensation off as paranoia due to the sudden darkness. And then there was a moment just a second later in which Snape was sure that the darkness had swathed around a secret so well hidden before that Snape had not taken the adequate attention to what was lurking just beyond his sense of sight. Snape turned and started down the opposite end of the hall, and then a figure not so steady betrayed its whereabouts. Snape stopped where he was and turned a suspicious eye to the object of his hunt. A quick scrutiny of the scene and Snape could easily detect another's presence lurking about aimlessly. Perhaps a student out of bed for there was no member of the faculty that would creep about the vicinity in such a maladroit sense. Snape steadily walked towards the figure hidden behind the rectangular column and his robe silently wisped across the stoned floor. When the man turned the corner, he had half hoped to get his frustrations out by deducting points from some sorry house and was utterly let down when his eyes distinguished his victim; his juvenile deliquesce. "Potter…."

"Fifty points for being out after hours and a week's detention is suspect?"

Here was Harry leaning before him against a stoned pillar; trapped between the solid background and Snape's quivering body. Snape could have hastily dismissed the situation by simply complying with Harry's word, but just as easily, he could have his Harry now. In short, there was no simple way out of this in Snape's mercurial mind other than long, overdue endearments for the one he missed so much. "Where have you been?" were the only words that could escape from Snape.

"Busy as always."

Snape skeptically raised his brow. "It would do you well not to tell me that bullshit." Snape's hands came swiftly from resting by his side to pin his Harry against the stoned pillar. Harry gasped but allowed himself to be trapped. He didn't have the will to tell himself to just walk away while he had the chance, nor did he have the will to restrain Snape's matchless strength. "Ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape softly as he leaned into his Harry.

"Just ten points, sir?"

There were no rumormongers around to take in the tense scene and then blurt it out to the entire school the following morning. There wasn't a single soul there to witness the moment. Only Snape and Harry remained there in silence to contemplate their possible choices as they gazed into each others' threatening eyes. Snape dared Harry not to look away and Harry dared Snape not to move an inch closer. Whosever will was stronger, though, would have his way.

"Who's there?!"

Snape slowly broke eye contact from Harry to redirect his authoritarian death glare towards the moment killer.

Filch came around with a lantern in his hand and Mrs. Norris right behind him. Filch was about to demand who was there again, but when he noticed who was behind the column, he bit back his tongue, "Oh, sorry for the disturbance." He nodded towards Snape and didn't even glance at Harry, "Come, Mrs. Norris." Just as quickly as he came, Filch left with his cat.

Quickly, Snape turned back towards Harry. "Are you going to let me go?" asked Harry.

"I would sooner die," Snape then leaned in so that his forehead was lightly pressing against Harry's.

Harry swallowed deeply and then placed his hands on Snape's shoulders. If he only had the will, he could've easily shoved Snape away. Snape's hands were holding him lightly… almost hesitantly. It was as if Snape was asking permission from Harry before advancing any further and the lack of a protest was only urging Snape on. When a minute was up and Snape did not feel Harry putting up a fight, Snape decided to take things into his hands.

Attentively, Snape's hands tended to the youth's soft, silky skin along his neck. Magically, his ambidextrous fingers caressed and stimulated a missed sensation against Harry's skin. Harry willingly allowed himself to get lost in the moment and moaned obligingly for Snape. "Whatever means inclined you to evade our tryst, please reconsider."

"Severus…," Harry's hand came around to still Snape's probing one. Harry then looked the older wizard in the eye and held his glance. Harry no longer had the will to betray his feelings; but was now considering a way to give into his deepest urges. "Kiss me."

Snape would have obliged eagerly, but then a thought struck at him. "Do you fancy the notion of being publicly exposed? Do you rather that I mark you while there is, perchance, peering eyes of rumormongers waiting… just lurking behind the crevices that would so willingly give way to newfound rumours?"

If it meant that Snape would enrapture Harry in ecstasy, then he didn't give a flying arse about his possible audience. In fact, the notion almost thrilled him. "You're such a tease."

"And you like playing hard to get," Snape said, his voice almost as cold as the frozen lake.

"Can't I be?"

Firmly, Snape responded, "No." The mood had suddenly changed and Harry could sense Snape's anger. "You are mine, Harry James Potter. I should not have to try so hard to get you to come to me when I want to see you."

"Well, I've been busy lately. My whole world does not revolve around─"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Snape's lips covered Harry's and the boy just whimpered upon impact. When Snape's lips began moving urgently against Harry's, the erotic sensation went straight to his groin. The inevitable sensations were nearly aggressive in the way Snape's lips rubbed up against Harry, forcing the boy to turn his head in odd angles; in the way Snape's lips brutally pushed down on Harry, yet it all was greatly welcomed by Harry. Before Snape could really get into the kiss, Harry was long gone. The boy had even opened his mouth in attempt to signal to Snape to allow his tongue to pass through, but the man would not comply. He didn't think that Harry deserved such caresses on his part. "Please, Sir."

Snape reduced the aggressive kisses to small pecks, "What makes you think you deserve that?"

Harry leaned back on the wall and his head clumsily rolled to the side. "I'm your fiancé."

Just slightly agitated, Snape leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "And you better start acting like one."

Harry turned his head and glared at Snape. "I haven't done anything."

It was far too dark to see that hurt reaction expressed over Harry's face, but Snape could clearly hear the offense in Harry's voice. "Exactly, my boy. You are my fiancé, so do not feel hesitant when putting trust in me. I am not ignorant, Harry, I notice things and rather quickly. There is something bothering you and you refuse to take it up with me."

"There's nothing."

"There is, and if you continue to hold back your tongue, then I may just have to probe for information myself."

"NO!" Harry quickly said.

"Legilimens is a truly, wonderful spell; allowing the caster to delve deep into the mind of the victim to see its many memories and hidden emotions," Snape's fingers held onto Harry's chin, forcing Harry to only look at Snape, "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

"So then, there must be something."

"Alright!" Harry humbly said, "It's a secret and I don't want to spoil it."

Snape carefully speculated Harry's eyes, then said, "Fine." He then leaned in and kissed Harry again. There just wasn't an end to how much Snape enjoyed kissing his little fiancé. "Allow me to escort you back to your dorm then." Harry nodded then took Snape by the hand.

When they had finally reached the entrance to the Gryffindor dormitory, Snape turned Harry around, held Harry's hand tightly, and asked, "Will you come to see me Friday night?"

Harry could only imagine what Snape was planning, and that just made Harry want to go all the more. "If I can get away."

Snape could hear doubt in Harry's voice and it filled Snape with uneasiness. "Please come to see me before I depart for my next mission."

Harry's ear twitched. "You've been called, haven't you?"

"Yes, and since I am not scheduled to return at any specific date, I wish to see you privately before I depart."

Harry nodded then he raised himself on his tiptoes and kissed Snape just for a moment before he stepped back. "Good night," said Harry before he whispered the password and disappeared into the Gryffindor dorm.

When Harry entered the dorm, Hermione was the only student awake. She was waiting for Harry by the hearth looking rather eager and yet… annoyed. "Well, I guess that explains where you've been."

Harry managed a frail smirk. "You didn't have to wait for me. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"I'm glad to see that you've at least acknowledged Snape's existence."

"Well, it's kind of hard to forget a fellow like him."

"That's not what I mean, Harry, and you know that."

"Fine. So I've been ignoring him… just a bit."

"_Just_ a bit?" Hermione frowned, "What's wrong, Harry? Please don't say that you're back to stage one."

"It's complicated."

"Everything's complicated with you! But can you imagine how Snape must feel?"

Harry just lowered his head in shame. He didn't want to talk anymore; at least not about Snape. "Everything will work out in the end," Harry tried to assure Hermione.

"For your sake and Snape's, I sure do hope so," Hermione gave Harry a warm hug, "Night then. I expect that you will be heading to bed soon too. We have a big exam tomorrow."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

The following day was not as smooth as Harry intended it to be. He had planned to let Snape go without any formal parting wishes, because he wanted to force himself to believe that if he lets Snape go without saying anything, then maybe the man will try hard and come back to him soon. However, his conscience wouldn't allow him to believe anything other than the cruel truth. Harry didn't want Snape to take any notice to the ring's sudden absence. Such a dreadful thing would most definitely distract Snape.

But, the sudden absence was a nuisance on Harry's part too. It made Harry's finger feel not so much lighter as bare.

So, when the school day was over, and dinner was nearly finished, Harry was sitting slouched over and gazing at his cold finger while he waited for Dumbledore to dismiss the entire hall. Hermione and Ron were too busy talking with Neville to pay Harry any mind. But as the clocked ticked and the time for dismissal approached, Harry restlessly rocked in his seat and kept on fiddling with his lonesome finger. Then, Harry could feel someone's eyes, most definitely Snape's eyes, burning into his flesh, trying to allure Harry's gaze to his own. Alas, Harry refused to acknowledge Snape's existence. He didn't want to explain anything to Snape, or at least not until his return.

But then again, news like that would just be a slap in the face.

What irrational being wouldn't mind returning to a lover and finding out that their lover is seriously considering break up?

"What am I doing?" Harry asked himself, and then suddenly the students around him began to get up and exit the Great Hall. "This is my chance."

Harry figured that it was now or never. If he looked back now, then maybe he would see a desperate Snape trying to catch up with him, or perhaps, a confused fellow. Either way, Harry tried to duck below the crowd as best as he could in order to avoid Snape's gaze.

"I'm so sorry," Harry mumbled to himself as he snuck out of the Great Hall.

Much later on that night, Harry was in his dorm pacing himself back and forth as the rest of the Gryffindor boys slept soundlessly. Sleep had not and would not come to him. Guilt was plaguing his conscience. If he could just go to Snape now, then maybe everything would clear up.

In Snape's quarters, the wizard was preparing tea for two while Angelus slept on the couch. Snape wanted to tell Harry something very special before he had to leave, but it was nearing midnight, and if Harry didn't get to his quarters by then, then Snape will not be able to see him.

In Harry's dorm, the boy finally managed to settle down in his bed. The clock was ticking louder than ever, but not as vociferously as his niggling conscience. "Snape…. Severus…." Harry grabbed his pillow and hoped to God that Snape would forgive him.

Snape, on the other hand, watched the clocked impatiently and frowned. Why hadn't Harry arrived? He was supposed to have shown up nearly two hours ago. What had gone wrong? Practically every faculty member knew that Snape wanted to see Harry before he departed, so none of the faculty member should've stopped him.

Finally the clock struck midnight, but Snape refused to give up hopes. Harry wouldn't forget about their meeting, would he?

Harry snuggled into his pillow and looked out towards the yellow moon. It was blurry and it made Harry's head hurt all the more just like this dilemma he had gotten himself into. "I love you, Severus," the words had no warmth to them, but a chilly coldness, yet even still, there was something inside that small phrase that made something inside of Harry snap.

It was twenty minutes pass midnight, and still there was no Harry. Snape sighed and whispered a sealing spell on quarter's door. No one was to enter now. Snape then stood up and managed and unsteady gait to his bedroom all the while trying to come to a reasonable conclusion regarding Harry's sudden absence. Why must he go without seeing his Harry once more?


	16. In Harry's Hands Part 1

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited on July 08, 2008

**Warnings:** **Explicit Content Ahead. You have been warned.**

Chapter 16:

"In Harry's Hands (Part One)"

There was only a split second between the moment the curse burst free from the wand and the counter curse was on its way towards Snape. Only a split second to take cover otherwise Snape's body would join the many on the muddy ground. However terrifying the thought was, the Slytherin remained calm and composed. He stood with his back pressed against the cold, marble pillars and his wand held tightly in his steady hand. He listened with delicate care; the slightest sound would indicate an unwanted presence and the next target.

The sky filled with the sound of rolling rocks ─ someone had slipped. Instantly, Snape revealed himself just as a flash of light was coming towards him. He could not evaded it with a quick, nonverbal spell, so he then followed it up with a bellow. "_Avada Kedavra!" _

Then slowly, all light faded. There was no room for mistakes.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Severusss…, awake." A sinister hiss demanded. "You've been out for three days. How do you feel, my loyal servant?"

There were uneasy rumblings in the background that were quickly silenced… then started up again. It was unnerving quietude between the eerie echoes.

When Snape did open his eyes, he stared into nothing but darkness. "My Lord?" Snape looked to the side.

A green light flared and Voldemort's image was apparent, "Severusss, you're alive."

Snape fought the sleep that lingered in his eyes, "Yes."

"I thought that you'd be dead." Snape was about to sit up, but Voldemort anticipated it and instead he pressed his skeletal like hands against Snape's chest, forcing the man to remain as he was. "Your body went way beyond its limits to keep you alive. Rest a while, won't you?" Voldemort grinned.

Snape relaxed beneath Voldemort's hands and Voldemort's nail began tracing Snape's bloody arm, "You killed the Auror. Your aim is precise. 'Tis a same that so few of my Death Eaters are so well disciplined. I'd love to keep you at my side... always."

Snape whispered, "It is my honor to serve you at your side."

"Yes, but I prefer to keep you at Hogwarts. Who else would I send to Hogwarts to spy for me? I haven't asked for any reports lately, but now I must know. How goes the old fool?"

"Dumbledore seeks to prepare an army as we speak."

"Of what? Aurors? There are none that you can't handle alone."

Snape grinned and so did Voldemort, "Severus, how is the Golden Boy?"

Snape closed his eyes for a second. Any longer and Voldemort would have become skeptical of Snape's loyalties. "He poses no threat."

"Yet," said Voldemort. "But in time, if I do not kill him, he will be a nuisance."

"I would be difficult to bring Harry to you."

Voldemort's sinister grin just widened, "Of course. If Harry ever went missing, then the entire Wizarding world would be on my arse. I'd rather kill him in battle, before everyone's eyes. No one would question my powers ever again."

Behind the crumbling pillars, several lingering shadows moved stealthily through. Their foot placements, precise. Their maneuverings, flawless. They worked individually, trying to get as close to Voldemort as they could before their whereabouts were discovered.

Quick hand gestures beckoned to others to move forwards. If they could just inch in a bit more, then they could have a fair shot.

"Severus, what is it that wanders into these plains of ruins?"

Severus scrutinized Voldemort's grin. "Aurors." The wizard responded.

"Precisely," Voldemort looked up and took out his wand. "Pesky, insolent wizards trying my patience."

Just as the Aurors positioned themselves to take their shots, Voldemort turned, held up his wand, and declared in a rasp voice, "I will show you no mercy. You will all die here, together."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPESEVERSSNAPE

"Harry, come quickly!!" Neville shouted as soon as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron who was nearly scared out of his wits. "You look terrified."

"Snape! He's back! Harry, come quickly!"

Before Neville could finish his sentence, Harry had dashed out of that room so fast that anyone would've thought that Voldemort had tried to grab him from behind.

Out in the halls, Harry raced as fast as he could over to the infirmary. However, this time, unlike before, there wasn't a mass of students gathered outside. Hell, there wasn't even one. The doors were closed and a sign was posted out that read 'Closed'.

Determined, Harry beat the door with his fist, "Let me in!" He demanded from outside then slammed his fist against the door a few more times.

Harry could hear feet pacing towards him. He stepped back and them McGonagall opened the door, "What's with all the ruckus?"

"Let me in."

McGonagall stepped back, "He's here, headmaster."

"What happened?! Is he alright?"

Dumbledore hushed the anxious Gryffindor, "Shhh. All he needs is some rest and he'll be fine. Now, you are welcomed to stay here, but you must let Severus be for a while."

Harry walked over to Snape, expecting the usual bruises and blisters only to be baffled when he did not see a single one anywhere on Snape's exposed skin. Curious to see if it was true, Harry reached out only to have his hand slapped away by McGonagall. "You are not to disturb him. On the outside, he may appear unharmed, but there are several internal damages that will need serious tending to, and we cannot help Severus until he has awakened. In the meantime, Pomfrey went out to fetch a few potions."

Harry nodded and sat down on the stool by Snape's bedside. "He'll be alright though, won't he?"

"A few Aurors ambushed Voldemort and Snape when they had their guards down. Naturally, they chased after Voldemort and a few attacked Severus, who already was in a critical state. Luckily though, one Auror recognized Severus and brought him to us before he could sustain any more injuries."

"What would've happened if he didn't recognize Severus?"

Dumbledore looked around the room as if an easier explanation was plastered to the walls, but finally he said bluntly, "They would've killed him."

Harry dropped his head and then Madam Pomfrey entered the room and quickly stated, "McGonagall, there are some hexed students in your office. They need help. Dumbledore, you have a visitor from the Ministry. Best be on your way. I'll deal with Severus and Potter."

McGonagall left and Dumbledore followed shortly after he passed Harry a hesitant look.

When the door closed, Harry asked, "Were you telling the truth, or were you just trying to get rid of them?"

"Both. They are needed, and I need them out. I can't work when others are swarming around the place."

"What about me then?"

"I could tell you now that Voldemort was raiding the joint, but I bet that not even that would get you to leave Severus' side."

Harry shook his head.

"Might as well get comfy. Severus isn't due to wake up anytime soon, but in the mean time, I have a few potions to prepare for him." Said Pomfrey as she started pulling out pots and test tubes.

"Whichever… just as long as I'm able to stay here with him."

Madam Pomfrey placed her hands on his hips and then asked, "How long was Snape gone this time 'round?"

"Two and a half weeks."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Late at night, when Pomfrey had left and the infirmary was empty, Harry had fallen asleep on his chair with his head resting on the bed. An owl was hooting outside, and a potion was bubbling next to Snape for him to take as soon as he awakens. Then, there the Potion Master began to stir. Harry immediately woke up and stood up so suddenly that his chair fell back, which sent echoes through the room. "Severus?"

Snape opened his eyes, then winced, "AH!" The internal pain was ripping through him. Severus hissed and gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white and his hands shook.

Harry spontaneously grabbed the potion that Pomfrey left, then while lifting Snape up just a bit, he pressed the tube against Snape's lips and began to empty its liquids into Snape's mouth. Snape drank willingly, then began to pant. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the potion work magic on him, then he began to calm down. "Are you alright?" Harry asked anxiously.

Snape began to take long and slow breaths before he managed a painful, "Unfortunately for you, I will live."

Suddenly, Harry extended his arms and wrapped them possessively around Snape's trembling body. He held the man as if his embrace was the only thing keeping him alive. "I'm glad," he whispered.

"Pardon?" asked Snape, completely flabbergasted by the sudden gesture of affection, "I did not quite catch that."

Harry suddenly grinned then quickly jumped onto the bed and straddled Snape's waist. Snape gasped, and Harry just stared into Snape's obsidian eyes. "You were gone for two weeks…"

Snape kept quiet to see where Harry was going with this.

"And… I…. I…."

"You what?" Snape urged on.

"I missed you…."

"Did you now?" Snape was stunned to say the least. He had secretly hoped he would be welcomed back after his mission.

"…Yes…. Did you miss me too?"

Snape extended his arm and his hand gracefully caressed Harry's cheek. His honesty may edge Harry on, but denying his feelings may push Harry even further away. "Very much," Snape admitted in an almost inaudible whisper.

Harry then leaned over and snuggled his face into Snape's porcelain neck. Unable restrain himself any longer, Snape rearranged Harry so that his most tempting neck only hovered above his lips at the perfect angel. Unrushed, yet longed for, Snape smothered rough kisses all along Harry's neck; searching desperately for that one spot that would make Harry whimper. When Harry's hands clenched onto Snape's shoulder, Snape bit and licked the soft skin while his hands mercilessly caressed Harry's back.

When Snape pulled away, he held Harry's gaze until Harry felt utterly uncomfortable, yet the man never looked away. "Harry…," he leaned in painfully slow and then brushed his lips against Harry. A little bewildered, Harry wanted to ask what Snape was trying to elicit, but was stopped short when Snape pressed his lips against Harry's and held still for a few moments. When Snape pulled away and held Harry against his warm body, Harry figured that albeit Snape may never verbally admit his feelings, he will try to convey them by physical means.

Snape then rested on his left side and pulled Harry into rest on his right. Smiling, Harry reached for Snape's hand, then turned utterly pale. Snape's eyes were lingering on Harry's left ring finger. He had finally taken notice to the absence of the engagement ring. Snape then shifted so that he was leaning against his right arm, "The ring…," Snape took Harry's left hand in his and stroked the bare skin. Snape tried to remain as calm as possible in order to assure Harry that he wasn't angry, but it was more than evident that Harry was frightened for the anticipated ferocity. "Where's the ring?" Snape asked as softly as he could muster.

"I put it away…," Harry responded as he turned away in shame.

"Why?"

"I… I don't think I can marry you."

In his attempt to hold back a gasp, Snape choked and coughed.

Harry winced and tried to pull back a little.

"I don't love you that way, Snape. I can't marry someone I don't love."

"_What_?" Snape spat while narrowing his eyes.

"I thought that at one point, I was falling for you, but it was lust… not love. I can't continue to do that to someone like you."

_That's a goddamn lie, Harry, and you know it! _Harry's conscience bellowed.

Snape's quivering lips moved like they wanted to say something, but all in all, Snape was utterly speechless.

"I gave you a chance, Snape, just like what you wanted. But it didn't work. Anyways, it's too dangerous for us to be together."

Snape bit his lower lip in fury.

"What if Voldemort found out and used it against you?!"

Harry could've sworn that he felt his heart tear and bleed as he watched pain spread across Snape's face.

Then, just when Harry was about to add more to the already bleeding wound, Snape said in a dangerously low tone, "You have said enough, _Potter. _Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

Harry quickly fled from the room before Snape considered killing the foolish adolescence. Too much had been said at once, and now, if anything, Harry was going to pay dearly for it.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPESEVERSSNAPE

The next morning, Dumbledore decided to pay Snape a visit. After he collected a few sweets, he walked into the infirmary, hoping to find Snape resting peacefully, and _clothed_. Surely Snape wasn't into the kinky stuff late at night when he was alone with Harry.

Dumbledore spotted Snape asleep with his back turned towards the door, and Harry was no where to be seen. "Good morning, Severus. How are you feeling?"

Snape turned around and took in a deep breath. "I had a rough night. I think I need more rest."

"Don't worry about it. We've already made arrangements for a substitute. Hopefully you will feel better by tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey suggested that we move you into your quarters so that you can sleep undisturbed… except for meals of course."

Snape nodded and smiled to himself.

Dumbledore raised his brow suspiciously, "Something has happened."

"No… nothing, headmaster."

Dumbledore decided to dismiss his observation. "Rest up, Severus. You need every bit of sleep you can get."

By the next hour, Snape had been moved down into his quarters and was sitting on his bed, holding the list of eligible wizards and witches that he had received back in July. His finger ran down along the list and back up. Every now and then, new names appeared and others vanished. "I cannot wait for Harry to come back." Snape whispered. "Perhaps another will suit me better."

Snape pulled out the full package and flipped through the papers. He searched for the annulment of an official engagement. When he found it, he pulled it out and read the fine print:

_In order to fulfill an annulment, both must_

_find another potential spouse and produce_

_legal signatures on the following document._

_Then a witness and the Minister of Magic _

_must sign beneath the signatures before_

_the two year deadline. _

Didn't sound too complicated. It was explaining to Dumbledore that Harry refused to marry him that would take some work. Signing to himself, he knew that this week was going to take a lot out of him; between setting an appointment for the Minister to come, convincing Dumbledore that a marriage between him and Harry would fail, and trying to find Harry another suitor while he still wanted to be with him, which knowingly, will be downright excruciating… it would be heartbreaking.

Glancing over at the owl sitting on the far window, Snape began to write a quick note, then passed it to the owl. "To the Minister of Magic."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Harry, you have to eat breakfast!" Hermione demanded as she tried to get Harry to come out of the boy's dorm.

"NO! Go away!" Harry bellowed from inside.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Dean all winced. "What's eating him?" asked Dean.

"Harry, please, won't you tell us what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"I fucked up, ok?! Now go away!"

Neville and Dean walked away, "Well, good luck trying to convince him. Sounds like he'll kill you if you go in there."

"Just give him some time." Neville proposed.

Ron and Hermione nodded to each other, "We'll bring you back some food for when you get hungry." said Hermione before they left.

Harry didn't respond. He waited until they were gone, then he screamed into his pillow. Why the hell was he so stupid?! He shouldn't have done that… Snape would never take him back now. "Why did I hurt him?"

Perhaps, Neville was right. Given some time, maybe Harry's heart will mend… and hopefully, Snape's too. Someday, maybe, Harry will meet someone else; someone good looking who has a great sense of humor. Someone who'll make him feel special.

Perhaps, someone dark… mysterious… tall… with silky black hair… entrancing black eyes… a wizard who takes on dangerous tasks….

"Severus…"

Maybe, there really was no other for Harry.

But the world was such a huge place… surely there would always be others. However, there would be none other like Severus Snape.

Later that evening, Harry was still in his little ball resting on his bed when Ron came in. He saw Harry and squinted. What was Harry doing? "Harry? You alright?"

Harry opened his eyes, then hissed. They had swelled up and stung terribly from all the crying he had been doing. "Ron?"

Harry made the mistake of looking over his bed. Now that Ron had seen his swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks, he couldn't help but want to know what was eating at his best bud. "Hey, you alright?" Ron asked as he came around to sit by Harry's side.

Harry shook his head. There was no use lying to Ron. Soon enough, he would find out. Hell, everyone would find out. "I just messed up a little. Big deal. I do it all the time."

"Well, sometimes you do mess up, but it's never left you this upset. What did you do this time?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on. We're best buds. You can tell me anything. I'll try to help if I can."

"No, Ron. This one is different. This time, it really was my fault."

Ron raised his brow, then looked around the room. "Does it have something to do with Snape?"

How the boy guessed was far beyond Harry. "Yes."

"Did you pass up something?"

"No."

"Did you two get into another argument about you cheating on him when you really weren't?"

"Kind of…, but not really."

"What? Did Colin try something on you, and did Snape catch you?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Then what? Did you make him angry?"

Harry nodded vigorously.

"Hmm," Ron scratched his chin, "Did you tell him something that you really shouldn't have said?"

"I'd take it back now, but maybe it's for the best."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure Snape will forgive you."

"He doesn't forgive and forget…"

"I'll be alright," Ron awkwardly reached around Harry's body and attempted to hug the lad.

Two seconds later and Harry said, "Ron, you're scaring me."

"Oh, k. Sorry." Ron pulled away.

"I… I told Snape some pretty hurtful things… Bloody hell, I wouldn't want to be with me after I said that."

"Then go apologize!" Ron told Harry. "You don't do that to someone and then walk away!"

"Give me a few days. I need to recover and so does he… We just need a little time from each other before either of us has the strength to see the other."

Ron grinned then suggested, "Then why don't you come with me and a few of the blokes? We're going to ditch to see this new action movie that just came out starring the famous celebrity wizard Leo Astro."

Didn't sound like a bad idea, "Is Hermione going to come with us?"

"Nah. She'll never ditch," Ron flipped his wrist and shook his head.

"K, then. But, you sure we won't be caught?"

"'Course not. Sirius is going to help us."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I wrote to Sirius, and he said that he'd be more than happy to get us out. He told us that he'd used to do that stuff all the time anyways, and it'll be just like old times. He's even dragging Lupin along."

Harry smiled and nodded. Tomorrow, hopefully was going to be a good day, and if anything, was going to get his mind off a few things.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Early the next day, Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, two Slytherin blokes, and one Ravenclaw fellow all snuck out of Hogwarts through the front gates before most of the staff were up. They walked down the dirt path and came across and old and leafless tree. Ron walked up to it and said, "Sirius, we're here."

An old and shabby black dog crept out from around the tree soon followed by a man dressed in a green suit, "Good morning delinquents."

"Morning!" they all responded as cheerfully as ever.

"Now, if anyone asks, you do not attend Hogwarts. You are from a Spanish wizard academy enjoying your only day off from actual studying. Now, come along. This four hour movie will start in about two hours and before then, I'd like to have some breakfast."

The group of boys only spent an hour chomping down some eggs, pancakes, and eggy bread in Missy Mopsy's Breakfast shop in Hogsmeade. As soon as they had paid the bill, they all headed over to the theatre where they, by no surprise, had to wait in an extremely long queue that stretched all the way to the back of the building. "Bloody hell. We're going to be in line for hours," Ron moaned as he followed his group of friends to the back.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed only until someone grabbed his shoulder. Harry gasped and turned around. He expected his aggressor to have been a professor, not a fellow student, "Didn't expect to see your ugly arse here."

Malfoy was there as well along with ten other Slytherins. Both blokes and girls. What made it all worse was that they were rather close to the front. When the hell did they sneak out? "Bugger off," Harry demanded as he tried to get away. He was in no mood to fight.

"Pussy," Malfoy dismissed as he turned away.

As Harry walked over to his fellow mates, Ron and Sirius shook their heads, "Why am I not surprised?" Lupin commented.

"Because that two-faced son of a death eater is everywhere Harry goes."

After thirty minutes tedious minutes, the queue began to move. Ron never looked so thankful, and the rest of the group were about to burst with joy. Sirius preoccupied with talking to Remus while furtively trying to hold onto his hand. It was kind of cute to Harry to see his godfather acting affectionate with Harry's former Dark Arts teacher. Harry smiled then turned around as they headed into the building.

Most of the boys broke off to purchase some snacks and beverages, but a couple went in to save some seats. The theatre was already packed with… blokes. There wasn't a single girl in sight… except for the few Slytherins. "Over here, Harry!" Ron signaled to Harry as he directed the other boys.

When everyone had taken their seats, trailers were barely being featured. Immediately to Harry's right, Harry noticed Remus and Sirius moving their hands closer to each other. After one trailer passed, they were holding pinkies. Harry fought the urge to giggle. Holding pinkies just didn't seem manly enough for a dog and a werewolf.

Once the lights dimmed more so than before, everyone hushed down and the movie opened with a dark background.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Potions class had begun, but there must've been at least six students missing. Snape was sitting at his desk staring at all the empty seats. Where on earth could those students have ventured off to? To make matters worse, both Potter and Malfoy were absent. "Ms. Granger," Snape called from across the room.

"Yes, professor," Hermione responded.

"Do you, by chance, know the whereabouts of any of your classmates?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Really? Pity," Snape also noticed that Pansy and Weasley were missing. Odd sort of bunch to be missing. Crabbe and Goyle as well as Dean and Seamus were also missing from the lot. "Hmmm, more than six students are missing." Most of them did seem the type.

"Perhaps they're all sick," Hermione proposed.

"Or all playing hooky," Snape frowned, "Open to page seven-hundred and sixty-four. Your potion need not be a bubbly purple, but it must be boiling by the end of class or you do not get any credit."

After his quick announcement, Snape retreated to his office. Perhaps Dumbledore knew something about his student's absences. The fact that both Potter and Malfoy were missing pinched his nerve.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Back in the theatre, after nearly two hours, there was a tender pause in the movie as the star actor graciously courted a beautiful witch. Out on a meadow close to an old, abandoned barn, the wizard kissed the witch and then brought her down with him onto the tall grass. The moon was full and zenith from the couple. The scene seemed too idealistic and opportune to be true, yet, something stirred in Harry as he watched the wizard undress the alacritous witch. "Make love to me," said the witch. Pity Snape wasn't there to cuddle with Harry.

Then, a soft moan was emitted from Harry's immediate right. Looking over furtively, Harry saw that Sirius had covered Remus' ear with his hands, like he was trying to tell Remus a secret, but the needy look portrayed on Remus' face betrayed the misleading set up.

Harry looked away and closed his eyes. He could hear the loud moans from the witch on the screen and the soft whimpers of pleasure from Remus beside him. Then, there was the sound of passionate lips meeting in a heated kiss on screen and that entrancing click it makes when the lips are pulled apart, and to Harry, they sounded no different than when Snape's lips would kiss then pull away from Harry's. Rolling his head back, Harry closed his eyes and his breathing became lengthy. He missed Snape's virile hands touching and stroking his skin the way the wizard in the movie was doing to that witch. He missed the Potion Master's warm lips claiming Harry and forcing Harry into submission. But most of all, he missed the man's inimitable, sonorous voice. "Severus…"

Remus and Sirius both heard Harry. They looked over at the boy. He wasn't watching the movie attentively like everyone else was. He was relishing in his own fantasy. "I think Harry misses Severus," Remus smiled.

"My godson has a boner," Sirius looked away, completely disturbed.

Harry had heard Sirius. He looked down and sure enough, beneath his pant stood tall and proud his other member. "Shit," quickly standing, Harry tried to cover his pants as he fled to the closest lavatory. He knew he should've brought a jumper.

Luckily, there were three lavatories next to each other and none were in use. Harry locked himself in the far left one then turned towards the toilet. He wasn't accustomed to masturbating in public lavatories, but seeing his situation, he didn't have much of a choice. He reluctantly unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers and as soon as his fingers graced his length, an electric sensation dispersed throughout his body and in his mind, for only a moment, he fancied his hand being Snape's. "..MN!"

Harry released his cock and opened his eyes. He couldn't do this. He couldn't **think** of Snape and stroke himself… or could he? Positioning himself over the toilet, Harry grasped a hold of himself once again and spontaneously thrust into his fist. He moaned again and threw his head back. His eyelids were shut light, and already there was sweat coming down along his cheek. He was warm and his knees were weak. In his mind, he saw Snape coming over to him, standing behind Harry and whispering incomprehensible words. "What?" Harry caught himself mumbling.

He wanted to hear Snape's words… but since he really wasn't there, Harry fancied his professor saying, _"You are mine, Harry. All of you… even this…"_

Harry squeezed himself tighter and his thumb circled over the head. Harry gasped and pressed his right hand against the cold, stone wall to steady himself, "Severus... I love your voice…"

"_Press yourself against me."_

But that wasn't possible, and Harry almost found himself pressing himself back into nothing. What he was imaging was so real. He could've sworn that he almost felt Snape's hot chest pressed against his back and that alone was like a heat wave washing over him. Then Harry threw his head forwards and he stroked himself a little faster. "_Let me satisfy you, Harry."_

"…un…Ahh…," the voice was so real, the heat washing over him almost felt like it was coming from another, and Harry's repeated movements, the forceful, handful he had on himself was slowly becoming Snape's hands. But… what was it really like to be petted by his fiancé? Oh, just imaging Snape kneeling before Harry like he was his lord and master drove Harry wild, but fantasying about a more realistic Snape, who would have Harry pressed against a wall, or better, against a bed, weighed down by Snape's weight threw Harry over the edge. He felt every bit of himself come alive, and then he fantasized Snape breathing against his neck, kissing him softly, "_Come for me, Harry."_

Harry braced himself as he imagined one more picture, then emptied everything he had into the toilet. _"Never forget who you belong to. I love you, Harry."_

"I love you too, Severus…"

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Apparently, they aren't in their dorms," said Dumbledore, "Perhaps they really did ditch," Dumbledore giggled and took a bite out of his scone.

Snape narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "I could not careless about the others, it is knowing that both Potter and Malfoy are out there… loose. Merlin knows what Malfoy could do to Potter when given the chance."

"Harry's alright," Dumbledore's eye sparkled, "In fact, he's more than alright."

Snape raised his brow, "What are you on about?"

Dumbledore picked up an extra scone then offered it to Snape. "Harry should be back shortly."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"Where'd you run off to?" Ron asked as the group left the theatres.

"I had to take care of something," Harry blushed.

Remus smiled fondly at Harry while Sirius tried to ignore what had just happened. He could smell the evident odor off of Harry and it made Sirius feel extremely uncomfortable.

As they approached Hogwarts, Harry was lagging behind. He was still thinking of Snape and how much he really did want to stay with him. "Hey, Harry, hurry up!" Ron shouted from over his shoulder.

Harry nodded then sped up a bit. He did want to stay with Snape, regardless of what they would have to endure. Together, they could get through anything. "I'll have to talk with Severus," Harry said to Ron once he caught up.

Ron smiled approvingly, "Good choice, mate."

Once they entered Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius each hugged Harry, then they said their farewells before they took off. Now the boys were on their own. They scattered incase a professor came out of nowhere, that way, not too many points would be taken.

"So, when are you going to talk to Snape?" asked Ron.

"Tomorrow… I can't today… it's still too soon, but I miss him."

Ron gripped Harry's shoulder and nodded, "Whenever you're ready."

A/N: This chapter happened to have been divided into two parts, this being the first. I could have just left them as they were, but then the chapter might've been like 30 pages long.


	17. In Harry’s Hands Part Two

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I've been working super fast to bring you the second part. This will be the final chapter before I post a chapter that will answer almost all your questions and concerns, but it will not be the last chapter. I don't know how long I'm going to make this fic, because there are some things I would like to touch on, but they don't go with the actual plot of this fic. Perhaps I'll make a sequel.

Chapter 17: "In Harry's Hands (Part Two)"

There was a soft knock at Snape's door, but the man was not there. He was away, busy in a meeting and could not attend to his unexpected, uninvited guest.

The visitor knocked again a bit more loudly, then repeated his banging until he decided to let himself in.

When Harry opened the door, the first thing that caught his attention was the odd and crammed décor of papers stacked everywhere. They were on the couch, piling up beside it and behind it. The papers were laid out on the floor in files with pictures of wizards and witches smiling and posing. They were thrown together on the tables and there were even more that appeared untouched on Snape's little table in the back. "What's all this about?" Harry asked to no one specifically as he tried to step over the papers.

Then something caught and held his gaze. It was a letter from the Ministry of Magic and behind it, a large book containing names. Every now and then, new names appeared and others vanished. Harry noticed that some names had circles around it and others had slashes through it. Harry picked up the book and closed it, "The book of eligibles… Severus… what's the meaning of this?"

There was no answer.

"Severus, are you here?"

Once again, nothing responded to his call.

Harry peaked into the kitchen and saw on one. He then wondered down the little hall and peered into every room. Snape wasn't there. Then, he opened the bedroom and poked his head in. Snape wasn't in there either, but there were three files resting on Snape's bed. Harry placed the large book on the dresser then approached the bed. He opened the files and gasped. One was Fred Weasley. The second was George Weasley. And the third was woman named Grace Gale. She was thirty years old and lived in Whales. She had a special interest in potions and even had her own potions shop. However, what surprised Harry the most was that she had short, jet black hair and brilliant green eyes just like Harry. If she was a few years younger, she could've passed as Harry's fraternal twin, otherwise, his mother.

Harry looked at Grace's picture a tad bit longer, then sat on Snape's bed and closed the file. Why were these files here? Was Snape plotting something of some sort?

Harry then picked up Fred's file. It had a picture of him smiling and beneath that it had some personal information about where he was from, what school he attended, and what his occupation was. Harry closed the files then left the room. He had a theory about what the files could be about, but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

Was Snape really going to replace him?

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"I don't know what they were for," said Harry to Hermione and Ron as they all leaned against the bridge.

Hermione held her head up high and enjoyed the wind weaving through her hair. "They were files that contained names and other things, right?"

"Yes."

"Fred and George have a few of those too," said Ron. "I saw a whole bunch of them when I went to visit him during the Holidays."

"Did you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. The subject never came up."

"So, what are they for," asked Hermione.

Ron looked down and shook his head, "Well, now with that new law in place, everyone has to get married, and so when you become legal, you are sent this book called 'The Book of Eligibles' and basically, your name along with thousands of others bachelors and bachelorettes are in there. You circle a few names and then a week later, those persons' files come to you in the mail if they haven't already been claimed. You then just have to read over them and select a potential suitor."

Hermione gasped and Harry looked utterly flabbergasted. "So, unless those files are old, then Snape must be looking for another suitor," Hermione commented.

"Harry, you better find Snape and talk to him about those files," Ron gave him one of those your-in-hot-water-now looks.

"What did you do to him? I thought he was happy with you!" said Hermione. "Was my assumption incorrect?"

"We had a pretty bad talk after he returned from his latest mission."

Hermione felt like slapping Harry, "You idiot, you have it really good! Don't ruin it!"

"It's in Snape's hands, Hermione. If he decides that he can take more bloody bullshit from me, then he'll keep me."

"You can't have that sort of attitude towards Snape, Harry! You just can't! He loves you!"

(_"He loves you.")_ "But I don't love him."

"That's bloody troll shit and you know it!" Hermione shoved Harry against the wall, "Please… just please open your heart to him."

Towards the end of the day, Harry was walking down the halls when Colin Creevey came out of nowhere and stood right in front of Harry. "Hi Harry," the boy smiled.

"Hello, Colin."

"I… um, I wanted to know if you wanted to get a drink with me."

A _drink_? "Alcohol isn't allowed in school. You know that. We'll get in trouble."

"Not that kind of drink. My friend bought some Butterbeers and I wanted to know if you wanted to have one with me."

Harry was about to nod, but then he spotted Snape coming down the hall. The man's timing was really outstanding. "Perhaps later, Colin. I have some business I need to attend to."

Colin was about to say something, but then he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder, "Run along, Mr. Creevey."

Colin looked up and nearly yelped. Snape wasn't looking at him though. His dark eyes were settled on Harry. "A word if you please, Potter."

Harry nodded and both he and Snape walked away.

In Snape's office, Snape quickly said, "Have a seat. This shouldn't consume much of your time."

Harry sat down on the chair and immediately, his eyes fell on a small stack of files sitting on Snape's desk. Snape then sat on his desk in front of Harry, blocking the boy's view. He crossed his arms and then looked at Harry as if he had something he needed to say before all of this, but instead he just said, "It's been a while, Potter."

Harry nodded, "What did you need, Professor?"

Everything was to be strictly business. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said last time we were together."

Harry nodded and just listened.

"Did you mean it?"

("_No…")_ "Every word."

Snape lowered his head and closed his eyes for a second. "You've made it clear… numerous times that you don't want to be with me, am I wrong?"

"No."

"What do you propose we do, Potter?"

"I… I think you should find someone who'll love you."

Snape then reached behind him and held out four files. "Do you know what these are, Potter?"

Harry shook his head while mentally screaming, ("_Get them away!")_

"During the summer, I had only one file reserved and do you know whose file that was?"

"Mine?"

Snape took in a deep, unsteady breath of air. "Yes, Potter. I selected you, and would you prefer to know why?"

"Yes."

Snape just smirked and shook his head, "What if I felt that you didn't have the right to?"

"You picked me and never told me why! I think I have the right to know why."

Snape massaged his temples and then said, "I possess neither the strength nor patience to deal with you today, so please don't yell and lets make this as short as possible. Do you want to stay with me, Harry Potter?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is not the time or place to be daft, Potter. It's a simple question. Do you want to marry me or do you wish to seek another's company?"

"You're giving me a choice?"

"Yes."

Harry looked at the files, "I doubt we'll be happy together."

"Do you want to stay with me? Yes or no?"

"No," Harry felt an intense pang slash through his chest.

Snape swallowed and then placed one files back on the desk, "These two files are yours. Being the senior in our relationship, the privilege of choosing a potential spouse for my former suitor has been invested in me," he handed the two files to Harry, "You must pick from one of them. Better a friend than a total stranger." It was amazing how Snape was still looking out for Harry even when picking someone to replace himself.

Harry knew exactly who Snape had just offered to him. Two of his best buds. Fred and George. "I think they should have the right to pick their own suitors."

"Potter, your choices are limited. Be grateful that I didn't pair you off with Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson," Snape's eyes suddenly appeared very glossy… like he was on the verge of tears.

Harry opened each of the files and then closed them. Snape then snapped his fingers and their engagement certificate appeared. Something was different about it though. The word 'void' was printed over the document and in dark, red ink, on the bottom the Minister of Magic had signed the certificate. "What does that mean?"

"Once we sign it, the certificate will become void," Snape took out a thin razor. "However, it's much more difficult to end something, so our signatures must be signed in our blood so that the Ministry of Magic knows that it wasn't forged."

Harry gasped then looked more closely at the Minister's signature. It was signed in blood. Harry's hands began to shake and then Snape reached out with the razor in the palm of his hand. He was offering it to Harry… to cut his finger and sign his name away… to end what he had with Snape.

But Harry didn't take the razor. He looked up at Snape who was looking back at him just as intently. It was clear as crystal that Snape didn't want Harry to take the razor from him. He wanted to keep Harry, but he also wanted Harry to want him back.

The razor being held out to Harry suddenly appeared like a dare. Snape was daring him to take the razor from him. Harry reached out with one hand, but it froze in midair. His heart was racing painfully like never before. He had no will to reach out any further and he felt iron restraints holding back his hand. Snape watched from above and waited anxiously. ("_Don't take the razor, Potter…")_ Snape mentally commanded.

Harry then looked up at Snape and withdrew his hand. Snape was about to ask what Harry was doing, but then Harry quickly collected his things and fled before Snape had the chance.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

That night, Harry made sure he put up soundless charms around his bed so that no one could hear him cry even though Harry wasn't planning on it. He should be strong enough to get over things like this, but as he got into bed, tucked himself in, and stared at the top of his bed, everything came flooding back. Him alone with Snape in the infirmary… then him on top of Snape and kissing the man… then Snape kissing him back tenderly followed by that false statement. He told Snape he didn't love him… that he was just lusting over him. No one ever needed to hear that from the one they loved.

Harry rolled over and gripped his sheets. Perhaps from this angle his mind would be free… but no. It came back again. Snape was upset. It was portrayed in his obsidian eyes… He looked like he was about to burst into tears… but instead, the man told Harry to get out. What Snape did afterwards Harry would never know, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that Snape would cry. "I'm so sorry," Harry whispered into his pillows.

Then Harry was in the theatre lavatory. He was stroking himself and fantasying about Snape being there… touching him in _those_ way. He allowed his licentious devil to overpower him and he eagerly emancipated his mind. Inside, he knew that he has always wanted to do things with Snape, but he was never given the chance… and Snape didn't seem like the man who wanted to have nothing more than a sexual relationship with Harry. The man wanted more… he wanted love.

But did he really love Harry?

He must've… otherwise it wouldn't be so hard for him to part with Harry. If he didn't love him, then he would hold bitter animosity towards Harry… he would've sought revenge by leaving Harry in the hands of someone who would never look after him. But Snape didn't. He looked and found two eligibles who Snape knew would care for Harry. Neither of them would ever see Harry as a potential lover, but at least they would love him and make sure he was alright. There was really no one else Harry could see as that person he could fall in love with. There was only Snape.

A tear had slide down Harry's cheek. It was warm and small, but left a long, cold trail once it passed over. Harry buried his head in his pillow. He felt like an insolent little prat. He wanted to be with Snape, but at this rate, he didn't deserve the man. Hell, he didn't deserve to find happiness after he destroyed another's joy.

But there was still that unanswered question. Why did Snape pick Harry?

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

The following day was just one big headache. While up in the boy's dorm, Harry picked up low vibrations from blokes talking. Well… some were laughing. Either way, Harry knew that something was going on downstairs.

"So, why are you here?" asked Ron.

"To take care of business," said the first twin.

"Personal business," added the other.

When Harry opened the door and began making his way down the stairs, all the chatter and laughter seized. Fred and George looked up and froze. Harry could have guessed why there were here, but at the moment he couldn't careless. He raced down the stairs and eagerly greeted the boys, "Fred, George, it's been so long!" He threw his arms around both of them.

Fred and George nodded to each other. It was ok to be as friendly as they have always been with Harry, "Good to see you too, mate," said Fred while George chuckled. "Glad to see that things aren't awkward."

"You don't stop by our store as often," George commented.

"Sorry. I haven't been able to get out much."

Fred and George nodded sympathetically. "Well, come along. We have some matters to discuss."

Ron was about to head out with them too, but George stopped him, "Not you, little bro. This conversation is for men only."

"What's all this rubbish?" asked Ron as he looked over at Harry.

Harry nodded and forced a weak smile, "It's a little personal, Ron. I'll tell you about it later."

"But we're best mates. Why would you ever trust those buffoons before me?"

"…It's personal," said Fred.

Suddenly, there were no smiles on anyone's face, "Believe me. This doesn't concern you, little bro," George finished.

They then left the Gryffindor common room and decided to take a little walk. "Listen, Harry," Fred began, "You're like a brother to us."

"If it can be helped, we'd prefer friendship over matrimony any day," said George.

"Hell, I don't think either of us could ever stay monogamous. It just isn't our thing."

"We don't do long term relationships."

"We do one night stands."

"I get it," Harry commented, "I wouldn't have chosen either of you if I was given the choice, but I wasn't."

"You have a choice, Harry," that both said at once.

"You have three people who love you very much to choose from," said Fred.

"But you only have one who loves you in _that_ way," George whispered.

Harry blushed and all movement seized, "Is there a way out of this?"

"Kill Fudge, then kill Voldemort. A hero like that won't be sent to Azkaban."

Harry smiled, "K. That I'll do."

"But not until the meeting has been carried out," Severus Snape was leaning against a wall with a plastered look of exhaustion shrouding his delicate features, "the Minister, Dumbledore, and I have been _eagerly_ awaiting your arrival," Snape then forced himself to nod a thanks to the twins.

"Wait… what's going on?" sheer panic was apparent in Harry's eyes.

"Since you will not willingly cooperate with Snape, according to him, you must attend this meeting."

"In which you will be forced to sign that engagement certificate in order to make it void," said George.

They then had Harry enter a room he had not seen before. It was decorated with all the colors of the four Houses and up front there was the large, golden Hogwarts seal hanging against the wall. A long, dark wood table rested in the middle with a delicious assortment of food and beverages on top. "What's the occasion again?"

The door's closed and an eerie sound echoed. Harry turned around and confirmed his audience. "Good morning, Headmaster," said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded and then Fudge stepped forwards, "Good day, Mr. Potter. Do you know why you are here?"

Harry was about to choke a no, but said, "Yes."

"Clearly you have demonstrated a lack of interest in your promised partner, no?"

Harry chuckled a bit. He didn't know whether it was from Fudge's silly, serious expression or the fact that he was actually being forced to sign a silly piece of paper. "What of it?" Harry asked.

"Do you wish to proceed with the marriage or do you wish to decline?" asked Fudge as he took a seat.

There was a small man in the corner writing away with a huge feather. Obviously he was taking notes on the whole event. "What does it matter?"

"You, Mr. Potter, are the most sought after man in the entire Wizarding world. Now, I know hundreds of eligibles who would be perfect suitors for you who will please you if you are not happy with Severus Snape."

"I've already arranged for two other potential spouses for Mr. Potter, Minister, if he so does desire to void our engagement," Snape mentioned from behind Fudge.

Harry popped open a Butterbeer then decided to have a seat. He then nearly drank half the bottle then pulled away. "Are you listening to me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Sorry."

"As I was saying, if there is evidence of clear detestation, then there is no need to carry the marriage out."

"Do I have to get married?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you most certainly do!"

"Rubbish."

"It's not rubbish, Mr. Potter, let me assure you of that. You have been given two choices. You are either to marry Severus Snape or you can pick from either Fred or George Weasley."

Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Fudge had made the certificate appear and now it was just sitting besides Harry with a small razor. All the boy had to do now was sign away his name… and life… Fred looked at George and tried to smile. If Harry did sign his name away now, he would then have to pick from either one of them. "This is silly, Minister," said Harry, "Something like this is a personal matter to me. You needn't get involved."

"If it were anyone else, Mr. Potter, I couldn't careless."

Harry pushed away the engagement certificate and tried to relax in his seat. "Stop staring at me," Harry ordered, "You're making me uncomfortable."

"I'm waiting for your decision."

"We'll we're going to be here all day. I'm not going sign."

Snape's ear perked.

"Then you'll marry Mr. Snape?"

"I never said that," Harry chuckled. "I need some time to consider some things."

"What sort of things?" asked Dumbledore.

"Like who has the bigger pay check, who has more power… whom has a higher status…"

"I never thought such things mattered to you, Harry," said Fred.

"If such things did matter, then wouldn't you pick Snape?" asked George.

"Well… I have other things to consider too."

"Like what?" asked Snape who was feeling rather offended.

"Who looks better and smells better…," Harry chuckled some more, knowingly pissing off his professor.

"I never thought of you as swallow," Snape commented. If such things wavered Harry's decision in choosing a mate then Snape hadn't a chance. He sat down and waited to see what the Golden Boy was going to do next.

"Potter, you need to make a decision this instance!"

"No I don't," Harry said matter-of-factly, "Don't tell me what to do!"

"I am the Minister of Magic! Don't you dare raise your voice at me!"

"I'll raise my voice at whoever tries to dictate my life!"

"All wizards and witches must get married! What makes you think that you are an exception?!"

"I am the Boy-Who-Lived! I am above and beyond all eligibles!"

Snape glared at Harry from across the table. He had seen Harry raging mad before… such as the times when Umbriged walked on Hogwarts' ground, but he had never seen Harry claiming superiority over all others. "Potter, you are trying my patience!"

"Bother bother bother bother," Harry repeated over and over again. Maybe this would make all of the wizard's hair fall off his head.

"Potter!"

"Leave me alone. Haven't you ever thought that perhaps, I don't want to marry anyone and that finding a suitor and settling down at _my_ age isn't something I want to think about right now? I have other priorities!"

"That, Potter, you have made clear," Snape came around, settling himself between Fudge and Harry. He then decided to keep the conversation simply between himself and Harry, so he asked in hushed voice, "Now, listen here, you are being given two immediate options. You can either sign or not. Which will it be, Potter?"

Harry had to look up in order to hold Snape's gaze. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Let's try this again, Mr. Potter. Since this has all come down to your personal desire, do you wish to spend the rest of your life with me or would you rather have one of the twins?"

"I don't want you," Harry said coldly.

Snape had to bite back his tongue in order to keep himself from creaking. Harry's words had become cold swords that pieced any heart that tried to reach out to him. What had caused Harry to become so heatless? "You don't? Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"You don't want me by your side?"

"No."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

Snape then reached for the razor, "Mr. Potter, seeing that you don't want me, I can't continue to force this marriage onto you," Snape sliced open his finger with the quickest slash of the blade then over the contract, he allowed his blood to fall. In a split second, his signature appeared over one of the lines and now all it needed was Harry's signature. Snape then tossed the blade aside and his black robes flared out as he turned away sharply and left the room, "Goodbye, Mr. Potter."

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. Two of the three signatures were present. Now everything was ridding on him. "Mr. Potter, you have a week to speak up or this certificate will become void with or without your signature, and you will pick from either Fred or George or I will choose for you. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry's eyes were fixed on Snape's signature. The fine lines and curves seemed almost too apparent to be counterfeit. This wasn't a dream.

"POTTER?!"

"Very…," said Harry.

"Good," Fudge then walked out and Dumbledore followed. Fred and George stood there watching.

"You alright, Harry?" They asked.

"Fine," Harry snatched up the certificate and ran out of the room.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"He loves you… he loves you not… he loves you… he loves you not… he loves you…," Harry picked the last yellow petal and then watched as it fell to the floor to join the rest of the plucked petals.

Harry wasn't in his dorm. He was out sitting on the grass close to Hagrid's hut. He was staring out at the stars and wondering what he had just gotten himself into. What had happened between himself and Snape was something miner erupting into a larger dilemma. Now Harry had a certificate that would ultimately determine who he'll be with in less than a week. He had never planned on such a misfortune. If everyone would have just let him be, then maybe Harry would've had a normal year… free from such worries.

Harry wanted to reach for another wild flower, but decided to just fall back on the grass. Summer was coming. Soon, Harry would be married off… He had to be married before the end of the summer. "Why me?"

He turned over and gazed at the certificate. There was a razor sitting on top of it… a shiny, titanium razor that held his apparent reflection and as Harry gazed into his own reflection he could almost hear the razor was calling for him… tempting him into cutting himself and allowing his blood to flow freely from his body. Harry sat up then picked up the razor. If he did this now, then Snape would be safe. Voldemort will never have to force Snape into trying to bring him over to his side and Snape will free from fretting about other petty things while away on his missions. Harry could marry Fred or George and be able to help them out doing what they love to do. It didn't seem like it could be such a bad life. Harry might even learn to love one of the twins… and then maybe he wouldn't mind having a child with one of them…

Taking the razor, Harry pressed it against his skin, and the metal burned his skin as he slowly pressed and pulled to the side. "Sss…." Harry hissed and then pulled away. There was a very fine red line across his white finger. Barely any blood leaked, but it was still enough for the certificate to recognize the owner as Harry Potter.

Harry then looked at the certificate. Maybe, it he just signs, then he can make their life easier.

A/N: Please, please, please review.

Besides that, does anyone have any questions regarding what has happened throughout the story? Ask anything you want because I am determined to answer any concerns you have in the next chapter.


	18. Genesis

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

A/N: Here is the chapter that will finally explain everything!! Please read carefully and if you still have questions then submit a review.

**This chapter takes place during the summer before Harry found out he was engaged to Severus Snape.**

Chapter 18: "Genesis"

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_Greetings and good day from the Minister of Magic. Now that the new law has been enforced, all witches and wizards over the age of 17 and under the age of 40 must be wed before their 40__th__ birthday and produce offspring before their 45__th__ birthday. It has reached the Ministry that you, Severus Snape, have neglected your duty as a member of the Wizarding world to find a suitor. Sever consequences will be charged if you continue to disregard the laws and the Minister of Magic will have the authority to unite you with another witch/wizard of his choice if you so do choose to continue your inattention. You have one week to find a suitor before the Ministry of Magic will be forced to take action. _

_Thank you and have a wonderful day,_

_The Minister of Magic_

Severus Snape slammed the letter onto the table then took a moment to brush the few strands of thick, black hair away from his face. The Minister had really out done himself this time. The Ministry of Magic was going to coerce the former Death Eater Severus Snape into an _alliance_ with another mortal? Meaning, he was going to be forced to dwell and walk in the presence of another for the rest of his life? The mere notion was scandalous! How dare they meddle in such affairs! Snape paced back and forth like a caged, wild beast while he brooded over the intrusive matter at hand. To make matters worse, now that the Dark Lord was preoccupied with other affairs, Snape had just been released from his services and needed all the time he could get to start on commissioned potions, prepare and collect a new stock of ingredients for his students, and to organize the schedule he will be using over the year. He needed one for each and every one of his classes. Years one through seven, which would also include those advanced, back-to-back classes he had to teach. Snape had less than half the summer to get organized, but only a week to attain a suitor, then he had a few months to get to know that person before they would marry. Whether the man liked it or not, he was going to have to put his busy schedule aside and take this prioritized matter to Dumbledore at once.

Snape passed an unfriendly glare over at the owl that had delivered the package not five minutes ago and wished to Merlin that the bloody thing was shot down before it could get here. Sensing the hostility radiating off of Snape, the owl took two hesitant steps back, then flew right out the window and into the storm. Snape stood there watching the owl as it flew away silently hoping that lightening wouldn't strike it now that it had already delivered the horrible news _successfully_. Snape gritted his teeth then grabbed the abnormally large package sitting on the table. He wanted to burn the fat book along with all the letters, but that would just get him into more trouble and the Potions professor didn't need to be delayed anymore than he had been already. Walking towards the fireplace, he snatched a handful of floo powder violently then said, "Dumbledore's office." He released the floo powder and within seconds, was in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

Snape stepped out of the fireplace and upon seeing Dumbledore, he said, "Headmaster, there's something I must speak to you about immediately."

McGonagall was there as well, "I see you've received the packet as well, Severus. How _fortunate_ for you."

Snape gritted his teeth, "Yes. I should only be this _lucky_." Snape turned back to Dumbledore who continued to pace his office like mad. Whispering things to himself, throwing his arms around like a monkey, and scratching his chin while he attempted to think in all the madness.

"Hard as it may be to believe, there are more important matters at hand," McGonagall's voice suddenly wasn't ringing with sarcasm.

"What happened now? Did Neville fall two feet off his broom and forget to land on his arse? Did Malfoy get scratched by a bunny rabbit? Or is Potter still having those nightmares that could've been dealt with if he was willing to put forth a bit more effort in Occlumency?"

"I wish it were only that simple," McGonagall walked away and opened the packet Snape had been given. "Clearly you haven't flipped through this book yet."

Snape looked over his shoulder at that blasted book. Finally someone created a book the Potion Master actually detested. "Is there a name in there, other than my own, that should concern me in some way, shape, or form?"

"Yes," Dumbledore, finally reunited with his senses, laid his hand on Snape's shoulder. "Harry has been listed as an eligible."

Snape gaped then ripped the book from McGonagall's hand. He placed the book on Dumbledore's desk then nearly tore several pages as he flipped to the _P_ section in the book. With his finger, he strolled down the list, reading the names as he went along. "Poindexter, Polk, Pollard, Polyxena, Poole, Porson, ah, Potter," Snape looked down the list of first names, "Halley, Hamlet, Hanna, … Harry." Snape directed his next gaze at Dumbledore. Snape seemed rather befuddled. "Harry will not be of age for another few weeks or so. Why is his name listed in the Book of Eligibles?"

"That is exactly what we would like to know," said McGonagall.

"Harry is far too immature to take part in these obligatory nuptials, plus he has other matters he needs to be focusing on," Dumbledore seemed restless again.

"Will you stand for this, Headmaster?" Snape asked as he raised a brow.

"We have a meeting with the Minister in another hour. We'll get to the bottom of this in a matter of minutes."

"If Fudge decides to cooperate," said McGonagall.

"Pity. That rarely happen," Snape turned towards the fireplace. "Then I shall be returning to my manor."

"You will do no such thing, Severus. You are coming to the meeting as well."

Snape turned around of his heal. "I am not his guardian or the head of his house. How would my attendance benefit the situation?"

"You are still his professor, Severus. We need you there to put in a few words, if not, we would really appreciate the support," said Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled.

"Then we best be on our way. I don't have all day to waste on hearing that poor excuse of a wizard drivel."

"Come along then," said McGonagall as she picked up the _Book of Eligibles_ then handed the book to Snape. "We should be there ahead of time in case the old goof decides to reschedule the meeting under short notice."

Not an hour later Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were in the presence of Minister of Magic and a few of his trusted henchmen. "Good evening, Cornelius," said Dumbledore as he took a seat before Fudge's desk.

"Good evening, Albus," said Fudge as he smiled and gave a nodding approval. "What matter of business shall we discuss today?"

"That in relation to Harry Potter's future. No doubt it was you who approved his participation in the obligatory nuptials."

"Ah, Harry Potter will soon be of age."

"Exactly. I had come here first in question of why his name was listed as a bachelor in the _Book of Eligibles_ when Harry Potter will not be of age for another month."

"Just another month, Dumbledore. His name will go in the book in due time anyways."

"Harry Potter has other matters he needs to prioritize. There will be a time for marriage, but not now. Now he must focus on Voldemort."

"Voldemort won't be going anywhere anytime soon. What if Harry is killed before his showdown with Voldemort? What say you to that?"

"Harry will not be fighting Voldemort for a while," said Dumbledore with confidence. "He will undergo serious training that will greatly enhance his abilities."

"So, you have every bit of confidence that he will succeed in fighting a battle against Voldemort and living to tell the tale?"

"Has he not done so already?" asked Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled.

Fudge's lips were trembling.

"Cornelius, he is the Chosen One. He is like everyone else, but he has a special purpose in life. By forcing Harry to marry now you are placing obstacles before his priorities."

"Harry Potter's title will not excuse him from taking part in preserving the wizard race. Harry Potter will wed just like the rest of us and he **will** produce heirs whether it is to his name or another."

Dumbledore took a step forwards, "Harry Potter is needed in this upcoming war. He does not have time to be frolicking around looking for a suitor. I beg you, Cornelius, remove him from the book. You have no business meddling in the affairs of a minor."

"He won't be a minor for long," said Fudge as he came around his desk to stare Dumbledore in the eye. "So you better get to work, because now that Potter's name is out there, there won't be a wizard or witch alive that wouldn't want him bonded to them!"

Snape, who was standing patiently in the background, was listening intently. Perhaps now would be a good time to resolve the dispute. Taking the _Book of Eligibles_ in his hand, he opened it to a random page and watched as names appeared and vanished. Wizards and Witches were being claimed by the minute and if Snape did not act fast, then someone else would force Harry into marriage. Furtively, Snape took a step back and retreated to the very back of the room while Dumbledore's and Fudge's argument heated up. He heard Fudge mention something about how Harry's name was limited to only a select few books that were delivered to very powerful witches and wizards, so if Harry was claimed within the next month, he at least would be safe. Snape rolled his eyes then sat down. He took out a small quill he kept on hand then opened to the page that had Harry's name on it. The name was still there, hidden amongst the many others. How many people knew that Harry was now up for grabs? Were there any others watching his name, wondering whether if it was about to vanish momentarily? Snape grinned, then taking his quill, he circled Harry's name and suddenly, a man ran to Fudge's side and whispered something to him. Fudge was grinning, "It appears that Harry Potter, the Chosen One, was just claimed."

Dumbledore's mouth dropped and so did McGonagall's. "Surely, that's not true," McGonagall stepped forwards.

Fudge opened the book he had and suggested with an eerie sparkle in his eye, "Let's see who the _lucky_ person is."

Snape stood from his seat and watched attentively, a massive smirk ridding his face as he step forwards through the crowd. "Ah yes," said Fudge, "Severus…. Snape…." Fudge looked up and everyone turned to the Potions Master as he walked through the crowd, feeling overwhelmingly victorious. Fudge was beaten at his own game.

"Is anything wrong, Minister? I was under the impression that Potter's name was up for grabs," he took in a deep breath then sighed sarcastically, "How could I resist?"

Fudge's glasses fell off his face and both McGonagall and Dumbledore looked flabbergasted. What was the Potion Master thinking?! "You?" asked McGonagall.

"I believe this quarrel is over. Harry Potter is mine and I do not intend on giving him up so quickly," Snape slammed the book closed then exited the room, leaving behind his gasping audience.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"What were you thinking, Severus Snape?!" Ask Dumbledore once they entered his office.

Snape was staring down at the wooden floors, afraid that he had made a terrible mistake. "I doubt that Potter's name would have remained unclaimed for much longer. Better me than some wizard who would use him for glory."

Dumbledore eyes were twinkling like mad. What had gotten to the old man? "You are brilliant, Severus! Brilliant!" he reached out and shook Snape's hand.

McGonagall smiled wholeheartedly, "I must admit, I am still surprised, Severus, you were the last person I thought would ever consider Harry Potter's well being. What caused this change of heart?"

Snape did not answer. He instead walked towards the fireplace and then grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I must leave. I have other things I must attend to."

Without saying goodbye, Snape threw the floo and he was gone within moments.

Once back in the comfort of his home, Snape wished to return to his work, but then there was yet another package waiting for him on his table. He strode over to it, snatching it off the table then ripped the top off. What the bloody hell did the Ministry need now?! He took out the file that was inside and opened it. He took a step back then realized it was about Harry. He sat down on his chair and flipped through it. The file contained nearly every bit of information known about Harry from the moment he was born until his latest year at Hogwarts. There were pictures of him, his family, and an address in case Snape needed to find him. Then, a small envelope fell from the file. Snape picked it up and opened it. Inside was a letter from the Ministry.

_Congratulations Severus Snape,_

_We expect that you will act promptly upon informing Mr. Harry James Potter about your engagement and going about wooing him. We wait eagerly for the day when you and Harry Potter will be joined in matrimony,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

Snape nearly choked. They _weren't_ going to inform Harry about their abrupt engagement? Snape was going to have to schedule a meeting with Potter, sit down, and tell him about the _joyful_ news? Dear Merlin, this was by far the worst day of his life. Snape wanted to slouch in his chair and forget about everything. Now everything was sinking in. He, Severus Snape was engaged to the boy-who-lived. In less than a year, they were due to be married. Snape sighed. He was going to have to approach the boy about it eventually.

Snape strolled over to his desk and pulled out his quill. On a piece of parchment, Snape wrote:

_Padfoot,_

_I wish to request an audience with you and members of the Order. I have sudden news pertaining to Harry's future and mine. Unfortunately I will not be available until the evening before the boy's return to Hogwarts. Until then, watch him carefully. _(Snape suddenly had the urge to write '_for me'_ before the period, but quickly smashed that though.)

_Severus Snape_

Snape folded the letter and sealed it. He then handed it to the owl perched beside him, "Take this to number twelve Grimmauld Place and give it to Sirius Black."

Taking the letter in her beak, the night black owl sore out the window and out of sight. Things began to settle in some more once Severus Snape was alone. The boy was rightfully promised to him first. "Harry Potter, I believe we will soon have a coalition."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry remained on his broom, hovering high above the ground as he watched the sun set. It was to be the last time he would see the sun set behind the trees were at the burrow. In just a few hours, Harry was going to be transported to Grimmauld Place. "Harry, are you ready to leave?!" asked Mrs. Weasley from below.

Harry, who was still woolgathering as he bathed in the sun's warm light, slowly looked away and nodded towards Mrs. Weasley.

When Harry lowered himself onto the ground, he noticed that Remus and Sirius were there, talking almost incisively to each other. Tonks was near by just staring off. Harry frowned. They usually didn't act like that. What was wrong? "Harry, dear, your stuff was already taken to Grimmauld Place. You have your Apparate license?" Harry nodded. He had received it last year after all those lessons from the Ministry of Magic. "Well, hop to it then. I we'll be following you shortly after," Mrs. Weasley handed Harry a picture of where Harry was to Apparate to. "Whenever you are ready, dear."

Staring intently upon the picture, Harry tried his best to memorize the picture. He then handed the picture back to Mrs. Weasley and tried to remember the three _D_'s. Taking a deep breath, Harry held on to his broom and closed his eyes. Momentarily he felt that horrible feeling of being sucked through a tight, rubber tube depriving him of air, and just when he thought he was about to suffocate, he felt the welcomed, cool air against his skin. Harry opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. Hermione and Ron were in the room next to his, reciting useful spells. When Harry walked into the room, Ron was standing on the bed, pretending to be hurling a spell across the room while Hermione was trying to pronounce a rather difficult spell. "Hey you two!"

Hermione and Ron jumped, "Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione hugged Harry tightly and Ron pointed and laughed. "I've been expecting you since Ron showed up two hours ago."

"Sorry. I had some things to do."

Moody then walked into the room and looked around; his big eye rapidly scrutinizing the place like some hell hole. "Evening, Harry," he shook Harry's hand.

Harry smiled. "If everyone here?"

"Almost. We have one more visitor."

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Professor Severus Snape," said Mad Eye Moody as he left the room.

Ron flinched and Hermione shrugged. Harry, on the other hand wondered why anyone in the Order ever trusted Snape.

When dinner was finished and Mrs. Weasley was tidying up the kitchen, Harry heard someone knocking at the door. Harry was currently engaged in a most fascinating conversation with Sirius when Mrs. Weasley shook him lightly by the shoulders and asked Harry, "Get the door, won't you?"

Sirius pushed Harry along and Harry hurried to answer it. When he opened the door, he at first had this massive smile on his face while he repeated verbatim the things that Sirius had told him, but once he identified the man on the other side of the door, the curves on his lips dropped. "Evening, Professor," Harry said in the most uninviting tone.

Harry noticed right away that Snape's eyes were suddenly quite large. His breathing patterns were shifting and he didn't seem all that eager to be in Harry's presence. What had Harry done this time? "I see you are well," said Snape in an almost quivery voice as his eyes traveled from the tips Harry's shoes to the top of his head.

"Mrs. Weasley takes care of me," Harry responded promptly, feeling uneasy about having Snape eyeing him.

"Move aside," said Snape as he walked into the house and away from Harry, his robes just barely gracing Harry's skin as the Potion Master passed by.

In the kitchen, Harry heard Snape saying, "Molly, I suggest you dismiss everyone but members of the Order. I only have an hour."

The next thing Harry knew was that he and Ron were in their rooms with Hermione and Ginny in the rooms adjacent to theirs. "What do you think they are talking about?"

"Bloody hell if I know," said Ron. "Snape is probably just reporting some news about you-know-who."

"I guess," said Harry as he rolled over.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Once Snape finished reporting everything he could recall from his latest meeting with the Dark Lord, he then said, "Listen, what I am about to say I will not repeat," Snape took out a piece of parchment he had folded in his robes.

Sirius and Lupin leaned forwards, anxiously waiting to hear what Snape was going to tell them.

"No doubt everyone is aware of the latest enforced law the Ministry has established."

Everyone nodded. Sirius rolled his eyes and then asked, "What does that have anything to do with anything? Are you about to tell us that you are engaged? And that you want us to be happy for you?"

Snape grinned. "Actually, yes. You see, due to the affairs I engage myself in, I hadn't the time to inform you lot about my most recent acquirement."

Snape looked at the parchment then continued. "I am engaged, Sirius, and I believe it would concern you very much to know that my fiancé is your godson, Harry Potter."

Lupin was on his toes at once, trying to hold back Sirius who had instantaneously moved to jump Snape. "What the bloody hell do you mean you're engaged to Harry?!"

"Hush or you'll wake him," said Snape calmly.

"Is this your idea of a joke?!"

Snape snapped his fingers and before everyone appeared a certificate validating his engagement to Harry. "Feast your eyes upon it," said Snape as he watched in pleasure as Sirius tried to break free from Remus to take a swing at Snape.

Everyone else sat where they were, patiently waiting for Snape to say more while some of them tried to read the fine print. "My godson deserves so much better than you!"

"I'm glad to hear that I have your blessing," said Snape as he waved his wand and waited as his certificate rolled itself up.

"You don't deserve him!"

"I will protect him, Sirius, he is in good care."

Snape then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He handed it to Tonks and said quietly to her, "Please give this to Sirius when he is done fuming. It's the ring I intend to give to Harry as an engagement ring. Please see that he passes it on to him."

Tonks was momentarily speechless. Snape wasn't kidding. She opened the box and inside was a beautiful ring specially crafted and charmed just for Harry. "Does Harry know?" asked Tonks.

"No, he doesn't."

Mrs. Weasley was about to tell Snape to march upstairs and tell Harry himself, but quickly squashed that thought. "How do you propose we go about telling Harry about… the engagement?"

"Be blunt with Potter. Beat around the bush and he'll never get it. I'll meet up with him at Hogwarts." Snape then exited the room, leaving behind fellow members of the Order in deep thought.

When Snape closed the door, he was on his way out when he felt that he should take a quick detour upstairs to see how his Harry was doing. Quietly, he made his way upstairs and once he opened the door, he whispered a charm that caused both Ron and Harry to fall into a deep sleep. Neither of them would wake so long as Snape's presence lingered. Snape strolled over to Harry's side and leaned in over the boy, casting his shadow over his eyes and face. He took his right hand and gently brushed away Harry's hair to take a close look at the legendary scar marked on his head. "Harry…," Snape's hand traveled down and over his cheek. He was overwhelmed with the temptation to at least bestow a kiss upon Harry's cheek, but fearing that someone would catch them, Snape fled from the room instead. He had achieved what he intended to do and now he had to leave behind his fiancé until tomorrow.

A/N: As you can see, Snape didn't choose Harry out of love. He chose him in order to ensure his safety. Dumbledore and McGonagall were surprised at first, but they fully supported Snape's decision.

Though I didn't quite mention this in the story as of yet, Harry did not receive a packet informing him that he had to select a suitor before he turned 40 because Harry was still a minor.

Harry's name was limited to a few _Book of Eligibles_ that were distributed to the rich and powerful because the Ministry wanted someone they felt was suitable to claim Harry before he was open to the public.

Sirius wanted to kill Snape for forcing Harry into an engagement Harry didn't have a say in. Everyone else felt it was a bit unfair on Harry's part, but at this point, Harry was of age and so anyone could've claimed him.

A/N2: Now for the questions that couldn't quite be answered in this chapter.

Why didn't I write this chapter before chapter one? Simply because I didn't want to. I wanted to dive into everything head on and be mean to everyone by not letting them in on everything all at once. I posted this chapter now because I wanted to take a breather from all that has been happening. In reality, I'm not a very mean person. I may love angst and drama and sad endings, but I don't intend for that to happen in this story. I am not a fan of Fred/ George and Harry pairings by the way. If it just so happens to one day show up in the Harry Potter books, then maybe, but for now, I'm all about Snarry.

Don't be afraid to ask me something that isn't making any sense. If I can't directly answer you right away because it would spoil something, then I will write back.

Thank you and please remember to review.


	19. Won't You Please Stay With Me?

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

A/N: At last we reach the chapter that will determine the future of this fic. Thank you for reading. I've decided that when I am done with this story and the next Snarry that I will be posting, I want to redo this entire story. Add more things, take out things that weren't quite necessary, and maybe have a character death or two, just kidding. I don't know. We'll see, but at the rate I go, that story won't be out for a while.

Now, prepare yourselves!

Chapter 19:

"Won't You Please Stay With Me?"

"Come along, Harry," said Fred as he abruptly took Harry's hand in his.

Just before Harry could _savour_ the exhilaratingly bizarre emotions Fred's hand around his generated, George's hand wrapped around his free hand and proclaimed loudly, "We're going to give you a taste of what life with either of us could be like."

"First off," Fred said in a sarcastically serious tone, "Neither of us go anywhere without the other. We are always together. _Always_," they stressed the word until it couldn't be stressed any further.

"We work in a pair. Like chop sticks. Subtract one and neither of us will function properly," Harry was beginning to get at what they were trying express.

"So, Fred and I are going to take you out on a date, and by the end of it, you should have a fair idea of who you are going to pick."

Harry nodded nervously as the twins intertwined their fingers with his, as Snape had done with him on rare occasions. The twins then swung their arms like they were walking a little kid. Harry felt slightly irritated, but this was just the beginning of a long day.

As they walked down the path leading from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, Harry took to note that both of the twins were staring off at the sky with absolute blank faces. "You think it's going to rain?" Fred asked as he turned to George instead of Harry.

"Ay. Say in about another hour or so."

Harry scowled at no one specifically. Fred caught his displeased glance and said in this inconceivably confident tone, "Don't worry, Harry! We'll keep you safe and dry! Wouldn't want Snape hunting us down for getting his man sick!"

Harry was beyond red suddenly and both of the twins were laughing.

Once in Hogsmeade, the twins dragged Harry along with them to a new little restaurant that had opened just last month named Berrywood Palace. "It's quite fancy," George commented as he opened the glass door while still holding onto Harry's hand.

"'Tis. Shame we aren't in love, Harry, otherwise, we could share a drink."

Inside, there walls were charmed to look like the woods and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the canopy, allowing just enough light to shine through to see around. Small balls of light were charmed to fly around, imitating fireflies. "This place looks nice," said Harry as George and Fred guided him to his seat.

"Of course it is."

"We make money now, if you haven't noticed," said Fred as he brushed unnoticeable particles of dust off his black dragon skin jacket. "We were about to tell you how you could inherit a small fortune by marrying one of us, but…"

"We remembered that you already had quite a bit of money put away."

"Snape inherited loads of money from his mother Eileen and his father Tobias"

Harry's ear twitched. "Wait, you know Severus' parents?"

"Who doesn't?" Fred said nonchalantly. "They're dead now though. Snape inherited the manor and estate."

"He shouldn't even be working," said George as he took a sip of the water that the waitress had just brought.

Fred then took care of the order and the waitress left momentarily. "Don't worry about reimbursing us, Harry. We have more than enough money to cover you."

Harry nodded then another waitress returned with their drinks. George was enjoying a brandy which he hogged greedily, but Fred had a chocolate banana shake. Harry sat there, feeling a little forgotten. Where had his drink gone? "Oh, sorry, Harry," Fred pushed the shake half slightly towards the middle of the small, circular table. "We are sharing."

There were two straws, so Harry wasn't quite hesitant about leaning forwards and helping himself. But, as Harry took a generous sip from the tall glass, he quickly noticed that Fred had also leaned in and was sipping from the glass with his face not more than three inches away from his. Harry flung himself back. George raised his eyebrow and Fred asked, "Not used to intimate interaction?"

"I was certain that Snape had burst your personal bubble by now," George chuckled and so did Fred.

"What?" Harry was confused and his face looked terrified, "What do you mean by that?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Harry. You're thinking too much."

"Another point for Snape," said George, "We can't be with someone who thinks too much."

"Makes my head hurts just thinking about you concentrating on apprehending the simple things we utter."

Harry was taken aback. "I haven't… Never mind."

"Drink some more," Fred pushed his glass towards Harry, "And don't pull back when I lean in to have some too. I'm thirsty for my drink, not for you."

Harry nearly choked and his face felt get a little pink.

When the food had arrived, Fred paid Harry no mind as he devoured everything on his plate within minutes. George, on the other hand, had decided to split his meal with Harry. He divided everything he had in half and gave the cut up portion to Harry. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Harry."

As Harry ate, occasionally the liquid dripping from the meat would roll down Harry's chin, and being the _gentleman _George was, he obligingly reached across the table and dabbed his napkin on Harry's face. "We can't take you anywhere, can we?"

Harry just chuckled and the twins felt like they weren't making any breakthroughs, but surely, before the day was over, they would have accomplished something. "I need to ask you something," said Harry once they were out of the restaurant.

"Yes, Harry?" the twins said at once.

"There are a lot of students at Hogwarts, like Ron and Hermione, who have already hit the age of seventeen, but I haven't seen a single packet like the one Snape received being delivered to them."

Fred took the liberty of explaining, "That's because they're still in school, Harry. As soon as they leave school, however, the sky will be covered in owls carrying large packages for everyone."

"So, they don't need to get married as soon as school is over?"

"No, Harry. Just those approaching the age of forty and others, like you, who the Ministry feel would better about having bounded to another incase someone unsuitable or possibly dangerous claims you. It's more for your safety than anything."

"But… that puts my husband's or wife's life at risk…"

"It does but the Ministry won't listen to reason. They won't excuse the Boy-who-lived for anything; even if Voldemort would use that person as a means to allure you to his side."

"What if I refuse to marry anyone?" Harry asked finally.

"You'll be imprisoned and will have to pay a fine until you choose to heed to the laws," George explained.

"So, they can't pick someone for me to marry?"

"No, Harry," said Fred, "It's complicated like that. The Ministry will only choose your partner if you are approaching the age of forty and still haven't found anyone."

"Then what about me? I'm not anywhere near forty and I still didn't have a say."

"Back then you were still a minor therefore the Ministry didn't feel they needed your consent when Snape chose you as his partner. Now that you are seventeen, you would think that you finally had a say, but as the boy who lived…"

"You don't," George finished. "And as the younger one in the engagement, Snape has the power to pick someone for you."

Harry felt like kicking someone. "So, Hermione and Ron don't necessarily have to worry about getting married right away."

"Not until they approach the age of thirty seven," the twins said as once.

"How about if someone picks them?"

"Well, since Hermione and Ron are both at the legal age, they can decline. If they were under the age of seventeen, then they would not have a choice."

"But the Ministry hasn't put a single minor on the list except for me, right?"

"Correct, and you know why already. Don't worry too much about it. Just marry, fuck a little, produce a few sprogs, and everything will be fantastic."

The twins gave Harry thumbs up with their free hands while they led Harry around Hogsmeade.

When dusk was approaching, Fred and George led Harry away from the main streets and into a small alley close the edge of the town. "Alright, Harry. We wanted to try something with you while we had you to ourselves."

Harry tilted his head which gave the appearance that he was trying to presume what they were going to do. "Don't worry. It isn't necessarily bad."

"It's not like we are going to rape you or anything."

"But this should help you pick amongst your three choices."

George took a step back and watched as Fred back Harry against a wall. Harry felt something inside of his flip. What were the twins plotting? "Wait… what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kiss you, Harry," said Fred as softly pressed Harry against the cool, stone wall. Harry didn't have a chance to evade as Fred's lips ever so lightly brushed against his. When Fred sensed that Harry wasn't going to fight him off, he pressed a little harder and held Harry still. Fred didn't move his lips or try to probe around. He remained as still as a statue, letting Harry get the feel of kissing someone other than Snape. Fred's lips were warm like Snape's, soft like Snape's, but weren't Snape's. When Harry closed his eyes, he was under the impression that he could imagine Fred being Snape. He couldn't have been more wrong. With his eyes closed, he became sensitive to other sense. Fred's scent was different than Snape's. Fred's lips were also differently shaped and held onto Harry's in a unique way. Harry pulled his lips away and Fred stepped back. "Well, Harry?"

Harry ran his thumb over his lips. His stomach had definitely done a flip when Fred kissed him and his temperature did rise slightly, but he didn't feel that heated passion he felt only when Snape kissed him. What Harry felt could only be described as the feeling you get when you kiss your best friend; that shuddering discomfort. Harry wasn't grossed out but he wouldn't do it again if given the chance. "I… it wasn't Snape."

"No shit," said George.

"Should I take that as an insult? If it came from anyone else, I would take it as a compliment," said Fred.

"I didn't mean it like that," said Harry. "Kissing you… it's not like kissing Snape… I didn't feel anything. Well… I did, but it wasn't the sparks I was hoping for."

"Good," said the twins.

"Then, shall we take you back? Dumbledore wishes to speak with you before you run off to do as you like."

"Must I pay him a visit first?"

"'Fraid so."

Upon entering the castle, Harry's eyes caught sight of Draco Malfoy standing close the fountain with Pansy Parkinson and Crabbe. His lips were moving fast, like he was explaining something that he had to keep a secret for too long. He seemed upset about something and Harry's presence didn't help the matter. When Malfoy's eyes settled on Harry's the boy looked like fierce. What had Harry done this time to upset him? "Don't dilly-dally, Harry!" said Fred as he pulled on Harry's hand.

As they moved further away from Malfoy, Harry didn't miss the scowl Malfoy passed at Harry as he looked at the Weasley twins then him.

"Good evening, Harry," said Dumbledore as the twins brought Harry into the office.

"Hello, sir."

"Take a seat, Harry, there are some things we need to discuss."

Harry did as he was told and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"I'm going to make this as short as possible. Harry, I want you to know that whatever you decide to do, make sure it is what will make you happy."

Harry found himself frowning again for the tenth time that day.

"Harry, you still haven't mastered Occlumency so I have no problem probing your mind for information. I know what you have been doing, and let me assure you, before you make a rash decision you may soon regret, Severus is not an incompetent man. He is more than capable of defending himself. He has proved that to me and the Order for years now; since before you were born."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore raised his hand. He would not listen to Harry just yet. "You have hurt Severus, Harry. Surely you've noticed. If you do not wish to carry on with Severus, I'd like you to at least take a moment of your time to apologize to him. He has done more for you than you may ever realize. He has done much to help you and your friends and family. To him, you owe a great deal."

And the night did not stop there. In order to convince Harry further, he summed up but a few of the many things Snape had done for Dumbledore and the Order in the past; touching on risky assignments and dangerous tasks that would've caused any ordinary wizard or witch their life. When two hours had passed by, Dumbledore offered Harry some Chocolate Caldrons. "I know you will make the right decision."

Dumbledore guided Harry to the door, and both of the Weasley twins smiled and waved as Harry exited the room.

As Harry walked down the stony steps, one things kept repeating itself in his mind. (_Do not fear for Severus' life if you ever find that he has been taken captive.)_ What did Dumbledore mean by that? Was Snape that capable a wizard? Clenching his hand into a tight fist, Harry turned and was on his way towards the dungeons when Malfoy suddenly bumped into him from around the corridor. Harry lost his balance for a second, but quickly recovered and intuitively had his wand out and aimed at his nemesis. "Watch where you're going, Potter!" Malfoy spat.

"You ran into me!"

"Excuses, excuses. Is that all that leaves that filthy mouth of yours?"

Just then, both Snape and Filch appeared from around the corridor as well. "Well, well. What do we have hear? Potter and Malfoy? Why am I not surprised?" Snape crossed his arms.

Harry pointed to Malfoy and in turn Malfoy pointed at Harry. "He bumped into me!"

"He threatened me with his wand!"

"Filch, you take Potter. I'll deal with Malfoy," Snape moved on and signaled for Malfoy to follow him, but as soon as Malfoy made a move to follow Snape, Harry pushed him out of the way and chased after Snape.

"Come back here!" Filch cried out.

Snape turned around and raised his brow at Potter. "You are to follow Filch, Potter, I am in no mood to deal with your arse today."

"No," Harry said firmly.

Filch and Malfoy exchanged looks. Did Harry have a death wish?

"No?" Snape repeated. "I am your professor, Potter, you will do as I tell you to."

"Please, sir."

Snape gazed coldly into Harry's eyes for a moment then when he figured that Harry would not back down, he looked over at Filch and gave him a nod. "Very well. Follow me, Potter. Draco, go with Filch. NOW!"

Malfoy scurried along and Harry quickly fell at Snape's side. "You are the last person I wanted to see today, Potter."

Harry lowered his head as they retreated to the dungeons.

"I'll say this once more, Potter: I'm in a foul mood today. If you fail to cooperate, I won't hesitate to inflict upon your sorry arse an excruciating amount of discomfort."

Why couldn't the Potion Master just be blunt and say that he was going to beat Potter's sorry arse to a pulp if Snape didn't get his way?

Either way, the image popping up into Harry's head was in the least bit pleasant. "Yes, sir."

Upon reaching the dungeon classroom, Snape leaned up against his desk, crossed his arms, and looked down at Harry pass his thick frame of black hair. "Malfoy started it," Harry said quickly to break the tension in the room. It did not work. Snape made no move to coincide with Harry. "Can I ask why you were having a bad day?"

Snape did not say anything.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your week," Harry lowered his head.

"Life goes on, Potter, with or without you."

Harry looked up at Snape through his circular glasses and started, "About the contract… I…" The Potions Master speculated Harry's delicate features with the utmost care. There was something else Harry was trying to say but by the lowering and rising of head, the biting of his lips, and fidgety blinking of his eyes Snape understood that Harry was still trying to come up with the right assembling of his words. After all, 'a slip of the foot you may soon recover; but a slip of the tongue you may never get over.'

"If you've signed it, you can leave it on my desk. If not, then you better get to it."

Harry reached into his cloak and hesitantly brought it out from the shadows. He then looked at it with clear pearlescent eyes, "That's the thing, sir…," Snape didn't quite catch what Harry meant, but he didn't want to watch as Harry unrolled the scroll.

Snape felt his heart rate accelerating, his legs shaking, and sweat seeping through his pours. He didn't want to wait and see whether Harry had signed the bloody certificate or not. "I have other matters at hand, Potter. When you are through with it, leave it on my desk." Snape pushed himself off his desk and started to head towards the door. However, before he could pass the boy, the Gryffindor latched onto his arm, preventing him from moving any further. "I didn't sign it! I didn't!"

Harry waved the certificate in front of Snape's eyes. Snape's hand quickly caught Harry's wrist and he looked down at his student. "Is cutting yourself with a razor that difficult for you?"

"I just thought…"

"No, Potter. You thought wrong," Snape spat as he thrust Harry's arm away from him.

"I can't sign the contract, sir."

"Are you that incapable?"

"Listen, I'm sorry. I am really, really sorry about what I did."

"You have no idea what you put me through. My apologies, Mr. Potter, but sorry won't cut it."

Harry looked at his finger than back at Snape. "You're dead serious about me signing the contract, aren't you?"

"I've moved on, Potter. Perhaps it's time you did so as well."

Rubbish. This man never forgets. Harry's eyes flickered back and forth between Snape's two sable eyes. "Is _she_ going to replace me?"

Caught off guard, Snape leaned away from Harry. "What are you on about?"

"That girl… Grace Gale… are you picking her over me?"

"You have no business─"

"Why does she look like me?"

Snape was at loss for words. He simply breathed deeply and then said in a very, calm and controlled voice, "Potter… Harry… Please leave."

"She looks like me, sir. She could pass for my older sister! You must feel something for me if you went out and searched for someone who could physically remind you of me!"

It was true. Snape had not forgotten about Harry and did not wish to so suddenly. He needed to fill that bleeding wound in his heart, but no one expect Harry could mend it. Snape soon found that he was desperate and deliberately searched through hundreds of files for a woman who could even remotely resemble the Harry he had fallen so unexpectedly in love with. When he came across the picture of Gale, he couldn't pass it up. She looked so much like Harry that it hurt. He may have been lying to himself and definitely to her, but if it could appease his aching heart, then so be it. "You would think so highly of yourself. You're so much like your father."

"At least I'm not the one going around trying to find someone who looks like my ex! How do you think she would feel if she knew?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Yes it is!" Harry walked forwards, but Snape moved back. "She's the obstacle standing between us."

"You had me, Potter! You had me and you didn't want me!"

"I was scared! I didn't know how I would handle it if Voldemort ever found out about us! I couldn't live with myself if he ever caught you and used you as a tool for controlling me!"

Harry looked deep into his beloved Potion Master's eyes and in turn, Snape remained spellbound to Harry's verdant eyes. Moments later and Harry felt a repulsively familiar feeling. His mind, open and vulnerable, was currently being probed by his professor. "Snape…" Harry didn't try to fight it. He allowed Snape to wonder freely. He had nothing to hide.

Seconds later and Snape broke eye contact. He then closed his eyes and looked away from Harry. He must've stumbled upon _that_ fantasy.

"What did you see?"

"Your irrepressible lust," Snape had crossed his arms. Beyond what he said, he didn't seem to want to say anymore about coming across the memory of Harry giving himself a hand job.

Harry could feel his cheeks ablaze in heat. "I couldn't help myself… I wanted you so badly."

"Spare me the commentaries."

Harry's heart was beating abnormally fast, his temperature was rising steadily, and he still hadn't gotten Snape back. "You have a few days left until the certificate is due, Potter, signed or not."

Harry stepped in front of Snape and despite the warnings Snape had given the boy earlier, the restless Gryffindor gripped the Slytherin's shoulders and pressed his smaller body against his professor. "Release me this instance," Snape spoke threateningly through gritted teeth into Harry's ear.

"I want this, sir. I want you and… I want there to be an 'us'."

"Potter, you don't pry people from your life and moments later call them back."

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Snape push Harry roughly away and then said, "That much is certain because I won't give you the necessary elements to inaugurate such an insensitive fraudulence!"

Harry couldn't blame Snape for being furious and wary towards him. Snape wouldn't be in the right mind if he gave himself to Harry without question. There was one more obstacle in the way of Snape coming back to Harry.

"You told me, Potter, that you were certain that you didn't want anything to do with your Potions professor, am I wrong?"

Harry bit back his tongue.

"Am I wrong, Potter?!"

"No, sir."

"Exactly. Now get out."

Instead, Harry walked forwards.

"Leave!"

"No!"

Snape reached for his wand, but Harry, figuring that Snape could block any spell that Harry intended on throwing at Snape, leaped at the man instead. Snape's wand went flying across the room, and much like he had felt when he was disarmed around James and Sirius, Snape felt utterly defenseless. "You are way out of line, Potter!"

"Actually, sir, I think I'm just where I should be."

Harry gripped Snape's arms and nestled his head in the crook of Snape's neck, deeply inhaling his scent; basking in his warmth. With Harry so close, Snape couldn't help but do the same. He steadied his arms, closed his eyes, and found that Harry's unique, missed scent had an alarmingly calming affect on him. Snape then panicked. He wanted to push Harry away, but his body wouldn't listen to reason. His arms dropped to his side and became limp under Harry's tight grasp. If he hadn't already, Snape was losing the battle.

When Harry pulled away to look at Snape, he found that his long loved fiancé was staring at the floor and away from Harry's gaze. "Professor?"

"How many times are you going to do this to me until you are satisfied?"

"Professor… Severus… I…"

"I will not ask you again, Harry," Snape cupped Harry's face in his hands and looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry gasped and remained immobile as he waited for Snape to finish.

"Harry Potter, won't you please stay with me?" Snape never thought he would ever speak such words to the boy-who-lived ever again. He thought that when he had said 'goodbye' that Harry wouldn't be coming around anymore and that he'd have to search elsewhere for a suitor. Forget lover. He never thought he'd be blessed with such luck.

But, as Harry moved forwards to kiss Snape, the man found that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't doomed to die without ever feeling another's love.

A/N: I must've rewritten the last three pages at least four times before I came up with this. Please, please review.


	20. Petty Problems

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

A/N: Chapter twenty already? Sweet Merlin, what have I been babbling on about for the last nineteen?

OK, just to clear up a few things, the **end **of this **story isn't** **coming** just yet!!! I doubt that there'll be another 19… 20 chapters, but there are quite a few more on their way. Now, regarding Voldemort, I'm not sure if I want to have a showdown with him and Harry. Well, when the time comes we'll see.

Thank you all for all those wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**It has been two days since the last chapter.**

Chapter 20:

"Petty Problems"

"Are you certain? Is that your final decision, Harry James Potter?" asked Fudge as he sat on the chair opposite of Harry and Snape.

"Yes. I am certain," Harry did not blink and his voice did not crack. He was firm and coherent.

Fudge glanced over at Snape who was sitting beside the younger man. The elder wizard sat calmly in his seat. His face never gave away the emotions bubbling inside of him. Little did anyone in the room know that Snape was fidgety inside; he wanted the Minister quietened and gone at once. "Very well then," said Fudge as he got up to shake Harry's hand. "I hope you've made the right decision."

"I have," Harry said firmly once again.

Fudge turned to Snape, "Mr. Snape, if you please."

Snape snapped his fingers and the certificate appeared before Fudge. The Minister took out what looked like a rubber and slowly erased both his and Snape's signatures from it. Instantly, the certificate changed into what it once was and a massive paragraph appeared in the middle with two lines below it. "I will need both of you to sign."

Snape quickly did so, then passed it over to Harry. Harry recognized the certificate as soon as he saw it. Since it would acknowledge his and Snape's engagement, Harry eagerly signed his name beneath it and then the certificate vanished. "Well, have a good day then," said the Minister as he walked out of Snape's office, brushing pass Dumbledore as he left through the door.

Dumbledore had this massive smile on his face and he seemed effervescent. "Congratulations Harry and Severus," there was a pause, and then when Dumbledore felt like he couldn't hold back anymore, he asked quite rapidly, "When's then wedding?"

Snape crossed his arm and looked the other way, like something far more intriguing had caught his black eyes; forcing Harry to answer Dumbledore, which was just what the old wizard wanted. "I suppose… in another month…"

"Careful, Harry, you still have to graduate. Do you want to handle both at once? Mind you, they will both need a lot of tending to."

A graduation and a wedding both in the same month?! Harry frowned. There was no way he could handle both at once. "Might I suggest you hold the wedding within another week or so?"

Snape quickly turned to eye Dumbledore threateningly. Dumbledore's grin just got wider, "I'm sure Severus' thrilled. Just look at him. He can barely contain his excitement," Dumbledore sighed, "Ah… youngsters; always eager to charge ahead."

Dumbledore then dismissed himself and closed the door behind him. Harry looked back at Snape, who was currently trying to hold back his annoyance with the old man. "Do you want to get married next Saturday?"

Snape gaped then turned to Harry. "Harry, I'm afraid that's too short of a notice."

"Sunday then?"

Snape shook his head.

"When then? You heard Dumbledore. I can't handle a graduation and a wedding all at once."

"Then allow me to the honor of arranging the ceremony, Harry."

Slightly taken aback, Harry closed his eyes for a second and tried to picture Snape's idea of a wedding. Everything seemed black and dark. "You'd make it look like a funeral, Severus."

"Excuse me?"

"I want my wedding to be a joyful one. One I can reminisce about and not regret."

Snape walked forwards and took Harry's smaller hand in his. "Harry, we cannot afford to have a huge, elaborate celebration; at least not until the Dark Lord's death."

Harry's eyes widened then he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I understand."

"Whatever we have, it must be celebrated in secrecy. You will only invite those who are noted as trustworthy, such as your two friends and members of the Order, but outside of that, we must take extra caution; for your sake and mine."

Harry nodded understandingly. He then looked up and straight into Snape's eyes. The man did not bother to look away or hide the excitement it contained. In Snape's eyes, Harry could see that his fiancé was more than eager to please Harry. He wanted this one chance to make Harry smile at him; be proud and pleased that Snape was going to be his husband. Snape never again wanted to see Harry embarrassed and hesitant about his presence. Snape cupped the back of Harry's head and then he pulled Harry into his arms. "Let me take care of the wedding. You have to worry about graduating. If I'm not mistaken, there are a few grades you need to pick up before the month is over."

Harry blushed a little and then tried to make himself comfy against Snape's chest. "I'm working on them."

Snape smirked. "Sorry, Harry, but resting against my chest isn't going to help you lift your grades. If anything, it'll only help them drop."

Harry pulled away, "Some of them aren't exactly the easiest of classes."

"Harry, if you were passing easily with outstanding marks, then I would be worried about our education system."

"I'm not an idiot!"

Harry was definitely not an idiot. He just hadn't the motivation to achieve those outstanding test scores. He would need a little pushing and maybe a goal to work towards in order to raise his standards. Snape pulled away from Harry, "Listen to me, Harry. If you can manage to bring each and every one of those grades up, then I'll give you a little reward."

Harry seemed intrigued. "What kind of an award?"

Snape chuckled a bit then brought himself down so that his lips could caress Harry's ear as he breathed, "One worth your efforts."

Snape deliberately held Harry's gaze for a few seconds, then abruptly looked away. "Off with you now."

Harry walked away from Snape, collected his things then narrowed his eyes at Snape as he left the office.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"A wedding already? Didn't you two just make up?" asked Hermione, feeling that everything was moving far too fast.

"Yeah, but Severus has to be married before a certain time and I need to be married before I leave the school."

"Blimey, Harry! That's mental. You barely know how to keep a relationship going. How on earth do you plan on holding up a marriage?"

"I can do it!"

"Whichever, you're going to need some help with the wedding plans," said Hermione, her voice inkling that she was more than willing to help out.

"It can't be anything big and elaborate. Anyways, Severus is taking care of the whole thing."

"What?!" Hermione and Ron yelled.

"He wanted to. Anyways, we have a graduation to prepare for."

Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes. "By the way, Ron, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah, mate?"

Harry walked in front of Ron and then asked, "I know this is kind of out of the blue, but I haven't much time. Will you be my best man?"

Ron gaped and looked back between Harry, who was staring at him eagerly, and Hermione who looked just as excited as Ron. Ron then cleared his throat, stood up straight, and nodded. Trying not to seem too shocked by it all. "Yeah… sure. I can do it."

Harry threw his arms around Ron and squeezed him as hard as he could. "Thanks mate!"

"Harry… you're… choking me…"

"Sorry," Harry pulled away and then Hermione hugged Ron. "Congratulations!"

Ron smiled after Hermione pulled away, and then asked, "Who's going to be Snape's best man?"

"Probably Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"Probably," said Harry and Ron at once.

As they entered one of the main halls in Hogwarts, Harry caught Snape walking with two other professors. Harry turned and as he watched them walk away together, he couldn't help but notice how much taller and intimidating Snape was than the other two. It made him seem even more so like a _man's _man. (_He's really tall. Way taller than me. Makes one just want to submit to his will…)_

Harry gasped as his thoughts continued on. (_Shit! I haven't a chance topping Severus!)_

_(Nope. Not a chance.)_

Harry gulped and once Snape turned the corner, he turned back to Ron and Hermione who were staring at him. "Is something wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Not getting cold feet are you, mate?" asked Ron.

"… I just realized something obvious."

"What?" asked Harry's two friends.

"Severus… he's… he's a lot bigger than me… more powerful than me…"

"And giants are tall and dwarves are short. What else is new?" asked Ron.

Hermione nudged Ron away. "Seriously, Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry, who seemed rather tense, looked away from Hermione and then said, "It's complicated."

"I've said this before, Harry. Everything with you is complicated. I won't laugh, Harry. Ron might, but I won't."

"Actually, Hermione, this is something Ron may understand."

Hermione turned to Ron looking rather baffled. Ron pointed at himself and swamped glances between his two friends. "Ron? Why Ron?"

"Cause we're both blokes."

Hermione eyed Harry carefully, then asked, "Do you want me to leave then?"

"No! Not yet. I don't quite want to talk about it yet."

But later, while in Potions class, Harry did. Even during the exam he didn't want to do anything more than just speculate Snape. While massing up the lotus flower with herbs of various herbs, Harry would look up and keep his eyes glued to Snape as the man strolled around the room, grimacing at some of his students' potions and nodding at others. The authoritarian way Snape would glance down at his students was enough to make Harry shiver. The man in just his height alone seemed powerful. (_But looks can be deceiving.)_

_(I know Severus. He's not to be taken lightly. He __**is**__ powerful and demanding of respect.)_

_(… and obedience…)_

As Snape glanced up at Harry, the boy quickly averted his eyes. His potion was no where near completion and there were only ten minutes on the clock. "Fuck," Harry whispered to himself a bit more loudly than he assumed.

"Excuse me, Potter?"

Harry wanted to bite his tongue. He looked up along with the rest of the class. "Sorry, sir."

Snape did not take kindly to Harry's use of profanity, "See me after class."

Ten minutes rapidly flew by and then Snape said, "Time's up. Essays are due tomorrow. Leave your mishaps on the desk and get out."

As Hermione passed by everyone else's potions, she grimaced and tried to get out as fast as possible before one of them exploded. Harry packed slowly and waited until everyone was out before he approached Snape's desk. "Yes, sir?"

Snape came from around the desk after scribbling something down. "Repeat the word you said."

"Sir?" responded cheekily.

"No. The word that's holding you back from going to lunch."

"Fuck?"

The tips of Snape's lips curved slightly. "Mind your language in the classroom, Potter. However… while in bed…" Snape then changed the subject. He had other things he needed to discuss with Harry, who was suddenly wide awake and listening attentively. "Have you picked out your best man?"

Harry nodded while still thinking back to what Snape had said. "I figured there was another reason for you holding me back."

"Well? Who is it?"

"Ron."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Did you pick Professor Dumbledore?"

"No, since Dumbledore will be the man bonding us together."

Harry was surprised. "It won't be a priest?"

Snape shook his head. "We do things differently than Muggles."

So Dumbledore wasn't going to be Snape's best man. Harry stood there trying to discern who Snape would ask. Sadly, the man didn't have any close friends, so if he asked anyone, it would be someone Harry would approve of. "Who is going to be your best man?"

"You'll see," Snape's fingers then pushed up on Harry's chin so the boy was looking up at Snape. Snape then moved forwards and pressed his forehead against Harry's while his arm came around to pull Harry's body against his. "Harry…"

They both closed their eyes and relaxed against each other, breathing in each others' palliative scents, enjoying their shared warmth, completely content to be alone in each others' company. "I'll be sending out wedding invitations to members of the Order tonight, so I need a list of people outside the Order that you wish to invite. Albus suggested to me that we use the Room of Requirement to host the wedding."

Harry nodded as he continued to press himself against Snape. "I can't believe we are getting married."

Snape's grip around Harry tightened. "We'll be married in three weeks on Saturday. You have plenty of time to get ready for it. Dumbledore and I will make all the necessary arrangements. You just have to worry about your grades and graduating."

"But I want to help!" Harry said as he looked up at Snape.

"You have enough to worry about," when Harry gave Snape that pleading look, Snape sighed and then continued, "There isn't much work to be done, Harry. Just setting up the room and getting the necessary records done. When the time comes for you to sign certain certificates and the license, I will call for you."

"Alright."

Snape looked towards the door and whispered a spell. From behind him, Harry could hear the door closing and locking itself; then Snape, unable to suppress his deeper desires, leaned forwards and pressed Harry against his desk. Harry held still and willingly parted his lips as Snape's descended upon him, shuddering and gasping as their lips touched and pressed fervently together. Harry's arm instinctively wrapped around Snape's torso, holding the man close as the elder wizard's hands cupped Harry's face softly, holding their lips close together; kissing him deeply.

It felt like only a second later when Snape reluctantly drew back. If he continued any longer, he would have been unable to prevent himself for seeking more from his young lover. Harry groaned with dissatisfaction, and tried to reclaim the man's lips, but Snape had pulled all the way back and stood up straight, so Harry couldn't reach his lips even if he raised himself up on his tip toes. "But we're alone…," Harry whined discontentedly.

"Bring me a praiseworthy grade from each of the classes you are doing inadequately in, and we'll figure something out."

Harry crossed his arms and looked off into the distance while in his mind he guessed that that was Snape's intended reward. Suddenly, Harry felt all giddy and energetic.

Snape then closed in on Harry's ear and whispered against it softly, "I will not take you entirely until we are wed. Afterwards, brace yourself, Harry, because I will be unable to suppress my longing for you."

Harry wanted to just fall asleep listening to that deep, sensual voice. "Severus…," Harry tilted his head against Snape's, resting his there while Snape's warm breath breathed into Harry's ear.

"In the mean time, perhaps we can find other means of alleviating you of your frustrations."

Harry nodded and Snape gently bit Harry's ear, causing the younger wizard to moan and shiver. Snape had no idea why he had just done that, especially since he had just pulled away from a tender kiss in order to suppress his developing dissipated feelings. Harry though didn't seem to mind as he tried to move close to Snape, giving more of himself to his fiancé. Harry rather liked the feeling of Snape biting him, licking him, and purring against his ear.

Snape then pulled away entirely, leaving Harry rather unsatisfied and unfulfilled. "You did that on purpose."

Snape grinned, "Perhaps if I leave you frustrated, you'll have the motivation to work for more."

"Is this the part where I walk away feeling determined and ready to conquer my problems?"

Snape nodded, then slightly pushed on Harry. "I'll see you later, Harry."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

While Harry lied on his bed, he stared at the parchment sitting on his book while he twirled his quill between his fingers. "Who to invite… who to invite…"

Harry then dipped the tip into the ink and began to write:

_Ron Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Bill and Fleur Weasley_

_All members of the order_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hagrid_

Harry then allowed his quill to hover over the parchment while he contemplated the next name he was about to write.

_Padfoot_

And on the side, Harry made sure to add:

_Make sure he appears in his Animagus form._

Once Harry was finished, he heard someone entering the room. Harry quickly slipped the parchment into the book and waited to see who it was. Ron then entered, dragging himself like he had just won a race. "Ok… I have one little problem that needs to be dealt with soon," said Harry as he got up and paced back and forth in the male's dormitory, not even giving Ron a moment to breathe.

"What is it?" asked Ron as he plopped himself down on the bed.

"I need to find a ring… A nice ring…"

"Oh…," Ron shrugged, "I think they also opened a ring shop down in Hogsmeade. We should go and check it out soon."

"Perhaps this weekend."

"Yeah."

Harry then sat down on his bed and began fiddling with his fingers. It was a nervous habit. Ron glanced his way then asked, "You said something was bugging you the other day. Care to explain?"

"Yeah…," Harry walked over to sit by Ron while still fiddling with his fingers. "You see… I'm a bloke… you're a bloke… so maybe you should understand what I mean by this."

"Does this have to do with dominating Snape?"

Harry squeaked out, "How did you know?"

"Bloody hell, Harry. How can I not? If I were with him, I'd be worried too."

"Well then… what should I do?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Fred and George can help."

"Fred and George?" Harry frowned. "Then again… they do seem to know a bit about everything."

"Yeah, so I'll owl them, and we can meet up with them in Hogsmeade."

Harry nodded. He was going to take care of two things all in one day: getting a marriage ring for Snape, and figuring out a way to have a shot at topping Snape. Harry could see the light coming already. Now he just had to deliver that guest invite to Snape.

A/N: Thank you for reading and once again, thank you for all those reviews.


	21. The Silvery Dragon

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter 21:

"The Silvery Dragon"

"No, Mr. Longbottom!" McGonagall gently reached out and tried to guide her Gryffindor towards the left, "You enter this way and exit that way."

Neville looked at her, looking completely puzzled. He pointed to the stage and then to the stairs. "But they exited this way…."

"Mr. Longbottom, please try to pay attention. Every other student exits through this gate."

"Oh…," Neville then casually walked towards the other gate with his head hanging low.

McGonagall sighed and nervously tapped her foot on the ground. Who would've thought that graduation rehearsals would be so stressful? Now the professor wondered if Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape were having the same trouble. "Mr. Finnigan, you come before Mr. Fitch!"

After an hour of tedious rehearsals, McGonagall happily announced, "That's all for today's practice. Tomorrow you will all show up here by eight o'clock sharp after having breakfast. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand. Everyone wanted to get out and go to Hogsmeade.

"Very well. You are all dismissed."

The Gryffindors quickly fled from the spot, and as they did, Severus Snape was waiting by the entrance to the back with his own house of Slytherins. As McGonagall passed by, she stopped momentarily and looked over at Snape, "Good luck, Severus. You'll be needing it," she glanced over at his bunch of rowdy, undisciplined students. "'Tis a shame that we don't have any other teachers to assist us."

"Thank you for the concern, Minerva."

McGonagall passed Snape a sympathetic smile as she quickly left herself. Thank Merlin she wasn't the head of Slytherin.

As she walked inside the castle, she quickly caught Harry looking over at the Slytherin house. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing?"

"I…. I was…."

McGonagall shook her head. "Not now, Potter. Professor Snape has to prepare his house for graduation. It's a demanding task, if you haven't notice. He will not have time for you until later."

"Mr. Mac, if you don't fall in line now, I will drag you by the ear to ensure that you do!" Harry and McGonagall winced. Two minutes into the hour and already Snape was yelling at his Slytherins.

"This is the worse time of the year. I never look forwards to preparing anyone for graduation."

"Do you think all the houses are like this?" asked Harry.

"Ravenclaw, yes, because after awhile, they begin to get frustrated and start act like a bunch of smart alecks."

"What about Hufflepuff?"

McGonagall shrugged. "Why don't you ask Professor Spout? She's scheduled to do rehearsals with her house in another three hours."

Harry wanted to imagine that the Hufflepuffs were perfectly good students, but even well mannered teens like themselves were bound to get out of line.

McGonagall nodded, then walked off towards her office. Harry remained where he was and once McGonagall was completely out of sight, he walked towards the gates and peeked out at Snape. The wizard was now dragging one of his students by the ear across the lawn. Harry wanted to point and laugh at the bloke who was giving his fiancé a hard time, but settled with just watching and getting amusement out of the show. Then Harry caught sight of Hagrid standing just outside his hut laughing as he chopped up some wood. Harry smiled and made a mental note to ask Hagrid about all the wondrous pain Snape was inflicting upon his students.

Then another thought struck at Harry:

_I stilll have to find the perfect ring for him._

Smiling happily to himself, Harry ran off towards the main entrance to the castle. While Snape was busy getting frustrated over his students, Harry was off to find the perfect wedding ring for Snape. Harry was determined to find him the very best… with more protective charms than any other out there.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Once Harry got down to Hogsmeade, he quickly spotted Hermione and Ron standing by a bench talking to each other. Harry approached them and then asked, "So, where is this ring store?"

"Just around the block, I suspect," said Ron.

Ron led the way and once they found the ring store, named Fairy Tales do Come True, Harry was ready to charge in and he would have succeeded if Hermione didn't grab him by the arm, "Stop, Harry!"

"What?"

"Use your brain for once. What would happen if someone saw **you** purchasing a ring?"

Harry dropped his gaze to the ground, "Damn…."

"It's alright, Harry. Ron will go in and pretend like he is the one shopping and you are his best mate. I'll just be there to give approvals and what not."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Ron.

"Alright then. Let's go."

Ron charged into the store first followed by Hermione and then Harry. The owner of the store, Mr. Bradley, eagerly came forwards to greet his visitors. "Good morning."

The trio smiled and greeted the man. "Feel free to look around. If anything interests you, don't hesitate to ask."

The man's deep, cerulean eyes settled on Harry for a moment longer than the others. He then went back to what he was doing.

The three of them split up, Hermione and Ron pretended to look at rings while Harry actually looked upon each and everyone one. The store wasn't as massive as Harry had hoped and after nearly ten minutes, Harry had seen all there was to see. "Did you find anything?" Hermione asked as she passed Harry.

Completely crestfallen that he hadn't in fact found the ring of his dreams, slowly shook his head. Mr. Bradley had over heard Hermione. He smiled contently. So, the ring was for the boy-who-lived. Setting aside the rings he was charming, he walked over to Harry and asked quietly, "Perhaps, is it you who is searching out a ring?"

Harry wanted to say 'no', but as soon as the idea cross his mind, his tongue tied. "What's going on?" Ron asked.

"There are charms in my store," said Mr. Bradley. "You can't lie here."

Hermione and Ron seemed suddenly very uneasy. "Don't be alarmed. I would never tell the Daily Prophet or any other news publisher about Mr. Potter's intentions. Now, I understand you are looking for the perfect ring, right?"

Harry nodded. "For my fiancé."

"Obviously," Mr. Bradley said as he walked towards the back of the room. "I have one ring I've been working on for two years straight. As incredible as it might be, it is the bane of my sleep, and the bane of my life." Mr. Bradley reached out through the marble black wall and withdrew a golden box that had cold fire burning around it. "Here."

Mr. Bradley passed the box to Harry and watched curiously as Harry took the box in his hand, not feeling the flames that guarded the treasures inside. Mr. Bradley then smiled and nodded approvingly. "Well done, Mr. Potter."

Hermione raised his brow and Ron reached out to touch the box. "Neat flames…," but, as soon as his finger came within centimeters of the box, he could feel the flaming heat and withdrew quickly. He then looked over to Bradley. "Wicked!" Ron was amazed.

"I didn't labor over that box and ring for nothing. I do not believe in marriage without love. How can a marriage sustain itself without love? Besides me, only someone who truly loves their partner can hold that box in their hands."

Hermione and Ron gaped and Harry felt his cheeks burning up. "… You're brilliant!" screamed Ron.

Hermione clapped for Bradley and Harry smiled at the man. Then, Harry slowly opened the box. Inside was something he had never seen before. A silver, Chinese snake dragon laid in the center of a velvet cushion, its eyes closed and its limbs tucked beneath it. Harry gasped and so did Ron and Hermione. "… I don't know what to say…," Harry's eye remained glued to the dragon as it slept.

"You don't need to say anything. Just pay the fitting price," said Bradley.

"Bloody hell… that ring's got to cost a fortune…" Ron choked.

"Yeah… but… my fiancé's worth all that and more," Harry nodded and then Bradley handed Harry the tag.

"I'll be upfront. Stroke the dragon and she'll wake. Don't worry about sizes either. She'll adjust herself to fit the finger of your beloved."

As Bradley walked away, Harry gently touched the dragon and she instantly looked up, her emerald eyes crossing and gazing into Harry's and her whiskers swaying in the air. "She's a beauty," said Harry.

"A ring that lives," said Bradley. "She's one of a kind. She's even been enchanted with about all the charms you can think of. She'll protect your partner unlike any other ring. Her strength lies in your love."

Harry closed the box then brought it up to the front. He then pulled out a bag of Galleons and dropped it on the counter. Bradley opened it and counted it all. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You've just purchased the finest ring there is."

Harry thanked the man then left, feeling like the luckiest fiancé there was. "I can't wait to show Severus this ring."

Hermione and Ron nodded. They too felt excited even though they had nothing to do with the ring.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Later that night, when most of the students were either in the library studying or down in the common room doing their homework, Harry had taken the box out to have a better look at it before he went to bed. He opened it and the dragon stood on its four legs. It looked at Harry just as intently as Snape had done when performing Legilimency. Then suddenly, it jumped! Harry reached for grab it, but the dragon was quickly moving into the box that sat at the foot of his bed. It dove in and Harry fell off the bed trying to catch it in time. "Bloody… hell," Harry then set up a silencing ward and then searched through his box. Moments later and the dragon had emerged from the box and around its neck was the ring that Snape had given to Harry months ago. The ring that Harry had hidden. He didn't know why, but Harry suddenly felt like crying. He reached for the dragon and his ring, "Thank you," Harry held the dragon in the palm of his hands and then watched as the dragon coiled around and formed a ring herself. Harry his took the ring and placed it in his pocket. He then took the dragon and placed it back in the box. Snape was going to be most pleased.

A/N: Sorry this was such a short chapter. I wanted to take a break from the12 to 15 page chapter for once. The next one will be longer. I hoped you enjoyed it though. What do you think about the ring? Please review.


	22. The Wizards’ Festive Robes

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

A/N: Thank you thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. They do far more than just make my day. And this story is just a bit longer than the previous one. Sorry about that by the way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter 22:

"The Wizards' Festive Robes"

McGonagall clapped her hands twice to get everyone's attention, then she strode over to the front and announced, "Rehearsals are over for today. Your cap and gowns have been delivered to your dorms. I expect for everyone to try them on today and if there any problems, come to see me promptly. Dismissed."

McGonagall walked down from the stage followed by a massive group of Gryffindors. When she got down, she walked off to the side to ensure that she wouldn't be trampled to death by a mob of anxious teenagers. As yesterday, Harry lagged behind. "What's wrong this time, Potter?"

"Nothing really. I'm just thinking about…," he looked around then whispered, "The wedding."

"Ah yes…," McGonagall smiled. "This'll be the first wedding that I've attended in a long time."

"It's not going to be a big celebration. We'll just have the ceremony and a small after party."

"I didn't expect for you and Severus to host the wedding of the century. At least, not with you-know-who still out there and trying to find a way to destroy you."

"I still haven't found out who'll be Severus' best man."

McGonagall cleared her throat and then giggled. "Well, we'll just have to see."

It was then that Harry passed a suspicious eye at his professor, but she evaded it by looking straight ahead.

Once in the halls, McGonagall and Harry went their separate ways. Harry hurried to catch up with the other Gryffindors who were all running towards the common room so they could try on their brand new graduation gowns. Inside, everyone was racing upstairs towards their bed. When Harry got to his bed, he felt his heart racing and a huge smile covering his face. He was going to be graduating soon, and the gown only helped the notion sink in some more.

Resting on his bed, like on all the others, was his one and only graduation gown. Harry picked up the beautiful red gown and held it against his body like a woman does when she's trying to figure out what a dress would like look on her. He then walked into the bathroom and tried to get in on with all the other boys cramming in around him. The gown fitted Harry as it should and while in the process of getting the gown on, Harry had discovered that the inside of the gown was gold, a rather nice arrangement. Harry spun around fast and watched with amusement as the gown flared out and then settled back in. Harry chuckled then looked up in the mirror and tried to do a serious pose, but failed miserably. "The caps!"

Harry raced back into the dorm to grab his cap, which didn't appear as a cap at all. It was a tall, pointy hat, much like a wizard's or witch's hat. The hat was red like the robes and off the edges hung the tassel. Harry took the tassel in his hands and looked at it carefully. From the tassel hung in gold, the year he was graduating and four different colored groups of strands. There was red for Gryffindor, green for Slytherin, blue for Ravenclaw, and yellow for Hufflepuff. Harry lifted the hat from the bed and placed it on his head. He felt rather good wearing his graduation uniform. "Harry?"

Harry turned and saw Ron standing in just his school uniform. "What do you think, Ron?" Harry turned in a circle to model off the gown.

"Fancy, but, Harry, Snape's here to see you. He's standing outside the common room."

"Alright," Harry squeezed his way through the crowd of cheering Gryffindors and out into the hall. Snape had his back turned to Harry at first and then he turned slowly and raised his brow. "Do you like it?" asked Harry while spinning around and admiring his gown.

"Stunning…," Snape gave a nodding approval while trying to picture him in a green gown instead. "Change quickly. We have what you'll be wearing to the wedding waiting for you in my quarters."

"Another outfit to try on?"

"Unless you wish to flaunt the audacity of a Gryffindor and show up at your own wedding in the buff…"

"Give me a second."

Five minutes later and Harry was coming out of the port hole in his uniform. "Pity. For once you choose to do something level-headed," Snape sighed.

Harry flinched. "Wait, you wanted me to show up nude?!"

Snape only chuckled as he led the way to his quarters.

In Snape's quarters, Dumbledore was sitting down with some Italian wizard having a spot of tea. "Good morning, Harry," said Dumbledore.

The man sitting across from Dumbledore turned and gasped. He then set his tea aside, flared out his arms, and then carefully walked over to Harry. "My, he's a beautiful boy!"

The man's Italian accent wasn't as strong as Harry feared. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

The Italian man shook Harry's hand then said, "You can call me Fabio. I designed the traditional wizard wedding robes you'll be wearing to your wedding."

Harry's smile widened, "That's fantastic."

"And it cost a fortune," said Snape from behind. "It's waiting in my bedroom. Off with you."

Harry moved quickly towards Snape's bedroom and then closed the door behind him. On the bed laid an elaborate, white gown with enough fabric to make a massive blanket to cover the bed at least twice. "That's a robe?" Harry's eyes quickly grew to the size of a snitch.

After gawking at the "robe" for nearly five minutes, Harry undressed himself then picked up the gown. The silk was cool to the touch and did not warm up even while Harry's hands lingered on it. Harry picked it up and lifted it over his head. His gown easily slid right over him and covered him entirely. There was a lovely V-cut that stretched down to his belly button, showing off his chest and abs. The pearly white sleeves starting just at his shoulders were long and flared out at the bottom, leaving behind extra fabric to trail behind on the ground. The bust grabbed Harry just perfectly until it reached his waist and then the dress flared out again. There were at least five feet of flow-y fabric shadowing Harry and as the boy walked, the fabric flowed like little opalescent waves. Harry looked in the mirror before him and sighed. He didn't understand how this gown was being held. Perhaps magic helped along the way.

When Harry walked into the drawing room a second hadn't passed before Fabio was up and running towards Harry with his arms wide open. He hugged Harry and began shouting things in Italian. Dumbledore turned to look, gasped, then stood up. "You look fantastic, Harry."

Dumbledore came over to touch the fabric, then smiled. "How does it fit?"

"It fits great! It feels almost like my own skin."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes… despite the amount of fabric, the gown is suppose to feel weightless and…," Dumbledore stroked the fabric and suddenly, the texture changed, "…exactly like your own skin, Harry."

Harry ran his hands over the fabric and gasped. It did in fact feel like skin… everywhere… "Do you like it?" asked Fabio.

"I love it!"

Fabio got excited again and began to rearrange the extra fabric and Dumbledore just clapped. "Severus' in his potion's lab. Pay him a visit, won't you, Harry?"

Harry walked towards the entrance the potion's lab, opened the door then slowly closed and locked it. Snape at the moment was measuring the amount of a small dose of white powder. He seemed so concentrated on what he was doing that he didn't hear Harry come into the room. But he did feel the suddenly touch around his waist. Snape lowered the tube and bag he was holding to look at Harry. He quickly set everything aside and then returned his gaze to his fiancé. "Harry…," words seem to have fled his mind at that moment. For once, he was speechless.

Harry smoothed out his gown then asked, "How do I look?"

Snape came forwards and his hands were touching Harry's sides… feeling their way up then down again. The fabric felt nice against his skin, and it grabbed Harry in all the right places. Snape's finger then tilted Harry's head, so he looked up at Snape. "Words flee my mind when I try to summarize how handsome you look wearing that gown." Snape folded his hands behind his back and then slowly circled Harry to see how well the gown shaped his youthful body. The gown was perfect, but Harry still needed accessories. Walking away from the young boy, Snape went over to his desk to retrieve a glass case. He opened it on his desk and pulled out what looked like a fairy's silver tiara. Thin vines of silver swirled around and formed small leaves and curls that gently grabbed the wearer's forehead. Harry remained where he was as Snape brought it over and set it on his head. Instantly, a thin, sheer veil fell over Harry's face. The boy gasped and smiled up at Snape. "Bloody hell, Severus! This thing is brilliant!"

Harry seemed so excited and happy that it was beginning to radiate off him and onto Snape. Snape then took Harry's hand in his to look at his nails. "We'll send you off before the wedding day to get your hair and nails done."

Harry nodded then asked, "And what am I supposed to do about shoes?"

Snape shrugged. "I have no idea," he said nonchalantly as he examined Harry's hair.

"Am I supposed to wear high heels like a girl?"

"I'd rather you go barefoot."

"But I can't do that… can I?"

"It's your wedding, Harry. I don't think anyone will care. Besides, you may find it rather appropriate for the wedding theme."

"Theme?"

"You needn't know more than that. It's a surprise."

Snape touched Harry's gown again and suddenly, silvery leaf like embroiders appeared around the seams. Harry gasped then moved his fingers over his gown, taking then asked, "Where's your wedding robes? I'm curious to see them."

"Patience, Harry. You will."

Harry smiled remained as apparent as ever as he wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, holding him close. "Will you be wearing black?" Snape smirked, and Harry shook his head. "No! Don't wear black!"

"What's wrong with black? It's the presence of all colors."

"It reminds me of a funeral."

"When you die, Harry, you turn white."

Harry pouted. Snape grinned. "Fine. Wear black robes."

"Glad you see my way."

Harry turned to head out of the room, but as soon as his finger tips brushed the knob, Snape's hand caught his and brought him back. "Our wedding will be one you will always remember, Harry," Snape gently spoke as he brought Harry close to his body. "Though I cannot give you the extravagant festivity you've been hoping for, I've been working relentlessly to make arrangements for a small celebration in which we can enjoy ourselves. Alas we may be unable to partake in some of the more modern activities, but there will be entertainment for our guests nonetheless. However, Harry, it's the reality of being married to you that will make all the difference for me," Snape held Harry's gaze for an intense five seconds before he spoke again. "You locked the door."

_Damn Occlumency, _thought Harry.

"It does come in handy though, you must admit, Harry." Snape released Harry then unlocked the door. "Come before the Headmaster decides to seek us out."

When Harry returned to the drawing room where Dumbledore and Fabio waited, Dumbledore quickly noted the addition of the tiara and the embroidered leaves. "You look like you're ready to make you vows," said Dumbledore. "Speaking of which, have you prepared those?"

Snape nodded while Harry looked as if he'd never heard of such a thing. "We have to write our own vows?"

"When you finally pledge your love and faithfulness, Harry, what better way to do so other than in your own words?"

Harry suppressed the desire to let his jaw drop, but then he looked up at Snape who was staring down at him as if he was expecting such an answer. "You already wrote your vows, Severus?"

Snape nodded.

The man had made being ahead a habit anyways. Procrastination was Harry's preferred habit. "You needn't worry, Harry. You still have a little while to figure out what you are going to say."

"I've never been to a wedding before, sir."

"Ah…," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again. "Well then, we'll be rest assured that whatever you say will have to come from the heart."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore got up. "Now if you'd excuse me. Fabio and I have to talk a bit about a few things. Minerva and I need some adjustment to the robes we already have, Good day." Dumbledore and Fabio were gone.

When Harry thought everything was over for the day, Snape spoke again, "Do not procrastinate on your vows, Harry. The vows you will pledge to me will reflect you and your intended actions of loyalty and… love," why did it seem that the word was so difficult for Snape to grasp?

Snape turned away from Harry and walked towards his lab again, however, this time he did not close the door. Harry walked passed the lab to retrieve his clothes and change out of his gown. When Harry managed to finish dressing, he heard Snape's voice from across the hall. "Leave the gown on the bed and come hither, Harry."

Harry did so at once.

"I believe you owe me a list of invites."

"Oh, yes," Harry took out the list of friends he wished to invite. "And Severus… I was wondering…"

"Black's presence is risky, Harry, you know that," said Snape while he examined his caldron.

"But… what if he stays in his Animagus form?"

"That is still a little risky."

"What if we take Angelus along too? That way… it wouldn't look so odd having a black dog there."

"We might as well recruit that Hippogriff and Fang as well," said Snape sarcastically. "I have other plans for Angelus."

Harry's head tilted. "What sort of plans?"

Snape only looked over his shoulder and grinned. Then, Harry felt something scaly moving pass his hand. He jerked to the side to allow Angelus to pass through. In her mouth, she was carrying what looked like a bucket of worms. "What are those?"

"Ingredients I need for a potion, Harry," Angelus set the bucket down and turned back to Harry. Since she hadn't seen the boy in ages, she nestled her head against Harry's stomach and roared lightly, "Aaarrreeeee…."

Harry smiled and petted her head. "Angelus…"

"She's been rather useful. Hagrid often finds things in the Dark Forest that would be useful potion ingredients, however, I've been busy as of late so I cannot go and pick them up. Angelus has been playing delivery dragon."

"You're such a good girl," Harry said to his dragon.

"She's also getting rather big and doesn't quite fit on the couch like she used to."

Harry looked up. "We can't get rid of her."

"I never said we were going to. I just wanted to suggest that we release her into the Dark Forest. She may come and go as she pleases, but she's getting far too big to for my quarters. She needs to be out in the open where she can learn to fly and hunt like nature intended."

"But she won't go too far away… right?"

"That depends on her." Snape set down his potion and walked over to Harry. He took the folded parchment out of Harry's hand which contained the list of invites and placed it in his own pocket. He then looked into Harry's eyes again. Harry however quickly closed them then looked away. "No need for that. I found what I needed."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape. "I wish you'd stop doing that."

"Then learn to close your mind," Snape's lips brush against Harry's cheeks. "You have something I need."

Harry didn't hear him however, for he was far too lost in the lingering effect of Snape's endearment. Snape laid his lips on Harry's, but held them ever so still. Harry pressed harder, wondering what Snape was trying to do. Then he felt a hand moving into his pocket. Harry pulled away quickly, "Wait! I can explain!"

Snape withdrew the ring he had given Harry at the beginning of the school year; Harry's engagement ring. Snape held it in his hand and then walked away. "Severus…"

"I need the ring for now, Harry."

"For what?"

Instead of answering Harry's question, Snape said, "Don't you have studying to do?"

Narrowing his eyes just slightly, Harry nodded then left Snape's quarters.

A/N: I know I forgot something in this chapter, but I couldn't remember what. Oh well. Maybe when I remember, I'll just stick it in another chapter. Please review! And sorry if I made Harry seems a bit girly…


	23. Testimonies of Loyalty and Love

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

**WARNINGS**: Ok, I know that starting from book 6 until 7, Professor Slughorn taught Potions while Snape was moved to DADA and then headmaster. However, in this fic, I decided to just place Slughorn as the DADA while keeping Snape as the Potions Master. It really shouldn't be a big deal, but I'm just letting you know because for some reason, a lot of people get upset when an author makes a switch like that.

**Ddamato**: I know that usually I don't add personal notes in my fics, but I'll make one exception. You are a really, really amusing reviewer. I love your rants. They always leave me laughing. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter 23:

"Testimonies of Loyalty and Love"

"But I want to go to Harry's wedding!" Sirius felt overturning the table. "It's not fair! I am his godfather! I am the closest thing he has to a loving relative! I should be the one escorting him down the aisle! I should be the one giving him to Severus Snape!"

Remus rubbed Sirius' back. "I know, Sirius. I understand what you mean, but the Minister is going to be there along with other Ministry officials… all of whom are looking for you. We don't want to take you straight into their hands."

"But I can go as a dog! I bet no one has ever had a dog escort them to the Alter!"

Remus chuckled. He didn't think so either. "Sirius, you're acting like a child."

"Let me alone! You have no idea how much this hurts! He's James' son!"

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius. "Alright… I'll write Harry and we'll see what he's planning to do."

"No one else had better be escorting him to the Alter!" Sirius pouted against Remus' shoulders.

"I doubt anyone would want to take your place. If worse comes to worse, maybe no one would be escorting Harry up there," Remus pulled away and looked in Sirius' eyes. "Or perhaps, maybe James and Lily will be there with him in spirit."

Sirius smiled. He did miss James terribly much.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

This was it… the final class of the day and the final class in which Harry had taken a recent test in. He had gotten the desired grades in Charms, Transfigurations, Herbology, and History, and now… Harry just needed that high grade to boost his 'B' up to an 'A'. As Slughorn came around, passing out a slip of parchment with the grading rubric and points, Harry's foot persistently patted against the floor until Slughorn passed Harry his grade. Harry was so sure that he had gotten that 'A'. He knew that he produced the charm effectively and clearly in order to evade the oncoming spell. He had been practicing for hours the day before with Hermione. However, all colour drained from his face once he flipped over the parchment. Next to him, Ron slapped the paper over and slouched. "Another C! Why must this year be so complicated?"

Hermione smiled and showed off her expected 'A'. "Honestly, Ron, the spell wasn't that difficult to produce. You just had to have the will to produce it."

Ron shook his head. "I'm going to fail this class… just like all the others…"

"Nonsense. Last I heard, you have a 'B' in Herbology."

"But that's Herbology," Ron crossed his arms and pretended for a while that today was over.

Hermione, however, just had to turn over to Harry. "What did you get, Harry?"

"A 'B'," said Harry rather disappointingly.

"That isn't bad, Harry."

"But… it's not going to win his favour," said Harry as he slipped the grade into his bag. "And I was so close too…."

Ron's eye brow arched and Hermione tilted her head, seeming rather curious. "Did you swipe a deal with Professor Snape?"

"I guess you could say that."

Ron quickly scribbled something down then passed it to Harry. When Harry read it, his face turned a brighter shade of pink. "What does it say?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing important…," said Harry as he read the letter a second time.

_Did you tell Snape you'd get good grades in turn for topping him?_

Harry blushed again then slipped the note into his pocket. He still wanted to figure out a way to top Snape. Maybe on their first go, he wouldn't be able to, but eventually… would Snape give him the chance?

When class finally let out, while every one was trying to get out of the classroom, a certain potions professor was trying to get in. Harry and Ron just finished packing their stuff when they saw him moving around the desks to speak with Slughorn. Hermione looked mystified. "Why is he here?"

"Don't know. D'you reckon he wants to check up on your grades, Harry?" Ron asked.

"For my sake… I hope not," Harry pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder and waited a tad bit longer with his friends incase Snape wished to speak with Harry. When Snape finished talking to Slughorn, he walked over to Harry and nodded. "Afternoon, Potter."

While in public, they had to revert to formalities. "Hello, sir."

"I need to borrow some of your time," Snape looked only at Harry, suggesting that it was only Harry he needed and not his two friends. Catching on rather quickly for Gryffindors, Hermione and Ron left.

"What is it, professor?"

Snape pulled out a letter. "It's from your Godfather. Follow me, Potter."

Moments later and they were in Snape's quarters. Harry opened the letter and set it down on the table before him. He ready slowly:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing my boy?_

_I've been hearing a lot about who will be attending this wedding,_

_and I wish to tell you that, even though it is risky to have me there_

_with the Minister and his subjects, nothing could make me happier_

_than you allowing me to attend your wedding. I want to be the one_

_to escort you down the aisle. I want to be the one to see you off_

_to Severus Snape. I want to witness my godson getting married. I _

_want to cry besides all the others. I want to see you take that_

_extra step, Harry! I want to be there when you pledge_

_your vow and when you finally say, 'I do!'_

_I know it may be difficult to find a way to get me there, but please Harry!_

_It's not every day your godson gets married! I love you Harry and I want_

_to see you happy!_

_Until then,_

_Padfoot_

When Harry finished, he quickly noted that there were several tear stains spotting the parchment. "He really wants to come…," Harry looked up at Snape, passing him a hopeful gaze.

"His attendance is risky, Harry. Members of the Ministry will be there."

"Please… even if he just came to escort me down the aisle…"

Snape looked into Harry's eyes and then closed his own for a second. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Harry was smiling again, and it comforted Snape like nothing else to know what it was he who put that smile on Harry's face. "I have another letter for you," Snape pulled out a thicker looking envelope and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened it then raised his brow in amusement. Fudge had a few requests he wished to make about seating during the ceremony. As Harry read with an understandable smirk on his face, Snape came around from the back, _courteously_ folding his body against Harry as the boy attempted to read. "The Minister's an idiot… isn't he?" Snape whispered into Harry's ear as his arms came around to hold Harry from around the waist.

Suddenly, it was as if there were never words scribbled on the parchment at all. All Harry saw at the moment were little fancy loops and completely indecipherable inscriptions. "Severusss…," Harry hissed as he pushed his lower, more cushioned anatomy against Snape's groin.

"Mnn…, mind your letter," Harry could feel Snape's voice vibrating through his chest and into Harry's own back. Snape was that closely pressed against Harry.

"You're making it a little difficult."

Snape chuckled. "If you want me to get off you… then stop pressing yourself against me. Trying pulling away…," Snape's lips somehow found themselves attached to Harry's neck. "Play hard to get with me. It shouldn't be that hard seeing that you've successfully done it before."

Snape's hands then moved to settle on Harry's hips, pushed Harry back and against Snape. "You're giving in far too easily…"

Harry found himself pushing away the letters as he tried to rub his fit arse against Snape's more… _sensitive_ areas. The potions professor pressed forwards, causing Harry to collide with the convenient table. Harry grasped the table to steady himself as he tried to rub against Snape. "Severuss…," Harry looked over his shoulder and caught Snape's lips before the man planted them anywhere else. Then Snape parted his lips not to give way to Harry's tongue, but to suck in Harry's lower lip. Harry moved his hands behind Snape's head to pull the man closer, brushing and gathering Snape's silky hair. Then, Harry felt Snape's teeth quickly coming down. "Mn!"

Harry withdrew from Snape and touched his lower lip. His lip wasn't pouring blood, but a small droplet had appeared where Snape's teeth had enclosed on him. "You bit me!"

"I'm a grown man, Harry. I enjoy playing rough once in a while," Snape purred against Harry's ear before turning Harry's face to face him. Snape then licked Harry's lips, causing the younger wizard to feel shivers running from lip to his groin.

Then, to Harry's disappointment, Snape withdrew completely. "Not tonight, Harry," said Snape as he moved to sit down on the couch.

Standing there feeling rather dumbstruck, Harry turned to look at Snape with one of those you-did-not-just-do-that-then-walk-away glares.

"You need to write your vows and I need to make other arrangements. Between this wedding, graduation, teacher recommendations, and the regular task of preparing class and grading my students' papers, I'm far too exhausted to do much of anything else."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Then why did you seduce me like that?!"

The Potion Master relaxed against the couch. "Did you not enjoy yourself? I think you were more than eager for some affection."

"… I'm feeling just a bit affection starved," Harry tried to demonstrate with his index and thumb in order to accentuate 'just a bit.'

Snape passed Harry a glance. "It's a school night, Harry. I have things to grade and other preparations to undergo before tomorrow. Did you honestly think I had time to appease your teenage hormones?"

Walking over to sit beside Snape, Harry felt comfortable enough to rest his head on Snape's shoulder. He was confident that the man wouldn't push him away, and Snape didn't. "I wanted to ask you something now that we are on the subject."

Raising his brow, Snape asked, "I wonder what it could be."

"It's about our vows…"

Snape nodded. "Go on."

"I know what a vow is… but what exactly is a wedding vow? What am I supposed to include in it?"

"Nothing but the truth, Harry. In a wedding vow, you pledge an oath, swearing that you will be there unconditionally beside your partner for the rest of your life."

"Is that basically what it is?" Harry asked while looking at Snape through his circular glasses. Snape nodded. "How long is it supposed to be?"

"It should take you a few minutes to say it at the most, but it is most certainly longer than a sentence."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Haven't you seen any Muggle films with weddings?"

"My aunt and uncle never took me to the theaters."

Coming to the conclusion that he's rather show Harry how it's done rather than wait and see what the teenager would come up with, Snape took Harry's hand in his while trying to think of the simplest example to give Harry, and to his surprise, it came to him like second nature. "I, Severus Snape, take you, Harry James Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend…," Snape kissed Harry's hands and watched him carefully as Harry listened closely to each and every word, "…, my faithful partner and… my love from this day forward." Snape reached out and stroked Harry's cheek lovingly, holding his gaze like he intended for this to be the real vow he would exchange with Harry when they were to be wed. "In the presence of God, our family, and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health," Snape touched the area above Harry's heart then continued. "In good times and in bad," Snape touched his arm, the very one which bore the mark of a Death Eater, "…and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," Snape finished by leaning in and kissing Harry softly on his lips.

The feeling overwhelmed Harry in a way he never thought possible. Snape's lips were like fire against his skin, heating him rapidly, and caressing his heart. But Snape pulled away all too quickly and watched Harry carefully. "Say it again…," Harry whispered with a rather dreamy look on his face.

Snape shook his head while a small smile lingered on his face. "You need to write your own vow, Harry. Write only what you intend on keeping, and please, do not lie to me again."

Harry could almost feel the pain in those last few words. Snape must've loved him terribly if his conscience was constantly reminding him of Harry's mistake. Harry shook his head then wrapped his arms around Snape. "I'll write you the best vow there is…"

"Don't get over confident and write something stupid. Think about what you are saying and what it means."

Harry nodded while removing his glasses then leaning in to kiss Snape again. "I'll get to it… later."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

When Harry returned to the common room, he found that as before, his fellow Gryffindors were preoccupied with their studies. Harry moved to take a seat by the hearth, where he felt he would be able to come up with something romantic to say in his vow.

_I, Harry Potter, take thee, Severus Snape, to be…_

The end of the quill tickled Harry's lips as the Gryffindor reread the sentence and then frowned. "Too cliché."

Harry crossed out the sentence and tried writing something else, while reminding himself, 'this is an oath, pledging my love and loyalty to Severus.' "My love…."

When Ron entered the room, followed by Hermione, he pointed to Harry and asked Hermione, "You think he's alright? I mean… he's actually doing work without being told."

Hermione walked over to Harry and blushed just slightly when she realized what Harry was working so diligently on. "Oh, Harry, that sounds so lovely."

Harry froze then slowly turned his head up to look at Hermione. He pulled the parchment close to his chest. "I'm still working on it."

"D'you need some help?" asked Hermione.

"No. I need to do this on my own."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Good choice, Harry."

From across the halls, Snape had emerged from the dungeons and was walking to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had been expecting Snape's company for nearly an hour and greeted his friend with some lemon drops. "Evening, Severus."

Snape for once took a lemon drop then helped himself to a chair. Dumbledore moved to behind his desk and then asked, "No doubt you are here with a concern about a certain invite?"

"Sirius Black wishes to attend and Harry won't see reason."

"Naturally. Sirius is the closest thing Harry has to a caring relative. Maybe if he comes incognito…."

"Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yes, Severus. We have some in stock, and definitely enough to give Sirius to help keep him in disguise."

"And whom shall we disguise him as?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good question, Severus," the elder wizard chuckled. "I was going to suggest Arthur Weasley, but no doubt you've received confirmation of his attendance?"

"He will be attending. We can't have two Arthurs running around at once."

"Are there any members of the Order who won't be attending?"

Snape shook his head. "I've been notified that they all will be attending. Save Sirius of course if we can't find someone for him to disguise himself as."

"We can't have a random wizard walk Harry down that aisle. It'll be too suspicious. The Ministry will want to know what their connection is with the boy."

Snape nodded.

"I think we don't have a choice but to have Sirius show up as a dog."

Snape arched his brow. "A dog shall walk my future husband down the aisle? I'm not sure what kind of subliminal message that'll send."

Dumbledore shrugged. "We can just say we were trying something different for a change."

Snape smirked. "It may not be too suspicious since there will be other animals and beasts attending the ceremony."

Dumbledore recalled immediately what else was going to be there. "Well, shall we have Hagrid invite Fang along?"

"Might as well. At this rate, we'll have a zoo."

"It's all for a good reason," Dumbledore rose. "Will you pass on the good news to Sirius?"

"Seeing as Harry has enough on his hands with just writing out a vow, I suppose."

"He must be putting his entire heart into it, Severus."

"As long as he doesn't make it sound stupid I suppose."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You'd be amazed at what Mr. Harry Potter can do."

Snape smirked again. "Good night, headmaster."

A/N: Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be out soon enough. Please, please review.


	24. The Necessary Preparations

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**WARNINGS:** There's a reason why this fic is rated 'M'. Mature content ahead. If you feel you are mature enough to continue, do so, otherwise, leave. This chapter contains

SLASH.

A/N: I would have updated soon, but between my birthday and some recent incident, I've been preoccupied with managing what we know as life.

Chapter 24:

"The Necessary Preparations"

Severus Snape was in his quarters occupied with grading assignments when Harry burst in unannounced and unexpected and bewilderingly, instead of bothering Snape, plopped himself down on the couch and did just what the Potion Master hated. Slouched. He stayed like that for several minutes before Snape finally asked. "What's biting your arse now?"

"Let me alone. I'm just frustrated."

"_Frustrated_?" asked Snape curiously as he looked at Harry through the black hair hanging over his face.

"Just a few classes refuse to give me my much deserved 'A'."

"Then study harder."

"I have been! I've been wracking out my brains lately trying to keep ahead. I haven't a clue how Hermione did it all through these years."

Snape stood up and walked over to Harry, gently touching his shoulders. Harry reached over and placed his hand on top of Snape's. He then innocently looked up when Snape did not withdraw and felt encouraged to whisper, "I really… really want you."

"And you can have me when you fulfill your end of the bargain."

Harry sat up then got up on his knees. He looked into Snape's eyes and then said, "We're engaged… Why can't we have a little fun?"

When Snape did not answer him, Harry felt that Snape was not inclined to raise protest or decline. Harry pressed forwards, resting his hands on Snape's shoulders and pulling him forwards. "I want you so badly…"

Harry stepped over the couch and stood before Snape, their bodies aligned suggestively close and their eyes staring intimately into the others. _He's not going to make a move… I have to do it…_Harry slowly inched his way towards Snape as if asking permission before proceeding. Snape, feeling rather cruel, moved backwards while smirking at the now sexually frustrated teen. "Stop moving back…"

Taking a hold of Snape's waist, Harry spun the man around and pressed him against the couch. Snape arched his brow, but didn't put up a fight as Harry pressed his body against Snape's and lips against his neck. Harry opened his mouth, sucked in and bit at Snape's skin, delighted at the fact that Snape did not try to pry himself lose. Snape gripped the couch and rolled his head back for Harry. While one had was occupied holding Snape in place, the other hand wondered up Snape's chest and latched on to a fastened button. Harry had no problems undoing the first few and once Snape's collar bone was exposed, the boy eagerly trailed his lips down Snape's neck until it reached the base. Snape groaned a bit then said, "I thought it was you who needed attention."

Harry pulled back then looked into Snape's eyes again. Snape didn't have to use Occlumency to figure out that Harry was going to try something that Snape wouldn't stand for without his consent. Harry slowly pressed a thigh between Snape's legs, sliding it up against Snape's groin and then away. Snape breathing shifted but he didn't take his eyes off of Harry. Seeing that Snape didn't object to Harry's ministrations, Harry pressed harder against Snape and tried to move his thigh faster against Snape. Finally, the man closed his eyes, but a moment later, and Snape turned the tables. He had Harry pressed up against the sofa and into his ear, Snape whispered, "You'd like to make me hard, wouldn't you?"

Harry gasped when he felt Snape cup him through his trousers. "I'd like to make you hard too …Harry," Snape's fingers stroked him with an ample amount of pressure. "In fact, I'd dare to fancy you writhing in pleasure once I penetrate your… fit… virgin bottom. Would you like that, Harry?"

Harry managed a nod and a, "Very much, sir…"

"If we're to have sex, Harry, there's no need for formalities."

Harry moaned when he felt Snape move his entire hand back and forth against his growing erection. All reason and sense of his surroundings were slipping from Harry's mind as every bit of him focused on Snape and his mischievous hand pressing against Harry's crotch.

Harry spread his legs and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck while nestling his forehead against Snape's neck. "Ah… ahh…" Harry was more than ready to let Snape see him without his clothes. He was more than ready to let Snape probe in places no one has ever seen or touched him before. Hell, Harry was more than ready to start their overdue sexual part of their relationship.

Abruptly, Snape withdrew his hand and then said, "You're just going to have to wait." Snape skedaddled towards the door to put more distance between himself and his gorgeous temptation, for Mr. Harry Potter was a temptation like nothing Severus Snape had ever encountered hitherto. Only lately did he realize that even if Harry didn't receive the scores Snape desire for him to achieve, he was eventually going to need to have his way with the Gryffindor.

Once abandoned on the other wide of the room, Harry didn't know what to do first. Address Snape with the fact that his half alive erection needed immediate attention, or to kill Snape for ending such a heated moment. "… you do not just do that then walk away after something like this," Harry looked over at Snape. He was clearly upset. "This is the second time you've done this."

"And there will a third time if you don't get your priorities straight," Snape said firmly as he reached for the knob. "Albus is almost here."

Through gritted teeth, Harry slowly spoke, "Fine. I see how it is." Harry collected his stuff then as soon as Dumbledore walked through the door, ready to greet the lovers Harry stepped around him and ran out into the halls.

Dumbledore looked back at Harry and then asked Snape, "What's eating him?"

"You know teenagers, Albus. Always moody when they don't get their ways."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled. "Oh, my. Did you not let Harry have his way?"

Snape chuckled and Dumbledore sympathetically shook his head.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"You ready for that test?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Which one? We have three today."

"The one in charms, silly. Honestly, the other two will be a breezy. It's practically a review test in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and in Potions, we're just going to be tested on the potion we finished yesterday. Everything should look brighter soon, Harry. You may not get a perfect grade in the class, but you'll still score high."

"That's the problem. Severus wants me to get a perfect score," Harry stared at Hermione as he leaned his face against his hand. He then looked down at his text book and sighed. _I'll never get laid, let alone top Severus._

Hermione sat across from Harry and took out her text. "Perhaps I should help you prepare for the exam. We're just going over those few ward charms we learned."

"It's just the wrist motions I keep forgetting. For this one, you need a quick flip. For that one, you need a spin and flip. And don't even ask me about the other five. Why do these charms need certain wrist movements in order to be effective?"

"Not everything in life is fair, Harry," said Hermione. "Do you want some pumpkin juice? I'm going over to the Great Hall to pick up some snacks."

"Sure and thanks."

Hermione got up, "Make sure Ron studies too."

Once Hermione left, Harry looked over to Ron, who had since fallen asleep on the sofa. Nothing makes a better bedtime story than a boring, old text book. Harry chuckled and wondered if he could put one of those hexes he learned to use. "Maybe later."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

By eight a.m. the following morning, Harry was in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, restlessly tapping his fingers against his desk as Slughorn came around with the exam. "You have until the end of the class."

Once Harry got his, he took a deep breath then looked down at the questions.

_1) State the Curse of Misfortune_

_2) Why is such a curse difficult to perform?_

_3) Why must its use be used with caution?_

_4) What is the only known counteraction?_

There must've been three pages front and back demanding information about the curse. Harry dipped his quill into the ink and began without further delay.

_1) Malfortunus_

_2) The curse itself is cursed. Most wizards and witches find their tongues tied when trying to produce the curse._

_3) If used excessively, the curse will cause its caster great misfortune._

_4) The Felix Felicis potion_

Nearly an hour later, Harry finished writing the surprise essay in the back and after massaging his hand, moved back against his chair. The test wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard either. Slughorn came around collecting the exams when he saw that the students were finished. Ten minutes later and he said, "There's no homework. See you tomorrow."

Harry sighed. The first test of the day was down. Now he had two more to go.

When Charms rolled around, Harry sat beside Hermione and practiced his wrist movements as he waited for Professor Flitwick to call him into his office. Two minutes later and Ron came out looking rather devastated. "I practically failed," he told Hermione and Harry as he sat down.

Hermione passed a sympathetic look at Ron. "It's just one test."

"I don't exactly have a satisfactory grade in the class as of right now, Hermione. I didn't need my grade to go any lower."

"Harry Potter," Flitwick called from his office.

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione patted Harry on his back then sent him off to his doom.

Fifteen minutes later and Harry emerged from Flitwick's office. He walked up to Hermione and just nodded. "It wasn't too bad, although I know I screwed up on one of the spells."

"Which one?"

Harry shrugged. "There were so many. I've forgotten everything already."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "What's going to happen to you?"

_I'm going to be screwed either way._ Harry grinned. _Just one's not going to be as gratifying as the other. _

It was finally time for Potions. Snape was behind his desk watching everyone file in. On his students' desks were the exams flipped over and on the blackboard were the instructions. "You may begin as soon as you are ready," Snape said rather quietly.

Harry stretched out his fingers then looked up and caught Snape's eye as the man scanned the classroom. Snape arched his brown and Harry grinned. He held his gaze for a second, then winked suggestively. _I'm going to ace your test and then…_Harry's thought was cut short when Snape licked his lips. Harry felt all warm and fuzzy and for a moment forgot that he needed to take a test.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"What are you doing back in the dorm so soon?" asked Ron as he climbed onto his bed.

"I'm finishing up my vows," said Harry as he stared at a piece of parchment filled with scribbles.

"Oh… that… Good luck."

Harry nodded. "I'm almost done, actually. I just hope it sounds like a vow… and not ridiculous. The last thing I need is to make a fool of myself in front of everyone on my wedding day."

"Blimey, I still can't believe you are getting married."

"Yeah… Neither do I. Oh, and by the way, Ron, we have a rehearsal meeting tomorrow in the room of requirement."

"Wicked…"

"D'you think Hermione wants to come?"

"I reckon she'd want to."

Harry smiled and chanted happily, "I'm getting married. I'm getting married."

"Hey, Harry, can I ask you something?"

Harry nodded.

"Promise you won't get mad."

Harry looked up from his parchment at Ron. "What d'you need to ask me?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

Harry's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Well… every now and then you take off for a while and… I don't know… I thought you were off shagging Snape."

Harry threw a pillow at Ron then turned back to finishing his vows. _Getting blown off is more like it…_

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

When classes were finished for the day, Harry was walking down the hall alone when Hagrid came to greet him. "Hey, Harry, are yeh busy?"

Harry shook his head. "No, why?"

"Well, it ain't nuthin' much. I jus' wanted ter let yeh know that Lupin arrived with Sirius. They want ter see yeh."

The news elated Harry. "Where are they?!"

"By the gates. I'll take yeh ter 'em. Come along. Oh, an' Harry…"

"Yes?" Harry looked up at Hagrid.

"I haven' had the chance ter say… well… congratulations. I know that Severus will treat yeh well."

Harry smiled again and then said, "Thank you. You're coming to my wedding, right?"

"O' course I'm goin', an' nuthin' going ter stop me." Hagrid patted Harry on the back.

When they reached the gates, the first thing Harry spotted was a big, black, fluffy dog weaving between Remus' legs. "Harry! It's about time!" Remus greeted Harry in order to set another target of affection for his mutt.

The black dog turned around, and just as Remus hoped, left the werewolf and took off towards Harry. Harry smiled and braced himself as the fluffy dog came charging towards him. Right before he reached Harry, the black dog jumped and pounced on Harry, knocking the lad to his arse. "Padfoot!"

The dog woofed and licked Harry's face. "He's happy to see you," said Remus as he yanked Padfoot by the collar. "Excuse him, won't you? And morning, Hagrid. Thanks for bringing Harry."

"O' course."

Harry wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled the man tightly against his body. "I can't believe you and Padfoot are here."

"Neither does Padfoot or me. Padfoot was worried that he wouldn't be able to attend at all."

"I made Severus see reason."

"Ah… here the youngster has mastered a skill we've been working at for decades. It must be a good omen."

"He's going to be married to me, so he might as well start collaborating with me now."

"Harry, glad to see Hagrid fetched you." Harry turned around as Dumbledore approached the group. "How are you, Remus and… Padfoot," Dumbledore greeted warmly.

Sirius barked and wagged his tail. Remus shook Dumbledore's hand, "How are you, Albus?"

"Quite alright. Just a little busy with Mr. Harry Potter's wedding," he directed a smile at Harry who was busy petting Sirius.

"Come along. I'll have the house elves take your things to the room and I'll show you to the room of requirement."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Upon reaching the room of requirement, Harry paused so he could take a moment to scrutinize the area. Harry couldn't conjecture the ensuing if anyone ever sabotaged his rehearsal or worse, his wedding. He then slipped through the door that magically appeared in place of the broom closet that only allowed entrance to the few that were in desperate need of it. Inside, the room looked no different than it did when Harry was using it as headquarters for the D.A. meetings and it was just about as warm too. "Harry!" Harry turned and walked over to Dumbledore who was now waiting eagerly besides a patient and calm Snape. "Will Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger be attending this rehearsal?"

"Yes… they should be here shortly… It's alright, right?"

"It's perfectly fine, Harry. Ms. Granger can watch while we rehearse."

Snape was holding a packet in his hand titled:

_The Ceremony_

Harry arched his brow and Snape, quickly noting the look of interest, explained. "It's the guide we'll be using to help direct us."

"Oh…" Harry looked up from the guidebook to Snape, who was, though not through a smile, was freely allowing inklings of utter happiness and excitement to seep through his obsidian eyes.

After Ron arrived with Hermione and they received their warm greetings from Padfoot and Remus, Hermione stood in the corner while Ron came close to listen to Dumbledore's instructions. "When the actual wedding takes place, the room will look nothing like this. However, you will use certain signs to help you position yourself." Dumbledore clapped his hands and rows of pews appeared. "Our guests will obviously sit in those, and I…," Dumbledore walked to the front and center, "…will be here. Severus will be on my left and Harry will walk up through that aisle and position himself on my right."

Snape moved to take his place not beside Dumbledore, but just a little before and to the left. "Severus' best… eh…, _man_ will stand next to, but not extremely close to Severus. Mr. Weasley, you will stand here, on my right, but leave room for Harry."

_Why isn't Severus' best man here?_ Harry asked himself as he walked towards Padfoot who was wagging his tail.

"Padfoot, while you lead Harry down the aisle there will be a short leash on you for you to guide Harry. It will look something like this," Dumbledore snapped, and around Padfoot's neck appeared something like a vine with little leaves reaching out to touch Harry's hand. When Harry stepped forwards to grab the _leash_, the vines obligingly swathed around Harry's hand. Padfoot woofed then pulled Harry towards the mouth of the aisle. "Padfoot will lead you until that point," Dumbledore pointed at an area after the end of the aisle. "At which time Padfoot will turn to you, and give you one last look before handing you over to Severus."

Padfoot advanced and the vines tugged on Harry's hand and wrist. As they proceeded down the aisle, the affectionate and ecstatic gazes from the attendees inevitably instigated the gooseflesh which didn't reside on just one area, but continued traveling up Harry's arms, down his legs, around his chest, and up his neck. Then, besides the gooseflesh, Harry waged war between showing his excitement or just being bashful, but either way, a deep, red blush stood out proud on his face. Padfoot tried to look up at Harry who deeply entrenched in his own fantasies and ignorant of his environs, and managed a gentle bark. Harry gaze averted from ahead and down to the dog. In Padfoot eyes, he was trying his best to tell Harry he was alright with Harry's marriage to Snape. Harry reached over and stroked Padfoot's ear, causing Padfoot's leg to twitch. The dog stopped momentarily, then shook himself and walked forwards with definite pride. When they had reached the end the vines withdrew and Harry leaned down to pat Padfoot, making sure he rubbed behind the dog's ear which made the dog's leg twitch again. Harry then turned towards Dumbledore who instructed, "You will stand here, Harry."

Harry moved to stand over the spot Dumbledore had pointed to. "Now, I will say a few words, then to keep this short, you will take your rings from your best men and then exchange both vows and rings. Afterwards I will say a bit more, then you both will travel down the aisle and into a room which will appear on the side. It will lead you to a room in which we will take your wedding photos. After the photos you will come back and the party will ensue."

Harry gasped and his eyes widened, "Are we going to recite the vows now?" he asked in a panic.

"No, Harry. You will save those for the wedding."

"Good, cause I haven't finished mine."

Snape shook his head while his eyes burrowed deep into Harry's and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

When rehearsals were over, Snape quickly caught a hold of Harry's hand and said, "Come along."

He pulled on Harry's hand, the forcefulness flaunting his determination to get Harry to follow him now. What ever it was that Snape was so impatient about was starting to intrigue Harry. When bypassing Harry's friends, Snape blurted out, "I need him right now," then carried on. Neither Hermione nor Ron dared to ask why.

Dumbledore stood by Remus and Padfoot with a rather big twinkle in his eyes as he watched Snape steal Harry away for the remainder of the evening.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he nearly sprinted behind Snape as the man dashed through the halls and corridors.

"My quarters," said Snape over his shoulder as he headed down into the dungeons.

Harry couldn't fathom why Snape needed him in his quarters, but he followed Snape obediently nonetheless.

Upon entering Snape's quarters, the man wasted no time in slamming the door shut by pressing Harry up against it. Before Harry could consider questioning Snape's forceful and most forward actions, the wizard's lips fell upon Harry's neck, which helped in evading any and all inquiry. Snape's persistent and needy kisses were rapidly undermining Harry's strength, and the teen found himself stumbling slightly as he desperately searched for something to give him ample support for he was in great need of it. Then Snape bit hard and Harry whimpered. He would have just slipped down the door, but Snape was a remarkable observer so naturally, he noted Harry's feeble joint and responded by pressing his body against Harry, trapping the boy just as he wanted. Harry gasped and rolled his head to the side. Snape's most erect member was nudging into Harry's stomach and this wasn't short of a major turn on for the boy. Snape was then kissing instead of biting Harry's skin, and shortly after, licking. "Wha…," was all Harry could manage at the moment.

"Time for you to collect your spoils," said Snape as his tongue traveled up Harry's neck. "Nearly perfect scores in all recently taken exams… your professors took the liberty of informing me."

Harry gasped and then Snape's lips were kissing his. The elder wizard kissed him forcefully and hungrily, and Harry, just as eager to get something started, was also rather violent with his kisses. "Perhaps we should rehearse the night after our wedding…," Snape suggested as he felt Harry pressing his hard on against his own. "…seeing that you're up and ready for some action."

Harry smiled against Snape's lips, "Yess…."

Snape pulled Harry from the door and turned to Angelus who was sprawled out on the floor feigning sleep. "Keep watch, Angelus. Harry and I have other things to attend to. Do **not** allow a certain twinkly eyed wizard near us."

Angelus peaked out at Snape through her slightly parted lids as the two aroused wizards disappeared into Snape's bedroom.

Harry's shirt was the first to go, but not his tie which Snape used as a leash to drag Harry to his bed. Snape forced Harry to sit down, then he worked on his pants while exchanging fervent kisses and frequent caresses. Harry's hands moved from Snape's neck to begin a clash with the many buttons on Snape's robes. When it clicked that the buttons were going to take some time to undo, he then said, "Fuck this," and pulled out his wand. A quick spell and all were undone. He pushed Snape's robes aside and the found another shirt.

_Fuck_… Snape was going to be done with him by the time Harry had all of Snape's buttons undone.

But luckily, Harry was allowed to use the spell once again to undo all the bothersome buttons. Snape held still while Harry pried off his shirt and then pulled at the hem of Snape's pants. Those were gone within a matter of seconds and standing tall and proud was Snape's dominant sized cock. Harry gaped at it through the black briefs while Snape leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead. "I'm not penetrating you tonight, so stop your gawking."

Harry reached out to brush his finger tips against Snape's briefs while looking up at the man. Snape arched his brow and Harry slipped one finger between the material and Snape's flesh. Snape watched the boy with curiosity and then did the same to Harry. He slipped one finger into Harry's briefs. Harry then moved to stand up, but Snape shoved Harry back against the bed. Before Harry could ask Snape what he was doing, Snape ripped off Harry's briefs and the cold air swathed around his attention demanding erection. Snape then climbed onto the bed over Harry, his legs positioned on either sides of the younger wizard. Harry quickly noticed this then tugged at Snape's briefs. The elder wizard simply watched as Harry pulled Snape's briefs until they reached his mid thighs. Harry's finger hesitantly wondered over and ran along Snape's cock while Harry watched Snape's reaction. The man huffed against Harry's ear and then said, "You can touch me."

Harry's finger touched the tip of Snape's erect cock then both his index and thumb slide down the shaft and Snape thighs shook. Harry got up and pushed on Snape's chest, forcing them to switch positions and rather surprised that Snape didn't object to the sudden turn of events. Harry took the top while Snape rested beneath him.

Harry's hands fastened onto Snape's briefs, pulled and then slipped them all the way off. Snape then carefully speculated Harry as the boy tried to settle himself down. He grinned then said, "No, Harry."

Harry looked up and instantly, their positions were switched. Snape took top and Harry was flat on his back, still trying to figure out what had just happened. Snape leaned in and whispered, "You're a prat if you thought I would let you top me."

Harry blushed and Snape pressed his arousal against Harry's. The boy completely forgot about what had just happened a moment before as the feeling of carnal pleasure took him by storm. He bucked his hips and Snape grinded his hips against Harry's. The men were moaning in a matter of seconds and Angelus was outside wondering what the two wizards were grunting about.

Moments later and Snape was sitting up, holding Harry against him while the boy tried thrust forwards. Snape was gripping their cocks and fisting them in time with Harry's thrusts. Harry held on tightly to Snape and rolled his head back, delving deep into the pleasure that they're little encounter allowed him. "F…uck…!"

Snape rolled over against and kissed Harry like mad and their tongues did what they did best; they tasted and fondled each other. Snape's hips continued to buck against Harry's causing friction between their swollen cocks. Harry's nails were then digging into Snape's back as the boy held Snape as close to his body and as tightly as possible. His legs, which were also fastened around Snape, cradled Snape and cushioned his thrusts. Upon reaching the end, Snape took Harry's hand and had the boy wrap it around his pulsating cock. Harry gripped Snape and fisted him as Snape returned the favour. "Hard…er, Harry…"

Harry gasped and grunted as he felt his body preparing for release. Parts of him were stiffening, but others were opening up. He bit onto his lower lips and his eyes shut tightly. He didn't know how much longer he would last, but he didn't want Snape to stop touching him in ways he's been aching for. Alas, Harry could feel release, and a second later, he was arching and screaming as he unloaded everything he had against Snape's stomach. Snape followed shortly after and helplessly sprayed his seeds all over Harry's hand and chest. He then lowered himself onto Harry and kissed the boy soundlessly. Sweat was still trickling down Harry's face and neck, his heart's beating hadn't decelerated, but his breathing was slowly becoming steadier. "Lets do it again…," said Harry as he smiled and kissed Snape's ear.

Snape grinned, "If you liked this, then just wait until I penetrate you…"

Harry shivered and tried to visualize Snape's massive cock trying to penetrate his small hole. The graphic notion made Harry's member twitch and Snape quickly rolled off. "We'll play all we want after I marry you," Snape leaned in and kissed Harry again. "And later we can worry about producing little spawns."

Harry felt a weird sensation turn his stomach. "I don't want to have kids."

"Not thrilled at having little Potter-Snapes running around the house? Disturbing us at each and every moment possible? Eating all our food and wasting all of our money? Preoccupying all of our time and exhausting us of our energy?"

"I'm not good with handling kids."

"And you think I am?" Snape pulled out his wand and whispered a spell to get rid of their semen.

"Severus… I want it to be just us…"

Snape kissed Harry again, "You say that now, but once you've defeated the Dark Lord… putting out minions may not be such a bad idea."

"You want me to carry them, don't you?"

"Yes, and I want three."

"Three?!"

"Yes. I was hoping for five, but that may be pushing it a little."

"A little?!"

"Quiet, Harry, we'll sort out this issue later. I want to have a family now that I have you. I don't want to be alone again."

Harry nodded and then nestled into Snape's neck, "Alright… just as long as we don't try to compete with the Weasley's."

"Six or seven mini-us running rampant… hmm…"

"No, Severus."

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review!! And for any news, visit my profile.


	25. I Wed Thee

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

Edited by Amanda Saitou

A/N: Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. Now, before you continue to read, I want to remind everyone that this story is a FANFICTION, or more specifically, my fiction.

-

-

-

-

-

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**If you do not feel comfortable reading about men engaging in sexual activities then do NOT proceed. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 25:

"I Wed Thee"

Bright and early on a Monday morning, when the students were not coherent in the least and teachers were feeling weary from the many assignments they've been grading, Dumbledore took a moment out of his busy schedule to make an announcement. That Saturday, all students were required to take a trip to Hogsmeade from seven in the morning until seven that evening while the Ministry of Magic did a thorough check on the school for reasons Dumbledore deemed confidential. No students would stay behind unless given a detention, which Dumbledore assured would be one of the most horrid detentions as of yet. Dumbledore mentioned that a few teachers would be required to stay behind, such as McGonagall, Hagrid, and of course, Snape.

He then looked over to Harry and then gave a small nod. Harry instantly understood what he was trying to achieve.

Later that day, Dumbledore passed notes to the professors to hand out to Harry and his student guests. The notes were bewitched to hide the message inside so that it could only be seen by the person meant to receive it. Inside, the message clearly stated that the receiver needed to earn a detention in order to attend Harry's wedding that Saturday, and in some cases, like Neville's and Hermione's, gave instructions on how to go about it. Dumbledore didn't fail to mention that their teachers were fully aware of which students needed the detention and that they were ready to respond promptly. Neville found that he was in Potions when he received the note. Fancy that. The note said that he needed to sabotage Hermione's potion while she was busy fetching another potion ingredient. Neville looked up at Snape, who was busy grading papers at his desk. Hermione looked over at Neville and gave him a wink. She got up and began to walk over to the cupboard to fetch a "forgotten" item, and in the mean time, Neville snatched a handful of Billy Botch Beans and dumped them into Hermione's cauldron just as the note instructed. A boom ensued which was shortly followed by smelly gas. The gas was known to give your throat a rash, but it wasn't anything serious. Either way, the boom nearly gave Snape a heart attack. He rushed over to Neville's desk and seized the boy by the front of his robes. "Explain yourself!"

"I… I…"

"You?"

"I…," Neville swallowed then shouted, "I'm sick and tired of Hermione always making a perfect potion while mine are always a failure!" Neville made sure to yell as loud as he could. If what he said failed to agitate the professor, then perhaps the yelling itself would earn him a detention. "So what if I sabotaged hers?! I'm sure that mudblood could afford one mishap!"

Snape released Neville. "Detention, this Saturday, Mr. Longbottom."

Suddenly, from behind Snape, Hermione yelled out, "He called me a mudblood and all he gets is one, fucking detention?!"

Snape spun around and arched his brow. Hermione, cursing? What was this world coming to? "Detention, Ms. Granger, this Saturday."

Everyone in the class was more than surprised to witness Hermione Granger, little miss perfect, getting landed in a detention. Harry watched from across the room and smiled to himself. He wondered how Ron was going to be able to land himself in a detention.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Detention, Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall as she walked over to Malfoy, who Ron had just transformed into a ferret purely out of curiosity.

"I swear… I didn't mean to…"

McGonagall shook her head as she looked down at the hunch over ball of fur. "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps this time you've learned that provoking a Gryffindor may just be the last thing you want to do."

The ferret hissed then hustled away. McGonagall looked over the desk to find the ball of fur charging towards Ron. Ron gasped and was just a second away from climbing onto his desk before Malfoy pounced and bit Ron's middle finger. "F…uck…!"

Five minutes later and Ron was sitting in the infirmary with a bandage wrapped around his finger. He was given a potion to drink that would take care of the infection and a sealing charm to help heal the chewed off skin faster, but Madam Pomfrey preferred to let nature take its course. "Your finger will be back to normal in no time."

Ron looked at it and sighed. A second later and both Hermione and Harry walked into the infirmary. "We heard what happened," said Hermione while giggling. "I wish I was there to see the look on your face when Malfoy bit you."

Ron threw a death glare at Hermione. "Bloody ferret."

"I'm surprised you still have a finger."

"Well, I guess that's the best news then, isn't it?"

"What's with you?" asked Harry.

Ron sighed. "Malfoy got landed with a detention too…"

"What?!" Hermione and Harry yelled together.

"I don't know if he has to serve it on Saturday… I just know he got one."

"Bloody hell…," said Harry as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Do you think Dumbledore will keep him locked away on Saturday?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't invite him to my wedding," said Harry. "I doubt he'll let Malfoy attend."

"So, on another note, did you get landed yet, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry pushed up his glasses which were steadily falling. "Yeah. I got landed in one when I tried to levitate Professor Flitwick while he was in the middle of discussing the fundamentals of performing the wedgie charm. I tried to perform it and see if the rumors were true about him wearing blue, raven patterned briefs, but my plan didn't exactly work out."

Hermione shook her and Ron laughed. "Who else needs to get a detention?"

"I think that's everyone… plus one…"

"Blasted Malfoy!" Hermione groaned.

"Talking about me again, are you, Weasley?" Malfoy approached the trio and stared Ron in the eye. Ron's eyes grew to the size of a tennis ball before Malfoy looked over his shoulder at Harry, who was pushing the tip of his wand into Malfoy's back. "Is Saint Potter always going to have to help you?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked clearly.

Malfoy turned around so that Harry's wand was digging into Malfoy's chest. "You know." Malfoy lifted both of his eyes brows suggestively.

Hermione said, "He's taken. You know that just as well as the rest of us."

"Perhaps…," Malfoy then whispered to Harry, "I need to tell you something… later on."

Harry narrowed his eyes, then Malfoy passed one last look at Hermione and Ron then left. "What's he up to now?" asked Ron.

"What did he say, Harry?"

"He needs to talk to me."

"'Bout what I wonder." Hermione adjusted her bag then looked down at Ron's swollen finger. "You sure that thing's going to heal by Saturday?"

Ron threw a death glare at Hermione.

SEVERUSSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Now it was Thursday afternoon after the 7th years finished going through the application process with the heads of their houses when Harry was gallivanting down the pleasantly warm halls with no destination in mind, when it suddenly struck him that a short, sweet visit with the Potion's master seemed like the perfect way to pass the hour. Harry stopped and turned towards the corridor he was about to pass. It was time to disturb Snape's few hours of solitude, but the man might as well get used to it, because before long, he was never going to have a moment to himself again. That is, unless he's using the toilet.

When he arrived at Snape's door, he knocked twice then said fuck it, and let himself in. Snape was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, apparently so deep in thought that he hadn't heard Harry "breaking" and entrance. "Severus?"

Snape sharply turned his head. "What do I owe the honor?"

"I was bored, and I didn't think you would be too busy to see me."

"Of course, Harry. However endless my work load may be, there isn't a moment when I can't tend to my young groom."

Harry cupped Snape's face then kissed his lips. "I remember the first time I kissed you."

"I would hope so. It wasn't that long ago."

"I couldn't believe it. I kept repeating in my mind, 'I'm kissing Snape! I'm kissing Snape!' and my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to beat its way out of my chest. Jump out and grow little legs like in cartoons."

Snape continued to listen, adding nothing else.

"I wanted to have all of you so badly when I first kissed you, but of course you wouldn't let me have my way. Which was probably for the best. So… since I've been waiting don't you dare disappoint me."

Snape chuckled, "Inevitably there will be pain, Harry. In order to assure your comfort, you must submit yourself to me. If you try to do things on your own if you don't know what you are doing, you'll hurt yourself."

"How many times have you had sex?"

Snape choked and began to cough violently.

"I'm serious! I know you've done this before! You're nearly forty! You can't be a virgin!"

Snape continued to cough.

"The way you talk about it, it's like you've done it a number of times with other partners! You don't have anything I can catch, right?"

Snape patted his chest and then said, "What I've done and who I've done isn't important. I don't have any transmittable viruses or diseases if you are wondering."

Harry didn't look pleased with Snape's respond. He wanted answers. Not to be left in the dark.

Then Snape said sincerely, "Harry, my most precious, from now on you will be my everything."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

The next day, the eve of Harry's wedding, Dumbledore himself made sure that Snape was not present during Harry's potion class by calling him away and assigning professor McGonagall, who had a free period, to teach. When the students walked into the classroom, dreading the hour, they were most stunned however relieved to see a Tabby cat sitting on Snape's desk watching everyone as they filed in. When Harry walked in, he raised his brow and then searched the room for his lover. "He's not here, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall once she morphed back into her human shape. "He's away for the hour on strict business with the Headmaster."

Harry took his seat then McGonagall pointed to the blackboard. "These are the instruction your professor left. I trust you know what to do."

The students nodded then got off their seats to fetch the ingredients needed for the potion. "What do you think Severus is up to?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Obviously, Harry. It's bad luck to see your groom or bride the day before the wedding."

"Huh? That's stupid."

"Probably, but think of it as a day to gather your thoughts. It's your last day as a free man."

"Bloody hell… and we didn't even throw a bachelor party for Harry…," Ron shook his head. "I guess we'll just have to wait until Fred or George settled down."

Harry chuckled then left his desk before Ron raised any suspicions.

Eight hours later and Harry was sitting on his bed, staring out his window and pondering quietly to himself. In another 12 hours, he'll be getting ready… throwing on his gown and preparing himself for his big day. A day from now, he was going to be a married man. Married! Married to Severus Snape. Harry smiled and folded his legs against his chest. He began swaying from side to side. He was so excited he couldn't keep himself still, and inside him, he felt great big butterflies fluttering around causing a most apprehensive sensation. What if something went wrong? Like if Harry tore his gown or if Malfoy made it into the Room of Requirement? How about if someone in the Ministry recognizes Padfoot? Or worse… what if Snape was summoned by Voldemort?

Harry shook his head to rid himself of all the negative thoughts.

He had to think positive!

Harry reached into his drawer and pulled out a wrinkled piece of parchment. He reread his vows, making sure he knew them by heart. He wanted to recite them while looking deeply into Snape's eyes. He wanted his words to touch Snape's heart when he recited his vows. He wanted to move Snape. Harry had worked so hard on them. There was no way Snape was going to laugh at him. Harry placed his vows back inside his drawer and sighed. He needed to sleep but he couldn't. He wanted tomorrow to hurry. He wanted to hear Snape say that he loves him.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"HARRY!! WAKE UP!" Harry blinked a few times, trying to recognize the blurry face with long, curly hair shaking him.

"Harry, old bubby, you're getting married in a few hours! You have to get up!!!" Ron ripped Harry's blanket off the bed.

Harry sat up and reached for his glasses. In his dorm, he saw not only Hermione and Ron, but Sirius, Remus, Mad Eyed Moody, Tonks, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley crowding around his bed. Why was everyone up at such an ungodly hour? The sun hadn't even risen. "Hurry, Harry! You must get ready for your big day!" Mrs. Weasley took Harry's hand and helped him out of the bed and towards the dorm bathroom. "Now take a shower and then we'll help you get ready. We gave you some new soaps to try today that should last all day. And don't forget to shave." She patted Harry's back then pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door.

When Harry turned on the water, he gasped. He wasn't going to be a free man _nor_ a virgin before the night was over. His heart began racing again. He was no longer asleep.

As soon as Harry opened the bathroom door, Sirius pulled Harry out and used a spare towel to dry the boy's hair. Now, only Sirius, Remus, Ron, Fred, and George were in the room. "We had to get rid of the ladies," said Fred as he searched through a bag Remus had brought. "You know how girls are. They just can't keep their hands off us."

George chuckled then slapped Fred's arse.

"We bought you a pair of silk briefs," said Remus as Fred withdrew the briefs from the bag. "Put those on."

Harry didn't have a choice in the matter. He did as he was told then George fetched Harry's gown. "Nice robes. Just you wait and see what Dumbledore and Snape are wearing."

Harry was about to ask, but then he found his mouth full of silk. Once the gown had been fitted Fred opened the dorm door and pushed Harry out. "The girls are going to take care of your hair and nails and so on."

Mrs. Weasley took Harry's hand again and dragged the boy down the stairs. They sat him on a couch and immediately she began charming his nails and hair. "As sexy as you may think your hair style is, Harry, we're not going to let you walk into that room with a bed head."

Harry smiled and watched as his nails on his hands and feet became glossy and well trimmed. After his nails and hair came a table which was filled with food. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley who said, "Dobby prepared most of it for you."

Harry smiled then served himself a plate while the others did so as well. Sirius then sat next to Harry and placed his arm around him. "You grew up too fast."

"I know… but I sort of didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Harry."

Remus sat down next to Sirius. "Congratulations, Harry. Severus has no idea how luck he is to have you."

Harry wasn't all too sure about that, but he nodded nonetheless.

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley left with their children, Fleur, and Tonks. They all needed to clean up and get ready for the wedding. Remus and Sirius hugged Harry tightly then said that they also needed to freshen up before the ceremony. As soon as she was done eating, Hermione ran upstairs into the girl's dorm to find something decent to wear. Harry finished his last sausage then looked over at Neville who was finished up his tea, and Moody who was slowly falling asleep on the couch opposite Harry. It was about nine in the morning. Only two more hours left until Harry had to hurry to the Room of Requirement.

When Moody and Neville finally left to get ready themselves, Harry did something he probably shouldn't have done. He left the common room to get a little bit of fresh air.

Out along the halls, it was completely deserted and quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the brisk howls of the wind and the tapping of the feet on the stone path. Harry was standing next to the large window opening, staring out at the white clouds as they gathered together. It was still spring so it wouldn't surprise Harry if it rained.

Then, Harry heard someone approaching him. He turned around and saw Malfoy walking down the halls like it was just an ordinary day. Harry gaped. He knew that Malfoy knew about him and Snape, but he didn't want to have to hear anything more about it. "Nice dress," said Malfoy.

"Not today, Malfoy."

"I guess today is the big day. Never thought this day would come. I bet you didn't see this coming a year ago."

Harry didn't. He never fostered feelings for the older man. He never spent his leisure time thinking about him. Harry thought if anything, he would never see Snape after he graduated from Hogwarts.

"Anyways, I'm here for another reason."

"What?" Harry asked.

"For all the bullshit I put your arse through."

Harry was taken aback. "Elaborate."

"You know what I'm talking about, Potter. About all that shit you went through just prior to your little make up scene with Snape."

"What are you blabbering on about?" Harry tilted his head.

"All those pranks… all those rumours… yeah… I started those."

Harry gaped. "You arsehole!"

"Yeah… so I just wanted to let you know before you took your big step. No one would've known about you and Snape if I hadn't let it slip."

Harry wanted to punch Malfoy's lights out. "So you were behind everything?"

"Everything."

"I'd beat the bloody shit out of you if I wasn't wearing this."

"Save your energy for your consummation," Malfoy then turned around and walked away. "Just remember, you don't have anything to worry about from now on so long as you and Snape keep a low profile."

Harry quickly returned to his room, seeking comfort and security until the ceremony was about to commence.

A little while later, after Harry had some time to think and rehearse his vows several more times, Mrs. Weasley entered Harry's dorm and touched his shoulder lightly, "It's time."

For a moment, Harry felt like he was going to die from trepidation. Now was not the time to have cold feet.

"Come along, Harry. Severus is waiting for you."

"He's there?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Yes, but before we go, we have a few things to take care of."

Sirius stepped forwards and began to gather the side of Harry's gown in his arms. "What are you doing?"

Remus then came around with black box and opened it. Inside, there was a white silk garter. It was bunched together by elastic and on the outside a fancy, light green ribbon tied into a bow. Simple, yet it represented so much more. "Give me your leg, Harry," said Sirius.

Harry didn't bother to ask questions, for be was awestruck. What ever convinced them that Snape would me more than inclined to go under Harry's gown and publicly pull that thing off with his teeth was way beyond Harry. "I don't think Severus will want to do that…."

"Nonsense," said Remus. "He's the one who suggested it."

Harry was flabbergasted. "Are there anymore surprises?"

Remus brought forth Harry's tiara and fasted it to Harry's forehead, then with a quick flick of his wand and a smoky, white veil covered the front of Harry's face. It hid his delicate features well, but his eyes did more than pierce through the magical fabric. He looked at Remus and Remus nodded. "What about shoes?"

Remus shook his head. "There won't be any need for that. No one but members of the Ministry will be wearing shoes. Everyone will be addressed for the occasion, except members of the Ministry."

Harry nodded, then Sirius, who was wearing a bathrobe over his nude body, slow began to morph into his black dog self. The robe dropped and Sirius walked out from beneath it and barked. Remus and Mrs. Weasley stepped to the side and then said, "He'll lead the way."

It took fifteen minutes to get from the Gryffindor room, up the changing staircases, and to the Room of Requirement, but in those fifteen minutes, Harry saw his entire, single life go by like a rushed gust of wind. Ahead, Harry saw the small, wooden door that lead into a broom closet slowly raise itself into two grand, enchanted gates with Pegasus rearing over the front. This was it. Harry was to walk through those doors a single man, and walk out a married man. Mrs. Weasley tapped her wand over her head and suddenly, she was wearing a witch's ceremony robe. It was a calm baize gown hugging her not too tightly, with embroidering all around the hemming. Remus' wizard ceremony robes weren't too different, except that his was whiter than baize. Together, they pulled on the rose shaped handles and light could be seen through the two splendid doors. Harry squinted and blinked several times to get used to the light. He then felt vines curling around his hand and a gentle tug. Harry moved forwards and then a bouquet was placed in his hands. It was a beautiful bouquet with exotic roses and lilies of every color. Harry held it close to him, then finally had a look at the room inside. The room had shaped itself to resemble a forest, with tall trees and gentle rays of light peering in through the treetops. A path led winded and carried on deeper into the room. "Are we really in the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes, Harry."

Sirius tugged and Harry continued forwards while turned his head and admiring his surroundings. It was like he was traveling through the Dark Forest, searching for something, and finally, ahead Harry saw the pews and people turning towards him. Harry bit his lower lip and before he looked down, he spotted Hermione dressed in red robes, seated next to Bill who was also wearing red robes, who was sitting next to the rest of the Weasley family and Fleur, all of whom were wearing red. Except for Fred and George, whom were wearing blue robes. Moody seated next to Tonks, while the silly woman turned around and winked at Harry. Beside her was Remus then Neville. The Ministers were sitting on the other side, in their own little secluded section. They were all wearing black suits.

It was then that Harry finally saw little petals of roses scattered over the ground which he walked. He looked up and the only sight that captured Harry's was Snape. He too was dressed in wizard ceremony robes, but his robes were a dark, forest-y green, and like Harry's robes, Snape's had a long tail curled around the ground. Snape also had a tiara minus the veil and he was unshod. Snape was standing besides Dumbledore, who was dressed in royal purple and wearing something much like a wizard's tall hat with gold running down the front of his robes.

When Harry caught Snape's eyes, the elder wizard looked into Harry's eyes like he could see his soul. Forget butterflies, Harry felt bees waging war with his interiors. Then, besides Snape, Harry saw Angelus standing tall and proud and from her mouth a basket was suspended. "Angelus… You're Severus' best _man_," Harry whispered to himself as he giggled and finally, stood beside Snape.

The vines around Harry's hand disappeared and Sirius walked to the side, joining up with Remus and Moody. Snape offered Harry his arm and Harry willingly took it. They then turned to face Dumbledore and the elderly wizard began in a vociferous voice, "Severus Snape and Harry James Potter, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both commit yourselves to it. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual, but by the effort you put into it. If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life. Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."

Dumbledore turned to Angelus and the dragon stepped forwards, presenting a small ring in her basket. Slowly, Snape removed Harry's veil, took the ring from Angelus, and then picked up Harry's hand in his. He raised it slightly then began to recite his vows. "My beloved, romance may fade, but true love endures. I choose to truly love you, with kindness, faithfulness, and respect through every circumstance that life may bring. Because you are the treasure of my heart, it will be my joy to support, encourage, comfort, and defend you as we together face the coming days of sorrow and joy, sickness and health, poverty and wealth. When I have been wronged, I will forgive. When I do wrong, I will confess with contrition. When conflict dims our days, I will exercise the patience of true love and seek the light of wise counsel. Most of all, I will rejoice and be thankful for the completing gift of you. And I know that no matter what may come, I will remain by your side with enduring devotion and fidelity for as long as we are allowed to share this earthly life. This is my solemn vow because, in you, I have found the one my soul loves," Snape slid the cool ring onto Harry's finger and then said softly, "Harry James Potter, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I will honor you as my equal."

Harry felt like he was about to break down and shatter into tears, but he couldn't. He had worked far too hard to not make his vow sound perfect. He took a deep breath and after looking at his new ring, he took Snape's hand in his and began his vow.

"Here we stand before witnesses, to make vows this day,  
Love, honor, cherish, until death, do they say.  
This is my pledge, my promise, my creed,  
These faith-given words, that I will not read.

For you, all my love, both body and soul  
It's what brought us together, it's what makes us whole.  
With our faith in each other, we will walk most bold,  
My life for yours, our destiny to unfold.

Honoring you is a task well received  
For respect and commitment is something we need.  
I will always respect you, on this long road ahead,  
I commit my life to you, My love whom I wed.

One cherishes a treasure, something dear to the heart,   
I will cherish your love, and always impart,  
My thoughts and concerns, remain open, sincere,  
Through good times and bad, every day of the year.

Until Death is a theme that is best left unsaid  
For death has no place with the man I wed.  
But Eternal life, stating that our life has just begun,  
Means that even in death, we will always be one," Ron then walked forwards and passed Harry his ring. Harry opened the fiery box and out stood the snake dragon, looking straight at Snape as if the dragon knew exactly to whom he was to be presented. Snape's soft eyes widened with astonishment as the dragon lowered its head and then began to coil. Harry slide the dragon around Snape's finger then Snape was rather enthralled as he watched it swathed around his finger without being charmed to do so. Harry then held on tightly to Snape's hand and finished

"This ring that I give you is my promise of love,  
Of our future together, _till the end of_.  
I take you as my husband, let true witness bear,  
With this ring I wed, your life in my care."

Dumbledore placed his hand beneath Harry's and Snape's and said, "With this statement made of love and trust, which we are witnesses to, I now wish you to greet Mr. Severus Snape and Mr. Harry Snape as husband and husband. May this day shine eternally in your lives. May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune. May you care for each other in all sadness. May you give cheer to each other. May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings. May all that is virtuous, beautiful, and honest remain with you always," Dumbledore turned to the couple and whispered more to Snape than Harry, "You may kiss your young husband."

Without a second thought, Snape stepped forwards and softly kissed Harry's lips before a gasping crowd. For a moment Snape forgot where he was and after everything that Harry had said, he impulsively whispered into Harry's mouth, "I love you." He wanted Harry to know. He needed Harry to know. Snape had been holding back for far too long.

Harry stepped back and for that precious moment, all the cheering and clapping coming from his audience fell silent on his ears. He kissed Snape again and then nestled his head in the crook of Snape's neck. He wanted so badly to slip away with Snape, but alas, that would have to wait. Snape turned towards his audience and Harry blushed as he stood closely to his new husband. "What are you so shy about, Harry?" Snape asked as Harry unconsciously began to hide his face and lean in towards Snape.

Harry shrugged bashfully. Then his legs felt unimaginably wobbly. That was all he needed right now. "Carry me," said Harry as he wrapped his arms around Snape's neck.

Snape did just that. He swept his new husband off his feet and carried his away from the small Alter. There were some people whistling at him, and of course, Harry's friends were clapping like crazy. Harry tried to burry his face in the crook of Snape's neck, but it really wasn't working. Snape carried Harry down the aisle and towards a small gate that would take them to another room. Once they passed through that gate, everything went silent and Snape finally set Harry down on his feet. The room looked very much like the other, but no one was there besides Harry and Snape. "Where's the photographer?" Harry asked as he leaned against Snape for support.

"He'll be here shortly," Snape leaned into Harry and nestled against him. He hummed lightly and then said, "I love the ring. Its power is far beyond anything I've ever felt from a materialistic object."

"I'm glad you like it. It's one of a kind."

"Harry, I love you," Snape said again while nibbling onto Harry's ear. The first time he said it, he just needed Harry to know, but now, he needed to hear Harry say it back to him. He pressed forwards and kissed Harry's neck, not really doing a good job at getting the answer out of Harry, but doing a great job at getting a hard response from Harry's nether regions.

Harry moaned and then the gate opened again before Harry could manage a response. A little goblin wobbled in with a camera and snapped his fingers. Equipment appeared from all around and then he began instructing Harry and Snape.

Two hours later and Snape and Harry were back with their friends and the Minister with his henchmen had left. Tables had been set up and a fabulous feast was being served. Snape didn't let the opportunity to feed Harry pass. He picked up some steak pieces and fed Harry like a baby. Harry didn't complain. He opened his mouth, feeling rather thrilled about getting so much attention from his beloved husband. Harry ate greedily and snuggled close to Snape after each and every bite. In truth, both Harry and Snape had forgotten that they were surrounded by guests. They were far too focused on each other and far too content to bother paying anyone else any mind. Snape then wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. He couldn't remember for how long he had been waiting for this day, but finally, it had arrived and Harry was his. Only his. He had secured a mate. One he loved and cherished.

Eventually, music began to be played and Snape happily led Harry out onto the large dance floor. He held Harry against his body and they danced in each other's arms, looking only at each other with such love, desire, and lust. Inevitably, once they were surrounded by other couples, Snape began to press himself against Harry's body. Harry groaned and rested his forehead against Snape's chest. They found that they rather liked this; just swaying gently to _romantic_ music and surrounded by people they knew they could trust.

In all of this, he never noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley giggling at them from the side, nor Dumbledore and McGonagall who were dancing together on Harry's other side.

Ron and Hermione, who were watching from the side, giggled. "D'you think they're going to run out of here as soon as the wedding is over and fuck like there's no tomorrow?" asked Ron.

Hermione gasped, "Honestly, Ron, there's no way Harry can do that. He has to return to the Gryffindor room right after the ceremony."

"Psh, I doubt he'll do that unless he's mental. Look at them! I mean, even Snape looks like he's getting hard."

"Well, it's just going to have to wait."

Ron shook his head. There was no way that Snape was not going to have his way with Harry before the evening was over.

Two hours later and most of Harry's and Snape's guests were completely wasted. They figured that since everyone was friends and family with everyone, that no one would try to do anything to anyone. Sirius stood up on the tables and began dancing like crazy. The Ministry had left and Sirius wanted to party like an animal in his human shape. Harry, in the mean time, had moved himself onto the dance floor and turned his back to Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, and, surprisingly, McGonagall; they all tried pushing and shoving each other out of the way as Harry got ready to throw his bouquet at them. When he finally did, as a joke, he threw it to the side, and instead of one of those girls catching it, it ended up in Remus' lap. The werewolf jumped and Sirius jumped off the table he was dancing on. He sat close to Remus and then began whispering incoherent words into the man's ears that made his blush like a ripe cherry. Hagrid, who was sitting just behind Remus, laughed while he fed Fang some left over turkey legs. "I bet Sirius will want ter get married."

Remus smiled and winked at Harry as he scooted closer to Sirius. Then all of a sudden, Harry felt himself being pushed back into a chair. It was finally time for the removal of the garter. Harry chuckled and blushed as he watched Neville, Ron, Fred and George, Moody, _Dumbledore_, and finally Sirius gather around as Snape approached him. The older man grinned and Harry looked up innocently as Snape got down on his knees and literally had to crawl over to Harry with provocative music playing in the background. Harry tried to cross his legs, but was unable to once Snape got under his gown. Harry began to laugh and thrash around. Snape was tickling him by licking his thighs, but then, Snape turned the tables. One he had that garter in his mouth he began to stroke the inner walls of Harry's legs, and this drove the Gryffindor crazy. He wanted to moan and just allow himself to get hard, but while there were all these people around him, he found it rather difficult. Snape slide the garter off with his teeth, then tossed it behind him. It went far over the crowd and ended up in Fred Weasley's hands. The Weasley danced around and waved the garter then turned to George. "It's raining garters!"

The twins chuckled and turned to Harry who was a fierce red.

After all those events came the wonderful, unforgettable cake. It was modeled after Hogwarts and was complete with a Quidditch field, courtesy of Snape. Snape and Harry then took the knife and held it over the cake as the goblin took a picture of them, and then together they slowly began cutting the cake. "I love it, Severus! It's amazing!"

When you looked closely enough at it, there were balls flying around and famous Quidditch plays swooping around on their brooms. Then, if you looked at the tallest tower, there was Snape and Harry, standing next to each other and holding each other's hand. They occasionally kissed then looked back out at the real Harry and Snape. "I want to eat Severus!" Harry said to Severus as he pointed to Snape's replica.

Snape leaned in and whispered, "Yes, and I want to eat you… Harry."

The cake was wonderful. Every slice was different from the other. Hermione found that her slice tasted like peaches. Ron's slice was chocolate ice cream flavoured, and Fred and George had sherbet. Dumbledore found that his was a white cake with strawberries, and McGonagall got cherries in hers. Snape had cheesecake, and Harry's had the splendid tres leches flavour. And when a small drop of milk fell trickled down Harry's lip, Snape didn't think twice about leaning in and licking it off. It was his wedding. He needn't be shy about anything. Harry blushed and tried to eat more of his cake, because on top of his piece was a Severus Snape looking around desperately for Harry, who was on top of Snape's piece of cake. "What's going to happen after this?" asked Harry.

"More dancing, then I'm afraid that the ceremony will be over. Students are going to be heading back soon. We can't have you walking back into the common room wearing that."

"Severus," Harry leaned into Snape's ear and whispered, "I want to consummate our marriage tonight. Can we…?"

Snape set down his fork and looked over at Harry, his eyes looking deep into Harry's. Consummating their marriage that night wouldn't be very difficult to do, since tomorrow would be Sunday, giving Harry a day to rest. There was no telling how Harry's body would respond to anal sex. "Hmmm…," the end of Snape's lip twitch upwards.

"Is that a maybe?"

"Severus and Harry," Dumbledore approached the newly wed couple and then said, "Students are going to be returning back momentarily. It's time to say your goodbyes and get ready to dispatch."

Harry nodded and got up, "Alright."

It took about fifteen minutes for Harry to say his goodbyes. Normally, it would have taken fifteen _per_ person, but since Harry was working with a limited amount of time, everyone had to be out of there quickly. Once that was over, Dumbledore had some elves take the food and cake away to be stored away until Harry wished to have some more. Then Dumbledore opened the door to the Room of Requirement and said, "Now, Harry, we will go to Snape's quarters then we'll decide some things from there."

When they got into Snape's quarters, the first thing that captured Harry's eyes was the stack of presents occupying the rug around the sofa. "Are those all for us?" Harry asked as he stared at the gifts.

"Why, yes, Harry. Who else would they be for? But if you don't want them, I could use a box of Muggle chocolates," said Dumbledore as he approached a box wrapped in red gift wrap. "Some of those presents may be useful. You'll want to take the time to unwrap those and send back thank you letters."

Harry nodded.

"Now, Harry, seeing that you are a married man, we no longer want you to stay in the Gryffindor common room."

Harry turned to Dumbledore, appearing more thrilled than surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked anyways. He needed the clarification.

"If I remember correctly, I had suggested that to Snape back in August to have you move into his quarters. However, Snape said that wouldn't be wise and so I dropped the thought. Now, though, you are married men, and I would like to ask you, Harry, if you'd be alright with staying in your husband's quarters for the remainder of the year."

Harry jumped up and nodded vigorously. He looked like a little kid who just got the one thing he wished the most for, "That would be fantastic!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Alright then, Harry. The elves will move your stuff to this room immediately."

Dumbledore turned towards the door and then grinned, "Don't make too much noise. I don't want to have to come back down."

Harry looked fearful and seemingly embarrassed and Snape was _this_ close to throwing something at the old man.

Harry sat on the couch and Snape joined him shortly. As soon as Snape's arse touched the cushion, Harry straddled him and asked desperately, "Today was like a dream. Please tell me it wasn't. Please tell me this isn't a dream."

Snape shook his head and took Harry's hand in his. "This isn't a dream, Harry."

Harry then found himself kissing Snape, licking his lips, and tasting him. "You're my husband…," said Harry softly as he pressed himself closer to Snape. "Now you don't have an excuse."

"What if I told you I was tired?" asked Snape as he cupped Harry's cheeks.

"Well… I could still do _you_," said Harry as he hooked his finger on Snape's robes.

"You would never…," Snape grinned and held his head up high. "Get into my pants before I get into yours? It's unheard of."

"Touch me, Severus. Touch me in ways you've never touched me before," Harry whispered as he ran his hand over Snape's chest and neck. "Look at me sinfully. Drink me all in. Take all of me, and make me yours," Harry kissed Snape after cupping his cheeks and bringing them to his. "Do it, or I'll do it to you…"

"Behave, Harry," said Snape as he kiss Harry soundly. "Tonight is still young… I'll make love to you."

Snape stood up, bringing Harry along with him so that his thighs tightly held Snape's waist. "So strong…," said Harry as he wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Either that or you're too light. We'll have to fatten you up…," Snape gave Harry's arse a tight squeeze and Harry gasped.

"Behave, Severussss."

"Never!" Said Snape as he laid Harry onto the bed. "Now hold on a moment," Snape left the room quickly to fetch what it was that he desired.

Harry sat up on the bed and gasped. He was going to have sex with Snape. He looked around the room, and then down at himself. He felt frightened suddenly; more terrified than he has felt in a long time. Perhaps this feelings was most normal, since he was about to engage in very intimate affairs and give his virginity to Snape. He tried to dig deeper into what his body was feeling. Besides fear, he knew he felt hot inside, as well as eager and frustrated, but was his bottom ready to receive? He looked behind himself at his arse. He couldn't tell for the life of him. Then Harry heard Snape coming back. Harry, feeling rather eager to get fucked and not teased, pulled over his gown and tossed it to the side. He then laid down and stretched out his arms.

When Snape came through the entrance, he froze for a second and Harry could feel Snape's eyes looking over him. Harry breathed in deeply through a little part in his mouth. "Severuss…"

Snape set the bottle he brought on the side and climbed into the bed and over Harry. "I feel like jumping you…," Snape crushed his lips again Harry's and ran his hands along Harry's ribs. Harry opened his mouth and licked Snape's lips while his hands went to Snape's hips and began gathering the fabric franticly.

Snape held himself up so that Harry could get all the extra fabric over Snape's hips, then once Snape lower body was exposed, Harry pulled away from Snape and watched the man as he forced Snape's hips to lower onto his. He was most pleased when he found out that Snape had removed his briefs so their cocks could rub, stirring up their sexual drive. Harry cried out, "Oh, Severus!" and Snape grunted.

"Press harder!" Harry tried to move against Snape's hips while he grasped the sheets. Harry tried to stimulate Snape's prick, but nothing seemed to make that limp extension into an erection. "Help me…," Harry order as he reached between their legs to touch Snape.

"Let's take of you first," Snape allowed Harry to continue stroking him as he pulled away from Harry's face and looked down at Harry's nipples. They were pink and perky and crying out for some attention. Snape kissed on and ran his index finger over the other. Harry's ministrations slowed and soon, Harry's hand dropped. "Ah!" Snape bit and sucked a little, drawing out that sensual feeling a nipple feels when touched in all the right places.

Snape knew that he was doing everything right when he felt Harry just running his hands through Snape's hair and another member poking him in the stomach. "Harry, we need to do something about your erection."

Harry nodded and kissed Snape's forehead. "Just don't stop."

Snape's thumbs came to roll Harry's nipples around and Snape's lips met with Harry's. He wanted to see what Harry would do when being pleased and as he guessed, Harry didn't wait for an invitation. He slipped is tongue into Snape's mouth and friction ensued. They were rough, needy kisses, which were expected for an anxious, determined teenager. "Careful, Harry…"

"Why… aren't you… hard?" Harry asked as he kissed Snape some more.

"Want to make me hard, Harry?"

"Y…yes…"

"Flip over and raise your hips…"

Harry flipped over and did as he was told. Almost instantly he could feel something thick and runny being pressed against his entrance. Harry bit onto the blanket and pushed back against what he guessed was Snape's finger. Feeling that first finger enter him made his stomach flop and his thighs feel wobbly. He grasped the pillow and cried into it. Snape's finger was moving inside of him while Snape's other hand was fondling his balls.

Everything started moving faster from then on. Two, then three fingers were inside of Harry, and his erection was beginning to twitch in Snape's hands. He picked himself up and leaned against Snape, resting his head back against Snape's shoulder while the man pumped him and his fingers stretched him from the insides. Harry was moaning and screaming all at once with abandon. And Snape found this stimulating.

He withdrew his fingers then decided to concentrate on just Harry. While one hand teased his nipples, the other pumped him, and moments later, Snape drained Harry of everything he had. Harry fell back against Snape, feeling overwhelmed and loose. "This isn't over," said Snape as he lifted Harry's arse so he could feel Snape erection, which was also dying for some attention, against his bottom.

Snape ran his erection along Harry's bottom, then reached over and tried spreading Harry's legs out a little. Harry stared ahead and held still as Snape prepared him for penetration. "Harry, don't forget to breathe."

Harry nodded while he gulped and held his eyes shut tight. "Just get in me!"

Snape held Harry still with one hand around his waist, "It's alright to shout."

He then guided his penis to Harry's entrance and slowly began pressing. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" Harry cried and tried to pull away, but since Snape was holding him tightly, Harry had no choice but to give way to Snape.

"Breathe, Harry…" Snape voice was hoarser than ever before as he tried to get more comfortable inside of Harry.

Harry moaned and gasped. He felt filled inside and stretched to the maximum capacity. "Severuss…"

"Hold still," Snape began pulling out and Harry let out a long, slow moan.

"Back in…," said Harry as he tried pushing against Snape.

Snape began thrusting and his body forced Harry's to move along with his. With every push, Harry's body went forwards, and with every pull back, Harry body found itself moving backwards, seeking the source of its pleasure. Now Snape was moaning and crying out as he felt his entire cock easily slide into Harry, and Harry, in turn, cried out every time Snape's prick hit his pleasure button. He could do this all night.

Harry then pulled away and got on all fours. He looked over his shoulder and Snape slipped his cock back into Harry. "Yess…!"

Harry found this easier. Snape moved faster when they were like this while his hand attended to Harry's new erection.

Harry pressed his head against the sheets, trying to wipe away some of the sweat he felt pouring over him, then he felt Snape thrusting faster and faster. Harry arched and enjoyed feeling completely swept away. "Severuss…, faster…"

Snape tried to keep up with his husband's demands. He tried pounding into Harry's arse faster while keeping up his steady stroking, and then he felt himself coming over the edge. He leaned over Harry and kissed his shoulders, "Come again for me, Harry."

Harry nodded and gasped. He felt Snape's fingers running over his whole, and that did it. Harry arched and shot out his seeds once again. "F…uck! Severusss…."

Snape kissed Harry's back then said, "C…oming…"

Harry moaned and half smiled as he felt a hot, milky substance run deep inside. It was odd at first, but then Harry didn't think it was half bad. "Let's do it again…"

Harry turned around and kissed Snape's lips wholly. "Not tonight…," Snape withdrew and Harry giggled a little.

Taking Harry by the hand, Snape laid his lover down then brought him into his arms. "And that, my love, is sex."

"I like sex," said Harry as he kissed Snape."

"Do you?"

"I like feeling you inside of me."

"I like hearing your scream."

"D'you think Dumbledore heard?"

"I think the Owls all the way up at the Owlery heard."

Harry shook his head. "Can we do it again soon?"

"If you'd like."

"Don't think that I'm a sex addict now. I like it and all, but I like cuddling too…"

Snape kissed Harry. "Do you like cuddling with me?"

"Yes. I like cuddling with you."

"Do you like me?"

Harry cupped Snape's head, "Yes… I love you."

A/N: This isn't over yet!

One more chapter to go!

Visit my profile for further information.

So, please review! Tell me what you think of Snape's and Harry's vows, about Angelus being Snape's best "man," and whatever else caught your attention.

Now, here's a **riddle **for you!!

I'm thinking of a five letter word. If you remove the first letter it's a homophone. If you put back that letter and remove the second, it's still a homophone. There is one vowel.

This word everyone should've learned in first grade (if you grew up where English is the vernacular). I wanna see if anyone can guess that word. Type it in your review, or think about it and send it as a PM. I'll give everyone the answer in the next chapter.

HINT: It relates to change.


	26. The Boy of His Dreams

_Won't You Please Stay With Me?_

A/N: Alas, we reach the last chapter. I want to take a moment to thank everyone who's stuck with this story since the beginning, and hopefully, you'll stick around for my next fan fiction.

This chapter isn't very long, but I didn't have much to say in the end anyways.

**WARNINGS: mature content ahead.**

Chapter 26: "The Boy of His Dreams"

Harry Potter's hand twitched. He had a wedgie and couldn't pull it. Merlin help him. He looked at Neville who was behind him, looking ahead, but then behind Neville, a fellow student was looking down… his eyes just staring at this ant crawling around close to Harry's foot. Harry cursed and then looked at McGonagall who was walking up the row. There was no way he could pick it without catching someone's attention. "You alright, Harry?" asked Neville, "You seem fidgety."

"Yeah, I get like that when I'm anxious."

"When you exit through those doors, you will join together with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The lines will intertwine, so that the pattern repeats itself until the very last student. Then, at the end, you will branch off to your respectful spots. If I find a single one of you falling out of line, I will hex you. If I find that any of you are trying to start something with anyone else, you will be punished… severely. We have a few professors who'd rather discipline students then attend the after party," McGonagall looked down her line of Gryffindors. "On another note, congratulations. I am very proud of you. Hopefully, your education here will not be put to waste, and you will use what you've learned to make something of yourselves. Whatever that may be." McGonagall looked at Harry and smiled. "I will be expecting great things from many of you."

The doors opened and McGonagall stood by and watched as her students filed out to join with the other three houses. The Gryffindors, dressed in their red graduation robes joined together with the Ravenclaws in their blue robes, then the Hufflepuffs in their yellows robes, and finally, the Slytherins in their green robes. They created a pattern; the shortest student, who was a Hufflepuff, led the way, followed by the shortest Ravenclaw, then the shortest Gryffindor, and then the shortest Slytherin.

They walked up in-between the aisles of parents and members of faculty towards the platform. As they passed by, the parents would turn and first tried to identify the color of their child's house and then see if they could pick them out. As Harry walked by, cameras began flashing at him from all around. Harry tried ignoring it by looking down then up, and focusing on that wedgie he had to pick, which he was getting more fidgety about by the second. "Mr. Harry Potter, please look this way!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Mr. Potter, it's an honor!"

"Please, Mr. Potter, may we take your picture?!"

Harry tried to smile and not look directly into the flash. Apparently, because the entire Wizarding world had heard that he was graduating, everyone who had connections came. Even the Ministry showed up and reserved seating long ahead of time. The Minister came up with some crazy idea that attending Harry's graduation and being there for support every time would help him be reelected.

When Harry got onto the platform, there were even more flashes from below aiming at him. "Man, Harry, you'd think we were at the premiers or something," said Neville.

"Just as long as they don't interfere with the entire ceremony." Harry was ecstatic that he wasn't the valedictorian.

Once everyone sat down in their seats, Dumbledore walked forwards, followed by the Heads of the Houses and shortly after, the ceremony begun.

Dumbledore took a thin scroll out of his sleeve and stepped back as he allowed the thing to unravel. It fell to the floor and continued unraveling until it hit the grass below the platform. Dumbledore smiled as some of the students' eyes bulged out. "I thought Dumbledore was only going to say a few _short_ words."

"Well, I guess there was a change of plans," irritation was evident in his tone.

When it came to Dumbledore, a few short words meant a novel was about to be told from cover to cover.

Half way through what Dumbledore was saying, Harry looked away from the soft eyes of the audience and towards Snape who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, in front of his house. The words of wisdom, pride, and accomplishment were but the last things on Harry's mind, as was the wedgie. Snape was dressed in fine, black wizard robes and looked most dashing. He was sitting up tall and straight and his hair was combed and styled. He was gorgeous. He was enviable. He was his husband and future father of their children. Harry sighed unabashedly. He couldn't wait until the after party. He planned on getting wasted then showing up in Snape's chambers and living a night he'll never forget.

When Dumbledore finished his speech, the valedictorian, a member of Ravenclaw, stepped down to make an additional speech about the hardships the seventh years had to face over their years at Hogwarts. Many people seemed upset about Harry Potter having not been chosen to give such a speech. Everyone knew that even though Harry wasn't the brightest boy, he had overcome far more difficulties than all of the seventh years combined.

The Ravenclaw then finished up and the proud parents and family members applauded their children. Dumbledore then called up the Heads of the Houses to give out the diplomas. Harry Potter looked around. There were at least three hundred students in his year's graduating class. He was going to be there for a while.

But at last, McGonagall reached his name. His name read as 'Harry James Potter-Snape,' but she knew better than to call him down by such a title. "Harry James Potter," she said with an unmistakable smile. Harry came down and the flashes went off again and again. Harry wanted to lift his arm to block the flashes, but he didn't want to look stupid on the _Daily Prophet_ the following morning. Harry received his diploma from McGonagall who hugged him, and then whispered to him, "Congrats, Mr. Potter-Snape." Harry chuckled then turned and shook hands with Dumbledore and even more flashes and cameras came out of nowhere. "Congratulations, Harry," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you, professor." Harry was going to miss those twinkly eyes. They had rubbed off on him over the pass seven years.

As Harry walked back to his seat, he wondered how many people out there knew he was married before he graduated.

Snape, who stood by the bottom, watched with a straight face as Harry returned to his seat, but definite pride in his eyes.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Congratulations, Harry Potter!" was all Harry heard once he stepped down from the platform. Everyone had approached him to shake his hand and take a picture with him; seven parents of students who had never spoken a word to Harry over his seven years. Harry tried to be polite and just smile, but after a while, he began to get irritated. He wanted to see Remus, Padfoot, and other members of the Order who had come to see him graduate. Harry tried to get lost in the boisterous crowd, and eventually, it worked. He moved towards a crowd that was secluded. There, a black, scruff dog barked and wagged it tail. Harry patted Padfoot's head and then hugged Remus. "Congratulations, Harry! We are so proud of you!"

Tonks ran her hand through Harry's head and gave him an approving nod. "Now, go find Severus. I think I saw him run off into the halls."

Harry looked towards the entrance to Hogwarts and nodded. "Thanks!" He waved and took off. He knew that he had barely spent a minute with his friends and family, but Snape to him was considered the most important person in his life. He wanted to hear some sort of approval coming from Severus Snape.

In the halls, Harry saw Snape leaning against a pillar. Harry smiled and ran up to him while trying to hold his cap in place. "There's no one here," said Snape once Harry was within reach.

"Huh?"

Snape leaned forwards and kissed the waiting lips. Harry sighed and cupped Snape's cheeks. He continued to kiss the older man longingly until Snape withdrew. "Don't do anything stupid," said Snape. "That includes drinking. Riding the express with a hangover and a bunch of rowdy children isn't in your best interest." Snape's thumb caressed Harry's cheek fondly. "Please be careful. I worry about you."

Well, that scratched off Harry's first idea. So much for getting drunk and invading Snape's quarters. "

"You're coming to the party, right?" asked Harry as he grabbed a hold of Snape's hands.

"Do you want me there, Harry dear?"

"Yes. I always want you around."

"You may, perhaps, but I doubt the other students do."

"Well then, don't bother them. Watch me."

"As if I don't already?" Snape managed a small, but apparent smile.

Harry nodded and smiled back. Just one more day to go, then he could start his new life by this man's side.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Later that evening, the moment Harry stepped into the Great Hall, poppers blew up beside his face and graffiti fell everywhere. There were flashing lights, fog, and a band playing upfront. In the center of the hall, above everyone else, hung the words 'Congratulation Seven Years!' and above that, Dumbledore had bewitched the ceiling to look like the night sky. Complete with shooting stars. There were teachers stationed at the sides, but some were out and dancing with the students. A few Ravenclaws had kidnapped Flitwick and were dancing around him. He looked so completely lost and confused, but it was most amusing. McGonagall was also on the dance floor, dancing along side Sprout and a few of her Hufflepuffs. Harry figured he would miss both of them. McGonagall he might see again, but unless Harry personally pays a visit to Hogwarts in the future, he may never see Sprout again. And then there was Filch with his cat, sitting in the corner, minding themselves. The old man looked content just being with his furry companion. Dumbledore was amongst the students along the side. He was taking pictures and drinking punch. Hagrid was up front, dancing along side Ron and Hermione. It was great to see everyone having such a good time, but he knew that a lot of people would be crying before the night was over. Everyone has been together for seven years. It was difficult for Harry to imagine never returning to Hogwarts again as a student.

Harry moved away from the entrance as his fellow classmates filed in. There was a feast set up for the hungry students, and on the other side there was punch and other beverages. He wasn't hungry, but thirsty he would be within a few minutes.

However, before he could consider his choices, a few of his classmates pulled him onto the dance floor and he agreed to dance with them. Seeing everyone smile made Harry feel happy inside and for a moment, he felt like he could pretend that there was nothing but the present. He had to enjoy the moment, for there would never be another like it. These were memories to be cherished.

When Hermione and Ron found him, they pulled him away to spend some time with them, since they presumed that Harry wasn't going to be there long. "You're going to visit Snape, aren't you?" asked Ron when he noticed that Harry kept looking back at the entrance.

"In a few minutes, perhaps."

"But you have your whole life ahead of you to see him. Stay with us," said Hermione.

"But I have my whole life ahead of me to see you too. We're going to stay friends forever."

Ron and Hermione nodded. The people they were close to they planned on keeping in touch with. It was more the professors Harry was displeased about leaving behind. "Can you imagine if this was the last time you were ever going to see Snape?" asked Ron.

"I probably wouldn't have fallen for him anyhow if it wasn't for the engagement."

"Has he told you yet why he picked you?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head. He had a guess, but he didn't know for sure. "He won't tell me why. He keeps prolonging it."

"You should ask him." Said Hermione with a grin. "Make it his gift to you. You have a right to know anyways."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I do."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry walked into Snape's quarters and found the man dressed in his black robes sitting on the couch, drinking fire whiskey while Angelus was sprawled out by the hearth. "She's coming to live with us, right?"

Snape didn't expect to see Harry so soon. It wasn't even eleven yet. "Angelus is your dragon. You decide."

"But, isn't it your home?"

"It's _our_ home," Snape corrected him.

Harry tried to suppress the most exultant of smiles, but he failed miserably. "Come, sit," said Snape. "I trust you didn't get wasted."

"Not tonight. Maybe another time."

"You're early, Harry. I thought you'd like to be with your fellow classmates."

"Yeah, but I don't really talk to a majority of them. But those I actually know I'll be keeping in touch with."

Snape grimaced. "Does that mean Ms. Granger will still be plaguing my life long after graduation?"

"She's my friend. I want her around."

"The justification of my insanity. There are days I wish that girl never came to Hogwarts."

"D'you really mean that?"

"Some days, Harry. Some days."

"So, since there's time before I have to get to bed, I wanted to ask you something that's been on my mind for a really long time."

Snape's eyes followed Harry as he came around to sit besides the older wizard.

Harry preferred to beat around the bush. Perhaps throw hints at the Potion Master, but when Harry considered how ambiguous the man could be, Harry had to boil it down to the question that would ultimately get him his answer. "Why did you pick me?"

Snape knew this question was coming. It was just a matter of time. "My motives for my choice sort of jump all over the place. Do you wish to know them all? I can sum up a few, but I can't remember all."

Harry nodded.

"Of course there was envy, pride, … and bragging rights in reserving you and eventually having you as my husband. Who didn't want the boy-who-lived? It's only human to desire the envious. However, those reasons were but the substandard. I am human too, Harry. I want more than the world's most eminent boy. I wanted a partner that would care for his spouse, no matter who that person was. I am not loved by many, and most days, not even a few. I have very few friends and people I can trust. I cherish those I can and I knew that you did too. I gambled a bit on luck by choosing you, but your values were the same as mine. I figured that if we shared strong beliefs that would be the key to gaining your friendship. But when it comes down to the very reason that made you stand out above all the others was because I… I was already infatuated by you. It was small, and I didn't share it with anyone. No one needed to know."

Harry had become restless. He finally had an answer from Snape and this answer was good. Snape was honest, but no one could blame him for such responses. "I guess that makes sense. But, what if you really didn't like me at all?"

"Then I wouldn't have chosen you."

"So you fancied me?" Harry chuckled.

"Quite a bit. Where are you going with this?"

"I'm just thinking. The Potion Master had a crush on me. Who would've thought."

"Anyone would've thought I wasn't in my right mind…," Snape tilted Harry's chin backwards, "To desire a young man nearly half my age…" Snape's eyes held Harry's most suggestively. "Just once will never be enough…."

Snape stood up and walked over to Harry. Harry's eyes never left Snape's as the man slowly backed him up against the wall, pressing his body against Harry's and holding his young lover by the waist gently. "But I will prove to whom it concerns, that I love, husband. I didn't marry him for the title." Snape then forced Harry to turn his head at an angle so that he may bestow kisses along his neck. Harry's limp arms hung at his sides. Harry looked down at Angelus, who continued to sleep peacefully despite the gentle moans and the sounds lips made when pulling away from the skin.

Snape unzipped Harry's slacks, snaked his hand inside and cupped the boy. "Merlin, Severus…" Harry watched Angelus. He feared the oncoming moment when she would wake.

"When the infatuation for you begun, I cannot recall…," Snape shifted Harry that his legs were against Snape's outer thighs, bringing the boy in closer, "but once I accepted it, I couldn't bear to lose you… I wanted you near me. Always…," Snape pressed against Harry's chest and breathed against his neck. "I wanted it, so that this young man would always be by my side."

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and gradually allowed his neck to curve to the side as his hips gripped Snape's hips and his cock hardened in Snape's ferociously hot hands. "That… can't… ahhh… be all…"

"Though, as much as I wanted you, I wouldn't allow myself to be consumed by greed. I held back the desire… as much as possible. But several times before, I've found that I wanted to take you. Married or not. In love or not." Harry removed his glasses and set them down on the stand behind the couch. "No one… no one would take you from me."

"You sound passionate," Harry commented as he closed his eyes.

"That's only the beginning."

In mere seconds Harry's clothes were gone and he was higher against the wall, his legs tenaciously holding onto Snape's waist. His eyes closed, his chest, rising with the intensifying ministrations, and his hands combing through Snape's hair. He felt himself far more alert and sensitive to the gentlest touches from his older lover. He loved Snape's lips against his lips, but he found that he needed them more against his perky nipples. Snape licked them first, moisturizing them then he touched them and pinched them. Harry pressed his chest against Snape's hands and drank in the scene. He wanted Snape to worship his body, to tend to their needs, and satisfy those arching parts that longed for his touch. Snape's hands moved down Harry's body and gripped his arse. Harry smiled while closing his eyes. "I'm going to penetrate you without preparation," Snape warned as he moved Harry up higher against the wall.

Harry's eyes shot open, but before he could say a word of protest, Snape's tip was against his entrance and it was going in. "Ah… ahhh… ahhh! I'm going to tear open!" Harry tried to loosen his muscles but it had been a while since anything of Snape's size had gone through.

Snape held still and brought a hand around to stroke Harry's cock. As impulsively as his lower member wanted to dive deep into Harry, Snape remained in control and first tended to Harry, hoping that it would distract Harry's mind from the pain. And it did for a second. Harry began panting and gasping and sweating. Then Snape loosened his grip around Harry, letting the young man slide down his cock. Harry cried out. He held onto Snape and his nails began to dig into Snape's back. "Slowly!" Harry panted as he tried to shift around with Snape's erection half way inside of him. Harry ran his hand through his hair ruffled hair and tried to maintain a steady breathing pace as Snape kissed his neck.

Snape pulled out entirely and moved Harry onto the couch. He then got onto of Harry and pulled a leg over his shoulder. "Hold still," Snape tried entering Harry again and Harry's foot cringed and his toes curled. He wanted Snape to pound him like before, but his cavern was still to tight to allow such hasty actions without tearing his walls. Harry threw his head back. "Next time, give me ah… a potion… ah… before you break entry…"

"Don't think about it… Think about something else…"

Harry dug his nails further into Snape's back. How the bloody hell was he supposed to do that when a massive erection was half way up his sensitive arse.

Snape pushed until he was all the way in and then he moved a hand between them, pumping Harry until the boy was about to go over the hill. He watched as precum began to ooze out from the tip and then he pulled out of Harry again. The boy nodded and Snape began to thrust in and out of Harry. Harry then felt that fire inside of him again. This time more powerful than before and it had quite the effect on his body. That tender spot Snape kept hitting sent something hot through the nerves in his legs down to his toes. It then gathered there and made his feet numb. That same sensation gathered in his stomach and exploded, sending shivers to his finger tips and making them numb as well. "I'm cuming…," Harry said as he tried to hold onto Snape with that last bit of energy he had.

When Harry came, Snape took a moment to watch it all happen before he resumed until he hit his climax as well. He emptied into Harry then brought the boy up until they were facing each other. "We can have as many nights as you desire like this."

Harry smiled and gasped. He looked over to Angelus, who was wide away and staring at the two men. Snape, who was still inside of Harry, tried his best to cover Harry's body as he chuckled. "I don't think she cares."

"Look at her! She's traumatized!"

Snape looked down at then stroked Harry's cock. "You scared yourself into another erection, Harry."

Harry shivered and looked back at Snape. "Can we first take this elsewhere?"

They didn't have to bother, because Angelus got up quickly and ran off into another room.

Snape grinned and Harry just fell silent as Snape also became hard inside of him.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

The Hogwarts Express whistled and its steam filled the platform. Harry stared out the window at Snape and Angelus as the train began to move. Snape said that he had to wait one more week at Hogwarts to give the students their finals, but Harry was sent away home, to take care of it and do with their home as he preferred. They had one summer to enjoy and to be with just each other before Harry would start training and Snape would return to Hogwarts. One summer before their time before the climax of the war was on its way.

The young wizard pressed his hand against the window and sighed. One summer left before his entire life would change.

A/N: There may be a sequel, but for now, I don't know. If you still have any questions, I can answer them personally through a PM or email. Please review and I'm sorry it took forever for me to finish this fic. Please though read the next snarry I have coming out: Situational Ethics.


End file.
